


Le grand patron

by Swiny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Harry, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Master of Death Harry Potter, Top Harry Potter, white dimension
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 72,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiny/pseuds/Swiny
Summary: Quand Harry avait saisi ces reliques, il n'avait pas tout de suite compris les implications cachées derrière son geste. Néanmoins, après sa 14ième réincarnation, Harry en a marre de la mort et décide de partir en vacance. Cela avait bien plutôt marché… Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait…





	1. Avec un Avada bien placé

**Author's Note:**

> Avertissement: Harry Potter que ce soit l'œuvre, l'univers ou les personnages, ne m'appartient pas. Cet œuvre appartient à JK Rowlings uniquement. De même pour l'univers, l'œuvre ainsi que les personnages de Black Butler. Néanmoins, le concept de cette fanfiction m'appartient mais je n'en tire aucun profit ou bénéfice. Merci de vous référenciez à cet avertissement pour ce chapitre et tous ceux qui suivent.

**POV HARRY POTTER**

Harry s'était rapidement rendu compte que quelque chose clochait à l'instant où ce sortilège en particulier avait frappé sa poitrine. Ou plutôt, après que ce sortilège lui ait frappé la poitrine s'il devait être plus précis.

Cela devait être l'ironie du destin pour commencer… Sinon comment expliquer que le capitaine de l'équipe d'élite des Aurors, monsieur Harry James Potter soit mort d'un Avada Kedavra bien placé de la part d'un mangemort renégat de l'ancien seigneur des ténèbres ?

Mais comme Harry l'avait déjà dit, ce n'était pas sa mort plus qu'inquiétante qui ne collait pas. Mais qui Harry était-il pour juger ce qui n'allait pas ? Toute sa vie n'avait été qu'une vaste blague après tout. Il suffisait de prendre n'importe quel aspect de sa vie pour trouver quelque chose d'affreusement déprimant : Ces parents assassinés par un seigneur des ténèbres à cause d'une fichue prophétie, ces années à Poudlard plus que dangereuses voire mortelles, sa lutte contre Tom Jédusor, son obligation à devenir un auror sous peine d'être envoyé à Azkaban, son mariage avec Ginny suivi rapidement de son divorce après l'arrivé de leur troisième enfant : la petite Rosie Potter, etc. Alors pourquoi le destin n'aurait pas trouvé une mort plus que satisfaisante à un prétendu héro comme lui ?

Pourtant, entre deux souvenirs d'une vie passée, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait en ce moment même. Harry n'avaient jamais été considéré comme quelqu'un de particulièrement brillant ou de perspicace… En fait, ces notes et ces relations ainsi que ces choix lui avaient prouvé à mainte reprises que ces deux adjectifs ne lui correspondaient absolument pas. Pourtant, il savait que quelque chose clochait dans cette situation.

Harry ne savait pas trop pourquoi, ni comment il le savait. Était-ce à cause de ces instincts qui l'avaient maintenu si longtemps en vie qui étaient occupé à lui hurler dessus depuis qu'il était revenu lentement à la conscience ? Était-ce dû au fait qu'il n'aurait pas dû être conscient de soi ou même en train de respirer en ce moment même ? A moins que ce ne soit le manque de paysage affreusement dérangeant pour Harry comme s'il était la seule touche de couleur sur une toile d'artiste vierge ?

Ou bien, peut-être était ce dû au visage souriant juste au dessus de lui qui l'observait d'un peu trop prêt avec un grand sourire et qui venait littéralement d'apparaitre au milieu de ce paysage blanc et lumineux?

-Tu m'as enfin remarqué ! Hé bien, tu en as mis du temps. Cria soudain ce qui ressemblait à une fillette avec une voix suraigüe.

Lentement, Harry se redressa et fut surpris de constater qu'il portait la tenue exacte qu'il avait porté quand il avait rencontré Dumbledore peu après avoir été frappé par le sortilège de mort de Tom Jédusor lors de la bataille de Poudlard.

-Je suis mort ? Demanda Harry calmement à la fillette.

-Ah non, ça doit être moi. Désolé de te l'apprendre. Ou alors, tu le savais déjà mais tu essayais de me faire une blague ? Non, ce n'est pas ton style. Non ça doit être ton état de confusion qui n'est toujours pas passé… Peu importe ! Je suis ravie de te rencontrer. Dit-elle, sans vraiment attendre de réponse, avec un immense sourire que le Cheshire d'Alice au pays des merveilles lui aurait envié.

Harry, quand a lui, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de vraiment saisir ce que la fillette venait de dire.

-Vous êtes… la mort ? Dit-il avec un ton incertain tout en l'observant immédiatement plus attentivement.

La fillette ne devait pas avoir plus de 11 ans, pourtant elle était vêtue d'un uniforme de Poudlard légèrement trop grand. Les manches des robes de Pousouffle dépassaient d'au moins deux centimètres. Le col de la chemise blanche en dessous des robes aux couleurs de Poudlard était mal mis, le côté gauche du col était relevé alors que le côté droit était abaissé. Elle ne portait pas de jupe mais un pantalon noir et, fait intéressant, elle était pied nu. Quand à son visage, elle avait des yeux qui changeaient de couleurs à mesure que des expressions, comme la curiosité, l'impatience, la réflexion ainsi que d'autres, traversèrent son visage. Et sa chevelure était d'un blanc pur qui semblait presque se fondre dans le paysage blanc autours d'eux.

-Quoi ? Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou bien, à quelque chose plus comme… Elle fit une courte pause avant de prendre un sourire cruel.

-ça ? Dit-elle alors qu'elle disparut pendant un court instant avant de réapparaitre sous une forme bien plus effrayante.

Cette forme était bien différente de la première. Désormais, la mort était bien plus grande qu'Harry et était vêtue d'un manteau noir comme la nuit et d'un capuchon qui couvrait ce qui ressemblait au crâne d'un visage émincé. Le corps sous la cape cachait une obscurité immense et laissait entrapercevoir des os. Derrière le dos de la mort, deux immenses ailes étaient étirés vers les cieux sans la moindre cérémonie. On aurait presque dit un détraqueur sauf que la créature en face de lui était bien pire et cela effrayait Harry comme jamais auparavant.

Heureusement, la mort comprit bien vite que son apparence affectait Harry car elle reprit rapidement son apparence de fillette innocente sauf que cette fois un éclair de malice et de satisfaction personnel semblait sillonné régulièrement sa pupille dans des éclats de couleur doré au fond de ces iris.

-Personnellement, je ne prends la forme de squelette que quand j'ai envie d'effrayer les gens ou de les punir personnellement. Sinon j'aime beaucoup changer d'apparence alors ne soit pas trop perturbé par cela. Mais tu dois avoir un peu l'habitude… Après tout, je jouais merveilleusement bien Albus Wulfric Perceval Dumbledore la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.

Harry encore sous le choc de l'apparition précédente, mit un moment avant de reprendre ces esprits via de profondes inspirations qui se sentaient curieusement inutiles. Une fois que son esprit fut plus clair, il essaya de reprendre la conversation abandonnée pendant plusieurs minutes :

-Vous… Alors ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui est venu ce soir-là à la gare ?

Immédiatement, la voix de la mort changea en une voix un peu trop familière pour Harry et il comprit instantanément qu'elle ne mentait pas :

-« Bien sûr que ça se passe dans ta tête Harry. Mais pourquoi ça signifierait que ce n'est pas réel ? » ça te dit quelque chose ? Mes derniers mots durant cette petite conversation agréable qu'on a eu. Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de compagnie sais-tu ? Comme tu auras dû le remarquer lors de ta dernière visite, on s'ennuie très rapidement ici. Alors disons que quand j'ai l'occasion de jouer avec la tête des gens… Hé bien, mes mots sont toujours un peu plus libéraux que prévu. Heureusement pour moi, ça collait avec le personnage.

Pour une raison quelconque, la mort semblait un peu ennuyé par ce fait pendant une seconde mais Harry devait avoir mal vu car en un simple clignement de paupière, celle-ci avait à nouveau son visage souriant comme si de rien n'était.

-Durant ma dernière visite mais alors ça veut que le paysage, c'est… Pourquoi ne ressemble-t-il pas à la gare de King Cross ? La dernière fois que j'y suis mort. C'était cet endroit qui m'était apparu à l'esprit. Demanda Harry un peu curieux.

La mort regarda autours d'eux avec un air assez satisfait clairement affiché sur son visage avant de reporter son regard aux iris qui avaient désormais viré à l'orange pendant une seconde dans ce maelstrom de couleur.

\- Appelle-moi « égoïste » mais quand on a passé l'éternité seul, un peu de compagnie ne fait pas de mal. De plus, je ne voudrais surtout pas que mon jeune maître prenne un train et s'éloigne de moi maintenant qu'il est enfin là.

-Jeune maître ? Répéta Harry en croyant avoir mal entendu.

-Hé bien, tu n'as même pas un millénaire ou quelques centaines d'années d'existence. Tu n'as que 40 ans d'existence pour être juste. Alors forcément, tu es jeune. Quand au maître, je crois que nous savons tout les deux pourquoi cette appellation. Dit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté avec un air désormais intrigué sur ces traits faciaux.

-Mais j'ai cassé la baguette de sureau. Dit Harry.

-Oui, au passage tu m'as enlevé beaucoup de divertissement par ce petit geste. Bien que je trouve amusant de voir des sorciers et des sorcières avides de pouvoirs continuer à la chercher encore maintenant sans savoir l'état de la baguette.

-J'ai légué le manteau d'invisibilité à mon fils ainé : Albus.

-Oui, un beau geste paternel je dois dire. Cela m'a beaucoup rappelé Ignotus. Une telle naïveté simpliste de donner l'un des objets les plus puissants de l'existence à un gamin de même sang que soit…

-Et j'ai laissé la pierre de résurrection dans la forêt interdite.

-Oui… Dit la mort sans plus de commentaire.

-Je ne possède donc plus aucune des reliques de la mort. Déclara Harry lentement en essayant de faire voir l'évidence à la mort.

Il ne pouvait pas être le maître de la mort. Il avait toujours voulu être juste Harry, il voulait revoir sa famille, ces parents et tous les autres. Il désirait le repos éternel et pour une étrange raison, Harry avait l'impression qu'aucun de ces désirs ne deviendraient réalité s'il ne parvenait pas à faire comprendre à la créature devant lui qu'il n'était pas son maître.

-Et alors ? Déclara tranquillement l'être devant lui en ignorant qu'Harry avait été perdu dans ces pensées pendant un court instant.

-Alors ? Je ne peux pas être ton maître ! En fait, je ne veux même pas être ton maître en premier lieu !

L'être le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et en tirant une légère grimace devant sa remarque. Puis après quelques secondes, où il semblait détailler l'ex-Auror dans les moindres détails, il se remit à sourire et déclara avec un ton rempli de sarcasme en posant une main sur son cœur :

-Si j'avais un cœur Harry, tu me l'aurais brisé en ce moment même.

Ensuite l'être éclata de rire. Le survivant ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans la remarque. En fait, ce rire semblait lui taper sur le système. Il lui rappelait étrangement le rire profond et moqueur de Voldemort lors de la bataille de Poudlard.

-Je suis sérieux ! Je ne veux pas être ton maître. En fait, je ne veux être le maître de personne ! Insista-t-il avec un ton irrité dans sa voix.

En réponse à cela, l'être haussa les épaules et regarda ce qui devait être le ciel avec un air profondément moqueur avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

-Comme c'est dommage, il va falloir que tu fasses avec après tout. Mais rassure-toi, on a un bon paquet de temps pour accorder nos violons et se mettre d'accord à ce sujet ainsi qu'à quelques autres. En fait, si j'y réfléchis bien, on a une éternité pour apprendre à s'entendre jeune maître. Et d'ailleurs… Harry ? Mais où tu vas comme ça ?

Vers la moitié du discours, Harry en avait eu marre et avait décidé de partir très loin d'ici. Cet être ne voulait rien entendre et semblait même vouloir se ficher de lui. Et même après avoir passé plus de 10 ans sous le service des aurors, Harry n'avait jamais vraiment appris à supporter ce genre d'individu qui désirait juste se moquer de lui. Cela lui avait beaucoup trop rappelé l'époque où personne ne voulait croire qu'il disait la vérité à propos du retour de Voldemort, et indirectement toutes les moqueries à la fois des mangemorts et de son propre camp à sa capacité à survivre et battre le seigneur des ténèbres.

-Je ne suis pas ton maître et il est hors de question que je reste une seconde de plus avec toi.

Pour une raison quelconque, l'être semblait très amusé par son initiative. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Harry s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait était d'être loin de cet être moqueur en ce moment même.

-Et où tu comptes aller exactement ? Tu sais ce n'est pas comme si ce paysage avait une fin ou même un début pour commencer. Déclara tranquillement la mort sous son apparence de fillette.

-Je m'en fiche ! Tant que cela me permet de rester loin de toi. Dit Harry en continuant d'avancer.

-Très bien, quand tu en auras marre de marcher comme une âme non-récoltée, vient me trouver. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais bouger d'ici sinon je l'aurais déjà fait depuis un looooooooong moment.

Harry ne lui fit même pas le plaisir d'une réponse et préféra continuer de marcher. La dernière fois, il avait prit un train à King Cross, peut-être que quelque chose dans ce paysage lumineux pourrait l'amener dans l'au-delà ou dans le monde des vivants une fois de plus ?

* * *

**POV HARRY POTTER**

-Tiens donc ! Mais regardez donc qui revoilà ! Félicitation, ton caractère têtu t'a empêché d'abandonner pendant pas moins de 3 mois. J'applaudirai bien la performance mais je pense que ton amertume si négligemment exposé sur ton magnifique visage fera bien mieux l'affaire. Dit une voix profonde et grave bien différente de la voix d'une fillette comme Harry s'y attendait.

Cette fois, la mort ressemblait à un homme trentenaire vêtu d'un costume d'affaire qui ressemblait vaguement à celui qu'avait porté le patron de son oncle Vernon en venant une fois à Privet Drive. Il avait des cheveux bouclés d'un blanc toujours aussi pure que sur sa forme précédente et ces yeux aux couleurs changeantes étaient resté les même. Sur sa main, plusieurs bagues plus décoratives qu'autre chose semblaient se reposer et coller à des doigts à la limite de squelettique. L'homme était assis en tailleur et semblait observer quelque chose de très lointain dans le fond blanc. A moins qu'il ne soit plongé dans ces pensées, Harry ne savait pas trop.

Harry ne passa qu'une ou deux secondes à essayer de comprendre pourquoi la mort avait voulu changer d'apparence avant que son esprit ne revienne sur la raison de son retour auprès de l'entité.

-Comment sort-on d'ici ? Demanda-t-il après avoir pris une profonde inspiration.

-Hmm ? Plait-il ?

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant que je marchais vois-tu. Et je suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'il doit bien y avoir un moyen de sortir d'ici sinon tu ne pourrais pas récolter tes âmes en premier lieu. De plus, pour avoir donné les reliques aux frères Peverell, tu dois avoir été à l'extérieur. Alors, je te le redemande : « comment sort-on d'ici ? »

La mort cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois avant de claquer ces deux mains ensembles et de faire signe à Harry pour s'assoir à sa gauche. Harry ne fit aucun mouvement dans sa direction. Lorsqu'il fut évident pour l'entité que le jeune homme ne bougerait pas, la mort soupira et déclara avec son sourire habituel:

-Hé bien, il faut bien que je commence ton éducation quelque part. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, dans mon cas si particulier, je ne peux pas sortir. Néanmoins, je peux étendre ma conscience pour observer le monde mortel et de temps en temps de faucher des âmes avec mon esprit. Regardez le monde mortel et étudier les souvenirs des mourants avant de les envoyer en enfer ou au paradis est parfois… Divertissant dirons-nous.

-Mais… Le conte des 3 frères racontent que tu leur ai apparu et que tu leur a offert les reliques pour féliciter les frères d'avoir créer un pont pour échapper à la mort de la rivière. Souligna Harry Potter.

Aussitôt la mort éclata de rire avant de dire avec une voix plus qu'enthousiaste :

-Ah ! Le fameux conte des trois frères ! Je trouve cette histoire particulièrement amusante. Vois-tu, « Harry », l'auteur de ce conte a négligemment modifié son histoire déjà lugubre pour éviter d'effrayer les jeunes enfants. Mais cela tu aurais pu le deviner tout seul.

Il avait ajouté cette dernière phrase dans un murmure presque inaudible comme s'il venait tout les deux de conspirer pour renverser le ministère de la magie en personne. Harry trouvait cela un peu inquiétant à quelle vitesse la manière de parler ou les émotions que la mort affichait changeait aussi vite.

-Comment ça ? Choisit-il de demander sans vraiment y réfléchir.

-Dis-moi Harry, si je ne peux pas sortir d'ici, ni interagir avec le monde extérieur autrement qu'en tuant des gens, alors comment aurais-je pu discuter avec les trois frères ? Ou plus exactement comment en es-tu venu à pouvoir me parler ?

Le garçon qui a survécu ne dut réfléchir qu'un court instant avant que l'évidence de la situation ne l'atteigne en pleine face. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui lui avait permis même pendant un petit moment de discuter avec la mort en personne.

-Les trois frères sont morts… Comprit Harry.

-Et nous avons un gagnant ! Cria la mort en applaudissant bruyamment.

Harry dut attendre que l'entité arrête son claquement de main avant de reprendre avec un ton un peu plus nerveux et incertain :

-Mais… Je ne comprends pas… S'ils sont morts comment auraient-ils pu amener les reliques dans le monde des vivants ?

Les trois frères s'étaient retrouvés ici, c'était évident. Peut-être même qu'ils avaient vu la rivière au lieu d'une gare comme Harry. Alors la vraie question était comment était-il repartit ? Selon le conte des trois frères, la mort ne semblait pas être le genre de personne à laisser aller des âmes hors de sa portée. Alors, avec un peu de chance, surtout en sachant que le conte était déjà faussé, peut-être qu'il y avait une astuce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une forme d'échappatoire à cet enfer blanc où rien ne semblait changé…

-Parfois, je fais quelques petites exceptions à ce « statut ». Vois-tu lorsque quelqu'un va changer la face du monde, j'estime que, pour ce changement, être vivant un peu plus longtemps n'est pas vraiment une grande affaire. C'est une question d'équilibre vois-tu. Or, qu'avions-nous là à l'époque ? Trois jeunes talentueux sorciers qui construisent un pont pour échapper à la mort de la rivière… Un échec lamentable certes mais quand on sait que cet échec amènera des centaines d'années plus tard mon maître… Comment aurais-je pu laisser passer cela ?

-Tu veux dire que tu les as laissé vivre… Pour que des centaines d'années plus tard, je devienne ton maître ?!

Immédiatement, la mort prit un air vexé qui semblait plus que simuler :

-Non, je les ai laissé vivre parce que je savais que je pourrais les manipuler en flattant leur ego au point qu'il demande chacun exactement ce qu'il fallait pour déterminer mon maître idéal et qu'il pourrait par la suite amener ce petit « test » dans le monde des vivants. Petit test que tu es le seul à avoir passé avec brio je dois avouer. Mais si je dois être complètement honnête, il y avait ça et l'amusement ainsi que le chaos que cela apportait. Et quel magnifique chaos que ce fut dans le monde mortel !

Donc, ce fut la mort qui avait simplement décidé de les faire revenir à la vie. Génial, tout bonnement génial, cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune chance qu'Harry quitte ce monde blanc.

Il ne reverrait plus jamais Ginny où ces trois adorables enfants. Il n'irait plus jamais au bar avec Ron et il ne discuterait plus jamais avec Hermione à propos des décrets sur les créatures magiques.

De plus, ces espoirs de revoir ces parents, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore et tous les autres venaient de disparaitre à leur tour juste sous ces yeux.

-Il n'y a donc vraiment aucun moyen de sortir d'ici. Je vais rester bloquer ici pour l'éternité. Dit-il dans un murmure de désespoir.

-Harry Harry Harry… Pourquoi même quand tu prends le temps de discuter avec moi, tu n'écoutes pas ce que je te dis ? Arrête donc d'être si dramatique ! Bien sûr que tu peux sortir d'ici. Lui dit la mort en soupirant comme pour se demander avec quel genre d'idiot elle était tombée.

Aussitôt, Harry reprit espoir, bien qu'il soit un peu confus par sa réponse.

-Mais tu as dis… Eut-il le temps de dire avant de se faire couper par une voix un tantinet agacée.

-J'ai dit que dans « mon cas si particulier », je ne peux pas sortir d'ici. Après tout, nous ne voudrions pas d'une forme d'apocalypse zombie pas vrai ? Cependant, il n'y a rien qui t'oblige à rester ici. Tu peux sortir d'ici quand tu le souhaites. Il suffit juste de me demander gentiment. Tu es mon maître adoré après tout.

-Je ne suis pas ton maître ! Dit-il presque automatiquement avant de s'excuser pour sa grossièreté.

La mort roula simplement des yeux avant de continuer la conversation en ignorant l'interruption claire :

-Si tu le dis. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela ne change rien à ma déclaration précédente.

Harry pensa à ce que la mort venait de lui dire. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de demander gentiment à une entité surpuissante et éternellement seul, qui avait une profonde admiration pour le chaos, de le faire sortir d'ici, lui, le maître que l'entité attendait depuis si longtemps.

-Très bien, où est l'arnaque ?

-Hmm ?

Harry avait peut-être été à Gryffondor et n'était pas la plus brillante des personnes qu'avaient abrité le ministère mais il n'était pas encore assez stupide pour croire que la mort ne lui cachait pas quelque chose, voire ne se moquait pas de lui.

-Je ne pense pas qu'un être comme toi me proposerait cela comme si de rien n'était. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu viens de passer une éternité dans ce monde blanc à observer le monde mortel afin de passer ton ennui. Tu as créé un test pour obtenir un maître en manipulant 3 autres personnes et tu étais visiblement très excité à avoir de la compagnie la première fois qu'on s'est parlé.

-Deuxième fois. La première fois était quand j'étais sous les traits de Dumbledore. Le corrigea la mort en attendant patiemment la suite du raisonnement d'Harry.

-Deuxième fois, merci du rappel. Donc, tu as même joué avec ma tête la première fois qu'on s'est vu. Alors où est l'arnaque ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je passe dans l'enfer, la paradis, le monde des vivants ou je ne sais quel autre trucs dans le même genre ?

-Parce que tu n'es pas aussi divertissant que tu devrais l'être. Grommela immédiatement la mort avant de prendre un air parfaitement innocent comme s'il n'avait jamais rien dit.

-Je te demande pardon ? Demanda le garçon un tantinet stupéfait par la réponse.

« Est-ce qu'il veut me virer de là parce que je ne suis pas divertissant ? Ai-je bien entendu? » Pensa furieusement le garçon en se demandant sincèrement si la mort ne se fichait pas de lui.

-Excuse accepté ! Non plus sérieusement, je t'ai observé pendant ces trois mois. Tu passes ton temps à t'énerver puis à déprimer et ensuite à réfléchir avant de recommencer encore et encore ce petit cycle émotif. Sais-tu à quel point cela me tape sur le système ? Je ne peux pas faire trois pas dans mon monde privé sans me faire frapper par de mauvaise onde émanant de toi ! Alors si ce que tu veux, c'est juste sortir d'ici pendant un moment. Alors qu'à cela ne tienne ! Qu'est-ce que je risque de toute façon ? Tu devras quand même y revenir pour me parler par la suite. En plus, je suis connu pour ma patience à toute épreuve. Et en plus de tout ça, tu es mon maître ! Rien que cela, ça devrait suffire comme raison.

Harry ne perdit même pas son souffle à dire qu'il n'était pas son maître et choisit à la place de demander :

-Donc, cette porte de sortie… Ce n'est pas une arnaque ? Il y en a réellement une. Ce n'est pas un jeu tordu que tu prépares où tu vas me l'enlever à la dernière seconde ? Ou bien que cette porte se révèlera juste être une sortie métaphorique ? Ou autres choses d'encore plus tordu ?

Pour une raison bizarre, cela correspondait un peu trop parfaitement au style de la mort de faire cela. Pour ce que le survivant avait aperçu du personnage qu'était la mort et ce que les histoires racontaient, cela semblait être le genre de jeu que la mort adorait joué avec les gens.

-Ola Harry, j'aime jouer avec la tête des gens. Cela m'aide à passer l'éternité. Mais tu peux me croire sur parole, il y a une porte de sortie prévu spécialement pour toi depuis de nombreuses années. Je ne voudrais pas que tu deviennes fou après tout. Donc comme je le répète depuis tout à l'heure, si tu veux sortir, demande-le, sinon… Hé bien, fais ce que tu veux. Je ne te force pas à quoi que ce soit.

Curieusement, cette déclaration n'apaisa pas les craintes du sorcier. Pour avoir été manipulé à son insu à devoir se tuer devant un seigneur des ténèbres, manipuler à devenir chef du bureau des aurors et d'autres choses… Il savait désormais reconnaitre une manipulation quand il en voyait une.

Pourtant, il avait très peu de raison de ne pas croire la mort. En plus, c'était ça ou passer une éternité dans un monde blanc sans rien faire d'autre que réfléchir. Et pour quelqu'un d'aussi libre qu'Harry, ce serait une véritable torture.

Le choix fut donc rapidement fait. Peut-être même un peu trop rapidement. Mais au moins, Harry avait choisit quelque chose.

-Très bien, Mort, peux-tu me faire sortir d'ici ?

-Avec plaisir maître. Dit la mort avec un enthousiasme un peu trop grand pour que ce soit normal.

Et pour une raison quelconque, Harry savait qu'il venait de plonger à pied joint dans l'arnaque qu'il voulait éviter depuis le début de cette conversation.

* * *

**POV HARRY POTTER**

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla dans le monde blanc, il fut surpris de sentir une main caresser ces cheveux. La sensation était étrange, un peu comme si, à chaque passage de la main, un détraqueur tentait de lui effleurer son âme plutôt que de l'aspirer. La sensation le rendait mal à l'aise mais pas suffisamment pour tenter de bouger. Tout semblait flou autours de lui et le blanc de la réalité autours de lui semblait bien trop lumineux pour qu'il ouvre les yeux.

Pourtant, après quelque seconde, sa vue s'adapta à l'environnement et il vit exactement quel être lui caressait les cheveux. Et bien sûr, qui pourrait le toucher ici si ce n'est la mort elle-même.

Aussitôt, il s'écarta violemment de la créature (toujours sous la même apparence que la dernière fois) qui ne fit que le regarder avec un air vaguement amusé et une moue boudeuse… Un peu comme si Harry était un chaton qui refusait de se laisser caresser par son propriétaire.

-Et nous saluons le retour ! Alors maître, comment s'est passé cette sortie d'exactement 28 ans, 7 mois, 2 semaines, 5 heure et 43 minutes? Dit la mort sans la moindre hésitation.

-Toi… Tu m'as… J'étais… Fut tout ce que dit Harry en essayant de parler anglais sans basculer dans le grec ou le latin.

C'était étrange, un peu comme si sa gorge n'était plus habitué à dire des mots anglais. Il faut dire que, selon la mort, il venait de passer 28 ans et des poussières à parler uniquement en grec et un peu en latin.

Comme si la mort connaissait son désarroi, celle-ci finit sa phrase sans vraiment attendre.

-Un magnifique Hoplite sous les ordres du roi Léonidas aux Thermopyles. Félicitation maître, grâce à vous, les grecs ont pu arriver à temps pour empêcher les Perses de passer. Un brin sanglant comme première réincarnation mais il est vrai qu'après être sorti d'une guerre, pourquoi ne pas se lancer dans une deuxième tant qu'à faire ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Je croyais que j'allais revenir dans le monde des vivants et pouvoir revoir ma famille et mes amis !

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la mort qui lui avait demandé de s'assoir à côté de lui avant de lui demander de fermer les yeux pendant que celui-ci l'avait attrapé au niveau du front. Il se souvenait avec une certitude absolu d'avoir la sensation que son âme était propulsé dans le monde des vivants et que les molécules se réarrangeaient autours de lui pour former un corps. Il se rappelait avec exactitude de toute cette vie et la précédente ainsi que du lavement de cerveau visiblement temporaire lorsqu'il avait été en vie ces 28 dernières années. Et surtout, il se souvenait exactement que dans les maigres explications que la mort lui avait donné… Ne correspondait pas à ce qu'il lui avait annoncé !

-Hé bien, techniquement maître, je suis ton ami. Donc, « salut ! » ! Objectif atteint ! Déclara la créature assez contente elle-même.

-Tu n'es pas mon ami. Et je ne suis pas ton maître. Et je crois que tu as parfaitement compris ce que j'ai voulu dire la première fois !

-Evidemment ! Mais dis-moi, tu croyais sincèrement que j'allais pouvoir te renvoyer toi, une âme si spéciale sans le moindre corps pour revoir des vulgaires mortels que tu oublieras d'ici quelques siècles ? Laisse-moi rire. Même si c'était possible et que cela ne casserait pas au moins une bonne moitié des règles de l'univers entier, pourquoi le ferais-je ? Tu es tellement plus amusant comme ça ! Et tu avais l'air de le trouver aussi, vu l'empressement que tu as eu à te marier avant de t'engager dans l'armée de Sparte. Est-ce que tu vas aussi insister pour la revoir aussi cette… Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Demanda-t-il avec un ton moqueur et dégoûter qui ne fit qu'enrager Harry encore plus.

-Ariane. Son nom est Ariane. Dit-il sur un ton aussi glacial que la neige en hiver.

Sa belle Ariane qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais et avec qui il avait promis d'aller retrouver au temple à Athènes une fois de retour de la campagne militaire. Visiblement, sa promesse ne serait jamais tenue. Ariane vieillirait seul sans lui. Peut-être même qu'elle se remarierait et donnerait une descendance correcte pour la maison auquel elle appartenait. Une descendance qu'Harry n'avait pas pu lui fournir dans cette incarnation.

-Ah oui ! Excuse-moi mais j'ai rarement vu une mortelle aussi ennuyeuse. Elle serait morte de maladie de toute façon. Un cancer pour être exact. Désolé de te l'apprendre. Et… Rassure-moi, tu te rappelles bien de ce qu'est un cancer ?

-Bien sûr que je sais ce qu'est un cancer. Répondit Harry en essayant de contenir sa rage du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

-Tant mieux ! J'avais peur que le processus t'ait fait perdre un peu trop de souvenir pour ton propre bien. Je voulais voir comment tu réagirais sans le moindre souvenir pour ta première fois, tu comprends ? Comme ça, je saurais exactement ce qu'il se passe s'il y a un problème avec ta lanterne. Bien sûr, si jamais tu préfères que je t'efface la mémoire à chaque fois que je t'incarne quelque part dans le temps ou dans des univers alternatifs, il suffit de me le dire.

Harry avait une soudaine envie de frapper l'entité en pleine face. Toutefois, ces souvenirs en tant qu'hoplite lui permirent de rester maître de lui-même et d'éviter d'éventuelles représailles. Aussi, le garçon choisit simplement de lancer un regard reflétant parfaitement ces émotions en direction du faux homme en face de lui.

-J'en conclus vu le regard meurtrier que tu me lances que l'effacement de souvenir n'est pas une option. Très bien ! Je respecte cela. Maintenant à moins que tu ne veuilles discuter ou te faire réincarner une fois de plus, je retourne à mon observation si ennuyeuse. N'hésite surtout pas à me déranger, j'en serai plus que ravi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne te dérangerais plus. Je refuse de rentrer dans ton jeu comme un vulgaire divertissement à ton ennui mortel. Je ne suis pas ton pantin, je ne suis pas un jouet et je suis encore moins un pion que tu peux choisir de manipuler comme tu veux sur ton foutu échiquier. Je préfère encore passer l'éternité seul que de rester avec toi !

-Oh vraiment ? Demanda la mort en haussant un sourcil et en l'accompagnant d'un sourire moqueur alors que ces yeux viraient à un rouge cramoisi

-Oui, vraiment ! Peu importe le temps que cela me prendra, je trouverai un moyen de me débarrasser de ce statut de « maître ». Puis, je mourrais tranquillement comme je l'ai toujours voulu depuis le début. Ensuite, tu pourras te trouver un autre jouet qui ne sera pas moi.

-Ah ce que je vois Hadrien de Sparte, tu es encore un peu bouleversé par ta mort. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, tu es le bienvenu pour essayer.

Sur cette remarque, Harry James Potter s'enfonça dans le monde blanc sans même regarder derrière lui. Il allait trouver une faille dans le système de la mort, même si cela lui prendrait une éternité pour la trouver. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien que le choixpeau avait voulu l'envoyer à Serpentard lors de sa répartition.

* * *

**POV DEATH**

Depuis qu'elle existait, la mort ne s'était jamais autant amusée. Si elle avait su qu'avoir un « maître » serait si divertissant, elle aurait lancé son test bien plus tôt ! Harry James Potter, ou Hadrien de Sparte, ou encore Harriet Gregory ou bien d'autres alias, avait été une forme de divertissement absolu depuis qu'il était là.

La mort avait elle-même du mal à croire que cela ferait bientôt 1000 ans qu'elle ne s'était pas ennuyée. D'ordinaire, les rares mortels qui avaient involontairement capturé son intérêt ne l'amusaient que pendant une dizaine d'années d'existence… Mais son maître, oh son maître si têtu, il ne l'avait jamais déçu une seule fois. Entre ces 13 réincarnations soigneusement choisi par la mort et ces moments si précieux dans le monde blanc, la mort n'avait jamais été ennuyée. Et il était remarquable de voir que la résolution du garçon avait tenu même après 1000 ans d'existence et de cohabitation forcée. Une telle âme que possédait son maître…

Il était aussi étonnamment résistant à ces manipulations. La mort avait pensé qu'elle aurait pu mouler son maître dans le partenaire de jeu parfait dès les premières centaines d'années mais Harry était soit trop inconscient à ces manipulations ou alors, il les avait remarqué mais préférait tout bonnement les ignorer. Le garçon allait finir par perdre bien entendu mais cela n'en rendait le jeu que plus attrayant. Après tout, la mort n'avait que faire d'une âme qui se faisait mouler sans rien dire. Sans résistance, rien n'était drôle.

Et sa dernière réincarnation avait été si drôle ! Harry, ou plutôt, Henry avait choisi de devenir un conteur dans cette vie. Il s'était mis à raconter des histoires tirées de ces propres expériences et il avait même fait un conte à son sujet de son cru qui avait inspiré un auteur populaire. La mort pouvait déjà voir le titre de l'histoire apparaitre devant ces yeux attentifs sur le monde des mortels : «Rendez-vous à Samarcande ». Une histoire vraiment ironique sachant ce qu'Harry essayait de faire depuis un presque un millier d'année.

La mort sourit en pensant déjà au prochain endroit où elle allait envoyer son cher « maître ». Peut-être à l'époque de la peste noire ? Avec son complexe du héro, il finira par devenir un médecin ou un brillant chercheur ? A moins qu'il ne devienne lui-même malade et que la maladie ne le tue.

Cette dernière idée intéressa profondément la mort. Celle-ci n'avait encore jamais vu son maître quand il était dans les affres de la douleur. Rien que l'imaginer être torturer par une longue agonie la faisait saliver. Comme toujours, elle lui laisserait ces souvenirs et celui-ci pourrait alors la supplier de venir le chercher en toute connaissance de cause. Il l'accueillerait à bras ouvert après tant de douleur et son maître n'en ressortirait que plus malléable pour être transformer dans son compagnon de jeu idéal. Oui, ce serait parfait.

En plus, elle avait déjà une superbe auto-excuse : elle commençait à en avoir marre d'être ignorer par celui-ci. Cela ferait bientôt 120 ans qu'Harry patientait quelque part dans le monde blanc. C'était le plus long qu'il avait tenu jusqu'alors. Elle pourrait prétendre être vexée par un rejet si visible et Harry finirait par tomber dans le panneau comme souvent.

La mort attendit encore un peu avant de se relever et d'aller chercher Harry. Elle savait qu'elle changeait leur schéma traditionnel mais elle avait vraiment envie de s'amuser en ce moment même.

-Oh jeune maître, où êtes-vous ? Chantonna la mort tout en fouillant le monde blanc de ces yeux attentifs.

Le manque de réponse d'Harry n'était pas étonnant mais la mort se trouva un tantinet vexé que son maître ne réponde pas immédiatement à son appel. 120 de solitude pour une créature si sociale qu'était l'être humain ? Harry devait être affamé pour une discussion ou un contact un minimum social, peu importe de qui cela venait. Alors, pourquoi ne lui répondait-il pas ?

-Allez Maître, je veux juste discuter. Vous n'avez pas envie de discuter aussi ? Réitéra-t-elle.

Le silence répondit simplement à la mort. L'entité fronça simplement les sourcils avant de marcher un peu. Pourquoi son maître ne répondait-il pas ? Harry n'était tout de même pas plonger dans son esprit au point d'être mentalement reculé de la réalité de ce monde ? Un être fou dans cet endroit suffisait et il avait besoin que son maître reste rationnel pour l'aider à contenir sa propre folie grandissante en l'écartant de l'ennui sinon quel était l'intérêt d'avoir un maître comme lui ?

-Maître ? Dit-elle après avoir fait le tour de l'endroit le plus rapidement possible.

Ce manque de réponse n'était pas normal. De même que le manque d'aperçu d'Harry… La mort ne l'avait pas réincarné, donc il ne pouvait être qu'ici… Ici, à ces côtés dans ce monde blanc…

-Maître ! Appela l'entité une fois de plus avec une forme d'urgence causé par son léger brin d'inquiétude.

Il ne pouvait pas s'être réincarné sans que la mort ne s'en aperçoive ? Si ? Harry ne pouvait pas avoir trouvé un moyen de traverser le voile des mondes… Il ne pouvait pas avoir laissé mort derrière… Seul… Seul dans un monde sans couleur et sans paysage… Seul avec l'ennui… Il… Il ne ferait pas… Il ne…

_« Oui, vraiment ! Peu importe le temps que cela me prendra, je trouverai un moyen de me débarrasser de ce statut de « maître ». Puis, je mourrais tranquillement comme je l'ai toujours voulu depuis le début. Ensuite, tu pourras te trouver un autre jouet qui ne sera pas moi. »_

-Harry ! Cria l'entité et fouillant frénétiquement chaque recoin de l'endroit avec une véritable panique.

Mais après 10 ans de recherche dans le monde blanc, la mort dû se rendre à l'évidence. Son maître était parti et elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où il était, ni quand il était, ni qui il était, ni s'il s'était enlevé ces souvenirs, ni même s'il reviendrait un jour.

Et cette dernière constatation marqua le début d'une folie plus que présente chez la mort qui avait pourtant réussi à tenir le coup pendant plusieurs millénaires.


	2. La plaie qu'être Harry Peters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous l'attendiez, vous la vouliez, voici mesdames et messieurs, la suite du "grand patron". 
> 
> Avec mention spécial de démarrage à l'épisode 2 de la saison 1 pour ceux qui ont vu l'anime. 
> 
> J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me décider sur le moment choisi pour démarrer. Est-ce que je commence au tout début? Est-ce que je prends la saison 2 avec Alois mais inexistant dans le manga ? Est-ce que je commence sur le bâteau avec un certain problème de mort? Est-ce que je passe avec Ash Lander et Angela? Que de casse-tête pour mon pauvre cerveau...
> 
> Enfin bref, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous serez nombreux à me suggérer d'autres idées. Car j'essaye toujours de faire plaisir aussi après tout.

**POV HARRY POTTER**

Harry James Potter ou plutôt Harry Peters était occupé à bougonner alors que ces chaussures bon marché frappait rageusement la poussière des rues puantes de Londres une fois de plus.

\- 1 semaine, gamin, qu’il avait dit. Ne vous inquiétez pas petit, cela ne prendra pas plus d’une semaine pour accomplir cette tâche. Une facilité déconcertante qu’il avait dit. Mon œil ! 1 mois, 1 mois de ma vie complètement perdue à cause de cet imbécile d’Italien.

Harry vit un caillou sur le dallage et frappa de toute ces forces avec pour espérer passer sa rage dessus avant de rentrer au QG. Son corps avait physiquement 19 ans dans ce monde. Il avait toujours ces yeux d’un vert Avada Kedavra mais ces cheveux étaient devenus d’un noir corbeau encore plus sombre qu’avant et tombait de façon lisse sur sa nuque en étant attaché par une fine cordelette. Sa chemise blanche possédait un col relevé masquant ainsi un maximum du haut de son corps et aussi sa peau tannée par le soleil. Il portait un pantalon simple et de la même couleur que ces chaussures noires désormais couverte de poussière. Il ne portait pas de lunette mais c’était uniquement parce que sa vue, bien que loin d’être parfaite, n’était pas aussi médiocre que dans ces premières vies. Enfin, il portait un long manteau d’un noir allant vers le bleu marine et son cou s’ornait uniquement d’un mince foulard bleu foncé couvert de motif doré. Oui, on aurait du mal à reconnaître son premier corps, bien que sa minceur soit toujours aussi caractéristique que son incarnation originale.

Le maître de la mort aurait vraiment voulu avoir un peu plus de muscles pour pouvoir frapper l’imbécile. Peut-être que lui forcer à avaler un de ces affreux cigares feraient l’affaire. Bon, il faudrait d’abord qu’il reçoive son argent en premier. C’est que la vie est chère à Londres, peu importe le monde ou la dimension en question, la capitale anglaise avait toujours ruiné Harry malgré ces meilleurs efforts. Heureusement, cette mission devrait lui rapporter un excellent pactole. De quoi lui permettre d’acheter à manger pendant plusieurs semaines. Manger un vrai repas chaud après tout ce temps et tout ce pain presque moisi, le rêve !

Sa mission avait été simple en plus ! S’assurer que chacune des planques à Londres étaient sécuritaires et abattre les hommes et/ou déplacer la came en fonction de leur état de sécurité. Un contrat très simple de la famille Ferro. D’ordinaire, Harry avait l’habitude d’offrir des informations aux multiples réseaux criminels en tout genre qui pullulait dans les rues de Londres mais depuis la venue d’un certain « Undertaker » et la montée en puissance d’un mafieux chinois, plus personne ne venait lui prendre des informations. Donc, cette mission était tombée au bon moment. En plus, tout le monde savait dans l’empire criminel qu’Harry était intègre et que si on payait bien, il le resterait. Cela ne ferait qu’améliorer un peu plus sa réputation dans cette vie libre de la mort.

Malheureusement, si le début de la mission avait été simple, le milieu avait été inexplicablement compliqué. Un des entrepôts qu’il avait déjà fouillé avait été retrouvé par la police parce qu’un incompétent de la famille Ferro avait voulu déplacer la drogue malgré le conseil d’Harry de ne pas le faire. Et maintenant, après avoir fouillé une dizaine d’autres emplacements, il avait dû partir à une chasse à l’homme et tué le crétin sous peine d’annulation de contrat. Le problème, c’est que cet idiot était protégé par la police anglaise et avait réussi à quitter la capitale de l’Angleterre avant qu’Harry ne puisse lui mettre la main dessus. Oh ! Bien sûr, l’immortel l’avait retrouvé mais cela lui avait fait perdre un temps précieux. Enfin, au moins, il pourrait enfin toucher la prime en question et même garder son bonus intact s’il jouait bien ces cartes.

Bientôt, il aperçut la planque de son patron : Azzuro Venere. Lentement, il grimpa une à une les marches en essayant de se frotter la semelle sur celle-ci afin de se débarrasser un peu de la poussière des rues avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment. Alors même qu’il allait entrer, il vit plusieurs hommes armés sortirent à toutes vitesse de la planque. Devant ces déplacements inattendus, il haussa simplement un sourcil avant de se déplacer à l’intérieur de la demeure.

Comme toujours, celle-ci débarquait directement dans la salle à manger où peu importe l’heure du jour, on pouvait y trouver des plats vides ou remplis sur une table couverte d’une nappe blanche. Pourtant, il fut surpris de voir aussi des hommes se poster en haut près de la balustrade afin d’avoir un bon accès de tir. Harry allait une fois de plus ignorer la scène, après tout, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’un ennemi rendait visite à un mafieux quand il sentit une immense main appuyé sur son épaule droite avant de dire joyeusement :

-Harry Peters, mon pote ! Qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici ? On croyait tous que t’était mort ou attrapé par les Keufs mon vieux !

Génial, Harry aurait reconnu ces longs cheveux châtain, ces yeux bleus, cette chemise rose avec cette veste grise à col ouvert à peu prêt partout. Léo Valdez, le bras droit d’Azzuro, youpi… Encore un gêneur entre lui et la fin de son contrat.

-Alors que j’avais encore un contrat actif ? Tu rêves ! Je reviendrais de la tombe juste pour avoir l’argent entre mes mains. Alors maintenant Léo, comme je viens de te le dire, l’argent et moi, on a du temps à rattraper ensemble. Répondit-il en écartant doucement la main de Léo avant de se retourner vers les immenses portes en bois.

-Ouais à ce propos… Ecoute Peters, Azzuro a eu une idée de génie pour récupérer la came. Alors, ce n’est pas vraiment le moment de valser entre ces pates, tu vois le genre ? Je ne voudrais pas avoir à t’abattre en ce moment alors que t’a fait le job, tu comprends, j’espère ?

Immédiatement, Harry se stoppa pour regarder Léo. Celui-ci avait son arme pointé sur lui. En ce moment, cela ne lui aurait fait ni chaud ni froid de mourir mais il ne tenait pas vraiment à revivre en plein milieu de la salle à manger remplis de membre de la famille Ferro. Surtout que s’il ratait son coup de résurrection, il risquerait de se faire récolter d’une manière ou d’une autre et serait de retour à cette dimension blanche, ce qui serait complètement exclu de sa liste aussi longtemps qu’Harry existe.

-Ok… Et je peux savoir quel genre de plan miraculeux est en cours ? Soupira-t-il en essayant de mieux comprendre la situation pour convaincre Valdez.

-Oh, le boss a kidnappé l’héritier Phantomhive, tu sais le gamin hyper riche avec les parents qui ont cramé ? Etonnamment facile à kidnapper et à retenir. En échange de leur précieux maître, les toutous voudront probablement rendre la drogue.

Harry fronça les sourcils devant l’idiotie de ce plan.

-Votre idée « géniale » est de prendre le limier de la reine, qui est l’une des figures emblématique de son pouvoir du mauvais côté des rues. Celui qui s’amuse à écarter les gêneurs de sa majesté et qui en reçoit tout les honneurs. Et cela en échange de votre came ? Et il ne vous est pas venu une seule fois à l’esprit que ce soit illogique qu’une telle figure importante soit aussi facilement kidnappé ?

-C’est Azzuro, le boss s’est le meilleur !

De deux choses l’une, soit Harry avait vraiment sous-estimé Azzuro. Soit la situation était plus grave qu’Harry le pensait. C’est alors qu’il posa la question qui commençait soudainement à l’inquiéter

-Léo, pourquoi on vous a déplacé exactement ?

-Oh, on va abattre le chien de garde qui vient chercher son maître. Ordre du boss, tu vois le genre… Dit-il en souriant nerveusement avant d’aller se poster en haut avec les autres en le gardant bien en viser.

Harry avait entendu des rumeurs sur le majordome des Phantomhive. Beaucoup prétendait qu’il s’agissait d’un démon qui aurait fait un pacte avec le jeune Ciel. Certains racontent qu’il s’agisse d’un assassin formé depuis la naissance pour protéger l’héritier de la famille Phantomhive. Enfin, certains disent que le serviteur était le comte Vincent Phantomhive lui-même revenu d’entre les morts pour protéger son fils unique. D’un point de vue personnel, Harry trouvait que cela n’augurait rien de bon peu importe le cas de figure. Après tout, les choix étaient contre l’adversaire actuel des Ferro était : Un mort, un démon ou un assassin entrainé à mort… Le jeune homme ne savait pas trop ce qu’il préférait en cas de combat singulier mais dans tout les cas, cela n’avait pas d’importance parce que l’informateur allait récupérer sa tune puis s’enfuir loin d’ici en quatrième vitesse.

L’immortel aurait vraiment voulu le mettre en application, vraiment… Malheureusement, il entendit des coups de feu à l’extérieur et il sut immédiatement que le majordome était là.

[-Démon, Assassin, Fantôme vengeur] Se demanda brièvement Harry avant de profiter de l’inattention des gardes du haut ainsi que de Léo qui se préparait à tirer vers la porte d’entrée pour rentrer dans la salle privé d’Azzuro.

Aussitôt, il vit l’arme du boss de la pègre Italienne pointé sur lui avant que celui-ci ne l’abaisse immédiatement pendant que le jeune homme fermait du pied la porte derrière lui. Il y eut un petit silence qui fut brisé par Azzuro qui cracha un peu de fumée de son cigare à son visage avant de dire :

-Je te croyais mort gamin.

-Même mort, je viendrais chercher le pognon Azzuro, tu devrais le savoir. Lui répondit-il en observant le gamin sur le sol.

Avec une attention non-feinte, il vérifia le pouls du petit garçon au niveau de sa gorge. Encore en vie après avoir passer des heures avec le chef de la mafia Italienne et être passer à tabac ? Il devait vraiment avoir de la valeur sinon Venere l’aurait déjà refroidi. Cependant, il avait l’air mal au point. Une minuscule partie de l’ancien Harry refit momentanément surface en voyant la cruauté infligé à ce gamin avant que sa propre personnalité actuelle le rattrape. Il en avait vu d’autre comme ce dénommé Ciel et souvent, il ne méritait même pas son attention. En plus, il respirait encore, il n’avait donc rien à craindre.

-Tu compte revenir sur ta parole l’Italien ? Demanda calmement Harry en se redressant.

L’ex-garçon-qui-a-survécu savait qu’insulter son honneur en tant qu’Italien alors qu’il méprisait déjà les anglais était une mauvaise chose. Cependant, Azzuro ne pouvait pas se permettre de le tuer tout de suite et s’il le fait, ce sera dans un coin sombre et puant où personne ne viendra le chercher. Et d’ici là, il aura déjà son argent et n’aura pas besoin de mettre son nez dehors pendant quelques semaines.

-Tu auras ta part du gâteau. Je n’ai qu’une parole l’Anglais. Répondit-il en rajustant le cigare dans sa bouche alors que des tirs pourraient être entendu de l’autre côté de la porte.

Harry haussa un sourcil comme pour l’oser de rajouter quelque chose mais Azzuro ne lui accorda même pas cet intérêt. A la place, celui-ci pointa son fusil vers la porte. Harry, quand à lui, choisit un des fauteuils bleus près de la porte et s’installa dedans en attendant l’inviter qui allait certainement passer cette porte, si le manque de bruit de feu et les bruits de talons frappant le sol était un indicateur. Si Azzuro était intelligent, il tirait directement sur l’individu dès qu’il entre.

Lorsque l’invité en question entra, Azzuro ne tira pas. Quel dommage, le boss Italien croyait visiblement avoir encore son contrôle qui n’était désormais plus qu’une maigre illusion si rien d’autre.

-Bonsoir, je viens chercher mon maître. Dit le majordome à Azzuro en s’inclinant comme si on ne le visait pas en ce moment même.

Rien que cette insouciance frottait mal les poils d’Harry. Le majordome avait une peau pâle, des cheveux noirs court et raide ainsi qu’un costume classique en queue de pie pour les majordomes de familles prestigieuses. Rien à dire sur son apparence. Pourtant, il y avait une aura sombre qui entourait le serviteur. Il était dangereux, très dangereux si son aura était un indicateur.

Azzuro ne le vit pas évidemment. En fait, il eut un petit ricanement nerveux même s’il semblait soulagé. De toute évidence, il baissait sa garde mais la maintenait quand même… Donc, idiot mais pas trop non plus.

-Quelle bonne surprise. Je m’attendais à un gorille et voilà que je me retrouve devant un Roméo en queue de pie. T’es quoi toi exactement ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne sois qu’un serviteur…

[-Moi non plus] Pensa Harry.

D’un autre côté, Harry avait déjà joué au serviteur dévoué une fois, c’était pour un roi, un roi très intéressant. Peut-être que l’être devant lui voulait juste s’amuser à son tour ?

-Et pourtant, c’est ce que je suis et cela me convient parfaitement… Un majordome.

-Ouais à d’autre. Qui que tu sois, tu es prévenu. Moi, je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins. Je vais droit au but.

Azzuro fit alors la pire idiotie qu’Harry n’ait jamais vue et il en avait vu des imbécilités dans ce genre. Il attrapa le comte par les cheveux et le tira en montrant bien à quel point celui-ci s’était fait tabassé à l’être qui s’en préoccupait. Harry pouvait sentir l’aura noire et oppressante autours du majordome s’agrandir sensiblement. Le maître de la mort fut surpris de constater qu’Azzuro n’avait toujours pas pris le soupçon et avait maintenant son flingue posé sur la tête du comte.

-J’espère que tu m’as apporté ce que je t’ai demandé ? Demanda Azzuro

-Bien sûr… Tout est là…

En une fraction de seconde, Harry entendit de multiples coup de feu venant du tableau juste à côté de lui et qui perforèrent le majordome sans pitié. Celui-ci fut bientôt étendu sur le sol, complètement mort.

[-Assassin alors…] Se dit Harry mentalement. Les occupants de la pièce semblait l’avoir complètement oublié.

Il faut dire qu’il était habitué. Son âme était tellement vieille qu’elle était presque éthérée et son aura était complètement masquée. Même les humains avaient une aura à peine visible autours d’eux ou une forme d’odeur. Harry n’en avait aucune, ce qui fait que les humains avaient du mal à ne pas l’oublier ou à se rendre compte qu’il était toujours là. C’était un excellent avantage quand on devait apprendre des infos. S’en était une autre quand on voulait les revendre.

-Désolé Roméo, tu as perdu. Se vanta Azzuro au cadavre du majordome.

-Ce n’est pas encore fini. Signala Harry pour couper ce qu’allait dire celui qui détenait encore son salaire, tout en remarquant du coin de l’œil la réaction impassible de Ciel qui était beaucoup trop calme. Ces yeux verts, quand à eux, ne quittèrent pas le cadavre du moindre pouce. L’aura devait bien venir de quelques parts et celle-ci ne s’abaissait pas mais ne faisait que grimper d’intensité une fois de plus.

Peu importe ce que le mafieux allait dire, sa simple remarque l’enleva rapidement alors qu’il surveillait plus attentivement le corps étendu sur le sol et que les 4 tireurs embusqués ouvrirent la porte pour rentrer. Azzuro regarda alors son otage avec attention et dans l’espoir de le déstabilisé, il lui enleva son bandeau pour mieux surveiller sa réaction qui resta étonnamment impassible. Une réaction peu commune chez un otage qui vient de perdre son seul secours.

-ça va là-bas, tu t’amuses bien ? Tu vas continuer encore longtemps à faire semblant de dormir ? Finit par demander le comte avec une pointe d’agacement.

Harry prit note avec un certain amusement de la remarque à peine audible du majordome avant qu’il ne se mette à bouger.

[-Quand il faut y aller] Se répéta mentalement Harry en enregistrant bien le ton. Combien de fois ne s’est-il pas répété cela encore et encore avec exactement la même intonation dans la dimension blanche ?

-Attends, je n’y crois pas ! Il n’est pas mort. Dit Azzuro tout étonné.

[Bien sûr qu’il est étonné, c’est un mortel. Maintenant, qu’est-ce qu’est notre invité est une bien meilleur pensée. Démon ou fantôme vengeur ou bien… Autre chose ?] Dit Harry dans la sécurité de ces pensées.

Harry vit avec amusement l’homme se relever tout en commentant sa prétendue mort devant les hommes de la famille Ferro qui semblait aussi effrayé et incrédule que leur patron. Les mortels, je vous jure…

-On fait des revolvers de très bonne qualité de nos jours. Rien à voir avec la camelot qu’on trouvait il y a un siècle. Dit le majordome.

[-Attends de voir ceux qui arriveront d’ici 200 à 300 ans] Se moqua Harry mentalement tout en appuyant sa main sur son menton en essayant de ne pas perdre la moindre miette des réactions des différents individus dans la pièce lorsque le prétendu mort cracha les balles dans sa main. C’était vraiment tout un spectacle.

-Tenez, je crois qu’elles sont à vous… Dit-il en les tendant vers Azzuro Venere qui commençait lentement à comprendre que son plan était réellement un très mauvais plan.

-Qu’est-ce que vous attendez ?! Tirer ! Ordonna le chef de la mafia Italienne de Londres.

Harry observa avec attention le combat très rapide entre les hommes et le majordome qui se soldait en moins d’une seconde par la victoire de l’invité dans la demeure.

-Oh quelle misère, mon costume est fichu, troué de partout.

-ça t’apprendra à faire le clown. Tu l’as cherché.

-De nous deux, je ne sais pas qui remporterait le concours de la posture la plus amusante. Dit le serviteur des Phantomhive en s’avançant lentement vers son maître.

-Stop n’avance pas.

Harry n’écouta pas vraiment le reste de la conversation. Oh, bien sûr, il gardait une oreille sur celle-ci au cas où ils laisseraient tomber quelques choses d’intéressant mais le jeune immortel s’intéressait beaucoup plus à la raison pour laquelle le petit garçon gardait son œil fermé aussi fermement.

[-Que caches-tu, gamin ?] Se demanda Harry en essayant d’imaginer quel genre de blessure horrible pousserait un enfant à garder son œil droit fermé malgré la situation critique.

-Enfin monsieur, ne vous ai-je pas appris la formule ? Le sort conjuratoire ? Demanda l’entité debout alors que le petit garçon ouvrit enfin l’œil.

Un œil violet couvert d’un pentacle. Mais quel genre de détraqué a mis un sceau sur l’œil d’un…

-Sauve-moi, c’est un ordre. Dit le jeune homme alors que le symbole s’illuminait.

Il y eut un coup de feu et Harry eut du mal à suivre à cause de sa vision limité mais apparemment, non seulement Azzuro avait finalement craqué mais en plus, le majordome avait sauvé son maître et semblait avoir attrapé la balle en plein vol, tout en lui cassant son bras si Harry avait bien remarqué. Un bel exploit de vitesse, pas moins. Harry était presque tenté d’applaudir… Presque.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le majordome qui se tenait derrière le boss remit la balle dans la poche de la veste blanche de celui-ci. Azzuro s’écroula presque immédiatement de douleur sur le sol après la remise de la balle. Il se démenait encore d’ailleurs en refusant de tomber inconscient. Harry aurait presque voulu l’achever si ce gars ne détenait pas son argent du mois en ce moment même et qu’il n’avait pas besoin de lui vivant.

-Je ne sais pas toi mais moi, je ne trouve pas que ce jeu soit très amusant. Dit le comte tout en se faisant emmener plus loin vers Harry.

-Pourriez-vous… ? Demanda poliment le serviteur en faisant signe vers le fauteuil.

Harry haussa un sourcil mais se leva pour laisser la place au comte qui le regardait comme s’il était un vulgaire insecte. Arrogant à un si jeune âge, il lui rappelait presque Tom Jédusor quand il était petit sauf qu’il était plus riche… Tellement plus riche…

Harry soupira mentalement à la promesse d’argent qui l’attendait. Une promesse qui semblait s’éloigner de plus en plus de lui.

-Attends, ne t’en va pas, je te prends à mon service. Si tu deviens mon garde du corps, je doublerai ton salaire. Je te ferai goûter les plus grands vins et tu pourras avoir toute les femmes que tu veux. Alors… Dit l’Italien avant de se faire interrompre par une lanière de cuir qui se cassait sous les doigts du majordome.

Celui-ci avait donc de la force, Harry se demandait aussi si l’augmentation continue de son aura de noirceur avait une influence sur le corps du majordome. Et vu la vitesse avec laquelle son niveau montait, il sera bientôt tangible et visible même pour Azzuro Venere.

-Je suis désolé monsieur Venere… Mais j’apprécie très peu les plaisirs en vogue chez la gente humaine. Vous comprenez ? J’ai d’autre goût. Ceux d’un diable de majordome. Dit-il en révélant des yeux qui avaient trop brûlés au point d’avoir observer la vision de l’enfer. Harry y avait été une fois, c’était un souvenir dont il se passerait bien.

-Un diable ? Dirent les deux travailleurs Ferro, physiquement pour Azzuro et mentalement pour le maître de la mort alors que son aura grimpait au poids de presque faire réagir sa propre énergie. C’était une très mauvaise idée.

Harry transpira un peu alors qu’il retenait sa propre nature et sa véritable apparence de se montrer pendant que le démon leur expliquait la situation. Harry n’en écoutait pas un traitre mot. Cet aura était trop similaire à celle d’un démon qu’il avait côtoyé en enfer, comment par merlin s’appelait-il encore ?

C’est alors que le petit garçon prit la parole parmi l’aura ténébreuse du démon qui envahissait complètement la pièce :

-Désolé, mais pour vous, le jeu s’achève ici.

[-Pour VOUS ??? Comment ça ?!] Se demanda Harry alors que Ciel ordonnait (toujours de manière aussi indifférente à leur vie pour la plus grande frustration d’Harry) à l’être de les tuer.

En quelques secondes, la créature fut sur eux et alors qu’Azzuro fut transpercé à l’estomac par un des gants immaculés du majordome. Harry sentit son cou se faire claquer. Il était mort sur le coup, tout comme son employeur. Super, plus d’argent et une résurrection à faire une fois de plus…

Au moins, il fallait voir le côté positif, Harry avait au moins eu la réponse à sa question avant de se faire joliment claquer le coup : Démon.

* * *

  **POV** **Grell Sutcliff**

-Olàlàlàla, regardez moi ce carnage. Il y à peine assez de rouge malgré la blessure évidente au ventre. Ce n’est pas possible, Willy fait express de m’envoyer sur des missions ennuyeuses. Comme si une femme comme moi avait le temps pour de telles choses. Déclama Grell Sutcliff alors qu’elle utilisait sa faux de la mort, une tronçonneuse aussi rouge que sa tenue pour observer la lanterne cinématique d’Azzuro.

Celui-ci n’avait pas eu une vie très passionnante et sa lanterne le prouvait. Encore un mortel magouilleur sans la moindre passion. Comme c’était ennuyeux ! Il avait quoi entre 20 et 30 ans ? C’était l’âge où la passion frappait, où on suit nos instincts, nos pulsions et ce mafieux de pacotille… RIEN ! NIET ! NADA ! Que de l’ennui ! Enfer, il était toujours vierge ! Il n’y avait rien à grappiller. Une fois la lanterne terminée, il se tourna vers son compagnon. Un mortel encore plus jeune que le précédent… le dieu de la mort poussa un immense soupir de frustration avant de donner un coup de faux au jeune homme au beau yeux vert qui rappelait étrangement le vert des yeux de tous les dieux de la mort. Il ne manquerait plus que l’anneau jaune autours de cet iris et il pourrait presque se faire passer pour un des leurs.

-Oh moins, tu as de beaux yeux. Dit Grell en abaissant résolument sa faux sur le corps du jeune homme pour en extraire sa lanterne afin de classer son âme.

Il regarda avec soupir comment le garçon avait été abandonné à la naissance, comment il avait grandi et prospéré dans les rues et ainsi de suite. Absolument rien de glamour comme prévu.

-Dépêche toi fichu lanterne, je veux retrouver madame Red avec qu’elle ne remarque mon absence. Finit-il par dire à la lanterne en soupirant affreusement avec sa tronçonneuse encore occupé à la récolte.

Au moins, ça ! C’était une femme avec de la passion. Elle tuait méticuleusement en enlevant à toute ces femmes indignes le don de la vie elle-même avant de les tuer lentement. Il tardai à Grell d’aller la retrouver dans une ruelle pour l’observer commettre encore et encore ces meurtres.

Soudainement, alors que Grell rêvait encore une fois de rouge, de William, etc. Il vit avec autant d’irritation et d’incrédulité que la lanterne, repartait dans l’autre sens ?! En plein milieu de sa récolte ?!

Mais ce n’était pas possible ça ! Leur existence même était de déterminer si l’âme en question pouvait changer la face du monde au point de permettre à l’individu de vivre un peu plus longtemps que prévu et sinon de la récolter. Mais là, la lanterne repartait toute seule en arrière dans le corps alors que Sutcliff n’avait rien fait ! Comment même était-ce possible ?!

-Hors de question, il est mis que j’ai deux âmes à récolter et je récolterais deux âmes point à la ligne. Je ne vais pas me faire battre par une vulgaire lanterne à la gomme ! Dit le dieu de la mort rouge avant de tirer avec sa faux une fois de plus dans l’espoir de la faire repartir dans la bonne direction.

A sa plus grande horreur, celle-ci n’alla que plus vite pour rejoindre le corps et il vit avec effroi un doigt bouger alors que le cou du jeune homme mortel craquait tout seul sur le sol. En désespoir de cause, il voulut agripper la lanterne avec ces mains mais il eut à peine le temps de l’effleurer que le corps du jeune homme était déjà en partie debout et lui avait attrapé les poignets au vol pour l’empêcher de bloquer la lanterne.

-Bonsoir, je suis désolé mais c’est à moi. Dit le jeune homme dont les yeux verts se reflétaient sous la douce lumière de la lanterne cinématique qui finissait de rentrer dans son corps.

Grell allait protester quand il sentit une intense douleur au niveau du visage qui fit tomber les lunettes de son nez. Heureusement que celle-ci possédait un cordon pour les retenir autours du cou. Elle les remit rapidement alors qu’elle voyait la lueur de la lanterne disparaitre dans le corps du jeune homme qui était encore très flou. Elle vit la tâche qui ressemblait désormais à une figure humaine parfaitement reconnaissable partir en courant vers la porte. Le dieu de la mort se dépêchait de le poursuivre mais rien à faire, une fois à l’extérieur le garçon avait disparu.

Comment allait-elle-même commencer à expliquer cela à Willy quand il viendrait râler après son rapport ? Peu importe, il trouverait, il trouvait toujours… Et sinon, cela lui laisserait plus de temps pour parler avec son Willy.


	3. Oiseau en cage

**POV HARRY POTTER**

[Undertaker commence vraiment à devenir un problème…] Se disait Harry.

Voilà, bien deux longues semaines que l'ex-sorcier n'avait plus eu aucuns clients. Il faut dire que les informations chez Undertaker étaient beaucoup moins chères que les siennes. Un simple éclat de rire et vous aviez le nom d'un mort. Donc, pour quelle utilité la police irait-elle voir Harry pour des renseignements alors qu'un informateur bien moins cher et certainement plus vieux se trouvait à proximité ? Avec le maigre budget de Scotland Yard, il n'était pas étonnant qu'ils choisissent l'option gratuite sur l'option payante. Bien sûr, cela n'aidait pas vraiment ces affaires mais il pouvait parfaite les comprendre. Après tout, il avait été un auror dans sa première vie.

Harry soupira en continuant de lire son courrier avec une attention plus que distraite. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des factures, d'autres des rappels de sa logeuse qui racontait toujours la même chose. C'est-à-dire que s'il ne payait pas rapidement, il devrait trouver un autre logis dans un quartier encore plus infâme que son appartement actuel à proximité de la Tamise.

Oui, c'était vraiment des mauvaises semaines sans bonne nouvelle. Pas de client, une logeuse enragée et pour couronner le tout ? Harry avait encore un torticolis horrible dû à sa mort aux mains de ce diable de majordome. Vraiment, cela ne pouvait que s'améliorer dans ces conditions atroces…

[Enfin, tant que la mort ne me repère pas, je suis sauf… Pour le moment du moins] Pensa-t-il.

Le maître de la mort se demandait encore qui était cet individu vêtu de rouge qui avait tenté de prendre sa lanterne. Il ne lui était pas familier et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, l'individu semblait pouvoir manipuler la propre lanterne d'Harry d'une manière qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. On aurait presque dit que le but premier de cet homme, ou cette femme… Était de récolter les âmes des morts… Mais la mort pouvait le faire instantanément sans beaucoup de pensée… Alors pourquoi une telle race d'individu existe-t-elle en ce bas-monde ? Harry ne l'avait jamais connu paresseuse. En fait, elle était souvent tellement ennuyée que cela l'obligeait à faire son travail. Alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait motiver une telle entité à créer cette race. Car on ne lui enlèverait pas de la tête que c'était une fois de plus la mort qui avait joué avec le destin et les lanternes d'autres personne pour son propre amusement.

[Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait mort ?] Se demanda Harry pensivement en continuant d'ouvrir son courrier.

Une à une les dernières lettres furent ouvertes avec le contenu exact qu'avait prédit Harry. Il soupira encore plus bruyamment devant cette horrible constatation. Comment allait-il pouvoir payer toutes ces factures ? Il n'avait même pas assez pour acheter un repas chaud ou payer son infâme logeuse ! Enfer, il devait même se priver de manger un jour sur deux pour arriver à tenir le coup avec ses finances.

-Je veux revenir au temps où j'étais Hadrien de Sparte, ou même Harry James Potter. Là, j'avais de l'argent… J'étais riche… Marmonna-t-il en essayant de ne pas sombrer dans la déprime.

Il ne lui restait plus que deux lettres à ouvrir et aucune d'entre elles ne semblaient plus encourageante que l'autre. La première était une enveloppe de couleur blanc cassé avec une écriture fine et dorée. La seconde était d'un noir pur avec un ruban rouge profond et son nom écrit dans la même couleur. On aurait presque dit que quelqu'un s'était ouvert les veines pour écrire son adresse. Un frisson désagréable parcourut Harry quand il se rendit compte que le rouge du ruban lui rappelait étrangement les yeux de Lord Voldemort.

Le survivant bannit rapidement cette pensée en se décidant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe de la première lettre. Il sorti rapidement le fin papier de son conteneur avant de le déplier avec précaution avec l'intention de le lire.

« Cher monsieur Peters,

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir être présent pour délivrer ce message moi-même. Vous devrez d'ailleurs en comprendre rapidement les raisons en arrivant à la fin de ce message qui, je suis sûr, sera brûlé le plus rapidement possible après votre lecture. Mais pour l'heure, vous devez probablement vous demandez la raison de la réception d'un tel message.

Depuis un moment, j'ai entendu de nombreuses choses sur vous venant de la part de quelques amis fortunés. Il est dit que vos yeux sont de véritables émeraudes dont l'éclat terni pourrait ternir sans la moindre équivalence la plus belle des femmes. Il paraitrait que vous êtes un excellent informateur et un jeune garçon plein de promesse en ce qui concerne certains problèmes plus… Délicats dirons-nous... Je crois qu'il est inutile de préciser dans cette lettre à quel genre de problème je fais référence. Et si vous ne le savez pas encore, je fais confiance à votre intelligence pour le comprendre par vous-même. Mais parlons-en plus en détail, voulez-vous ?

Comme vous devez déjà le savoir, nous sommes actuellement dans la fameuse saison mondaine. Une période exceptionnelle durant l'année où les nobles tel que moi-même pouvons organiser entre autres choses des bals… Des soirées… C'est avec cette intention que je vous écris monsieur Peters. Voyez-vous, en cette merveilleuse saison, il m'arrive avec quelques amis de faire quelques transactions d'un genre un peu particulier. Néanmoins, comme vous le savez si vous lisez les journaux, des prostitués se font assassinés dans les rues et il paraitrait que le fin limier de la reine empiète une fois de plus dans les affaires de Scotland Yard. Le limier, comme vous devez déjà le savoir, n'est pas bon pour les affaires.

J'insisterais donc pour votre participation active au bal que j'organise prochainement. Vos talents seront bien entendu demandés durant cette soirée et j'apprécierais certainement une certaine discrétion de votre part afin de ne pas troubler les invités durant cette merveilleuse soirée.

Ci-joint à cette lettre, vous retrouverez votre billet d'invitation pour ce bal.

Dans l'espoir de vous y retrouvez en échange d'un prix raisonnable,

Alistair Chamber

Vicomte de Druitt »

Harry relut plusieurs fois la lettre. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il l'avait mémorisé, il suivit les instructions inscrites au début de celle-ci en veillant bien à y jeter l'enveloppe également tout en maintenant l'invitation pour le bal bien à l'écart. Une fois que le feu finit son repas luxueux, Harry se mit à réfléchir en traçant du doigt avec une attention faible le moindre motif de l'invitation.

Ainsi le premier client après deux semaines était un noble ? C'était un dénouement intéressant. Après tout, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait été commandité par des nobles que 3 fois sur l'intégralité de cette vie. Cela pourrait se révéler intéressant. Surtout que cette mission demanderait de se mêler discrètement à la gente mondaine plutôt que dans les ténèbres d'une nuit fraiche avec la lune pour seule compagnie. C'était une grande amélioration comparé à d'habitude.

Sans vraiment attendre, il prit un morceau de papier et inscrivit sa réponse habituelle ainsi que la somme demandée. Il gonfla légèrement ces prix mais cette somme restera suffisamment dérisoire pour le noble qu'il n'y verra que du feu. Ce qui arrangera énormément les affaires d'Harry.

Puis, sans vraiment attendre, il prit son manteau et sortit affronter la nuit londonienne afin d'envoyer son message. Ce serait dommage que le vicomte face appel à quelque d'autre par manque de réponse après tout.

-Les affaires reprennent. Dit le jeune homme en veillant bien à verrouiller correctement la porte derrière lui.

Et sans s'en rendre compte, l'ex-sorcier avait complètement oublié de lire la lettre noire qui trainait encore innocemment sur le bureau même après son départ.

* * *

**POV HARRY POTTER**

La réception était somptueuse comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part de quelqu'un qui avait telleeeeeeeeeement plus d'argent que le jeune Harry Potter. Peu importe l'endroit où Harry regardait dans la pièce, il avait l'impression que le moindre objet, la moindre chose, le moindre tableau sur ces murs blancs, la moindre babiole valait certainement beaucoup plus que la moindre de ces possessions. Par merlin, même l'immense gâteau blanc couvert de chantilly semblait se moquer silencieusement de lui en disait très clairement dans la tête du jeune homme :

« Regarde moi Harry, je suis un gâteau très sucré et certainement appétissant. Et tu sais quoi ? La moindre bouchée t'enverra probablement au paradis après 2 jours sans manger mais malheureusement… Tu n'as pas le droit de me manger, niark niark niark ! »

Ou alors, c'était peut-être juste le cerveau et l'estomac d'Harry qui se liguait contre leur propriétaire après cette carence alimentaire désastreuse. Le seul repas qu'il avait eu depuis qu'il avait quitté Londres était une simple carotte volé dans un champ et il n'avait même pas pu manger le jour du départ à cause de la date de la fameuse soirée en question qui était bien trop proche à son goût…

Enfin bref ! C'était horriblement agaçant pour le jeune homme qui essayait en vain de ne pas être sur la paille toute les semaines. Il aurait peut-être dû mieux écouter les conseiller fiscaux de ce fameux roi dans une de ces anciennes vies, cela lui aurait sauvé tellement d'ennuis.

En attendant, le garçon observait tout les invités qui allaient et venaient. Aucun d’eux ne semblait être le limier de la reine. D’après les rumeurs de la gente mondaine, il s’agissait d’un homme cruel agissant dans l’ombre et qui ne laissait aucune trace derrière lui. Il tuait sans la moindre hésitation et possédait une intelligence hors-norme qu’il utilisait afin d’apaiser sa majesté. On le surnommait aussi le « noble maléfique ». Ce n’était pas le pire surnom qu’Harry avait déjà entendu mais il était certainement l’un des moins originaux. Le jeune homme se demandait brièvement ce qu’il se passerait si jamais tous ces gens à potins apprenaient la véritable identité du limier. Ce serait assez hilarant de regarder Ciel Phantomhive faire face à toutes les rétributions possibles après qu’il ait si négligemment ordonné la mort d’Harry…

-Excuser-moi mon garçon, j'ai entendu dire qu'il fallait que je m'adresse à vous si jamais « ma soirée devenait soudainement ennuyeuse et peu féminine sous ce merveilleux éclat de la lune ». Dit un homme à sa droite.

Le boulot que lui avait offert le vicomte était simple. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de donner l'emplacement secret aux invités qui donnaient le bon mot de passe afin qu'il puisse facilement s'éclipser pour aller aux enchères clandestines. Tout en faisant cela, il devait garder un œil sur les invités au cas où le limier de la reine déciderait d'apparaitre tout en agissant comme un simple serviteur dévoué au vicomte. Rien de très difficile, il fallait juste faire attention à ne pas glisser hors de son rôle.

-Bien sûr monsieur, je comprends parfaitement. Vous trouverez les commodités près de la statue d'ange et des gravures en cœur que forme le lierre. Dit-il en réponse presque automatique.

Il faisait cela depuis bientôt 3 heures. Au début, il avait tenté de placer un contexte inventif mais après une bonne heure, il avait simplement donné la réponse traditionnel que lui avait donné le vicomte de Druitt à son arrivé. L'immortel aurait presque dû instaurer une prime de risque pour l'ennui lorsqu'il faisait des affaires… « Presque » était le mot évidemment car quel genre d'individu normalement constitué accepterait une telle clause ?

Il allait se diriger vers les nouveaux invités quand il vit exactement quel groupe était juste devant lui : Une femme vêtu de rouge avec un majordome inconnu qui lui paraissait louche pour une raison étrange, le chef de la mafia chinoise avec Ran-mao, son assassin personnel qui avait failli tuer Harry lors de l'une de leur rencontre, et le pire duo de tous : le démon ainsi que son maître déguisé en une ravissante jeune femme. Et pour sa plus grande malchance, il ne pouvait se montrer à aucun d'eux sous peine de se faire reconnaitre ou pire… De se faire une fois de plus tuer. Après tout, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'un cadavre revient à la vie ou qu'un informateur disparu revient soudainement dans les mêmes parages que le chef d'un cartel de drogue. Harry en déglutit d'avance en imaginant des scénarios plus horribles les uns que les autres alors qu'une voix ressemblant étrangement à celle de son employeur actuel lui répétait : « Si jamais tu te fais repérer ou si tu troubles les invités de ma belle soirée, merveilleux yeux émeraudes ou pas, je ne te payeras pas. Tu as compris bel émeraude ? »

Lentement, l'immortel recula sans montrer la moindre peur ou le moindre frémissement de son magnifique sourire poli avant de se dépêché de s'écarter de l'entrée.

[Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous là ?] Se demanda Harry en essayant le moins possible de regarder le groupe insolite en question.

Il vit qu'en moins de quelques minutes, la jeune femme vêtu de la tête au pied de rouge avait amassé un petit harem d'homme qui l'écoutait avec une attention bien trop accru pour que cela soit normal. Lao restait simplement à proximité, sans doute dans l'attente du rapport de son assassin fétiche qu'il surnommait « sa sœur » et qui avait mystérieusement disparu de la salle. Quand au démon et son maître, ou plutôt « maîtresse » vu les circonstances, ils essayaient visiblement d'échapper à une jeune fille blonde vêtue d'une robe d'un rouge profond qui s'enthousiasmait pour la moindre robe qui atterrissait dans son champs de vision.

Harry reprit un peu espoir quand il vit qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des problèmes pour ne pas se faire repérer. En fait, il eut même du mal à ne pas rire quand il entendit de la part d'un invité, qui observait depuis un moment la jeune fille de loin, qu'il s'agissait de la marquise Elizabeth Midford et qu'elle était également la fiancée de « Ciel Phantomhive ». Il pouvait voir pourquoi le garçon et le majordome essayait d'échapper à la damoiselle. Cette scène devint d'autant plus hilarante quand la jeune fille se mit à poursuivre inconsciemment son futur mari à travers la moitié de la réception. Bien entendu, le survivant avait du mal à ne pas observer la scène un peu mieux mais cela lui remontait le moral un tant soit peu.

Après un moment, Harry prit pitié du comte et après qu'il ait envoyé deux autres clients aux enchères clandestines, il eut une idée. Après tout, si le comte souhaitait échapper à sa fiancée un maximum, Harry pourrait l'y aider. Sans compter que cela ajouterait un peu de piment à ce petit jeu de cache-cache.

Avec précaution, il attendit qu'une danse commence et une fois qu'il fut sûr que le comte travesti et son démon ne surveillait pas, il s'approcha de la lady.

-Veuillez m'excuser mademoiselle mais j'ai remarqué que vous n'aviez pas beaucoup bu durant cette soirée et que vous aviez refusé la limonade tout à l'heure. Désirez-vous que j'aille vous cherchez un rafraichissement en cette chaude soirée?

-Non merci, je n'ai pas très soif.

-Comme il vous plaira mademoiselle. Au fait… Puis-je avoir l'audace de vous posez une question ?

-Bien sûr.

-Votre robe est magnifique ! C'est la première fois que je vois une Lady porter une aussi belle robe. Hélas, j'avoue ne pas en reconnaitre le modèle…

-Oh bien sûr, c'est ma couturière mademoiselle Nina Hopkins qui a crée ce modèle spécialement pour cette soirée. Je l'ai moi-même essayé quelque jour avant. Paula m'a dit que le vert était ma couleur mais j'ai préféré écouter Nina. Elle a un excellent sens de la mode.

-C'est d'une évidence. Ce rouge fait parfaitement ressortir vos yeux en cette belle soirée. Mais je ne me suis pas encore présenté il me semble. Je m'appelle Harry Po… Peters. Enchanté de vous rencontrez mademoiselle… ?

-Lizzy, vous pouvez m'appeler Lizzy. Lui répondit-elle.

Apparemment, elle était une personne assez confiante ou assez intelligente… Il ne savait pas trop quoi en dire. Elle lui donnait un surnom plutôt que son nom complet comme l'aurait fait tout noble. Cela pourrait signifier qu'elle lui fasse suffisamment confiance pour qu'elle lui laisse utiliser un surnom. Ou bien, qu'elle ne voulait pas user de son nom en ce moment car ce n'était pas avantageux. Il ne savait pas quel côté était le plus probable. Il venait de rencontrer la fiancé du comte après tout.

-Ravi de vous rencontrez dans ce cas… Lizzy. Vous pouvez m'appeler Harry dans ce cas. Alors, racontez-moi, comment une jeune femme aussi belle que vous ne se retrouve pas encore sur cette piste de danse ?

Par la suite, il finit par discuter un peu plus longtemps que prévu avec la jeune fille qui semblait avoir un enthousiasme débordant. Elle lui rappelait étrangement Teddy quand il était petit. Il ne semblait avoir peur de rien, avait une bonne humeur naturellement contagieuse et derrière ces sourires tous plus éclatants et joyeux que les autres se cachaient un cœur courageux et une personnalité très forte. Oui, la jeune femme lui rappelait étrangement son filleul. Et cela le rendait triste autant que cela lui remontait le moral d'une manière assez paradoxale.

Sans trop savoir comment, il finit malgré lui par faire une danse malgré ces piètres qualités de danseur. Ce fut un miracle que les pieds délicats de la jeune fille ne se soit pas fait écraser une seule fois. L'ancien sorcier se rappelait brièvement l'horreur du bal de Noël qu'il avait eu dans sa quatrième année. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus repensé. Comment s'appelait sa partenaire encore ? Était-ce Padma ? Parvati ? Peu importe, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait revenir à cette époque de toute façon.

Lorsque la danse commença à évoluer vers des pas plus complexes, il utilisa l'excuse de devoir revenir au travail pour se retirer en ramenant la jeune fille à l'écart de la piste. Pour une fois, il fut ravi de sa couverture. Elle ne lui avait posé aucun problème jusqu'à présent et était bien pratique.

Il s'écarta rapidement de Lizzy et se rapprocha de l'extérieur où il donna à un couple l'emplacement une fois de plus. Une fois qu'il fut caché près du balcon désormais désert, il observa la pièce en recherchant ces cibles. Apparemment, Ciel était occupé à discuter avec son employeur. Le majordome avait décidé de garder un œil sur son maître un peu plus loin. La dame en rouge continuait ces simagrées pendant que son majordome tentait de maintenir une attitude stoïque en écoutant les admirateurs de sa maîtresse. Quand à Lao, il éventait continuellement ladite dame en rouge.

Le fait qu'il ne voyait toujours pas Ran-mao inquiétait sérieusement Harry. Lao ne partait jamais nulle part sans son assassin et celle-ci ne s'éloignait jamais de son maître. Alors où était donc la…

-Pas bouger. Entendit-il dans son dos alors qu'il sentait la fine lame d'un poignard contre sa gorge.

Le survivant en mission essaya de rester calme et souleva lentement ces mains dans un signe de reddition clair pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé aujourd'hui. Harry ne savait pas si cela allait changer grand-chose à l'issue de ce moment mais il préférait ne pas provoquer l'une des meilleurs assassins de Londres.

Calmement, elle abaissa ces manches à la recherche d'une arme et palpa sa tenue de serviteur en maintenant la lame affuté sur sa gorge. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'il n'était définitivement pas armé, elle tapota son épaule droite dans un signe signifiant clairement qu'il devait se retourner lentement mais aussi qu'elle n'allait pas retirer la dague.

-Bonsoir Ran-Mao, quelle magnifique soirée tu ne trouves pas ? Il semble que tu le penses aussi puisque tu as préféré apporter une dague plutôt que tes deux bâtons de combat… Bizarre. Est-ce qu'un jour tu me diras comment s'appelle cette arme d'ailleurs ?

-Une raison. Fut tout ce que dit la chinoise avec son visage toujours aussi inexpressif.

-Il va falloir être plus précis Ran-Mao. Une raison pour avoir arrêter de travailler sur le territoire de Lao ? Une raison pour être là en ce moment même ? Une raison pour ne pas me battre en ce moment ? Une raison pour te motiver à répondre à ma question ? Ou bien alors « une raison » est la réponse à ma question ? Il faut que tu sois plus précise. Je ne suis pas encore légilimancien ! Je ne peux pas lire les pensées.

En réponse à cela, la chinoise appuya un peu plus la pointe de sa dague contre le creux de sa gorge. Elle était à deux doigts de faire saigner Harry et elle le savait parfaitement. Il y eut un moment de silence où l'on pouvait entendre des exclamations à l'intérieur quand finalement, elle ajouta une précision à sa question.

-Une raison pour ne pas te tuer ici. Dit-elle avec une voix fatiguée comme si dire une phrase aussi longue l'avait épuisé physiquement.

Harry réfléchit une ou deux minutes à une raison qui serait valable aux yeux de la jeune fille. Il n'en voyait pas beaucoup et il n'avait pas non plus envie de donner les quelques options qui pourraient autant lui sauver la vie maintenant que la lui arracher plus tard dans un gens tordu avec Lao. Un peu comme ce minuscule secret sur la « dame blanche » qui certes le garderait en vie mais l'obligerait à avoir une rencontre avec le chinois plus tard. Malheureusement, il avait déjà joué le pion du vendeur de drogue une fois quand il était plus jeune et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de recommencer. Aussi, le garçon qui a survécu choisit de jouer franc jeu avec la damoiselle.

-Aucune… Et toi ? As-tu une raison pour me tuer ici ?

Il savait que c'était un pari risqué. L'assassin devant lui pourrait très bien le tuer en ce moment même puisqu'elle n'avait aucune raison de l'épargner et qu'il avait déjà refusé de jouer le jeu une fois. Mais Ran-mao n'avait également aucune raison de le tuer puisqu'il n'était plus sur l'échiquier de Lao.

Une minute passa avant que la jeune fille ne retire la dague de sa gorge et ne la range dans sa manche gauche avant de le regarder en haussant un sourcil comme si elle l'osait à l'attaquer avec une arme dissimulée. Il souffla de frustration devant l'expression de la jeune femme.

-Je t'en prie Ran-Mao, on se connait mieux que ça quand même !

Elle pencha la tête étrangement avant de simplement hausser les épaules. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose de sa part.

-Quoi ? Finit par craquer Harry sous le regard impassible de la chinoise.

-Tu m'as manqué. Dit-elle simplement en lui tapotant la poitrine avant de repartir dans les ombres de la trop luxueuse salle de bal.

[Toujours aussi bizarre] Commenta Harry mentalement alors qu'il l'observa partir comme si rien ne s'était passé sur ce balcon quelques secondes plus tôt.

L'informateur resta un court instant seul avant de retourner dans la salle pendant que quelques individus prenaient sa place sur le balcon. C'est alors qu'il se rendit immédiatement compte de l'absence de quelques personnes : Son patron, Ciel et Sébastian.

[Bah ! Je suis sûr qu'ils ont simplement décidé de partir et que le vicomte a été rejoindre les ventes comme prévues. Rien de grave]

* * *

**POV HARRY**

Deux jours plus tard, lorsqu'Harry rejoignit sa résidence temporaire offerte par le vicomte de Druitt, il put apercevoir un immense titre dans les journaux : « Jack l'éventreur frappe encore ». Comme tout le monde, il fut inquiet mais contrairement à tous ceux qui avaient vu les titres, ce n'était pas à cause du contenu de l'article ainsi que des spéculations de Scotland Yard mais à cause de la ligne au bas de l'article :

« Alistair Chamber qui était jusqu'alors l'un des suspects clé de l'affaire « Jack l'éventreur » a été relâché ce matin par la police. Néanmoins, celui-ci a visiblement participé à des marchés clandestins de (…) »

En d’autre terme, le limier de la reine, Ciel Phantomhive, avait attrapé le vicomte de Druitt. Signification : Harry avait échoué dans sa tâche. En conclusion : Pas d’argent.

-Pourquoi ?! Gémit Harry en hésitant à frapper sa tête contre un mur.

Sérieusement, comment avait-il pu penser que cela allait s'améliorer ?


	4. La foire du givre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement: voir prologue  
> Note: reprise à la saison 1, épisode 10

**POV HARRY POTTER**

S'il y a bien une chose qui ne changeait jamais à Londres, et ce peu importe le monde, le temps ou bien la dimension en question selon Harry, c'était bien la froideur impitoyable de cette ville en hiver.

Il n'était pas possible pour Harry James Potter de faire trois pas sans avoir l'impression de se faire geler sur place. Et ce, malgré son foulard et son manteau plus qu'utile. Il faut dire que le Londres dans lequel Harry se baladait si innocemment correspondait parfaitement à la personnalité des gens de haut-rang actuel : cupide, avide, un cœur froid comme la glace, sombre, cruel… Bon peut-être qu'Harry avait passé certainement beaucoup trop de temps dans ce froid plus que mordant qui lui rougissait les joues et le faisait frissonner au point que ces dents jouaient des claquettes tout les 3 pas.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute. Si les contrats étaient rares avant, désormais, ils étaient inexistants. On pourrait presque croire qu'avoir laissé une entité surpuissante toute seul dans un monde de blanc n'aurait pas influencé sa chance… Pourtant, Harry commençait sérieusement à envisager l'option de se pendre et de se laisser récolter si seulement cela lui permettait d'échapper à ce froid impitoyable qui avait visiblement décidé de se montrer au moment même où Harry n'avait plus la moindre somme d'argent suffisante pour payer son loyer même de façon in extremis.

-Fichu bonne femme. Maugréa Harry alors qu'un fin nuage sortait de sa bouche.

Sans trop de précipitation, il descendit sur la Tamise complètement gelée afin d'accéder à la foire du givre. Il se rappelait encore de cet évènement et ne l'aurait raté pour rien au monde. Il y avait été à plusieurs reprises dans ces autres vies et cet évènement lui avait toujours apporté un peu de répit ou de chance dans ces incarnations précédentes. Et au point où il en était, Harry avait sérieusement besoin des deux.

Il passa devant plusieurs stands en observant avec un petit sourire les enfants qui jouaient si innocemment sur la glace. Ils semblaient si insouciants à jouer ainsi sur cette fine couche qui les séparaient des eaux glacées de la Tamise. Harry se demanda à quel moment il avait perdu cette insouciance face au danger. A une époque, il se serait volontairement sacrifié pour des gens stupides et cupides sans la moindre réflexion. Il aurait donné sa vie pour le monde magique et il l'avait donné d'ailleurs alors qu'il accomplissait son rôle d'auror. Comme il était idiot… Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier une telle innocence venant des enfants qui voyageaient de stand en stand sans se soucier le moins du monde à demain.

L'immortel continua de regarder le groupe d'enfant jouer pendant plusieurs minutes avant de les laisser hors de son observation silencieuse. Par la suite, il se déplaça de stand en stand sans que rien de particulier ne retienne vraiment son attention. Il allait se diriger vers l'immense patinoire quand il percuta quelqu'un.

-Veuillez m'excuser, je ne vous avais pas vu. Dit-il automatiquement en s'écartant du chemin de l'homme pour le laisser passer.

-Ben ça par exemple, Peters, cela faisait longtemps. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans les parages, gamin ? Dit une voix un peu trop familière.

Harry leva aussitôt le regard et vit un homme portant un imper brun associé à un chapeau melon de la même couleur. Il avait des cheveux roux bouclés qui encadrait son visage et mettait en valeur des yeux bleus et son petit sourire joyeux qu'il osait afficher en présence d'un enfant quand il ne montrait pas son air sérieux. Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité de l'individu. Même si ledit individu n'était plus jamais passé le voir depuis un bon bout de temps.

-Inspecteur Abberline, ça faisait longtemps. Alors comme ça vous profitez aussi de la foire du givre ? Ou bien, vous êtes ici à cause de votre travail ?

Pour être honnête, c'était un véritable pari de l'appeler « inspecteur ». Il aurait très bien pu être resté un officier moindre de la police de Scotland Yard mais Harry avait toujours su que Randall le ferait monter de grade. Appelons donc cela une intuition. Une intuition apparemment correct puisque Fred Abberline ne le corrigea pas et répondit même à sa question.

-Le travail malheureusement. On a retrouvé le corps d'un homme mort sous la glace de la Tamise. Scotland Yard n'a pas encore trouvé l'identité de l'individu pris sous la glace. Néanmoins, il serait impliqué lui et plusieurs autres dans le vol d'une bague. Une bague qui est assez importante pour une autre enquête en cours à Scotland Yard.

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Harry Potter quand il se rappelait l'histoire qui se murmurait depuis hier soir dans les allées sombres qu'il fréquentait.

-Intéressant. Et je suppose que cette bague a disparu un ou deux jours avant et vaut un joli paquet d'argent ? Et qu'elle est surmontée d'un diamant…

-Comment le sais-tu ? Dit immédiatement l'inspecteur stupéfait par sa remarque.

Ainsi donc, il pourrait peut-être payer sa logeuse finalement. Il détestait profiter des gens comme Abberline qui croyait sincèrement en la justice, l'équité et ce genre de chose… Mais hélas, il n'avait plus trop le choix. Sans compter qu'il y avait très peu de chance que cette situation se reproduise une fois de plus en cette merveille journée qui le transformait peu à peu en glaçon vivant.

-J'aime trainer mes oreilles ici et là. Je ne suis pas comme vous Abberline, je continue de maintenir mon commerce d'information même quand je fais des petits boulots. J'aime bien une forme de stabilité si on veut.

Il savait qu'Abberline avait aimé aligné les boulots dans sa jeunesse pas si lointaine. Surtout ceux qu'il pouvait faire au port comme s'occuper de mettre les cargaisons dans des navires et ainsi de suite. Même Harry avait parfois du mal à se réconcilier avec l'image du jeune homme qui avait en partie vécu dans la rue avec celle du policier en face de lui de 6 ans son ainé.

-Ok, combien ? Finit par demander l'inspecteur en question.

-Plait-il ? Dit Harry en prenant, à son plus grand dégoût, le même genre d'expression que la mort lui avait donné régulièrement lorsqu'Harry venait s'excuser ou demandait de l'incarner hors de la dimension blanche.

-Je sais comment tu fonctionnes. Tu ne donnes jamais des informations au hasard si cela ne t'apporte rien. Tu ne sais pas vraiment mentir mais tu es très bon pour les demi-vérités. Alors combien dois-je te donner pour que tu me dises ce que tu sais ?

Harry fut un peu vexé qu'on lui rappelle l'un de ces rares échecs en pleine poire. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il ne parvient jamais à garder un visage complètement stoïque ou naturel quand il ment ! Il n'était pas un ex-Serpentard après tout. Il était un Gryffondor de cœur dans sa première vie. Comment vous voulez apprendre ce genre de compétence avec un harceleur presque tout-puissant dans une dimension remplie de blanc et un démarrage pareil comme première vie ?

-Le tarif habituel, tu dois avoir la somme sur toi j'imagine. Dit Harry avec un ton légèrement plus mordant et agacé qu'avant.

Comme s'il avait senti sa frustration, Fred arrêta de sourire et lui lança un regard qui abritait clairement une excuse silencieuse avant de sortir son porte-monnaie. Rapidement, il sortit de celui-ci le montant exact de son tarif avant de le lui donner. Harry ne compta pas la somme totale. Abberline était quelqu'un de juste et d'intègre, en tant que tel, il ne lui ferait pas le fameux coup fourré de diminuer imperceptiblement la somme comme si de rien n'était.

-Merci beaucoup… Alors, tu connais le jeu, que veux-tu savoir exactement ? 3 questions, comme tu le sais si bien.

L'immortel aurait bien été tenté de baisser le nombre de question et exiger plus d'argent en retour mais curieusement, il n'en avait pas très envie. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'Abberline lui rappelait lui-même dans sa première vie ou bien à cause du froid mordant qui tentait de congeler ces poumons à chaque inspiration avec beaucoup trop d'entrain.

-Très bien, je veux savoir comment tu es au courant pour le vol de la bague puisqu'elle n'était pas mentionner dans les journaux. Je veux également savoir qui est l'homme sous la glace et s'il appartenait à un groupe quelconque. Et enfin, pourquoi tous les autres informateurs de Scotland Yard refusent de nous parler de cette bague ?

Le survivant s'étonna des questions que lui posait Abberline. Il aurait pu obtenir la réponse à ces questions de n'importe quel autre informateur londonien. Pourtant, il choisissait de les poser à Harry plutôt que de poser des questions bien plus complexes. Le jeune homme savait que l'inspecteur n'avait jamais personnellement marchandé des questions/réponses avec lui, mais on aurait pu penser que Sir Arthur Randall l'aurait mieux informé tout de même !

-Hé bien, sans même avoir vu le corps, je peux vous dire que l'homme faisait en effet parti d'un gang. Il se surnomme eux-mêmes le « quatuor explosif ». C'est un petit groupe qui aime faire des petits vols aussi divers qu'insignifiants et qui ont, depuis quelques temps, une chance incroyable dans la qualité des vols de leurs rapines. Ils aiment aussi faire exploser des choses depuis quelques semaines. Il faut dire qu'une explosion rend toujours les gens distraient et facilite leurs vols, ce qui pourrait expliquer cette fameuse chance. Il y a quelques jours, une rumeur à circuler à l'Est de Londres à propos d'un objet de grande valeur, un diamant bleu surnommé le « fragment d'espoir » qui arriverait en calèche depuis un certain sentier battu que vous connaissez tout aussi bien que moi, inspecteur. Le groupe s'est donc probablement mis en tête de voler l'objet. Bien entendu, beaucoup de gens savent que le fameux « fragment d'espoir » est maudit et il y a peu de gens assez brave pour braver une telle superstition. Cela doit être la raison pour laquelle aucun autre groupe n'a tenté le coup et pourquoi on refuse de vous en parlez. Après tout, ce diamant apporte la mort sur son porteur m'a-t-on dit. En plus, personne d'autres n'auraient été aussi stupide pour tenter un vol pendant un transfert aussi compliqué. Mais il faut croire que la chance sourit aux audacieux sinon on ne serait pas ici à bavarder. Est-ce que cela répond à toutes vos questions ? Dit Harry un peu essoufflé devant la masse d'information qu'il venait de lâcher en un bloc pour le policier.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma première question. Qui est l'homme en question ? Demanda franchement l'homme dans la vingtaine.

Harry brossa presque la question de la main alors qu'il lui déclara :

-Un membre du quatuor explosif : Tim, George, Timon ou Aurélien. Choisissez.

-Cela ne répond toujours pas à ma question. Insista le policier.

Maintenant, il commençait clairement à agacer le maître de la mort. A quel genre de réponse Abberline s'attendait sérieusement ? Il n'avait même pas vu le cadavre et il n'y avait pas de rumeur sur l'un des membres du quatuor qui était mort… Juste qu'il avait tenté de voler le fameux fragment d'espoir. Le reste Harry l'avait extrapolé par rapport à ce qu'il savait déjà. Comment, par merlin, Abberline pourrait-il s'attendre à ce qu'il lui donne un nom précis ?!

-C'est ma réponse à votre question pourtant. Vous savez inspecteur, je ne suis pas devin et je ne lis pas les pensées. Et nous savons très bien que Sir Randall, votre supérieur, ne vous laissera jamais approcher un civil comme moi près d'un corps. Et même s'il le pouvait, nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'acceptera jamais que moi, spécifiquement, je m'approche de ce corps. En conclusion, son identité restera un mystère puisque je ne peux pas vous aidez à l'identifier. Autre chose ? Dit le jeune homme sans cacher la moindre goutte de sa frustration actuelle.

Il y eut un petit silence entre eux. Abberline semblait légèrement inquiet pour lui et confus sur la raison de sa colère. Harry quand à lui voulait juste rentrer se réchauffer en payant enfin son loyer à sa logeuse qu'il avait évité depuis ce matin afin de retarder ce moment.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre le chef et toi ? Finit par lui demander l'officier de police.

Harry soupira. La vraie question aurait dû être : « Que ne s'est-il pas passé entre le chef et toi. » Après tout, à l'époque où le supérieur d'Abberline venait le voir, il travaillait encore pour Lao et avait déjà commencé à se faire des liens dans la famille Ferro en les informant de deux ou trois choses plutôt intéressantes. Il n'était donc pas étonnant que le policier l'ait pris en grippe après un temps. Surtout quand Randall a commencé à exiger bien trop d'Harry en termes d'information et qu'Harry avait dû placer à un bon « Halte-là » pour éviter d'avoir de gros problèmes avec le genre de question que posait Arthur Randall. C'était le genre de question qui fâche après tout…

-Disons juste qu'il y a quelques années de cela, je travaillais pour divers gens peu recommandable et que j'ai refusé de donner leur nom à votre supérieur pour éviter que des choses horribles ne m'arrivent. Sir Randall n'a pas vraiment apprécié mais il a été obligé de revenir pour mes services. Ce qui n'est plus le cas maintenant comme vous avez dû le remarquer inspecteur. Dit l'ex-Gryffondor avec une touche d'amertume dans sa voix.

Et dire qu'il avait dû disparaitre parce que Randall n'avait pas pu garder sa bouche fermée.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Je dirais juste que c'est fou ce qu'il y a comme concurrence dans le marché de l'information… Maintenant si cela ne vous dérange pas, je me dirigeais vers la patinoire avant de vous rentrez dedans et vous avez une enquête en cours si je ne m'abuse. Dit-il en s'écartant de l'inspecteur de manière décontractée malgré sa légère irritation.

-Harry ! Dit Abberline en lui attrapant le bras droit.

Harry haussa simplement un sourcil en observant l'inspecteur en question qui lui souriant de manière hésitante avant de relâcher son bras tout en lui disant :

-Content de voir que tu ailles bien.

Pour toute réponse à cela, Harry dit simplement dans un soupir :

-C'est une façon de le mettre…

Et cette fois, il se dirigea véritablement vers la patinoire.

* * *

**POV UNDERTAKER**

Aujourd'hui, c'était la foire du givre, un évènement en général heureux et dont les décès étaient tout aussi peu nombreux en cette magnifique journée. Cependant, il avait quand même fait l'effort de se déplacer sur la Tamise pour la journée. Bien sûr, cette décision avait été également motivé par plusieurs choses : le meurtre de l'homme sous la Tamise et l'enquête plus que probable de Scotland Yard et peut-être même du petit comte maléfique en personne s'il avait de la chance… Comment donc aurait-il pu résister à installer un stand dans cette foire sachant qu'un bon éclat de rire pourrait arriver à tout moment en échange de ces précieuses information ? C'était tout simplement impossible !

Sans compter que la fameuse bague volée par le cadavre en question avait une immense valeur… Tout d'abord, elle était surmontée du très célèbre fragment d'espoir et il était intéressant de noter que le second fragment était en possession du jeune comte Phantomhive. Mais il y avait un conte caché à ce morceau de diamant bleu si particulier qui s'était retrouvé sous la glace avant d'être si joliment associé à une statue de glace. Un conte que seules quelques créatures choisies connaissaient. Ce n'est pas pour rien si les humains croyaient qu'elle était maudite... Ce fragment si spécial n'avait toujours été destiné qu'à un seul propriétaire à travers le temps et l'espace après tout. Et tout ceux qui en connaissait l'histoire savait pourquoi.

Undertaker était l'un des rares élus qui se souvenait encore parfaitement de son histoire intégrale d'ailleurs. Elle était si simple et si triste que, pour une raison étrange, le dieu de la mort ne parvenait pas à l'oublier… C'était l'histoire de la folie de dame mort.

Ce fut à l'époque où dame mort était seul. Elle régnait comme chaque jour dans son monde blanc si loin de tous les tracas des mortels qui mourraient et vivaient au grès de ces humeurs. Un jour, alors qu'elle s'ennuyait, celle-ci vit passer 3 âmes d'imprudents sorciers qui, par leurs folies et leurs arrogances, avaient cru pouvoir passer une rivière en colère.

Alors dans son infini ennui, elle décida de commencer un jeu dont la fin n'arriverait pas. Elle félicita les 3 frères et leurs promit à chacun un don qui resteraient peu longtemps en leur possession et qui leur ferait payer leur arrogance et leur défi envers elle, tout en amusant la lady : Une cape qui empêcherait quiconque de se faire voir par elle, une arme si puissante capable de canaliser l'énergie de vie à son maximum afin de vaincre ceux qui voudrait du mal au sorcier et une pierre qui pourrait faire revenir à la vie un être cher.

Bien entendu, les 3 frères ne s'interrogèrent jamais sur leurs présents ou sur les raisons qui amenèrent la mort à les féliciter… Quels imbéciles. Comme prévu, ils moururent et les 3 objets, ces reliques, se transmirent dans le monde alors que les années passaient. Parfois, ces objets changeaient de dimension, parfois ils revenaient dans le temps… Et parfois, ils attendaient simplement que quelqu'un vinrent les prendre et continuer le cycle des 3 sorciers imprudents.

Tous les mortels qui utilisèrent ces objets se rendirent compte de leur histoire ou de leur pouvoir… Et ce furent ces mêmes mortels qui décédèrent suite à leur utilisation. C'est alors qu'un jeune homme marqué par la mort trouva les reliques. Cela commença par une cape qui, sans le savoir, permit à lady mort de multiplier les raisons à vouloir le tuer. Elle s'essaya donc de multiples fois… Tout en laissant une maigre chance au mortel de s'en tirer puisqu'il s'agissait d'un jeu après tout… Mais peu importe les efforts de lady mort, cette chance fut à chaque fois suffisante pour le mortel et celui-ci resta en vie.

C'est alors que celui-ci, après plusieurs années et toujours aussi inconscient, trouva une autre relique. Le mortel avait alors toutes les chances de mourir et la mort redoubla d'effort pour achever son adversaire actuel mais celui-ci échappait simplement à sa portée encore et encore…

Alors, après une immense frustration, la mort vit à sa plus grande stupéfaction que le jeune homme, après avoir laisser la pierre derrière lui dans un coin sombre d'une forêt, se laissa tuer comme si celui-ci souhaitait l'accueillir pour discuter du jeu. Elle choisit donc une forme aimé par le jeune homme et alla le voir pour découvrir ce qui avait pu amener une telle décision du mortel jusque là intuable. Quelle ne fut pas sa colère quand elle apprit qu'un sacrifice par amour était la raison d'un tel suicide et d'une telle fin de jeu avec ce mortel. Elle donna donc le choix voilée à celui-ci de revenir dans le monde des vivants pour continuer le jeu ou bien de rester mort avec tout ce que cela implique. Le garçon choisit de partir du monde des morts et lady mort continua son jeu.

Peu de temps après une immense bataille, le mortel trouva alors l'arme créée par la mort. Mais celui-ci n'en avait que faire et dans un geste jamais vu auparavant, il détruisit l'arme afin que plus jamais elle ne puisse être utilisé par quiconque… Brisant ainsi le cycle des 3 objets.

La mort en fut tellement amusée qu'elle permit au jeune homme de devenir son maître. Cependant, pour un cœur aussi désintéressé par le pouvoir, ce rôle ne lui provoqua que du dégoût. Il se mit donc en quête de trouver un moyen de sortir de sa position et après des siècles, il trouva… Et il disparut… Provoquant ainsi la folie de la mort et la création des dieux de la mort eux-mêmes avec les âmes des suicidés tout aussi malheureux qu'elle par leur existence…

C'était une bien triste histoire… Elle n'avait rien de drôle, rien de joyeux et rien de comique. Pourtant, Undertaker ne pouvait que comprendre une telle tragédie. Quand à ce fameux diamant bleu ? Ce diamant qui avait été à la fois l'un des tests et l'un des trois cadeaux de dame mort elle-même pour ce mortel. Hé bien, on raconte que la mort, dans un geste désespéré, le lança dans le monde mortel dans l'espoir de retrouver son véritable propriétaire et que selon les époques et les dimensions que la relique visitait, le diamant prenait une teinte ou un éclat différent ainsi que des propriétés tout aussi étrange… Allant de ramener un mort à la vie pour une discussion simple à prendre le reflet de l'âme d'une personne. Un diamant aussi volatile que les apparences des incarnations de son maître donc… Comme c'était à la fois triste et amusant.

-Bonjour, il y a quelqu'un ? Je cherche un certain Undertaker. Je suis l'inspecteur Abberline de Scotland Yard. Dit une voix dans son stand.

Undertaker sortit immédiatement de ces pensées et dans une humeur magnanime, décida de se montrer simplement pour ce nouveau visage qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Qui sait ? Peut-être se révèlera-t-il être un comique dans l'âme ?

-Bonjour monsieur l'inspecteur. Que me vaut la visite d'un homme aussi important pour Scotland Yard. Est-ce pour essayer un de mes magnifiques cercueils ?

-Non, je suis là pour enquête. J'ai entendu dire de Sir Randall que vous donnez des informations si on y met le bon prix.

Ah Sir Arthur Randall, un homme si sérieux… Tellement sérieux qu'il était toujours marrant de le voir si perplexe et décontenancé devant ces attitudes toujours si changeante. Il lui rappelait un peu le comte Phantomhive sauf que sous tout ce sérieux, il était un brasier là où le comte était un iceberg.

-Voyez-vous ça… Hé bien, comme je le dis toujours, un bon rire et je vous dirai tout ce que vous voudrez. Faites moi rire comme je n'ai jamais ris inspecteur. Dit-il en exagérant ces traits du visage sans trop forcer son air joyeux.

Il aimait vraiment rire après tout.

-Un rire ? J'avoue ne pas comprendre. Dit l'inspecteur décontenancé par sa demande farfelue.

Le dieu de la mort s'empressa de s'expliquer afin d'accélérer la bonne blague à venir.

-Le rire est mère de toutes les joies. Elle rend le monde bien moins monotone et colore l'existence. Un bon rire vaut bien plus que quelques livres ou deniers. Et il est bien plus difficile à obtenir.

A sa plus grande surprise et joie, Undertaker vit que le policier semblait avoir compris quelque chose. Une âme sœur en comédie peut-être ? Ce serait bien la première fois…

-Je vois… Je comprends pourquoi Randall vient parfois consulter vos services. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas cher comme informateur. Je me demande comment Harry fait face à une telle concurrence. Cela doit être dur pour le pauvre garçon. Déclara pensivement l'inspecteur.

Le propriétaire du stand tiqua immédiatement sur le nom sans pouvoir s'en empêcher alors que l'ensemble de son corps se raidit contre sa volonté avant de se détendre en moins d'une seconde.

\- Excusez-moi inspecteur, avez-vous juste dit « Harry » ?

Aussitôt, l'air pensif du jeune homme quitta son visage pour expliquer son égarement momentané.

-Oui, Harry Peters, c'est un de nos anciens informateurs. Je l'ai croisé un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

C'est étrange, il pensait avoir lui-même terminer la lignée Peters de ce monde en Angleterre il y a de cela 200 ans, quand il était encore actif. Comment était-ce même possible ? Enfin, peut-être que cela apporterait une bonne surprise.

-« Harry Peters » ? Voyez-vous ça… C'est plutôt intéressant comme nom. Saviez-vous que selon la langue, « Harry » a plusieurs significations ? Il peut signifier tout aussi bien un roi, qu'un maître, ou même un foyer…

[-Et le plus souvent un maître réticent et trop amusant à regarder jouer pour rester à l'écart] Rajouta mentalement Undertaker en pensant au récit oublié sur la mort et son maître.

-Hé bien, si je dois être franc, je ne crois pas trop en ces choses là. Pour moi, on forge un nom plutôt qu'il nous forge.

C'était étonnamment sage pour quelqu'un de si jeune.

-De bien belles paroles. Mais dites-moi inspecteur si vous aviez déjà un informateur, pourquoi venir me voir aujourd'hui ? Non pas que cela me déplaise si cela peut m'apporter un bon rire.

-Oh, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur le garçon. A l'origine, je devais juste venir vous voir… Mais cela fera bientôt 3 ans que je ne l'ai plus vu. Et si je dois être honnête, il n'a pas beaucoup changé durant ces trois dernières années. Il est toujours le même : peau légèrement bronzé, cheveux noir long attaché, foulard bleu et ces magnifiques yeux verts qui semblent briller par moment et… Il y a un problème ? Pourquoi souriez-vous ainsi ? Dit l'inspecteur en observant son sourire tremblant.

-Harry Peters… Des yeux verts qui semblent briller… Dit-il à haute voix alors que l'image d'un jeune Harry Potter se dessinait progressivement dans son esprit au fur et à mesure que son rire caché faisait trembler sa poitrine de plus en plus fort alors qu'il ricanait.

-Oui, je dois avouer que dit comme cela ça ressemble presque à de la poésie. Mais bon, il n'y a pas vraiment d'autre mot pour décrire ces yeux. Et il… Undertaker, vous allez bien ?

[-Harry… Harry Potter… Hadrien de Spartes… Henry… Harry Peters… Potter] Pensa Undertaker avant d'éclater et de lâcher un gigantesque rire fiévreux qui le fit tomber à la renverse derrière son comptoir

-Harry Peters… Continua-t-il de répéter alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à arrêter son rire et que des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

Après moins d'une minute, il entendit plusieurs bruits de pas mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Lentement, il se força à se redresser pour faire face à l'inspecteur complètement abasourdi. Rien que sa tête lui donnait encore envie de rire alors qu'il lui disait sans le moindre mensonge caché :

-Tu sais que tu es drôle toi ? C'est dommage que tu aies choisi de devenir policier. Tu aurais dû faire comique, tu serais devenu célèbre.

Le jeune comte semblait surpris alors qu'il interrogeait immédiatement l'officier de police :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

\- J'ai seulement essayé de lui parler le plus normalement du monde et d'un coup, il est devenu complètement fou. Lui répondit Abberline.

Oui, aucun d'eux ne voyait l'ironie de la déclaration d'avant, ce qui faisait rire encore plus Undertaker. Si seulement il savait que la personne que cherchait le plus la mort depuis des millénaires était passé juste à côté du nez de l'inspecteur et ce, sans qu'il ne remarque rien. Si seulement il savait… Si seulement il savait…

Et l'Undertaker rigola une fois de plus alors que le comte exigeait de lui des réponses sur la bague si importante. En effet, si seulement il savait…

* * *

**POV HARRY POTTER**

[-Alors comme ça, Randall ne t'a rien dit Abberline ? Cela ne m'étonne pas. Même si cela me vexe.] Pensa un sorcier inconscient de ce qu'il se passait en ce moment même chez un certain Undertaker.

Il était resté une heure ou deux à la patinoire à observer les gens tombé ou tenter des acrobaties avant de reprendre sa route vers son logement qui devait encore être payer. Le froid commençait tout doucement à l'atteindre et la rencontre avec Fred Abberline l'avait fatigué mentalement bien plus qu'il n'oserait l'avouer à quiconque.

Il n'avait juste plus le cœur à rester au sein de cette foire… Pas même pour voir le fameux concours de sculpture sur glace qui aurait lieu d'ici une heure ou deux. Il n'en voyait plus l'intérêt.

Harry continuait à marcher en regardant ces pieds tout en imaginant distraitement le bon feu qui l'attendrait dans son logement. Il pouvait déjà sentir la chaleur rien qu'en l'imaginant. Il y avait des plaisirs simples dont le survivant ne se lasserait jamais. Et s'assoir devant un bon feu en pleine hiver après une randonné dans la neige resterait l'un d'entre eux sans aucun doute possible.

Il rêva encore un peu du lit douillet et de la chaleur qui l'accompagnait quand il percuta une personne pour la seconde fois de la journée.

[-Décidément, il a été décidé que je serai incapable de réfléchir tranquillement sans bousculer quelqu'un.] Se dit Harry en aidant la personne à se relever.

-Je suis désolé mademoiselle, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous… Lizzy ! Quelle surprise de vous revoir. Dit Harry en reconnaissant immédiatement le visage devant lui.

Apparemment, la dame semblait se rappeler encore de lui car elle se mit à lui parler avec un grand sourire plutôt que de l'ignorer comme le ferait la majorité des gens de noblesse dans sa situation.

-Harry ! Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu travaillais pour la famille Chamber.

Si sa vie était un manga, on aurait déjà vu une veine ou un symbole type sur sa visage indiquant une profonde frustration rien qu'en pensant à cette histoire avec le vicomte de Druitt. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas donc, à part un léger plissement des lèvres qui indiquaient clairement son humeur sur le fait qu'il s'agissait encore d'un job finalement non-rémunéré au final, Lizzy ne vit rien.

-Hé bien, ce n'était que temporaire, j'ai tendance à faire beaucoup de petits boulots par moment. Le désavantage de ma position dirons-nous. Dit-il en essayant de sourire malgré son humeur qui se dégradait de plus en plus à mesure qu'il ressassait les petits boulots en question.

-Alors… Tu travailles ici aussi ? Conclut Elizabeth en regardant autours pour un stand dans lequel il pourrait travailler.

-Grand dieu, non ! J'avais juste envie de sortir prendre l'air. Je ne manque jamais une seule foire du givre.

Il n'était quand même pas faucher à ce point merci bien… Ou plutôt si, il était fauché mais il ne l'avouerait certainement pas à la demoiselle devant lui. Il avait encore sa fierté comme consolation à son triste état financier actuel. Sans compter que grâce à Fred, il pouvait désormais payer son loyer et ainsi y rester un mois de plus. Bon, il ne mangerait rien ce soir une fois de plus… Mais il valait mieux avoir un endroit où dormir en plein hiver plutôt que d'obtenir 3 repas par jour pendant une ou deux semaines. Sans compter qu'Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup le froid hivernal. Probablement à cause de toutes ces fois où les Dursley l'avaient forcé à entretenir le jardin malgré l'arrivé possible de neige… Même dans cette vie, il était exploité si ce n'était pas triste ça.

-Je peux comprendre. C'est un magnifique évènement. Dit Elizabeth sans se rendre compte des pensées actuelles d'Harry.

Le jeune homme allait répondre quelque chose de sarcastique correspondant à sa mauvaise humeur quand une voix les interrompit.

-Mademoiselle ! Enfin, je vous retrouve. Ce n'est vr… Qui est ce jeune homme ? Dit une femme avec de longs cheveux bruns et avec des clochettes dans chaque main.

C'est fou comme l'air de cette dame lui faisait soudainement se sentir de trop dans cette discussion.

-Oh Paula, je te présente Harry, c'est une connaissance. Harry, voici Paula une de mes domestiques.

Ah ! C'était donc la fameuse Paula dont lui avait parlé la jeune fille lors du bal. Curieusement, Harry ne l'imaginait pas du tout comme ça. D'un autre côté, il y avait un démon déguisé en majordome et un gamin meurtrier qui avait l'air parfaitement innocent à première vue donc… Le survivant repasserait pour la physionomie des gens dans ce monde.

-Ravi de vous rencontrez. Lizzy m'a beaucoup parlez de vous. Dit-il sans tendre la main vers la femme.

Harry n'était pas du genre à être gentleman, pas plus que de vouloir sa main droite congelé hors de son habitat de tissus dans un effort amical avec quelqu'un qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais.

-Alors vous êtes le fameux garçon au bal du vicomte. Il est agréable de pouvoir enfin mettre un nom sur un visage. Lui dit-il un peu moins sèchement avant de regarder son visage de manière curieuse.

S'il avait encore été encore une fois dans sa première vie, il aurait cru qu'elle cherchait la cicatrice. Mais vu son visage actuel, elle devait juste le mémoriser ou le trouver attrayant ou… N'importe quoi d'autre en fait. Elle pourrait tout aussi bien vouloir le tuer en ce moment et l'immortel ne le savait même pas. Comment pourrait-il deviner à quoi pensait cette bonne femme. Surtout avec son humeur de l'heure. Une humeur qui ne le rendait pas du tout disposé à être social un seul instant de plus en cette journée si austère.

-Hé bien, mesdemoiselles si cela ne vous dérange pas, je ne vais plus trop m'attarder. Il commence à faire froid et je ne suis pas habillé assez chaudement. Bonne après-midi. Dit-il rapidement dans l'espoir de partir.

Si Lizzy était aussi comme Teddy, elle allait vouloir l'entrainer dans quelque chose. En fait, il pria qu'elle n'était pas comme son filleul. Il voulait juste rentrer dans cet endroit qui était considéré comme « chez lui » dans cette vie. Il voulait être seul et au chaud. Il voulait…

-Harry attends !

[-Et zut] Jura le l'ex-Gryffondor mentalement.

-Oui ? Dit-il innocemment en direction de la damoiselle.

Enfer, elle avait la même moue que Teddy. Comment était-il censé résister à ça ?

-Pour dire la vérité, j'étais surtout venu pour trouver un cadeau pour Ciel à la foire. Malheureusement, je ne parviens pas à un trouver un qui soit suffisamment bien pour lui. Peut-être que tu pourrais m'aider ?

Il fallait tout ces maigres talents d'acteur pour jouer la personne qui était confuse. Il n'était pas censé savoir qui était Ciel Phantomhive et encore moins qui il était pour elle.

-Je suis désolé Lizzy mais qui est Ciel ?

-Oh ! Ciel est mon fiancé. On se connait depuis qu'on est tout petit et je voulais vraiment lui offrir quelque chose de spécial pour son anniversaire qui approche.

Ainsi donc l'anniversaire du sale gosse approchait ? Tant mieux pour lui.

-Ah, je comprends mieux.

-Alors, tu es d'accord pour m'aider ? Dit-elle avec un immense enthousiasme.

Il ne savait honnêtement pas comment une fille comme elle pouvait apprécier un garçon aussi froid. Surtout quand le même jeune homme allait avoir son âme dévoré d'ici quelques années par son démon après l'accomplissement d'une tâche quelconque. Est-ce qu'elle était même au courant du décès à venir de son fiancé ? Ou bien le savait-elle et souhaitait rendre heureux ce garçon amer avant sa fin prochaine ? Qui pouvait savoir… Une chose est sûre, peu importe combien elle lui rappelait Teddy Lupin, il ne rejoindrait pas cette petite mascarade cruelle. C'était trop lui demander en premier lieu.

-Désolé Lizzy mais je crois qu'il serait mieux si tu essayais de trouver quelque chose avec Paula. Vous connaissez mieux Ciel que moi. Mais je suis sûr que quoi que tu lui offres, cela lui fera plaisir.

La servante sourit illico à sa remarque et fit de son mieux pour montrer un enthousiasme éclatant à sa maîtresse. Un enthousiasme légèrement affaibli par l'expression de Lizzy.

-Bon d'accord. Au revoir Harry… Dit la jeune fille déçue en se décalant légèrement pour le laisser passer et lui donner un bon aperçu de son air triste.

Il essaya vraiment de la dépasser et de ne pas penser à cet air de tristesse qu'il venait de voir… Mais rien à faire. Il se sentait vraiment mal pour avoir fait perdre la bonne humeur de la jeune fille. Il fit un pas… Deux pas… Avant de se stopper et de se retourner vers la demoiselle qui n'avait pas encore bougée.

-Lizzy. Finit-il par dire assez fort en soupirant.

-Hmm ? Fit-elle en se retournant légèrement.

Il essaya de forcer un sourire engageant sur ces lèvres avec une grande peine avant de déclarer :

-Si tu cherches vraiment un beau cadeau, il y a un stand qui vend plusieurs babioles assez intéressantes un peu plus bas. Tu devrais peut-être aller voir si tu n'y es pas encore aller.

-Merci Harry ! Lui cria-t-elle avant de dire plus faiblement : Aller vient Paula.

Un sourire idiot naquit sur les lèvres du jeune homme sans son autorisation. Il le bannit aussitôt en se rendant compte qu'il venait indirectement d'aider le morveux qui l'avait tué à recevoir un cadeau pour son anniversaire. Ou du moins, l'immortel aimait se dire que le sourire avait disparu. Parce que si vous regardiez en cet instant le visage du jeune homme aux joues rougies par le froid, vous verriez que le sourire était encore bien présent malgré ces meilleurs efforts.


	5. L'appel musical

**POV HARRY**

Il y avait une lettre qui n'avait pas été ouverte par le jeune homme. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais la simple présence de ce morceau de papier encore dans son enveloppe noire l'agaçait prodigieusement. On aurait presque dit que la missive, avec son emplacement si innocent au centre de son bureau associé à l'apparence si flagrante de l'enveloppe cherchait à se moquer d'Harry avec une blague que le jeune homme ne comprenait pas encore.

Pourtant, malgré la moquerie illusoire qu'elle semblait dégager de par sa simple présence, le garçon ne chercha même pas à délier le ruban afin d'ouvrir l'enveloppe noire. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il ne cherchait pas à le faire puisqu'elle pouvait aussi bien contenir une invitation à une sorte de fête macabre ou un nouveau travail qui lui permettrait de se remettre en selle potablement… Mais Harry ne faisait pas suffisamment confiance au contenu avec ces tripes qui lui hurlaient littéralement de ne pas chercher à savoir ce qu'elle contenait. Et s'il y a bien une chose qu'Harry écoutait toujours, c'était ces instincts et ces tripes.

Bien entendu, la tentation aurait été moins grande s'il n'était pas actuellement dans les 3 heures du matin et si le sommeil, ce traitre, daignait enfin envahir son esprit… Seulement voilà, la tentation était bien présente et après ces quelques jours de sommeil perturbés par une mélodie enfantine modifiée chaque fois qu'il tentait de fermer les yeux, il en avait définitivement marre. En ce moment-même, bien qu'il ne l'entende pas, il pouvait encore entendre dans le fond de sa tête cette fichue mélodie connu comme « my fair lady » qui semblait avoir été changé pour correspondre au maître de la mort lui-même.

« Faisons-le d'immortalité, faisons-le, faisons-le, faisons-le d'immortalité, my fair lady »

Raaaaaaa ! Il en avait vraiment marre ! Il avait vainement essayé de comprendre pourquoi il entendait cette parodie musicale grotesque dans des moments plus qu'aléatoire ces derniers jours. Mais il ne semblait y avoir aucun élément déclencheur, personne ou quelque chose d'autres dans le même genre qui déclenchait l'apparition soudaine de la musique. La seule chose qu'il avait réussi à obtenir, c'était que la musique n'avait résonné qu'après sa balade à la foire du givre. A part cela, c'était le flou total.

Et évidemment, comme il ne savait pas ce qui déclenchait la mélodie (surtout pendant ces heures de sommeil plus qu'aléatoire). Il ne pouvait pas non plus l'arrêter. Et voilà donc, comment monsieur Harry James Potter, le très célèbre maître de la mort, en était réduit à fusiller du regard un vulgaire bout de papier en espérant de tout son cœur que celui-ci puisse conjurer un peu de sommeil grâce à l'absence de réponse envers son nouveau propriétaire bien trop éveillé malgré ces meilleurs efforts.

D'accord, peut-être que le manque de sommeil et les nombreuses hausses de mauvaises humeurs commençaient un peu trop à se faire ressentir… Mais bon, il faut dire que la dernière personne ou chose qui l'avait empêché de dormir pendant plusieurs nuits d'affilés avait été un seigneur des ténèbres aux tendances légèrement sadiques. Comment quelqu'un pourrait le blâmer pour sa mauvaise humeur quand une situation aussi similaire qu'horrible de sa première vie recommençait ?

-Est-ce que tu es maudite ? Demanda-t-il à l'enveloppe noire qui, étonnamment, ne lui répondait pas.

Si seulement elle avait été maudite avec un bon vieux sortilège comme dans le premier monde, au moins, il aurait pu dormir ou au moins, justifier sa mauvaise humeur encore plus. Avec un peu de chance, ce bout de papier aurait été le catalyseur d'une malédiction jouant la mélodie à chaque fois qu'Harry essayait de dormir. Il aurait donc pu annuler le sort. Mais non, ce n'était juste qu'un innocent morceau de papier qui semblait lui donner l'épaule froide comme… A peu près tous les objets de cette pièce en fait.

Le jeune homme frappa sa tête lentement sur la table alors que son esprit tentait de faire face au dilemme affreux qui se présentait depuis que le manque de sommeil s'était fait sentir si cruellement : Ouvrir l'enveloppe ou ne pas l'ouvrir.

D'un côté, il saurait enfin le contenu de cette lettre qui le rendait si mal à l'aise. Elle pourrait éventuellement lui donner du travail qui lui rapporterait de l'argent ou d'autres choses du même style. Et si son contenu était quelque chose de mauvais augure comme une facture ou une menace de mort, au moins, il serait fixé immédiatement.

Il pouvait également choisir de ne pas ouvrir celle-ci, cela garderait son imagination morbide active et continuerait à lui donner quelque chose à réfléchir pour palier au sommeil qui se faisait si rare. De plus, avec sa paranoïa et sa chance actuelle, il valait mieux ne pas l'ouvrir afin d'éviter une mauvaise surprise possible. Ce serait même beaucoup plus prudent et intelligent vu l'apparence si peu familière de l'enveloppe de continuer à s'en méfier…

Après un court instant de réflexion, Harry prit une décision et attrapa l'enveloppe afin de l'expulser calmement du bureau en bois de sa chambre miteuse. Avec une certaine concentration, il déchira tranquillement le haut de l'enveloppe afin d'en extraire son contenu. Puis, une fois la feuille dégagée de son conteneur, il se mit à lire et s'arrêta presque immédiatement sur la toute première ligne du papier alors que son estomac se nouait instantanément.

« Monsieur Johan Faust » Lut-il plusieurs fois à haute voix comme si la ligne allait se changer sous ces yeux s'il le répétait suffisamment de fois.

Il faut dire que le nom, ou plutôt cette vie associé à ce nom, était l'une de celle que le garçon souhaitait le plus oublié parmi ces nombreuses réincarnations. Chaque vie que le survivant avait eue avait été très différente les uns des autres. Parfois, il avait une famille, parfois non. Parfois, il était une femme, parfois non. Parfois, il mourrait jeune et parfois vieux… Et tout comme ces différentes vies, son vécu l'avait profondément changé tant au niveau de son âme que de sa personnalité. Son caractère n'était jamais vraiment le même que sa première personnalité. Le plus souvent, ceux qui l'avait connu dans sa première vie, s'il pouvait le voir, n'aurait pas vraiment fait la différence ou aurait fait peu de commentaire dessus. Mais de temps en temps, pour une raison que même Harry avait du mal à s'expliquer, il se sentait plus à l'aise avec une personnalité totalement éloigné de celle de son origine.

Et celle de Johan Faust avait été une de ces vies si spéciales. Pour commencer, cela avait l'une des seules vies où il n'avait pas repris une variante de son prénom. Il faut dire qu'à part lui et la mort, cela n'importait plus vraiment personne. Ensuite, il s'était senti amer de son existence en elle-même… Tellement amer que plus rien n'avait vraiment d'attrait pour lui. Il était devenu presque complètement apathique même un peu avant dans le monde blanc avant cette réincarnation. C'était d'ailleurs ce manque d'intérêt et cette profonde déprime qui avait inquiété la mort au point qu'elle le réincarne sans chercher à trop le taquiner. Même la mort avait compris que quelque chose était mal avec lui durant cette période de sa longue existence d'immortel…

Même lui, en retournant dans le monde blanc après la fin de cette vie, n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment sa personnalité s'était tordue à ce point. Et encore aujourd'hui, le garçon qui a survécu se demandait fréquemment si cette ombre qu'avait été cette vie l'affectait encore d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Et en cet instant précis, il lisait ce nom encore et encore en se demandant comment même un tel morceau d'existence pouvait l'avoir rattrapé comme si de rien n'était. Comment une feuille de papier de bonne qualité si commune pouvait supporter de porter les lettres que formait l'encre dans une belle calligraphie.

Dans un espoir de comprendre et de sortir son esprit des pensées noires qui arrivait à pas de loup, l'ex-Gryffondor prit tout son courage à deux mains et lut le reste de la lettre qui était relativement court:

« Monsieur Johan Faust,

Il existe peu de gens en ce monde qui se souvienne encore qu'un homme aussi puissant et aussi froid que vous ait un jour marché en ce monde. De la même façon, je suis sûr que peu de démons savent encore ce qu'un simple humain a réussi à faire en enfer durant cette fameuse nuit des Walpurgis.

Et alors que je vous imagine couvert de sang, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si le temps s'était réellement arrêté pour vous une fois de plus ce soir-là. Si je vous dis cela, c'est parce qu'une connexion semble s'être éveillée par l'intermédiaire de votre héritage et il serait bon pour vous de le récupérer après toutes ces années.

A cette effet, vous êtes cordialement invité au manoir principal de la famille Trancy où mon maître, le comte Alois Trancy, se fera un plaisir de vous y recevoir.

J'espère vous voir à nouveau sous peu. Après tout, il est si rare de rencontrer l'homme devenu ami avec le démon.»

La lettre n'avait pas signature. En revanche, dans le coin droit du papier, là où celle-ci aurait dû se trouver, une araignée avait été dessinée avec la même encre rouge sang qui maculait l'enveloppe noire.

-L'araignée. Conclut Harry avec une voix froide et sombre doté d'un accent Allemand qui lui rappelait étrangement sa voix dans sa vie antérieure si détesté.

L'immortel secoua la tête comme pour chasser l'ombre collante qu'était cette ancienne vie et se mit à réfléchir. Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir d'un éventuel héritage qu'il aurait laissé derrière lui et qui serait encore relié à lui au point que quelqu'un sache qu'il était en vie. De plus, cette même personne savait qui il était en ce moment-même, ce qui était assez préoccupant…

D'ordinaire, la mort aimait bien l'envoyer dans différents calendriers mais s'assurait toujours que la dimension où il était envoyé ne soit jamais la même. C'était très rare quand il se retrouvait dans le même monde une seconde fois. Et quand cela arrivait, la mort s'arrangeait toujours pour lui enlever tout souvenir de ces vies antérieures pour toute la durée de son séjour.

Mais pas cette fois, ce qui était normal puisqu'Harry s'était envoyé lui-même dans ce monde si cruel. Pourtant, comment qu… Là ! La musique !

« Construit de sang et de chair, sang et chair, sang et chair… » Entendit-il distinctement dans les rues à l'extérieur de son appartement.

Dans un geste d'une vitesse inouïe, il lâcha le papier si inquiétant et le laissa tomber lentement sur le sol poussiéreux de l'appartement. Il se dépêcha d'enfiler son manteau ainsi que son foulard fétiche et sans attendre, il ferma à clé le plus rapidement possible son appartement pour sortir à l'extérieur. Cette fois, la mélodie avait une sorte de provenance et il allait la trouver !

**POV HARRY**

D'ordinaire, Harry s'excusait quand il bousculait des gens mais la moindre pensée d'excuse s'envolait aussitôt de son esprit alors que la musique continuait comme une ronde macabre qui résonnait encore et encore dans son cerveau sans lui laisser le moindre répit. Il avait envie de hurler.

« Sang et chair seront emportés, emporté, emporté, sang et chair seront emporté… »

Quelque chose était si faux avec cette chanson. Harry ne savait pas ce qui n'allait pas. La voix était si belle, si pure, presque… Angélique… Et pourtant, elle semblait moqueuse comme si elle était chantonné par un être qui se moquait des pauvres mortels ici-bas et riait de leur frasque, un peu comme la façon dont il se moquait de lui au vu des paroles de la chanson.

« Le reprendre et le réincarner, réincarné, réincarner, le reprendre et le réincarner… »

Oui, certainement de lui. Le maître de la mort avait l'impression de suivre une chimère, une illusion sans foi qui n'avait guère sa place en ce monde. Cependant, elle lui semblait bien trop réelle et tangible pour n'être qu'une vulgaire illusion de pacotille.

« La réincarnation ne restera pas, ne restera pas, ne restera pas… »

Les mots ainsi que leurs sources se gravaient peu à peu dans son esprit. Un peu de la même manière que son vieil adversaire qui hantait parfois ces cauchemars dans un douloureux rappel de ce que pouvait faire l'immortalité à un homme : « Faible si faible » lui disait-il dans ces rêves encore et encore en fourchelangue. Mais cette chanson n'avait pas le même ton. Là où l'un d'eux était provocateur, volontairement cruel et insultant, ces mots chantés de manière si mélodieuse semblait presque être une invitation, un appel musical destiné uniquement à ceux qui ont le malheur de s'y plonger. Et un malheur est si vite arrivé.

« Construit d'âme et d'esprit… » Continua la chanson alors qu'il s'engageait dans une ruelle après avoir dépassé de multiples calèches.

Quelque chose le tirait vers la source du son, c'était évident. Quelque chose l'appelait encore et encore en lui déchirant l'esprit au passage. Il savait que l'attrait de la musique commençait à avoir une sorte d'emprise sur lui mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas arrêter d'écouter l'appel. Il fallait qu'il découvre qui l'avait empêché de dormir, qui osait se moquer de lui, il fallait…

Harry freina instinctivement devant la petite fille qui transportait des fleurs dans son panier au coin d'une des ruelles mal éclairé de Londres. Il fut ravi de voir qu'elle n'avait rien. Pour un peu, il l'aurait renversé et aurait pu lui casser un os avec la force qu'il avait mis pour suivre la musique. Le jeune homme remarqua même qu'il avait couru de la Tamise jusqu'ici sans s'arrêter et comme si la prise de conscience de ce fait ne suffisait pas, il haleta immédiatement comme si son corps venait de s'en rendre compte aussi. C'était étrange, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé d'être si déconnecté de la réalité avant.

Il remarqua que la fillette n'était pas partie. D'ordinaire, quand un enfant de son âge croisait un étranger dans les rues à cette heure et de manière aussi brusque, il s'enfuirait à toute allure mais cette enfant devant lui semblait presque être inquiet pour lui.

-Vous allez bien monsieur ? Lui demanda d'ailleurs l'enfant en question avec de grands yeux.

Alors que la musique semblait faiblir et rester un simple bourdonnement dans ces oreilles, il étudia avec attention l'enfant devant lui.

La petite avait des cheveux longs d'un brun couleur terre attaché en deux nattes pour encadrer son visage de poupée. La gamine portait également une robe rose couvert de saleté comme si elle avait travaillé toute la journée. Elle portait dans ces maigres bras un petit panier en osier qui semblait contenir une rose rouge et une marguerite.

-Je vais bien petite mais dis-moi, tu ne devrais pas être chez toi à cette heure ? C'est dangereux par ici, tu sais.

En temps normal, il aurait ajouté quelque chose du style : « tes parents sont probablement inquiet » mais après 19 ans dans ce monde, il savait que la majorité des enfants étaient sans famille ou que celle-ci ne s'inquiétait pas assez pour leur enfant pour se préoccuper véritablement d'eux. Curieusement, c'était cette deuxième catégorie qu'Harry haïssait le plus. Il avait grandit sans parent à de multiples reprises et son séjour chez les Dursley lui avaient prouvé qu'avoir une famille était parfois aussi cruel que d'être orphelin si pas pire.

-Oui mais si je ne vends pas tout mon panier, maman n'aura pas de quoi payer les médicaments de mon petit frère. Et je ne veux pas que Jimmy meurt par ma faute. Dit-elle de manière très franche avec une voix triste.

Harry se demanda ce que faisait la mère en question et de quoi souffrait le « petit frère » exactement. Mais en voyant les larmes commencées à couler sur le visage de la fillette, il sut que se mettre à l'interroger ou lui dire que ce ne serait pas de sa faute si son frère meurt ou même qu'elle ne devrait pas se mettre en danger ainsi dans les rues… Ne serait pas une bonne idée alors que l'enfant était à deux doigts de pleurer. Sans compter qu'il n'était même pas sûr que la petite fille l'écoute et que le bourdonnement familier qu'était devenu la musique semblait disparaitre peu à peu malgré les efforts du survivant pour rester concentrer dessus.

-Dis-moi petite, comment tu t'appelles ? Lui demanda-t-il sans essayer de montrer qu'il était pressé.

Elle ne répondit rien. On lui avait probablement dit de ne pas parler aux étrangers ou alors, elle était juste timide.

-Je m'appelle Harry, ravi de te rencontrer. Dit-il en faisant un petit sourire en espérant qu'il ait l'air encourageant.

Il l'avait souvent sorti lorsqu'il était auror et que des jeunes enfants étaient impliqués dans des scènes de crime ou dans des cas d'abus.

-Je m'appelle Lilian. Dit-il en passant sa manche sur son visage légèrement mouillé par les larmes d'émotions qu'elle avait eu plus tôt. Elle devait être fatiguée.

Lilian… Une variante du prénom « Lily »… Presque le même prénom que sa mère.

-C'est un joliment nom… Dis-moi, Lilian, si j'ai bien compris, tu ne rentreras pas chez toi avant que tu ais vendu toute les fleurs. C'est ça ?

Lilian hocha vigoureusement la tête pendant qu'Harry soupira et sortit deux pièces de sa poche avant de les tendre à la petite. Avec un grand sourire, elle les accepta et lui tendit la rose qui était jusqu'alors rester coincé avec la marguerite dans le fond du panier qu'elle transportait.

-C'est tout ce que j'ai Lilian, je suis désolé. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois aller quelque part. Essaye de ne pas rester trop tard ici, d'accord ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'une fille aussi mignonne que toi disparaisse. Dit le garçon à la petite fille bien qu'il doutait qu'elle rentrerait chez elle sans avoir tout vendu.

Sans attendre la réponse de l'enfant, il mit la fleur dans une poche de sa veste et se concentra très attentivement sur la chanson qui était devenu un écho lointain, tout en faisant attention à ne pas tomber une fois de plus sous le charme de celle-ci. Une fois qu'il l'entendait distinctement à nouveau, il se mit à rejoindre l'endroit en courant.

L'ex-héritier Potter traversa plusieurs ruelles tout aussi sombres et sales les une que les autres avant de finalement s'arrêter quand il se rendit compte que la musique venait de disparaitre alors qu'il était arrivé en face d'une boutique de jouet… Ladite boutique de jouet n'avait rien d'exceptionnel si ce n'est qu'elle était bien éclairée, qu'une vitre était brisée probablement à cause d'un vandalisme, qu'un numéro « 46 » gravé sur la pierre et doucement éclairé par la lanterne extérieure. Et aussi, qu'un démon de sa connaissance avait été sur le point d'ouvrir la porte et qu'à présent il le regardait avec une expression presque choquée.

Evidemment, lui aussi aurait été choqué à sa place…

**POV SEBASTIAN**

Sébastian Michaelis, ou de son vrai nom : Malphas, avait pris plus de temps que prévu pour vérifier les familles des victimes, pour dresser la liste des suspects et pour aller sur les différents lieux des disparitions comme son jeune maître lui avait demandé alors qu'il était encore dans la calèche. Le démon avait reçu trois heures pour clôturer sa mission mais dans son esprit, il savait qu'il l'aurait fini en moins d'une heure en temps normal.

Hélas, on n'était pas vraiment en temps normal. Le majordome savait que quelque chose clochait avec la liste des suspects qu'il avait dû établir. Aucun ne semblait correspondre au profil et le démon pouvait sentir son aura sensiblement croître à mesure que son irritation parcourait son apparence humaine. Toutes ces conclusions l'amenaient au même point encore et encore : Les jeunes filles disparus avaient reçu une bague et avaient disparu après avoir entendu de la musique ou être tombée dans une tristesse profonde. Dans tous les cas relevés, elles semblaient toutes être parties seules et de leur plein grés quelque part. Après cela, elles demeuraient introuvables. Tous comme les informations sur l'identité du kidnappeur. Si Malphas ne savait pas mieux, il aurait dit qu'une force surnaturelle était à l'œuvre plutôt qu'une personne. Pourtant, ces enlèvements semblaient trop précis, trop ciblés pour être normal.

Mais son maître lui avait donné un ordre et son avis sur la situation n'était pas vraiment compris dans celui-ci. Aussi, il retournait calmement à l'endroit où se trouvait son maître afin de lui faire son rapport avec les faits bien maigres qu'il avait pu récolter en sa qualité de démon. A son retour, son maître allait probablement s'énerver sur lui en ayant été incapable de faire quelque chose de productif comme à son habitude. Ou alors, celui-ci aurait réussi une fois de plus à se fourrer dans un quelconque danger comme le délicieux appât qu'il était. Ceux-ci étaient, en soi, des résultats parfaitement attendus par le parfait majordome de la famille Phantomhive.

En revanche, voir le visage de l'homme qu'il avait tué dans la maison Ferro sur ordre de son maître, cela n'avait pas été prévu dans son programme. Il allait encore perdre un peu de temps pour effectuer ces tâches il semblerait…

Lentement, le démon écarta sa main de la poignée de porte du magasin de jouet afin de pouvoir mieux observer son opposant. Finalement, c'était une bonne chose que son maître lui ait donné 3 heures pour ces recherches.

-Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à croiser un visage aussi familier dans de telles circonstances. Dit-il à l'humain censé être mort et qui se tenait juste en face de lui et qui se rapprochait lentement de lui en maintenant une distance de sécurité de quelques pas.

-Il est vrai qu'à votre place, je ne m'attendrais pas non plus à croiser un homme à qui j'ai rompu le cou avec une force démoniaque. Au passage, même si la douleur était brève, les torticolis après que je l'ai remis en place sont très… Désagréables, dirons-nous. Mais dites-moi, je ne vois le gamin nulle part… Votre pacte est-il terminé ? Ou celui-ci a-t-il décidé de se passer de vos services pour cette fois ? Le railla-t-il sans vergogne comme s'il ne s'adressait pas à un démon mais à une vieille connaissance.

Sébastian fronça les sourcils devant la familiarité et l'insulte à peine masqué envers son jeune maître et leur lien de contrat. Le démon se demanda quel genre de personne était aussi stupide ou téméraire pour ainsi le provoquer. Ne se souvenait-il donc pas de sa fureur et de sa facilité à tuer son corps fétiche dans le QG de la famille Ferro ?

-Mon maître, le comte Phantomhive, m'a envoyé vérifier quelques antécédents. Et bien que je m'étonne que vous soyez encore en vie, je suis encore plus incrédule devant votre présence en ces lieux. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on revoit un mort revenir à la vie. Dit-il en restant parfaitement poli malgré son envie de l'attraper par le cou pour lui arracher des informations et pour stopper cette bouche provocante.

-Vous êtes étonnamment franc pour un démon. Remarqua le garçon en face de lui avec un petit sourire comme si une blague se cachait quelque part mais qu'elle était hors de portée du démon.

Si Sébastian ne savait pas mieux, on aurait presque dit que l'individu semblait incrédule devant son attitude et un tantinet moqueur. Le majordome se demanda brièvement s'il n'avait jamais croisé d'autre démon avant lui avant de lui répondre :

-Ce sont les êtres humains qui mentent. Nous autres démons disons toujours la vérité.

De toutes les réactions que Malphas attendait, un rire sincère et court était la dernière chose qu'il aurait pu penser. Le démon attendit patiemment que son opposant se calme et haussa un sourcil en ordonnant silencieusement une explication de l'individu qui commençait tout doucement mais sûrement à taper sur ces nerfs sans la moindre vergogne.

-Non, pas vraiment. J'avais une amie qui avait l'habitude de me dire exactement la même chose et qui arrivait quand même à me tromper de toutes les manières possibles. Comment faisait-elle ? Simple, elle utilisait des non-dits. C'est toujours facile de tromper quelqu'un quand vous ne leur dites pas tout. Certains verront même cela comme un mensonge.

Malphas ne s'interrogea même pas sur l'identité mystérieusement de cette « amie ». A la place, il préféra interroger l'homme en face de lui :

-Et vous ? Comment l'appelleriez-vous ?

-Une vulgaire affaire de perspective. Mais je ne vous apprends rien. Dit-il une fois de plus avec l'exacte copie du petit sourire de tout à l'heure.

C'est étrange, on ne dirait pas que le garçon le faisait même consciemment. Sébastian n'avait vraiment plus l'habitude de ce genre d'humain qui ne se cachait pas sous un masque soigneusement fabriqué. Même les serviteurs au manoir cachaient leur tempérament avec un soin presque exagéré.

-Vous êtes étonnamment franc pour un humain. L'imita-t-il en essayant de comprendre comment le jeune homme visiblement pauvre pouvait sourire et même rire comme ceci à ces remarques.

A cela, le garçon haussa les épaules et dit simplement avec une voix neutre :

-Je suis surtout un très mauvais menteur. C'est fou comme cela peut aider une personne à vouloir dire la vérité. En plus, je n'aime pas manipuler les gens plus que nécessaire, au contraire de votre maître…

Cette dernière phrase avait été ajoutée et dit avec un tel dédain et un tel venin que le démon pouvait sentir son aura noire frapper les limites de ce faux-corps avec une force peu commune. Bien que Malphas déteste son maître avec passion, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de défendre l'âme merveilleuse qui abritait le corps maigrichon de celui-ci.

-Cela fait deux fois que vous faites référence à mon maître dans une lumière négative. Vous devriez modérer vos propos, ce genre de mots apportent souvent les chutes d'homme comme vous. Le menaça-t-il tranquillement avec un petit sourire sadique et des yeux fuchsia.

L'homme, pas le moins du monde effrayé, répliqua simplement :

-C'est vrai mais les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure et, sauf erreur de ma part, Ciel Phantomhive m'a fait perdre énormément de temps et d'argent sans compter qu'il a ordonné ma mort sans le moindre motif. Et je dois avouer que son arrogance et sa tendance à se croire bien au dessus de la morale et des gens m'irritent un tantinet. Mais je suis sûr que c'est le genre de personne qui a une âme assez succulente pour faire un pacte avec. Après tout, pas tous le monde accepterait un sceau sur son œil droit afin d'augmenter à son maximum la puissance et la portée du contrat Faustien.

Cette information venue de nulle part prenait le démon au dépourvu. Il n'avait jamais parlé de cela avant de tuer l'individu dans la maison des Ferro. Et cette information sur la portée d'un contrat en fonction de son emplacement sur le corps n'était certainement pas une information aisément accessible. La plupart du monde surnaturel n'était même pas au courant de ce petit fait… Alors, comment le jeune homme savait-il cela ? Est-ce qu'il a fait un pacte avec un démon ce jour-là pour se venger de son maître ? Est-il lui-même un démon ? Ou bien, un dieu de la mort ? A-t-il simplement connu quelqu'un qui avait contracté avec un membre de son espèce ? Trop de question et si peu de réponse…

-Vous semblez en savoir beaucoup trop sur les démons et les pactes. Dit le majordome en essayant de raccourcir la distance entre lui et son partenaire de discussion.

-Vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué. Dit l'homme en reculant à mesure qu'il avançait sans avoir peur de lui pour autant.

En fait, il semblait presque que c'était un jeu pour la personne en face de lui.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Où plutôt qu'êtes-vous ? Êtes-vous un dieu de la mort ? L'interrogea le démon en relâchant une partie de son aura de ténèbres pour l'intimider.

-C'est donc ce qu'était le type en rouge de l'autre fois… Intéressant. Hé bien, une information mérite une information, je suppose. Je suis Harry Peters, un simple informateur. Et je suis bel et bien un humain. Et vous, démon, puis-je obtenir votre nom ou dois-je commencer à vous appelez « démon » durant toute la conversation ?

Est-ce que cet humain se moquait de lui ? Et comment même connaissait-il Grell Sutcliff mais ne savait pas que l'individu méprisable était un dieu de la mort. C'était presque un miracle que le dieu ne hurlait pas son statut au monde entier !

Avec une certaine surprise, il vit l'informateur faire un pas vers lui avant de le contourner calmement en lui tournant le dos pour mieux observer le bâtiment afin d'étudier depuis l'extérieur les jouets à l'intérieur. On aurait presque dit que le jeune homme n'était même pas au courant des envies de meurtres du démon et de sa curiosité grandissante envers le jeune homme.

-Vous dites que l'arrogance de mon maître vous irrite mais je me demande si la vôtre ne fait pas de même pour moi. Dit soigneusement le démon en évitant de sortir un grognement pour attirer l'attention de l'humain qui observait les éclats de verre sur le rebord de la fenêtre cassée.

-Ce n'est pas de l'arrogance si je peux réellement faire ce que je dis. Donc, démon, cela doit juste être mon « moi » normal qui vous irrite. Annonça-t-il toujours sans le regarder.

-Vous vous amusez beaucoup trop avec cette conversation si vous voulez mon avis.

-Je ne le nie pas mais l'amusement serait beaucoup plus apprécié si je pouvais enfin mettre un nom sur le visage de mon meurtrier.

Brusquement, le démon corbeau avait un doute sur le jeune homme. L'humain s'était lui aussi dirigé vers l'emplacement de son maître avant de croiser le démon. Il semblait savoir beaucoup trop de chose qu'un informateur normal ne saurait pas. Il avait une rancune étrange envers son maître. Et surtout, il semblait beaucoup trop s'amuser de situation dangereuse comme celle-ci.

-Et dites-moi, votre amusement a-t-il amené Lady Elizabeth dans un jeu macabre de votre cru ? Lui demanda-t-il un peu curieux malgré lui.

Si le kidnappeur était ce monsieur Peters, cela lui faciliterait le travail et expliquerait l'enlèvement d'Elizabeth. De plus, il pourrait certainement être un excellent joueur dans le jeu de son jeune maître et aider à en améliorer le goût encore un peu plus. Sans compter que le démon aurait la satisfaction de voir l'individu mourir correctement cette fois. Il n'y avait rien de pire qu'un travail bâclé selon Malphas.

L'humain, cependant, ne chercha même pas à masquer la confusion qui envahissait son visage alors qu'il se retournait vers le démon.

-Lady Elizabeth ? Vous parlez bien de la fiancée du comte ? C'est donc la raison pour laquelle le gamin vous a demandé de vérifier des antécédents ? Elle a disparue... Hé bien, cela doit faire une belle jambe au limier de la reine.

-J'en conclus à votre réponse désinvolte que vous n'êtes pas derrière cette série d'enlèvement ? Dit le majordome avec un ton légèrement déçu caché dans le ton de sa voix.

Il avait tellement espéré voir une confrontation entre cet individu clairement dangereux et son maître. L'humain aurait pu se révéler être un excellent ajout dans la préparation de l'âme parfaite à dévorer.

-Je crains que non. J'ai déjà bien assez d'ennui comme ça, pas besoin de rajouter des kidnappings de jeunes femmes nobles sur ma liste. Dit Peters clairement dans une notion de plaisanterie sans savoir les moindres pensées qui circulaient en ce moment même dans l'esprit du démon.

Cependant, cette petite plaisanterie ramena une question à l'avant-garde de l'esprit du démon par la même occasion.

-Si vous n'êtes pas là pour les filles disparues, alors que faites-vous ici ? Demanda le démon au mortel qui était retourné à l'observation de la façade du magasin.

-Oh moi, je suivais simplement la musique. Dit celui-ci en étudiant le numéro « 46 » comme si un mystère se cachait dans la gravure.

-Très drôle… Dit le démon en sous-entendant qu'il en avait marre de plaisanter.

Le garçon prit aussi le ton car il se retourna avec un regard légèrement plus sérieux et froid en direction du démon.

-Malheureusement non mais si votre maître est là-dedans, je vous conseillerais de le rattraper le plus tôt possible.

-Pourquoi un tel conseil ?

« Surtout venant de la part de quelqu'un qui semble le mépriser ainsi » voulut rajouter Malphas. Hélas, sa condition de majordome et son rôle ne correspondait pas vraiment au besoin de faire un tel ajout à sa question.

L'humain, en revanche, semblait parfaitement avoir compris le message et lui dit d'un ton dénué de la moindre étincelle d'amusement continuellement présente durant leur conversation :

-Parce que celui ou celle qui jouait plus tôt vient juste de recommencer et que cette fois, sa voix, alors qu'il ou elle chante, est clairement hostile.


	6. Faisons là d'immortalité, faisons-là, faisons-là

**POV HARRY**

Harry n'avait pas suivi le démon quand celui-ci s'était précipité pour rejoindre son cher maître. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de participer à une mission de sauvetage pour ce sale gamin richard. En fait, Harry savait que si le démon était à la poursuite du chanteur, il n'entendrait plus la musique prochainement donc, son implication dans ce brin d'histoire était terminée. Il allait enfin pouvoir aller dormir.

« Âme et esprit vont plier et tordre, plier et tordre… » Entendit-il soudain dans son dos.

A la vitesse de l'éclair, Harry se retourna mais tout ce qu'il vit fut une lumière blanche anormalement lumineuse qui lui fonçait dessus à toute vitesse. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'esquiver que la lumière l'emporta. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux pour éviter l'aveuglement plus que probable en essayant de ne pas penser à la douleur de l'impact, quand soudain, le survivant sentit avec effroi qu'une sensation similaire à l'apparition l'emmena quelque part contre son gré.

Une fois que la sensation disparut et que son corps arrêtait de vouloir lui donner envie de vomir, il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour découvrir qu'il était à présent dans une pièce richement ornée. Les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé et le sol était d'un bleu céruléen qui lui rappelait étrangement un ciel ensoleillé. Le jeune homme remarqua qu'un des murs avaient un tableau représentant des angelots dessus. Une chaise trônait également en plein milieu de la pièce en question et était de dos aux doubles portes en bois. Si Harry ne savait pas mieux, il aurait dit qu'un malade avait retenté de créer le paradis pour une raison quelconque.

-Tu sais, pour quelqu'un de si doué pour la fuite et dangereux, tu es étonnamment facile à attraper. Un brin de musique et te voilà en train de danser comme un de mes pantins. Dit soudain une voix masculine qu'Harry connaissait bien en provenance de la chaise.

Il l'avait entendu tellement de fou durant ces derniers jours qu'il était impossible que le jeune homme n'ait pas retenu le timbre si particulier de son interlocuteur. Il aurait pu l'identifier n'importe où rien qu'au son de cette fichue voix qui n'avait cessé de chanter depuis des semaines.

-Alors, c'est vous qui m'avez empêché de dormir durant tous ce temps… Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Harry à la chaise en commençant lentement mais sûrement à la contourner, pour enfin connaître le visage caché dans l'ombre des notes d'une mélodie d'enfant anglaise.

-Je me suis souvent posé une question. Lui répondit l'individu comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la question d'Harry. Les dieux de la mort jugent les âmes et ont été des humains suicidaires punis par la mort elle-même à observer la vie d'autres. Cela fait donc d'elle leur créatrice. Mais s'il se considère comme des dieux, on pourrait dire qu'elle se rapproche alors plus du concept d'entité fondamentale à l'univers…

Harry finit de faire le tour et fut surpris de ne trouver qu'une vulgaire poupée habillé grossièrement dans des habits de riches sur la chaise en bois. Harry regarda immédiatement autours de lui mais ne vit aucune cachette viable pour qu'une personne ou une entité puisse se dissimuler de lui.

-Donc, ma question est la suivante : Comment appelle-t-on quelqu'un qui est fondamentalement reconnu par l'entité comme quelqu'un de supérieur à elle-même ? Dit la voix qui semblait parler directement dans sa tête à présent.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit-il tranquillement alors qu'il vit enfin de multiples fils invisibles qui semblaient connectés un peu partout dans la pièce.

Par pure curiosité, il en attrapa un, qui était relié au trône de la pièce, et le suivit lentement pour voir où il était attaché.

-Tu ne sais pas ? Hé bien, cela est fâcheux mais pas regrettable. Après tout, les noms ne sont que des étiquettes dans le dessein du créateur. Et rien de plus. C'est l'homme qui a toujours aimé nommer des choses afin de mieux les comprendre.

Bien qu'Harry s'en fut un peu douté depuis le début de la discussion et le manque de présence qui n'affectait pas la capacité de l'individu à discuter avec lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'exposer l'évidence même :

-J'en conclus par cette tirade que vous n'êtes pas humain.

-Que crois-tu que je suis ? Le questionna son kidnappeur avec un brin de curiosité.

Apparemment, le fils que le garçon avait suivi plus tôt était relié à l'un des murs près de la cheminée. C'était ingénieux, toute la pièce avait été transformée en une gigantesque maison de marionnette à l'ancienne de la même manière que les spectacles de marionnettiste qu'on organisait dans la rue. Harry aurait presque applaudi le système s'il n'était pas occupé à répondre à son interlocuteur en essayant de ne pas sonner ni trop intelligent, ni trop stupide. Il ne s'agirait pas d'agacer le chanteur après tout.

-Plus tôt, j'aurais dit un sorcier mais vu la lumière, les questions existentielles, le manque d'intérêt pour les noms et la référence à un créateur. Je dirai un ange.

Le garçon qui a survécu savait qu'il avait raison à l'instant même où un silence pesant régna dans la salle toute entière. L'ange s'attendait probablement à ce qu'il manque sa cible en déclarant qu'il était un démon ou un esprit, mais la note presque angélique de la chanson n'avait pas échapper à Harry, peu importe le nombre de fois que celui-ci avait été noyé sous d'autres timbre moqueurs variés et d'autres accents. S'en était presque trop pure et parfait pour être normal. Un peu comme les démons qui jouent toujours une musique aussi discordante pour les oreilles d'Harry et ce, malgré la beauté ou le jeu parfait de ceux-ci.

Après un moment, l'ange reprit en main la discussion laissée à l'abandon pendant quelques précieuses secondes :

-Je n'ai jamais aimé les mots « un » ou « une ». Cela me rappelle continuellement le jour où la femme et l'homme ont été séparés. Une telle tragédie que fut ce triste jour.

S'il devait être honnête, l'informateur ne savait pas grand-chose sur les anges. Les Dursley n'avait jamais été très pieux. Il n'avait jamais pu accéder à une bible. Il n'avait jamais appris à se défendre contre les anges à Poudlard. Et pour couronner le tout, il n'en avait jamais croisé dans aucune autre de ces vies.

Donc, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas vraiment se rappeler une raison qui aurait rendu l'ange si triste. En fait, il ne savait même pas de quel évènement l'ange parlait. Mais son manque de compréhension de la situation ne l'avait jamais arrêté avant. En fait, il serait près à parier 1 penny pour chaque évènement où il avait été bien informé au préalable : la chasse aux horcruxes, le danger de jouer entre les mains de Lao, la vérification des repaires de drogue de la famille Ferro plus récemment… Et il en passe des meilleurs !

-Est- pour cela que vous avez kidnappé Lizzy ? Parce qu'elle était un « une ». Ou bien parce que vous vouliez attirer un démon en s'assurant que son contractant arrive directement dans vos ailes immaculées ?

Même si Harry ne savait rien des anges, le garçon en avait vu des représentations plus qu'à son tour. Et dans toutes les bonnes histoires qu'il avait vues en peinture, un démon était toujours vaincu par un ange.

L'ex-sorcier se demanda brièvement comment le majordome de la famille Phantomhive se débrouillerait face à son interlocuteur. Sortirait-il complètement sa panoplie de démon avant de l'attaquer dans un duel à mort ? Ou bien resterait-il dans sa peau humaine recouverte d'un costume de majordome en queue de pie impeccable avant de lui tordre le cou de ces doigts gantés ? Difficile à dire…

-Je trouve cela drôle que tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi je t'ai kidnappé en premier lieu et que tu préfères t'inquiéter pour des êtres impurs malgré ton statut bien supérieur à eux. Se moqua l'ange.

-Et moi, je trouve drôle qu'un ange, un être prétendument supérieur, m'emmène de force en ce lieu pour me parler et qu'il ne laisse qu'un vulgaire pantin manipuler par des fils plutôt que de me faire face lui-même. Répliqua aussitôt Harry dans l'espoir que la création de Dieu se dévoile pour enfin avoir quelqu'un à frapper comme vengeance pour son manque de sommeil.

-Mais c'est que cela pourrait mordre ! Quel dommage que tu me considères indignes de tes crocs. J'aurais tant voulu voir la beauté immortelle qui se cache au fond de toi.

Quel était cette obsession des êtres surnaturels à vouloir voir autre chose que l'être humain qu'il était ? Tout d'abord, il y avait la mort qui insistait pour le changer en « quelque chose de plus », quoi que cela puisse être… Puis, il y avait cette dame aveugle qui l'avait pris pour un esprit lorsqu'il était encore Harriet Gregory. Ensuite, il y avait ce démon au service du comte Phantomhive qui lui avait demandé ce qu'il était. Et enfin, il y avait un ange qui lui disait que quelque chose clochait avec lui, en parlant de crocs et d'autres absurdités du même style !

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda poliment le jeune homme en se raidissant légèrement.

-Tu te caches en jouant un simple humain mais nous savons tout les deux que tu es différent d'eux. Un simple regard à ton manque d'aura et à ton âme éthéré suffit à me dire que tu ne l'es pas. Je t'ai vu dans la rue avec cet être impur et pêcheur, même en étant proche de la mort, tu préfères ce sort plutôt que de révéler une fraction de ton véritable être. C'est intéressant.

« Intéressant », un mot que la mort aimait utiliser à chaque fois qu'il finissait par converser avec elle à propos de l'une de ces réincarnations. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts de sa main le nombre de fois où ce mot n'est pas revenu dans un de leur petit dialogue. Elle adorait littéralement jouer avec ces vies d'une manière ou d'une autre afin de les rendre plus « intéressante ».

Parfois, Harry avait l'impression que sa vie n'était qu'un immense livre qui s'écrivait en temps réel et où, la mort mettait parfois un marque-page comme pour faire une pause le temps d'écrire une ou deux choses dedans avant de lire la suite pour voir comment cela finissait par se dérouler suite à sa modification.

Curieusement, la mort avait dit qu'elle retiendrait sa remarque pour plus tard. Avec un peu de recul, Harry n'aurait peut-être jamais dû dire son ressenti sur ces manipulations mesquines de ses vies. Mais d'un autre côté, ce fut un simple instant de faiblesse qui ne se reproduirait pas comme il l'avait prouvé en quittant ce monde blanc définitivement.

« Intéressant », en effet.

-Je suis juste un humain. Voilà ce que je suis, ça et rien d'autre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu crois que je cache quelque chose d'autres.

[-Ni pourquoi les autres le pensent aussi] Pensa le garçon un peu trop fort.

Apparemment, ce qu'il venait de dire devait être assez amusant car il pouvait presque entendre un ricanement à la Draco Malfoy résonné dans toute la pièce.

-Essayes-tu de me convaincre ou de te convaincre ? Tu l'as toi-même dit lors de ta discussion avec l'abomination, tu es un très mauvais menteur. Et malheureusement, cela s'applique aussi à toi-même.

Oui, plus le temps passait, et plus Harry avait un sentiment de familiarité et d'irritation qui s'installait de plus en plus au fond de lui. Il commençait tout doucement à détester l'être qui l'avait amené ici pour bavarder.

-Je n'aime pas jouer à ce genre de jeu. Tu me rappelles énormément la mort. Tu sembles croire tout savoir sur moi et me manipuler à devenir quelqu'un de différent même pour un bref instant. Tu m'amènes aussi dans un lieu où je ne veux pas être en premier lieu. Pourtant, contrairement à elle, ce n'est pas par solitude ou par folie. Non… Pas encore… Mais tout comme elle, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce que tu prévois pour moi…

Il s'arrêta quand il se rendit compte que l'ange semblait rire de sa petite déclaration.

-Pourquoi ris-tu ? Demanda-t-il immédiatement en se méfiant.

-Je ris de ton ignorance bénie. Car peu importe que tu sois enrobé de gloire, de richesse, de titre ou même de puissance, tu ne comprends jamais totalement la valeur qui est la tienne et qui te les a fait gagner en premier lieu. Tu sembles n'en avoir que faire et tu crois encore qu'elles ne sont qu'annexe à ta personne, plutôt que de faire partie de ton identité. Tu crois que tu es juste Harry, juste un humain, juste un simple informateur… Comme si la mort donnerait le titre de maître qu'à un « juste quelqu'un ». S'en est presque hilarant tant tu es ignorant.

Cette dernière phrase semblait raviver son rire et Harry sentit une curieuse envie de meurtre montée en lui. Harry s'interrogeait même sur les chances d'un humain de tuer un ange. Surtout étant donner que ledit humain avait déjà tué des démons dans une réincarnation précédente. Bien évidemment, à cette époque, il avait encore la baguette de sureau, ou plutôt, son épée puisque c'était sous cette forme qu'elle était à l'époque. Mais le jeune Harry James Potter était sûr que si on pouvait abattre une armée de démon et un basilik avec une épée et qu'en plus, on avait tué un seigneur des ténèbres avec un simple sortilège de désarmement… Alors tuer un ange ne devrait, logiquement, poser aucune difficulté.

-Ne devrais-tu pas dire « heureux les simples d'esprits » plutôt que de te moquer de moi. Dit l'ex-sorcier en se rappelant un vieux dicton que l'un des voisins des Dursley avait coutume de répéter.

L'être sans nom semblait instantanément vexé et, espérons-le, irrité.

-Je ne suis pas ce genre d'ange.

Dans le but unique de provoquer son adversaire non-présent, Harry ricana silencieusement de l'ange avant de prendre un ton moqueur et de dire :

-Si tu ne l'es pas, alors qu'est-ce que je fais ici et quel genre d'ange amènerait quelqu'un comme moi dans un lieu pareil ?

Il en avait marre de ce petit jeu. Harry était un homme d'action. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui pourrait rester assis pendant des heures à lire. Il n'était pas non plus quelqu'un qui laisserait une autre personne se faire intimider en passant son chemin. Et il n'était certainement pas quelqu'un qui refuserait un bon combat contre un harceleur de première qui lui avait pourri son existence pendant plusieurs jours de suite !

-Je peux voir tes pensées. Elles sont claires comme le jour. Saches cependant que ma querelle n'est pas avec toi, maître de la mort. Ton âme est si éthérée que le concept de pureté et d'impureté ne peut même pas s'appliquer à toi.

[-Hmmm ? Merci…] Avait envie de dire Harry sans trop savoir si c'était un compliment ou un insulte vu la personnalité que l'ange affichait depuis tout à l'heure.

A la place, il préféra prononcer les mots suivants :

-Au contraire des humains, je suppose ?

Ouais, il n'y avait pas vraiment beaucoup de changement. Ces mots semblaient toujours aussi offensants qu'avant. Mais si l'ange entendait bien ces pensées, alors le garçon qui a survécu supposait qu'il aurait quand même été offensé et ce, peu importe ce qu'il aurait dit.

-Oui, au contraire des humains. Valida l'ange avant de laisser un autre silence profond s'installer.

L'ex-Gryffondor en avait subitement marre de cette conversation. Il était mentalement et physiquement épuisé de tout ce charabia et avait juste envie de rentrer chez pour dormir après sa privation de sommeil imposé.

-Tu sais, je n'aime pas me répéter, qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Râla l'ancien étudiant de Poudlard.

-Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps dans cette partie de cache-cache que tu joues si innocemment avec la mort. Bientôt, que tu le veuilles ou non, ta beauté, ce fragment si éphémère, cette beauté bloquée dans le temps sera révéler au grand jour. Elle a déjà commencé d'ailleurs…

D'un seul coup, la moindre pensée de fatigue partit pour laisser place à une curiosité morbide accompagné d'un mauvais sentiment au jeune homme.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Il espérait sincèrement avoir mal interpréter les paroles de l'ange. Il l'espérait vraiment mais les paroles qui suivirent de la part de son interlocuteur surnaturel ne le rassurèrent absolument pas et ne firent que confirmer ces craintes :

-Comment crois-tu exactement que tu as entendu la chanson depuis l'autre bout de Londres ? Même un ange comme moi peut difficilement t'atteindre par ce genre de moyen tu sais. Pour cela, il faut un objet, un objet très spécial qui dormait si magnifiquement jusqu'alors. Dis-moi, Harry, quel genre d'objet peut appeler quelqu'un d'aussi profondément lié à la mort elle-même ?

-La pierre de résurrection.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour l'avoir deviner. En revanche, il fallait être un imbécile pour avoir pensé même une seule seconde qu'il n'allait jamais revoir l'un des ces trois objets liés à lui dans ces vies tout comme dans ces morts. Comment avait-il cru qu'il pourrait y échapper ? Ces objets étaient presque des traceurs ambulants sur sa signature vitale et magique.

Sans se soucier des pensées actuelles d'Harry, l'ange continua :

-En ce monde, elle porte un autre nom plus approprié à ce qu'elle est. Et elle s'est éveillée si rapidement à l'arrivé de son propriétaire en ce monde qu'elle a immédiatement attiré mon attention. Un tel éclat magnifique.

Brusquement, Harry se rappela de quelque chose. La vie où il était justement Harriet Gregory, il avait tenté de se débarrasser des reliques. Certes, à l'époque, la mort ne lui avait laissé que la pierre mais c'était suffisant à cette incarnation pour expérimenter sur ce qui pouvait les détruire ou non. Et Harriet avait été sûre à l'époque que jeter la pierre de résurrection dans de la lave en fusion l'aurait détruite. Alors, comment était-ce même possible que la pierre se retrouve ici si elle, ou plutôt il l'avait déjà détruite ?

-Mais c'est impossible qu'elle soit ici, après tout, je l'ai… Eut-il le temps de commencer avant de se faire interrompre une fois de plus dans cette longue conversation.

-Perdu ? Détruite ? Qu'importe, ce que la mort a fait, elle peut le défaire ou le refaire autant de fois qu'elle le veut. Sinon, il n'y aurait plus beaucoup d'ironie dramatique en ce monde terrestre.

Harry ne savait pas quoi répliquer en réponse à cela. En fait, l'informateur était sûr qu'il était actuellement dans le coma (vu la longueur de la discussion) et qu'il allait se réveiller pour découvrir que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un mauvais rêve dû aux médicaments pour le maintenir en vie après l'attaque du mangemort renégat. Il verrait alors Ginny pour signer les papiers de divorces et ceux de la garde des enfants. Et tout le reste se passerait bien et très loin des petits jeux tordus de la mort, des anges, des démons et des nobles aussi froid et riche qu'arrogant.

-J'ai réussi à te faire taire maître de la mort ? Hé bien, au moins, tu le sais et quand tu auras récupérer la pierre, un peu de ta beauté ressortira de ce corps d'emprunt mortel que tu sembles affectionnés. Montrant ainsi un peu plus ta vraie nature.

Si seulement, il rêvait. Un bon cauchemar avec un Voldemort sans nez lui lançant des doloris comme des bonbons à la place de cette altercation… Cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile à faire, si ?

-Et si je refuse ? Si je suis lié comme tu le dis si bien, il ne me sera pas aussi difficile de l'éviter.

Après tout, il avait évité la mort avec succès pendant des années. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus compliqué que cela ?

-Tant de naïveté, tu la porteras à un moment où un autre. Sais-tu comment je le sais ? La réponse est simple : c'est parce que tu as suivi la musique.

Ok, c'était officiel, cet ange était complètement fou.

-Elle m'empêchait de dormir, ce ne sera pas le cas avec la pierre. Répliqua Harry logiquement.

Pour être honnête, le garçon en avait clairement marre de se justifier. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de continuer de parler. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui.

-La raison pour laquelle tu as suivi cette musique n'est pas pour ça. Tu n'as jamais vraiment eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil Harry. La raison qui t'a fait suivre cette musique avec tant de diligence sera la même qui te poussera à prendre la pierre malgré toi.

Le survivant se demanda brièvement combien de temps il lui faudrait pour arriver à s'enfuir d'ici avant que l'ange ne le rattrape. Sauf si, bien sûr, l'ange voulait qu'il s'enfuie en premier lieu. C'était tellement confus cette histoire.

-Et je peux savoir quel est cette raison ?

-Voyons, montrer ta vraie nature un peu plus. Une nature si belle, si pure et pourtant pas… Déclara l'ange avec tant de joie dans sa voix que cela ne pouvait qu'indiquer un sérieux problème de santé mentale.

-Tu es complètement fou. Dit le garçon presque en baillant. Il était vraiment fatigué.

-Comment une créature tel que toi puisse encore se soucier de l'humanité qui est si impure est un mystère pour moi. Peut-être est-ce parce que tu passes trop de temps comme un humain. Il me tarde de voir combien tu es différent quand tu laisses aller tout ce qui se cache en toi. Et en attendant ce jour béni, je t'observerais avec une grande attention, maître de la mort… Dit l'être de lumière avec un ton de finalité dans le timbre angélique de sa voix.

Et ce fut tout, plus de voix, plus de chanson, rien. Harry attendit plusieurs minutes que l'ange reprenne la parole ou ne l'attaque ou… Ne fasse quelque chose en fait. Mais pour une raison inexplicable, celui-ci avait choisi de partir comme ça en laissant Harry complètement seul. Cela ressemblait presque trop à un piège si l'ex-Gryffondor devait être honnête.

Lentement, le jeune homme se déplaça afin de se placer dans le dos de la chaise qui se tenait au centre de la salle. Alors qu'il observait la pièce attentivement sans bouger, plusieurs pensées lui vinrent à l'esprit et il se mit à réfléchir sérieusement à la situation présente dans laquelle l'immortel s'était retrouvé bien malgré lui.

Peut-être que la bonne question n'était pas pourquoi l'ange l'avait kidnappé. Peut-être que sa question aurait dû être : Mais pourquoi celui-ci l'avait amené ici dans cette pièce en particulier sans que l'ange ne soit même présent. En fait, maintenant que l'ex-sorcier y pensait un peu plus attentivement : Pourquoi quelqu'un installerait-il un tel réseau complexe de fils invisible de marionnette si ce n'était pas pour s'en servir ?

Harry aurait pu continuer à s'interroger longtemps si une sorte de clown n'était pas rentré dans la pièce accompagné par le dieu de la mort aux cheveux rouges, le démon majordome et le dénommé Ciel Phantomhive. En fait, Harry aurait pu tout simplement continuer à être tranquille si le clown en question n'avait pas dit juste avant de s'écrouler :

-Maî…Maître…

Oui, c'était vraiment une mauvaise nuit pour le jeune immortel.

* * *

**POV HARRY**

Les trois personnes devant lui le regardaient avec un air abasourdi.

Le comte, plus particulièrement, qui s'était mis à l'avant du groupe semblait le plus confus. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé en quelques mois. Il n'avait pas grandi, ni changer d'apparence… Même son air arrogant continuait de briller des ces magnifiques yeux bleus malgré sa confusion.

Le démon, quand à lui, l'étudiait avec calme mais le menaçait silencieusement de ne pas toucher à son maître. Il était juste à un pas de distance du comte et se tenait fièrement à sa droite. Il n'y avait pas la moindre expression affiché sur son visage à part une légère méfiance.

Quand à la troisième personne, « ce dieu de la mort », s'il avait bien compris le majordome dans leur rencontre de tout à l'heure, il semblait très surpris de le voir. Enfin, surpris était un euphémisme. Le dieu semblait pétrifié comme s'il ne savait pas trop comment réagir dans cette situation. Etonnamment, le dieu ne l'attaqua pas, tout comme il ne le menaça pas ou ne l'insultait. En fait, on aurait presque dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de venir le récolter en ce moment-même. Est-ce que le dieu avait une sorte de liste avec les noms des personnes qu'ils avaient le droit de venir prendre ? Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses… Y compris le comportement du dieu rouge.

Harry ne savait pas trop dans quel genre de situation il venait de se fourrer à cause de cet ange du ciel mais apparemment, elle était assez compliquée et confuse si elle allait jusqu'à impliquer un dieu de la mort dans le tas.

L'immortel resta un instant à les regarder avant que le comte ne sorte de sa stupéfaction apparente pour déclarer avec sa voix froide teinté de surprise :

-Mais c'est Pluton. C'est fou, comment avez-vous-même réussi à le domestiquer ?

Harry haussa un sourcil avant de se retourner pour vérifier si une chose n'était pas apparue derrière lui alors qu'il regardait ailleurs. Il n'y avait rien. Juste la chaise avec la poupée à taille humaine dedans.

-Vous savez, je ne sais pas qui est ce « Pluton » mais je peux vous assurer qu'il n'est pas dans cette pièce. En fait, j'ai l'impression que beaucoup de chose semblait être là sans l'être. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

L'informateur faisait, bien entendu, référence à l'ange. Il s'attendait presque à une réponse de sa part pendant un moment mais il ne se passa rien. La créature lumineuse était un exemple du silence parfait.

Quand au comte Phantomhive, il semblait avoir repris la plus grande partie de ses esprits et il se servit du peu de cervelle qu'il possédait pour déclarer à l'ex-sorcier :

-Alors, c'est toi qui as tout manigancé ? Qui a transformé en poupée des jeunes filles innocentes ?

Pendant une seconde, même si par miracle il arriva à le cacher, Harry fut surpris. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que l'ange avait fait avec les demoiselles clairement en détresse. Alors apprendre qu'une créature comme un ange avait pu transformer des humains innocents, des humains comme Lizzie, en poupée comme celle qui se trouvait sur la chaise le rendait un peu malade. L'ange n'était vraiment pas bien dans sa tête. Cela en soit n'était pas une grande découverte mais Harry ne pensait pas vraiment que celui-ci avait atteint ce niveau.

Et le fait qu'on l'associe à un tel crime ne faisait que lui donner envie de vomir ou de rentrer chez lui sous peine de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait à l'accusateur en question.

-Sans vouloir vous vexer, je suis trop fatigué pour faire face à vos accusations aujourd'hui, comte. Et encore plus quand, peu importe ce que je vous dirais, vous allez continuer avec votre petit air têtu et en tirer vos propres conclusions.

Il avait déjà vu le regard que Ciel avait dans ces beaux yeux bleus. C'était un regard accusateur qu'il avait vu dans de nombreuses pupilles d'étudiant de Poudlard. Que ce soit en deuxième année avec la chambre des secrets, dans sa quatrième année au début du tournoi, ou même en cinquième année avec le retour de Voldemort. C'était le genre de regard qui disait clairement : « Je sais que c'est toi qui a fait ça et je le prouverais. Peu importe le nombre de preuve qui indique le contraire ».

-Qui es-tu ? Et comment me connais-tu ? Eut le culot de lui demander le garçon.

Harry eut un bref instant d'incrédulité suivi immédiatement par un moment d'irritation pure devant la remarque si désinvolte du garçon.

-Sérieusement ? Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ? Même le majordome à ta droite se souvient de moi.

Le comte allait prendre la parole et lâcher ce qui ressemblait à une ânerie quelconque qui aurait fait exploser Harry mais heureusement pour lui et malheureusement pour le maître de la mort, le majordome vint aussitôt à sa rescousse.

-Il faut excuser mon maître, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre quelqu'un qui devrait être mort.

Sans la moindre surprise, la remarque ne le calma absolument pas.

-Et alors quoi ? Il a perdu le décompte au point que ces meurtres n'aient plus de visage pour le hanter dans ces cauchemars ?

Il allait ajouter quelque chose d'autre mais il fut rapidement coupé par le troisième individu qui s'était tenu dans son coin silencieusement jusqu'alors :

-Ça y est ! Je me souviens de toi ! Harry Peters ! Sais-tu depuis combien de temps j'ai eu envie de t'étrangler pour toute la paperasse supplémentaire que ton petit coup m'a tiré ? On t'a même cité dans les raisons pour me confisquer ma magnifique faux personnalisée. Tu te rends compte ? Moi ! Une jeune femme si mortelle suit obliger de travailler avec une vulgaire paire de ciseau !

-Désolé de l'apprendre. Si j'avais su qu'un dieu de la mort viendrait chipoter avec ma lanterne cinématique, je me serai arrangé pour mourir dans un endroit plus tranquille. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas trop le choix. Vous savez les risques de l'emploi et tout ça…

Est-ce que cela existait des primes de risques pour les éventuelles rencontres démoniaques ? Ce serait tellement bien.

-Désolé ?! Désolé ! Tu ferais bien d'être désolé ! Parce que dès que ton nom réapparait sur la liste, je viendrais personnellement. Tu entends ! Personnellement te faucher et je vais m'assurer que ton évaluation soit horrible, mon gaillard. Dit le dieu en s'approchant rapidement de lui pour lui poser son long index droit sur sa poitrine avec une posture qui se voulait sensuel et intimidante.

Harry aurait pu être impressionné s'il n'avait pas déjà vu ce genre de posture une bonne centaine de fois avant. Cela combiner à son manque de sommeil le fit accidentellement baillé alors qu'il annonçait le plus simplement du monde au dieu de la mort :

-Content de l'apprendre le rouquin.

Il n'avait absolument rien contre cette couleur de cheveux. Ce serait hypocrite de sa part s'il avait le moindre préjugé contre. Mais Harry avait juste envie de voir jusqu'où il pouvait pousser le dieu avant qu'il ne sorte sa fameuse paire de ciseau pour le menacer avec. Et le coup fit mouche car à peine une seconde plus tard, le gars en rouge s'énerva un peu plus.

-Comment oses-tu m'insulter de la sorte. Mes magnifiques cheveux ne sont pas roux ! Ils sont rouges ! Rouge comme le sang. Là, regarde !

Son visage était tellement près qu'Harry pouvait presque sentit son haleine. Ce n'était pas une odeur très agréable mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Malheureusement, le dieu n'avait pas encore sorti son arme. Tant pis, ce petit jeu commençait à devenir un petit peu ennuyeux de toute façon. Sans compter qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

-Si tu le dis. Maintenant, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je manque un peu de sommeil ces derniers temps et j'aimerai beaucoup rentrer chez moi. Alors, je suppose qu'on se voit lors de ma prochaine mort. Dit-il au dieu avant de s'avancer résolument vers les doubles portes.

Il ne put faire que trois pas avant que le noble ne se place devant lui dans le but de lui bloquer le passage.

-Vous vous attendez à ce que je laisse un criminel de ton espèce s'en aller comme si de rien n'était ? Dit-il en se voulant menaçant avec la froideur de son ton.

C'était presque mignon comment il espérait vainement pouvoir l'intimider à reculer. Est-ce qu'il croyait vraiment que cela marcherait contre lui. Son propre démon avait essayé et il avait traité avec tellement pire dans sa vie…

-Hé bien, puisque je n'ai pas enlevé votre précieuse fiancée, ni aucunes des jeunes filles disparues d'ailleurs, vous n'avez donc aucun motif pour m'arrêter. En plus, n'y a-t-il pas un proverbe qui dit : « innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire » ?

-Vous me croyez aussi stupide pour croire un tel mensonge ? Je ne suis peut-être qu'un enfant mais je n'en reste pas moins le fidèle limier de la reine. Et je ne permettrais pas qu'un kidnappeur dans ton genre n'amène le déshonneur sur ma famille en le laissant filer ainsi.

Peut-être qu'il était moins comme Tom Jédusor qu'Harry l'avait cru. Tom avait été quelqu'un de solitaire et sans réel ami mais même lui ne se serait jamais abaissé à servir quelqu'un d'aussi peu utile que sa majesté la reine d'Angleterre. Où était cette chère dame quand les enfants des rues se faisaient tabasser sans le moindre état d'âme par des passants. Où était-elle quand la pauvreté avait frappé la majorité de Londres ? En fait, arrivait-elle à faire autre chose que pleurer son mari comme la vieille dame qu'elle était ? Et ce morveux suivait la reine avec fierté juste par honneur pour sa famille, de la même manière que Draco avait suivi le seigneur des ténèbres il y a tant d'année déjà. Oui, en fait, Ciel était exactement comme Draco quand il était plus jeune. Et même Malfoy n'était pas vraiment fier de son comportement dans ces jeunes années. C'est dire le niveau !

-C'est vrai que rester le toutou de sa majesté est tout de suite beaucoup mieux que de laisser un honnête homme retourner à ces occupations précédentes. Répliqua tranquillement Harry en dévisageant ouvertement le comte pour un signe quelconque de... Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il cherchait : familiarité ? Admission ?

Quoi qu'Harry cherche inconsciemment dans le noble, il ne vit rien. Et la réponse imminente en attestait :

-Comment oses-tu insulter ma famille et la reine de la sorte !

On aurait dit que le jeune homme était près à le frapper mais se retenait. Bien, il n'était donc pas si stupide. Ou alors, il attendait clairement son moment pour ordonner à son démon de le décapiter ou quelque chose dans le même genre.

-Hé bien, si vous voulez savoir, c'est très simple : vous m'avez tué et je me fiche complètement de votre précieuse reine d'Angleterre. Sans compter que je suis épuisé et que je n'ai pas le meilleur caractère qui existe lorsque cela m'arrive. Est-ce que la réponse vous satisfait ?

Le garçon devant Harry semblait sur le point d'exploser de colère. Il trouvait cela assez drôle.

-Avez-vous trouvé celui qui jouait de la musique tout à l'heure ? Demanda soudain le démon avec une voix polie sans menace.

Harry cligne des yeux une ou deux fois dans la surprise d'une telle question de sa part avant de regarder le démon. Celui-ci avait aussi senti la scène de lutte arriver et avait visiblement préféré rappeler indirectement à son maître ce qui devait être ces objectifs du jour tout en calmant considérablement Harry. Il était bon, très bon.

-Hélas oui, c'était un sacré numéro d'ailleurs. Toujours là à parler de pureté, à refuser de se montrer ou à refuser de répondre à ma question. Je suis sûr qu'il vous irriterait bien plus que moi d'ailleurs. Moi-même, je le trouvais agaçant.

« -Et dangereux » Était le genre de message presque inutile à rajouter grâce à la conversation qu'il avait eu plus tôt avec le démon dans la ruelle.

-Qui est-il ? Demanda brusquement le garçon avec une pointe d'irritation dans sa voix.

Le survivant se moqua de lui :

-Vous me menacez depuis tout à l'heure avec vos grands airs et puis vous croyez encore que je vais vous répondre ? Vous avez du culot pour un gamin aristocrate. Surtout que je reste intimement persuadé que vous avez mis les pieds dans le jeu d'échec de quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il vous manipule comme son pion dès à présent. Alors, Ciel Phantomhive, quel effet cela fait d'inverser les rôles pour une fois ?

-Et toi, quel rôle as-tu dans son petit échiquier ?

Harry exagéra volontairement ces traits afin de jouer une personne purement étonnée.

-Moi ? Je suis juste un citoyen qui suivait littéralement la musique. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de jouer à son petit jeu contrairement à vous. Si vous voulez mon avis professionnel, vous jouez tellement bien que vous pourriez bien devenir sa pièce maîtresse.

Pour une raison étrange, sa dernière remarque fit illico pousser le comte Phantomhive à observer les deux bagues qu'ils portaient au doigt. C'était bizarre. Et l'étrangeté ne s'arrêta pas là car il enleva l'une des bagues et semblait l'étudier plus attentivement avec une colère non-dissimulée dans ces yeux.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de devenir la petite pièce maîtresse de sa collection. Même pas en rêve. Dit-il en la jetant sur Harry.

Peters supposa qu'il voulait la jeter sur la chaise derrière lui à l'origine. Cela ne faisait rien. Lentement, il empocha la bague et la plaça dans la poche de sa veste sous les yeux attentifs du protecteur du garçon avant de déclarer :

-Très bien, c'est bon pour toi je suppose. La symbolique du geste se perd pour moi néanmoins… Maintenant, je peux m'en aller ? Ou bien, vous allez continuer cette crise infantile quelques minutes de plus ?

-Il est hors de question que tu t'en ailles ! Répliqua rapidement le garçon.

-Et tu feras quoi pour m'arrêter si je m'en vais ? Tu vas ordonner à ton démon de me tuer ? Ou alors tu vas convaincre ce dieu de la mort de me rattraper pour toi ? Et après quoi ? Tu sauras toujours au même point dans ta vulgaire enquête et je n'en serai juste que plus irriter. Alors maintenant, je vous souhaite le bonsoir monsieur le comte et je vous prie de me laisser tranquille en ce moment sauf si vous voulez aggraver votre cas d'enfant gâter.

Cela semblait clouer le bec à l'aristo et Harry en profita pour se déplacer et se diriger vers la sortie. Il fit simplement un clin d'œil au démon et un salut simple mais moqueur au dieu de la mort avant de les laisser officiellement derrière lui.

Finalement, il y avait encore du bon dans cette soirée. Maintenant, où était donc la sortie de ce truc ?

* * *

**POV HARRY**

Une heure, ce fut le temps qu'il avait fallu à Harry pour trouver la sortie de ce lieu et sortir de la boutique de jouet. Ce manoir était un tel labyrinthe qu'il était presque impossible de s'y retrouver. Ce ne fut que grâce à des poupées faites de différents matériaux à moitié étalé sur le sol qu'il avait réussi à se repérer. Bénie soit celui qui avait oublié de nettoyer ce désordre derrière lui !

Il était donc enfin sorti de ce manoir et pouvait enfin rentrer chez lui. Il passa quelques rues avant d'apercevoir une connaissance assis sur le rebord d'un des dallages appartenant à la devanture de l'une des nombreuses maisons de la rue sale devant lequel il était passé tout à l'heure en courant.

Tranquillement, il s'approcha de la personne en question et se mit à parler rapidement peu après avoir vu son visage mouillé de larme et avoir entendu quelques brefs reniflements. Il n'avait jamais été bon avec les gens tristes auparavant.

-Hé petite, Lilian ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Je vois que tu as vendu toute tes fleurs pourtant… Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

-Je me... suis… Je me suis perdue ! Dit la très jeune vendeuse de fleur des ruelles en pleurant désormais à chaudes larmes.

La fillette n'avait probablement pas retenu son itinéraire ou s'en était écarté pour vendre ces fleurs. Par la suite, elle avait probablement voulu revenir sur ces pas sans pourvoir retrouver son chemin. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle était à une ou deux rues d'écarts de la ruelle ou Harry l'avait rencontré. La pauvre petite…

-Là là, arrête de pleurer. Je n'aime pas voir les gens pleurer. Je vais t'aider à retrouver ta maison. Où est-ce que tu habites ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant un peu près d'elle.

Aussitôt, elle cessa de pleurer. C'était un merveilleux progrès selon Harry. Puis, après une ou deux minutes, elle se décida à lui répondre :

-J'habite à deux ruelles du monsieur effrayant.

Cela n'aidait pas vraiment Harry à situer sa maison à Londres bizarrement.

-Le « monsieur effrayant » ? Tu peux être plus précise s'il te plait.

Cela pouvait signifier beaucoup de chose. Peut-être une personne avec un visage défiguré ou ce genre de chose, ou alors un homme qui frappait des enfants, ou bien… Bref ! Il n'allait quand même pas citer mentalement toutes les possibilités qu'abritaient Londres tout de même ! Il n'était quand même pas un faiseur de miracle.

-C'est un monsieur qu'on vient voir uniquement quand quelqu'un meurt. Il mange des os d'enfant et il vient nous manger si on n'est pas sage. C'est ce que ma maman raconte lorsque je fais des bêtises avec Jimmy.

Il mange des os d'enfant ? Il vient voir uniquement quand quelqu'un meurt ? Quel genre d'individu horrible a une telle réputation auprès des enfants ? Il en avait entendu des vertes et des pas mûres dans ces réincarnations venant de la bouche des enfants mais celle-là alors, il ne l'avait encore jamais entendu.

-Jimmy, c'est ton frère, n'est-ce pas ? Celui qui est malade ? Dit-il en essayant de l'amener sur un territoire familier alors qu'il s'interrogeait lui-même.

-Oui et le monsieur effrayant n'arrête pas de dire à ma mère qu'elle devrait faire des mesures avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il me fait très peur.

Pourquoi un type viendrait voir un enfant malade presque mourant pour demander des mesures ? Il réfléchit pendant une ou deux minutes avant de se gifler mentalement quand il trouva la réponse. Décidément, la fatigue le rendait bien plus lent que d'ordinaire.

-Dis-moi Lilian, ton monsieur, il ne vendrait pas des cercueils par hasard ?

-Si ! Même qu'une fois, il dormait dedans et il m'a fait très peur…

Par malheur, Harry savait exactement quel fossoyeur avait l'habitude de dormir dans les propres cercueils qu'il faisait et où il habitait. C'était son rival de commerce de « presque » toujours depuis qu'il avait déménagé près de la Tamise : le fameux, l'horrible Undertaker.

-Je vois où c'est alors. Viens, je vais t'amener près de la boutique de ce « monsieur effrayant » et après, tu pourras rentrer à la maison à partir de là, d'accord ?

La fillette sourit et essuya des larmes avec la manche de sa robe avant de soudainement perdre son sourire et paraitre inquiète.

[-Allons bon, à quoi pensait cette petite encore ?] Se demanda le garçon qui a survécu.

La réponse vint presque instantanément après qu'il ait énoncé cette pensée :

-Et si le monsieur effrayant essaye de me manger, tu ne vas pas me laisser toute seule comme les autres ?

Harry espérait vraiment qu'elle se référait aux autres enfants. Sinon, cela voudrait dire que les adultes de ce monde étaient encore plus irresponsable qu'il ne le pensait en premier lieu en grandissant dans les rues de cette époque.

-Lilian, je suis un tueur de monstre. Il n'aura même pas le temps de venir prendre tes os si je suis avec toi. Annonça-t-il sans le moindre mensonge.

Il avait tué un basilik, des démons, un seigneur des ténèbres, un professeur de défense, etc. Alors pour une fois qu'il pouvait s'en vanter un peu sans que cela ne paraisse louche. Il allait bien en profiter, sans compter que cela semblait rassurer Lilian.

-Tu me le promets ? Dit-elle en tendant le petit doigt de sa main droite.

Sans la moindre hésitation, il fit de même et les deux doigts en forme de crochet se serrèrent mutuellement avant qu'Harry ne reprit la parole :

-C'est promis Lilian. Alors maintenant, je suis sûr que ta mère et Jimmy s'inquiète, on y va ?

-Oui ! Répondit-elle aussitôt en ressemblant à la joie de vivre.

Harry aurait bien hurlé son manque de sommeil au monde. Mais pourquoi vouloir dormir quand l'univers entier voulait visiblement que vous restiez éveillé. Et pendant tout le chemin du retour, Harry sifflotait sans même s'en rendre compte la musique de « My fair lady » alors qu'il avait pu entendre inconsciemment du haut d'un toit.

« Faisons-là d'or et d'argent, my fair lady. »


	7. pion ou joueur?

**POV HARRY**

Harry n'avait jamais été si content d'avoir enfin pu s'endormir. S'il devait être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il n'avait jamais été aussi épuisé de toute cette vie.

Cela avait même rivalisé avec son épuisement constant quand il bossait encore, il y a longtemps, avec la famille Ferro et Lao. C'est dire !

Bien entendu, la famille Ferro continuait de faire appel à ces services de temps en temps. Après tout, il fallait bien que la mafia Italienne ait des gens de confiance parmi tous ce peuple Anglais, adorateur de la reine Victoria... Cela tombait bien à l'époque car Harry est justement une personne de confiance, a des contacts avec les familles Ferro, a toujours besoin d'argent et ne possède aucune forme d'affection pour la reine d'Angleterre. C'est l'une des choses qui n'avait pas changé depuis son enfance dans les rues.

La seule différence était qu'il n'était plus dans le jeu de Lao et que celui-ci croyait que Ran-mao l'avait tué depuis des années maintenant… Sauf si elle lui avait parlé de leur rencontre au bal organisé par le vicomte de Druitt. Dans ce cas, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre le prochain coup fourré qu'allait lui faire le chinois.

Enfin bref ! Lilian avait pu rentrer sans trop de problème avec son aide. Il lui avait montré quelques points de repères pour qu'elle puisse retrouver facilement son chemin si jamais elle devait un jour repasser par ici sans lui. Harry lui avait également montré où il habitait au cas où la petite se perdait une fois de plus mais près de la Tamise et enfin, il lui avait montré les accès aux différentes ruelles près du magasin d'Undertaker.

Il avait tâté brièvement l'idée d'aller voir le « monsieur effrayant » pour enfin voir à quoi ressemblait son seul rival réel en information… Mais au final, il avait décidé de ne pas le faire en voyant combien la petite était réellement effrayé rien que par la façade du magasin de ce type.

Il était donc rentré directement chez lui peu après qu'il avait rendu la petite à sa mère qui l'avait immédiatement remercié de tout cœur pour l'avoir ramené. Apparemment, elle avait été morte d'inquiétude pour sa famille mais comme elle était veuve et pauvre, elle n'avait pas pu risquer de laisser le pauvre Jimmy tout seul pour partir à sa recherche. De ce qu'il avait compris du discours très rapide de la dame, son mari était mort dans une usine à l'écart de Londres et depuis, les revenus étaient rares au point que Lilian devait aider sa mère à faire deux ou trois besognes pour gagner de l'argent.

Que voulez-vous… Les temps étaient durs. Et Harry était assez bien placé pour le savoir. Il avait déjà beaucoup de mal à joindre les deux bouts seuls. Alors quand le garçon s'imaginait ce qu'avait dû faire la bonne femme pour pouvoir soutenir tout une famille avec un enfant malade et incapable de quitter le lit… Cela ne pouvait être qu'un réel cauchemar financier.

Rien que devant l'explication, il s'était demandé s'il ne devrait pas offrir ce fameux diamant bleu que le comte lui avait lancé si négligemment comme s'il n'avait aucune réel valeur. Rien n'était plus important que la famille après tout et le garçon aimait bien l'idée que la dame puisse obtenir un peu de repos et que Lilian n'ait plus à faire les rues pour vendre ces fleurs pendant quelques semaines également.

Mais pour une raison étrange, quelque chose le retenait. Il avait l'impression que s'il donnait cette bague, une partie de lui s'effacerait à jamais. Ce qui était une impression stupide à avoir puisqu'il n'avait eu la bague que depuis que le comte l'avait lancé sur lui. Pourtant, l'impression était suffisamment forte et tenace pour qu'il ne mentionne pas la bague surmonté du diamant bleu et qu'il ne reparte chez lui sans avoir tenter de leur donner cette source de revenu.

Et encore maintenant, alors qu'il était sur son lit douillet à étudier son reflet dans la bague, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi cette impression semblait si forte. La bague semblait inoffensive. Elle ne lui rappelait rien de vraiment particulier. Il n'avait appartenu à personne qu'il connaisse de ce monde ou d'un autre. Et il lui semblait même qu'au fond de lui, il savait que la conserver était une mauvaise idée. Et tout ça, c'était sans oublier la fameuse légende autours du fragment d'espoir qu'il étudiait avec une grande attention.

Alors, avec toute cette liste de raisons toutes plus valables les unes que les autres, pourquoi il ne s'en était pas encore débarrassé ? En fait, pourquoi ce fragment d'espoir semblait évoquer de profonds sentiments de familiarité en lui alors qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais vu de ces propres yeux avant ?

C'était bizarre et Harry ne savait pas encore s'il devait aimer cette contradiction ou non. Le jeune homme étudia la pierre précieuse de la bague en argent pendant de longues minutes. Puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi, le jeune homme mit la bague. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi il s'attendait s'il devait être honnête. Il ne ressentait rien de spécial et cette bague, portée précédemment par Ciel Phantomhive en personne, n'était vraiment en rien spécial non plus. Il ne voyait vraiment pas l'attrait que les gens pouvaient avoir pour le diamant bleu. Il n'y avait rien de particulier à ce sujet si ce n'est qu'il y avait comme une sorte de profondeur dans tout ce bleu, presque comme si quelque chose se cachait dans la bague en attendant de se dévoiler à la lumière du jour, au moment exact où les rayons du soleil frapperont le bijou.

Finalement, les paupières de l'immortels devinrent enfin lourdes à force de réfléchir et un sommeil plus que béni prit doucement le garçon dans ces bras pour l'accueillir au pays des rêves et surtout, des cauchemars.

* * *

**POV CIEL**

_-Le lendemain-_

Ciel Phantomhive n'avait jamais vu l'intérêt de fêter son anniversaire après l'odieuse tragédie qui avait touché sa famille. Il n'avait pas non plus compris l'intérêt des membres du personnel, de Lizzy et de Sébastian à vouloir absolument le fêter. Mais pourtant, le comte Phantomhive l'avait autorisé. Il ne savait peut-être pas pourquoi son anniversaire semblait si important aux yeux de son personnel et de sa fiancée mais si cela pouvait la rendre heureuse après toute cette débâcle… Qui était-il pour refuser une pareille demande ?

Cette fameuse débâcle qui avait révélé de nouveaux pions et adversaires. Cette affaire qui l'avait empêché de signer son approbation pour de nouveaux jouets Phantom et avait considérablement ralenti son travail actuellement étalé sur son bureau en acajou. Cette débâcle dont il était justement en train de discuter au sein de son bureau avec son fidèle majordome.

-Donc, si je te suis bien. Le garçon, cet Harry Peters, est revenu à la vie après que tu lui aies cassé le cou. De plus, il ne semble réellement pas lié au kidnapping de Lizzy ou des autres jeunes filles. C'est bien ça ?

Si Ciel devait être honnête avec lui-même, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout cela. Il ne savait toujours pas quel rôle jouait l'inconnu dans toute cette petite comédie organisé par ce nouvel adversaire. En fait, il n'était même pas sûr de savoir quoi ressentir à propos du jeune homme. Il était incertain de comment procéder avec ce monsieur Peters qui avait remis son honneur en question. Et s'il y avait une chose que Ciel détestait de tout cœur avec son être, c'était de ne pas savoir comment manipuler ce qui ressemblait à une nouvelle pièce assez intéressante pour son petit jeu.

-En effet monsieur, lui répondit son démon, l'expression plus que confuse de monsieur Peters en a attesté avant même qu'il proclame son innocence.

-Et tu dis qu'il sait des choses à propos des démons et des contrats faustiens ?

Ce fut un exemple parfait des raisons pour laquelle il aurait aimé savoir face à qui il se trouvait exactement. En effet, Ciel était encore un peu énervé que son fidèle majordome ne l'ait pas informé plus tôt qu'il avait discuté avec l'individu. S'il avait su, il aurait pu être mieux préparé pour la rencontre et il aurait su les soupçons de Sébastian.

Hélas, le comte devait se l'avouer à lui-même, il n'avait pas pu penser clairement une fois que la vie de sa cousine avait été mise en jeu si négligemment par le malade qui l'avait kidnappé.

Ce manque d'attention et d'analyse de la situation avait amené le jeune noble à perdre énormément d'indices sur le kidnappeur et sur Peters.

Cela ne devait plus jamais se reproduire. Ciel avait eu de la chance que le kidnappeur n'avait pas voulu plus que de le transformer en pantin sinon, même avec l'aide du démon, il serait mort. Et évidemment, il serait mort en n'ayant pas pu accomplir la moindre vengeance contre ceux qui avaient bafouée sa famille. Ce qui était, en soi, inacceptable.

-Sa connaissance plus que précise a été plus que prouvé par ces maigres commentaire, monsieur. Lui répondit le démon après un petit moment comme s'il avait réfléchi lui-même à comment il devrait formuler sa phrase.

Ciel n'avait pas vu cela arriver très souvent chez Sébastian. Cet air réfléchi et pensif avait été surtout présent quand il avait cuisiné ces premiers diners horribles ou lorsqu'il tentait lui-même de comprendre quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu ou appris. Alors, voir cette expression sur la faciès habituellement impeccable de son majordome pour une réponse qui aurait dû être simple, amena Ciel à s'interroger sur un autre point qui le préoccupait.

-Est-ce que Peters possède un démon ?

-Monsieur ? Lui demanda Sébastian un tantinet confus.

-Ma question est pourtant claire. Est-ce que oui ou non Peters possède un démon ? Cela expliquerait sa connaissance tout comme son retour à la vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout comme il avait pu faire son retour après son sacrifice par ce groupe sataniste. Peut-être qu'après que Sébastian lui ait tordu le cou, le garçon avait fait un pacte avec un démon quelconque afin de se venger contre sa famille. Ce serait même plus que logique étant donné sa connaissance sur les contrats faustiens, sa résurrection ainsi que sa haine envers lui. Il savait que c'était bien plus que du ressenti car, à sa place, le noble aurait détesté se faire tuer si inutilement par quelqu'un ayant convoqué un démon. Cela aurait été trop facile et trop injuste pour qu'il ne tente pas d'en faire de même à son tour. Par pour équilibrer la balance, non… Mais pour prouver que même si ce monde abject est injuste, c'était Ciel qui restait en contrôle, pas le meurtrier. Et pour avoir arracher ce contrôle même juste une seconde sur sa vie, il se serait assuré que le meurtrier ne revoit plus jamais le jour.

Le comte attendit, avec une certaine impatience caché sous ce masque de froideur et de calme, la réponse de son propre démon.

-En effet monsieur et ce serait même possible…

Ciel pouvait clairement entendre le mot en bout de phrase qui n'osait pas franchir les lèvres de son majordome :

-Mais ?

-Mais cela n'expliquerait pas son aura. Finit par dire le démon en reprenant ces expressions faciales habituelles.

-Continue. Dit Ciel après quelques secondes en inscrivant sa signature sur l'un des documents juste en face de lui.

-Les humains, tout comme toute créature vivante qu'elle soit démoniaque, angélique, animal et j'en passe, possède une aura. Voyez ça comme une signature. Cette aura fluctue en fonction de nos émotions et est en quelques sortes la manifestation de ceux-ci. Lorsque mes yeux deviennent fuchsia, c'est un signe que mon aura s'est libérée en dehors de mon corps humain qui sert de barrage à celle-ci.

Le comte hocha lentement la tête à l'explication et simplifia celle-ci pour être sûr d'avoir bien tout compris. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait ce morceau d'information et le noble se demandait bien pourquoi.

-Autrement dit, quand vous prenez forme humaine, votre corps sert de barrage à votre aura et plus vous révélez votre aura et plus vous reprenez vos véritables formes d'origines.

-C'est cela, il existe différents genres d'aura et de même, différente intensité naturel. Et lorsque l'on meurt, l'aura autours du corps disparait puisque les émotions, qui animent l'aura, disparaissaient à leur tour.

Ciel se demanda sommairement à quoi ressemblait son aura. Si les émotions l'animaient sa haine et sa colère devait la rendre vibrante par moment mais lorsque ce n'était pas le cas, comment était-elle ? Il ne ressentait plus le moindre bonheur, la moindre joie et la tristesse n'était qu'une vulgaire perte de temps. Alors à quoi ressemblait l'aura de quelqu'un d'aussi peu émotif et d'aussi contrôlé que lui ? Il voulait vraiment verbaliser sa question en demandant au démon à quoi ressemblait son aura en ce moment même mais ce serait un signe évident de curiosité et donc de faiblesse. Il choisit donc de la formuler autrement afin qu'elle ait l'air plus impersonnelle :

-Qu'arrive-t-il à quelqu'un si jamais cette personne n'a plus la moindre émotion ?

-Son aura est là mais elle reste statique, fixe et faible mais toujours visible. Dit le démon avec un fin sourire à peine visible si on ne le cherchait pas activement. Celui-ci n'était décidément pas dupe.

-Je vois… Alors quel est le problème avec l'aura de Peters ? Finit par demander Ciel.

Était-elle trop statique ? N'en possédait-il pas ? Ou bien celle-ci était trop vibrante ou imposante pour son serviteur des enfers ? Il ne le savait pas et il espérait vivement que son démon puisse éclaircir ces maigres questions qui circulaient à toute vitesse dans son esprit:

-Son aura était complètement masquée. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire « naturellement » masquée.

Ciel Phantomhive comprit immédiatement les implications de la déclaration que venait de faire son majordome personnel.

-Tu insinues qu'il n'est donc pas humain et que son corps fait barrage comme vous autres ?

Si c'était le cas, Harry Peters appartenait probablement à une race qui ne pouvait pas mourir définitivement ou qui mourrait très difficilement. Après tout, Grell Sutcliff avait sous-insinué qu'il pouvait mourir en parlant de liste et de lanterne cinématique. Cela impliquait donc qu'il pouvait mourir mais sans le rester très longtemps. Dans tous les cas, avoir un serviteur avec cette compétence, serait plus qu'utile dans le domaine Phantomhive.

-C'est plus compliqué que cela monsieur. C'est comme si son aura était tellement intense qu'elle n'en était plus visible, qu'on ne pouvait plus ni la ressentir, ni l'identifier. Un peu comme si elle était effacée plutôt que bloquer par le corps. Et si je dois être parfaitement honnête avec vous monsieur, je n'ai jamais vu cela durant l'entièreté de mon existence. Et je n'avais pas remarqué cette particularité avant de revoir ce dieu de la mort et lui se bagarrer.

-C'est intéressant… Je me demande où cela le place sur mon jeu ? Quel genre de pion cela nous offrira-t-il et à quel point sera-t-il dangereux… Quelqu'un qui ne peut rester mort est une menace sans équivoque, c'est sûr... Mais je me demande à quel point il peut l'être.

S'il y avait lanterne cinématique, cela veut dire que la faux de Grell avait pu le blesser assez pour afficher celle-ci en dehors de son corps. Ce qui expliquerait comment Grell avait pu « chipoter » avec ladite lanterne de Peters. De plus, Sébastian lui avait tordu le cou, ce qui implique qu'une force surhumaine pouvait venir à bout de l'individu en question. Le problème n'était peut-être donc pas comment il meurt mais combien de temps il reste mort.

-Tu as vérifié au Yard s'il était bel et bien un informateur ?

Ciel n'était pas le genre de personne à croire quelqu'un sur parole. Et le fait que Peters avait semblé franc durant l'échange ne changeait pas cela. Après tout, le comte ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. Il était seul sur le long chemin de la vengeance et sa seule compagnie était un démon qui finira par dévorer son âme. Il a commencé cela seul et il finira cela seul.

-C'est le cas monsieur, il semble avoir beaucoup été contacté dans le passé par Scotland Yard. Il a même été le suspect d'une enquête impliquant des gangs. Et en dépit de mes doutes sur ces revendications qu'il était humain, je crois que son nom ainsi que son métier n'était pas un mensonge et que ces documents sont des plus authentiques.

Si cela était vrai, il pouvait user d'une forme de couverture comme clientèle pour approcher Peters et évaluer son vrai niveau de menace pour sa partie en cours. Il n'avait que faire d'un pion lâche qui refuse de bouger après tout.

-Dans ce cas, il faudra que je rende une petite visite à cet Harry Peters prochainement. Bien entendu, il faudra fouiller un peu dans son passé et gagner quelques informations supplémentaires mais je suis sûr qu'avoir un autre informateur de la même trempe qu'Undertaker ne sera que bénéfique pour la famille Phantomhive. Sans compter que ces petites dispositions seront très utiles sur mon plateau de jeu.

-Si je puis le permettre monsieur, il faudrait que vous arriviez à le convaincre en premier lieu et vu ces sentiments à votre égard, ce ne sera pas une chose facile à faire.

-Ce n'est qu'un pion Sébastian, il suffit juste de trouver la bonne motivation pour le faire bouger. Il faudra juste faire attention à bien nivelé le terrain si jamais les choses tournent mal. Je ne voudrais pas que ma partie ou d'autres pions soient endommagées uniquement à cause des frasques d'un simple individu qui ne veut pas mourir.

-Bien que la conversation ne s'y prête pas, je ne puis m'empêcher de remarquer l'absence du cadeau de Lady Elizabeth. Auriez-vous décidé de ne pas la récupérer auprès de notre « ami » commun ?

Bien entendu, il n'allait pas avouer au démon qu'il n'avait pas été la récupérée par pure fierté. Cela aurait impliqué qu'il aille voir Peters afin de la demander après toutes les accusations portée contre lui et cela était inacceptable aux yeux du jeune homme. Le simple fait de s'imaginer lui-même en train de demander à cet homme qui l'avait insulté la bague qu'il lui avait lui-même jeter à la figure, lui ôtait toute envie de récupérer le cadeau.

-Cette bague est maudite et apporte le malheur à tous ceux qui le portent. Rappela doucement le comte à Sébastian comme excuse.

-Même si elle était dangereuse, elle vous a été offerte par Lady Elizabeth. Sans compter que je veille sur vous donc rien n'aurait pu vous arriver. Répliqua le majordome en lui servant une tasse de thé fumante. S'il n'avait pas su mieux, il aurait pu croire que le démon avait été vexé par sa réponse.

Ciel attendit un peu avant de boire le liquide et signa un autre document avant de changer de sujet :

-Sinon, du nouveau sur le manoir ?

-Oui, il s'agit de la propriété du comte Mandalake, cela fait déjà quelques mois qu'il est parti en convalescence à la campagne laissant sa demeure inhabitée.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. Conclut logiquement Ciel.

Encore une fois, la piste s'effaçait sous ces yeux le laissant sans le moindre indice ou la moindre réponse pour pouvoir faire avancer sa partie.

\- Tout porte à le croire, en effet. Approuva Sébastian Michaelis.

Mais encore une fois, si ce n'était pas le comte, alors qui avait voulu kidnapper Lizzy ? Pourquoi la bague servait-elle de marque pour ces victimes innocentes ? Pourquoi avoir voulu l'attirer en ce lieu ? Mais surtout…

-D'où sortait ce blason ? Se questionna mentalement Ciel alors qu'une image de celui-ci dans l'une des pièces lui revenait à l'esprit en plus des évènements de ce funeste jour où il vendit son âme au démon à ces côtés.

-Quelque chose vous revient à l'esprit ? Demanda poliment Sébastian.

Il devait vraiment être fatigué si le démon arrivait à apercevoir son air pensif avec tant de facilité. Peut-être qu'un peu de repos et de calme ne serait pas de trop après la nuit dernière. Sans compter qu'il avait encore du retard à rattraper dans son travail et que, plus il attendrait, plus son retard sera grand. Et cela, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre après la tragédie avec ces parents qui avait eu pour résultat de poser d'énormes problèmes avec les investisseurs.

-Non, j'ai besoin d'un peu de repos. Je suis fatigué.

-Yes my lord, je comprends.

Oui, peut-être que se concentrer sur quelque chose de plus simple l'aiderait à y voir plus clair…

* * *

**POV SEBASTIAN**

Sébastian Michaelis ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce nouveau développement. Contrairement à son jeune maître, il y avait de multiples choses qu'il avait remarquées et retenues de ces deux rencontres avec Peters.

Tout d'abord, celui-ci avait été incapable de voir l'imposant chien de l'enfer qu'était Pluton. Il pouvait encore se souvenir mot pour mot de ce que le jeune à l'apparence humaine avait dit à son maître :

_« Vous savez, je ne sais pas qui est ce « Pluton » mais je peux vous assurer qu'il n'est pas dans cette pièce. En fait, j'ai l'impression que beaucoup de chose semblait être là sans l'être. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… »_

L'informateur avait sous-insinué qu'il avait peut-être été écouté durant l'ensemble de la conversation ou que, le jeune homme avait discuté avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas vraiment là bien avant qu'ils n'arrivent après le combat contre Lady Elizabeth.

Sébastian aurait bien pensé qu'il aurait pu parler à quelqu'un au téléphone mais il n'avait pas vu le moindre appareil y ressemblant vaguement dans la pièce.

La majordome noir avait, ensuite, spéculé que quelqu'un qui ne devait pas se trouver là avait rendu visite au garçon avant de partir. A nouveau, cette option avait été mise de côté lorsque la seule sortie possible de la pièce impliquait de passer à travers la double porte finement ouvragée… La même porte par lequel ils étaient venus après leur affrontement avec le pantin majordome.

Pour finir, il y avait encore une énorme probabilité que ce garçon soit fou et ait des hallucinations. Mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas comment il n'avait pas réussi à voir Pluton.

Pourtant, Harry Peters restait le moindre des soucis du majordome. Le prétendu joueur de musique auquel le garçon avait fait référence à plusieurs reprises l'inquiétait bien davantage en ce moment. Pour l'instant, ce monsieur Peters était hors de sa liste des priorités puisqu'il était, a priori, sans danger pour son jeune maître. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de cet individu, ce maître auquel avait fait référence le pantin, celui qui avait voulu transformer son maître en vulgaire pantin d'or et argent.

« _Hélas oui, c'était un sacré numéro d'ailleurs. Toujours là à parler de pureté, à refuser de se montrer ou à refuser de répondre à ma question. Je suis sûr qu'il vous irriterait bien plus que moi d'ailleurs. Moi-même, je le trouvais agaçant._ »

Sébastian avait bien remarqué la franchise évidente chez Peters. Et le démon se demanda brièvement quel genre de personne il faut être pour agacer à ce point un individu comme Peters.

Au même niveau, il se demandait quel genre d'homme était Peters. De ce qu'il avait pu en voir, c'était un homme qui aimait jouer ces petits jeux. Ils semblaient avoir des sentiments négatifs vis-à-vis de son maître mais après une seconde conversation, il avait pu voir que c'était juste le comportement de celui-ci qui semblait agacer le jeune homme et lui rappeler d'autres personnes si son analyse était correcte. Il avait eu une attitude désinvolte pendant les 2 conversations et il possédait un certain sens de la répartie. Sébastian avait aussi remarqué que l'homme souriait beaucoup comme si c'était naturel pour lui de le faire et avait une posture d'autorité qu'avaient généralement les nobles.

Oui, Malphas ne pouvait pas attendre pour aller obtenir les fichiers sur Harry Peters aux archives ou effectuer quelques recherches. Le majordome détestait être démuni devant les possibles adversaires de son jeune maître. Un peu comme cet individu encore inconnu de son répertoire.

_« Parce que celui ou celle qui jouait plus tôt vient juste de recommencer et que cette fois, sa voix, alors qu'il ou elle chante, est clairement hostile. »_

Et toute hostilité envers son maître reviendrait plus tard pour causer du tort à Sébastian d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir qui que ce soit mettre leurs mains grasse sur son jeune maître. Il avait passé suffisamment de temps à préparer ce délicieux plat qu'était son âme et il ne désirait ni partager son repas, ni se le faire cruellement arraché par la mort prématurée de celui-ci qui annulerait immédiatement le contrat entre eux. Il sacrifierait sa vie démoniaque avant qu'une telle chose ne se produise.

Peut-être était-il temps de renforcer la sécurité au manoir ? Quelques mesures supplémentaires ne feront certainement pas de mal au manoir des Phantomhive.


	8. Temps mort

**POV DEATH**

On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que la mort avait été un jour vraiment saine d'esprit. Disons que, la plupart du temps, elle avait l'air parfaitement bien. Et que l'autre partie de ce temps, elle ne l'était pas vraiment. Personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi elle était comme ça et certainement pas elle. Et les raisons qui l'avaient rendu comme ça n'avait même pas un point d'origine auquel se raccorder. Cela avait d'ailleurs amené dans son esprit de multiples questions philosophiques au fil des années :

Elle n'avait pas été créée. Elle n'était pas née. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de genre auquel s'identifier, était-elle un « il » ? Ou bien, était-il un « elle » ? Même elle ne le savait pas.

Pour ne pas arranger les choses, l'entité n'avait pas vraiment de nom. Elle n'en avait jamais vu le besoin mais il était dur de s'identifier à quelque chose quand on ne pouvait même pas mettre un nom sur la chose qu'on était. En fait, parfois, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'elle existe vraiment. Parfois, elle se disait qu'elle était plus un concept inaccessible qu'autre chose.

La seule et unique chose qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle est apparue comme ça du jour au lendemain. Pas de raison, personne pour expliquer, aucun intérêt quelconque qui aurait pu provoquer son apparition. Non, elle était juste là… Et pas vraiment là en même temps. Elle ne savait pas trop pour être honnête. Elle était juste dans un monde blanc où il n'y avait rien à part elle… Non, attendez, il y avait tout mais elle n'était pas là… C'était difficile à dire même pour elle.

Mais il y avait une chose, dans toute cette nébuleuse blanche qu'était son monde et son esprit, qu'elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même : elle était seule.

Pas seule dans le sens où personne n'était autours d'elle, non. Elle voyait souvent d'autres êtres passer et vivre leur petite vie sans le moindre souci. Elle écoutait leur conversation, avait appris la différence entre les grognements aigus et grave, s'était instruit sur la signification des murmures du vent, avait écouté la sève couler lentement des arbres… Elle les avait vu grandir, les avait aimé, chéri, adoré, détesté. Le plus souvent, elle savait même tout sur eux. Elle avait patiemment pris le temps de comprendre leur chagrin, avait vécu avec eux les plus beaux moments durant leur existence. Même si eux, ne savait même pas qu'elle était là en premier lieu…

C'est comme si elle n'existait pas à leurs yeux. Elle les voyait mais l'inverse n'était pas possible. Elle les entendait mais ceux-ci ne faisait pas de même. Pourquoi ? Est-ce parce qu'elle n'existait pas ? Ou bien parce qu'eux n'existait pas ? Ou alors, il existait mais disparaissait à cause d'un choix qui les rendait non-existent ? C'était difficile à dire et même sa mémoire ne pouvait pas lui permettre de répondre à cette question.

D'aussi loin que ces souvenirs remontent, il ou elle avait toujours été là pour observer le monde. Elle avait même effectué le vœu du tout premier être vivant qui était de mourir après une longue souffrance indescriptible dû à un corps lentement pourrissant. Dieu, ou quiconque les avait créer en premier lieu, avait eu un sens de l'humour d'une cruauté sans nom, qu'elle ne comprendra que plus tard, en refusant à leur âme de quitter leur corps malgré la dégénérescence de ceux-ci.

Elle l'avait pris en pitié pendant une seconde. Elle voulait le guérir de ce mal en laissant partir l'âme prisonnière… Et en un instant, sans même dire au revoir, il était parti. Il y avait un éclat manquant dans son regard autrefois rempli de curiosité. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas avec un rythme respiratoire normal. Il ne bougeait pas non plus. Il restait juste là, immobile, vide…

Elle resta trois jours fixés sur l'être. Était-ce une illusion de son esprit ? Une manière cruelle de se faire torturer mentalement ? Non, c'était juste le vide, le néant dans l'être. Et elle… Où était-elle ? Était-ce le néant aussi ? L'être l'observait-elle à son tour de là où il était ? Non, elle était seule. Donc, l'être ne pouvait pas être là.

Pourquoi se sentait-elle seule au juste ? Il y avait tant d'êtres naviguant continuellement dans un flou autour d'elle à travers ces yeux, comment pourrait-elle se sentir seule ? Pourquoi savait-elle qu'elle était seule ?

**POV DEATH**

Elle avait continué à « tuer ». C'est comme ça que les êtres, les humains, avaient commencé à dire que cela s'appelait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient tristes quand elle le faisait. Elle libérait leurs âmes du fardeau que devenait lentement mais sûrement leur corps. Il devrait être content, non ? Pas de souffrance sauf celle nécessaire pour libérer l'âme. Alors pourquoi étaient-ils tristes ? Est-ce parce qu'il… Se sentait soudainement seul comme elle ? Avait-il la même douleur qu'elle au fond de leur être ? Est-ce que… La douleur… Existait-elle même ?

**POV DEATH**

Les humains avaient commencés à lui donner des noms. Elle ne comprenait pas cette manie qu'avait cette espèce à vouloir nommer les choses. Elle avait beau les avoir observées tout au long de leur évolution mais certains détails lui échappaient toujours. Quel était l'intérêt d'un nom ? Les rendre plus identifiables ? Mais quand on y regardait d'un peu plus près, au fond, il était tous les mêmes. Leur personnalité, leur souvenir et leur lanterne cinématique qu'il avait commencé à développer il y a quelques années, était certes différentes. Mais pour elle, il était tous identiques, tous égaux.

Et cette même égalité les avait poussés à donner des noms à leur « tueur » immortel : Mort, Faucheuse, Azraël, Morrigan, Hadès… Tous avait leur petit idée et tous était persuadé que ces noms, sans signification pour elle, étaient les siens. Certains se tuaient bêtement juste parce qu'il voulait justifier devant un fanatique qu'il avait raison sur son nom.

Les imbéciles… Subir l'agonie pour qu'elle vienne leur en délivrer… Pour découvrir au final la vérité :

Elle n'a jamais eu de nom.

**POV DEATH**

Une fois, elle ne savait plus quand exactement, elle vit une âme passée dans son monde blanc. Elle se souvenait de ce moment parce que l'âme en question lui avait demandé où il était avant de disparaitre dans le blanc du monde sans aucune raison.

Ce fut la première fois qu'on lui adressa la parole.

Et ce fut aussi la première fois qu'elle comprit qu'elle était coincée quelques parts et que c'était une partie spirituelle d'elle qui bougeait hors de ce lieu quand elle récoltait les âmes des gens plutôt qu'une partie physique…

Ce fut également la première fois qu'elle comprit qu'il y avait bien plus de possibilité de faire des choses qu'elle ne le croyait initialement.

**POV DEATH**

La mort avait commencé ces jeux. Elle avait toujours joué, bien entendu. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle jouait vraiment. Un peu comme si avant, elle s'était rendu compte que son existence n'était qu'un jeu, une vaste blague à l'échelle cosmique, une ironie dramatique…

Cela avait commencé par faire croire à une âme de passage dans son royaume qu'elle pourrait revenir à la vie si elle l'en jugeait digne. Cette fois-là, ce fut une dame de la haute cour anglaise d'une arrogance sans borne et commère au dernier des points. La dame avait déclaré toutes ces qualités, ces capacités ainsi que son importance dans le monde et à quel point elle était aimée. La mort l'avait démenti et la dame l'avait traité de menteur. Elle l'avait ensuite imploré et supplié mais la mort avait fait son choix et l'âme était passée pour l'endroit quelconque où elle irait.

Ensuite, ces jeux devinrent plus complexes, il ou elle prenait parfois l'apparence d'un proche quelconque et essayait de comprendre la vision du monde de l'individu et en combien de temps il ou elle se serait fait démasqué. La mort devait être bonne actrice à force d'observer les humains car personne n'a jamais réussi à passer son test.

Et les jeux continuèrent encore et encore, tous plus inventifs les uns que les autres. Le temps qui n'était qu'une notion vague semblait rester figer et la seule mesure quantifiable de celui-ci semblait être combien de temps elle restait divertie par ces petits jeux de plus en plus cruels ou aimables selon les individus et les chances que ceux-ci l'amusent.

Un jour, elle vit passer 3 frères, des sorciers prétendument courageux d'une arrogance sans borne et mort à cause d'une rivière bien dangereuse. Pour son petit jeu de cette fois-ci, elle avait choisi d'adapter son monde blanc pour voir ce que les 3 hommes auraient voulu faire avant de mourir. Elle leur était ensuite apparue sous sa forme horrible et terrifiante traditionnelle en faisant croire qu'elle était furieuse que les 3 sorciers réussissent à la duper. Comme si c'était réellement possible…

Dans leurs arrogances, ils la crurent. Ce fut cette foi qui donna envie à la mort de prolonger un peu plus leur souffrance. Elle se promit mentalement que leur mort serait à la hauteur de leur personnalité.

Mais peut-être qu'elle pourrait se servir un peu d'eux. Après tout, les humains étaient si naturellement destructeurs avec leur désir. Peut-être que, pour une fois, elle pourrait s'en servir à son avantage. Peut-être même que cette fois, elle pouvait commencer une nouvelle sorte de jeu. Une partie qui se jouerait à deux plutôt qu'un jour joueur contre tous. Un jeu sans fin pour cesser enfin de s'ennuyer. Elle appréciait particulièrement l'idée. Mais quel genre d'humain mériterait d'être son « maître » ? Il faudrait un test, très compliqué et très simple en même temps. Un test qui pourrait la garder également diverti pendant un moment. Mais tous d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'elle désirait comme camarade forcé pour l'éternité.

-Intéressant. Avait-elle pensé ce jour-là. Je veux un humain très intéressant.

Et sans le savoir, ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière fois qu'elle prononcerait ce mot en pensant à un certain maître.

**POV DEATH**

Elle avait observé tous les stades de l'évolution de l'homme et des diverses animaux qui peuplaient le monde. Elle avait vu l'homme grandir et apprendre. Mais surtout, elle avait ri de leur effort futile pour lui échapper. Elle ne savait pas à quel moment c'était devenu si drôle. En fait, parfois, elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle riait.

A mesure que la race humaine évoluait, celle-ci devenait orgueilleuse et égoïste. Les Hommes voulaient, à tout prix, éviter leur fin prochaine et inévitable sans se soucier des conséquences occasionnés par le choix d'une possible immortalité. Certains se mutilaient leur âmes en plusieurs morceaux. D'autres faisaient des objets comme la pierre philosophale dans l'espoir d'allonger leur vie. D'autres encore perdaient leur humanité au profit d'une immortalité qu'ils finissaient tous par regretter sans la moindre exception. Il y en avait même qui poursuivi des chimères comme le Graal des légendes Arthuriennes ou l'élixir d'immortalité d'un vieux moine chinois.

S'en était presque drôle tous ces détours et ces idées qu'un simple mortel lambda pouvait concevoir sur un coup de tête figuratif pour lui échapper.

Au fond, les humains étaient tous pareils. Il n'y avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre et les rares exceptions devenaient tellement rares que la mort ne pouvait s'empêcher de désespéré. Quel était l'intérêt de vivre plus longtemps quand on voyait ce qu'il faisait de leur vie ? Quel était l'intérêt d'obtenir l'immortalité sachant que leur mémoire finira un jour par flancher et qu'ils seront continuellement seul comme elle dans une marée de visage sans signification et tout aussi égoïste qu'eux ?

De plus, le fait qu'il ne soit que de passage dans ces corps vieillissant lentement leur faisait d'autant plus apprécier la valeur de leur vie pitoyable et répétitive. Pourquoi se débarrasser de cela sachant qu'un jour, ils se rendront compte de la valeur qu'il venait de perdre et finiront par se suicider comme beaucoup d'autres qui ne pouvaient pas supporter leur fardeau avant eux.

C'est à croire que l'espèce humaine n'apprenait pas sa leçon. La seule leçon qu'elle avait vainement tenté de leur inculquer depuis qu'ils ont cherché à la nommer et à la repousser afin de mieux l'éviter voire même de la fuir…

Les humains devaient la savoir par cœur depuis le temps : Personne n'échappe à la mort. P-E-R-S-O-N-N-E !

**POV DEATH**

_-Présent-_

L'entité était occupé à observé son maître avec un air pensif alors qu'il était en train de dormir paisiblement avec la relique si innocemment placée sur son doigt.

Harry était totalement inconscient de sa présence même lointaine. Et à ce stade, après tout ce temps séparé, la mort doutait sérieusement que son maître puisse reconnaître intimement sa présence dans son sommeil. Il y avait un temps, dans le monde blanc, il aurait pu.

Mais seulement voilà, contrairement à l'intégralité des autres réincarnations, son maître avait pu échapper à sa vigilance au point que même elle ne parvenait plus à le suivre ou à l'observer. Non seulement, cela l'avait frustrée. Mais en plus de cela, sa marque unique d'aura ne parvenait plus à affecter son maître même de loin durant toute la longue période où celui-ci était hors de son regard. Oh certes, son aura était presque totalement effacée et en serait affecté jusqu'à la fin des temps. Cependant, ce n'était pas encore assez proche de la sienne à son goût. Et si son maître le savait, cela lui aurait énormément plu, elle en était sûre.

Avec précaution, la mort observa la pierre de résurrection juste sous le nez d'Harry. La pierre avait été un pari désespéré. Elle l'avait faite voyager à travers des mondes. Elle s'était assuré que, peu importe ce qui arrive, la pierre arrive en possession d'un membre d'une lignée sensée posséder une incarnation qu'elle avait faite spécialement pour son maître dans différentes lignes temporelles. Car contrairement à ce que son maître avait cru, elle ne lui donnait pas d'incarnation faite à la dernière minute. Non… Une réincarnation, cela se préparait avec soin.

D'abord, elle s'assurait toujours que le corps mortel était prêt à supporter l'âme de son maître. Ensuite, il fallait que celui-ci ne grille pas sous toute la puissance que celui-ci réprime continuellement, y compris dans le monde blanc. Et enfin, elle devait s'assurer que son âme ainsi que sa lanterne cinématique se synchronise bien avec le corps en question. Elle ne voulait pas le transformer en zombie sans cervelle ou faire arriver son « END » trop tôt. Où serait l'amusement sinon ?

Honnêtement, après son petit moment de panique dans le monde blanc, elle s'était mise sérieusement à réfléchir. Le corps de son maître ne pouvait pas être une incarnation qu'elle avait prévue pour lui, donc, forcément, son maître aurait provoqué un END sur sa lanterne assez vite comme il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il fallait faire et vérifier quand on créait une réincarnation pour soi. Elle avait donc attendu en essayant d'étudier par elle-même un maximum de lanterne. Le problème est que si récolter ne posait aucuns soucis pour elle, observer la vie de millions de mortels inintéressants dans l'espoir de trouver la lanterne de son maître dans le tas était une tâche insurmontable.

C'est alors qu'elle eut une idée mêlée à une étrange envie de punir après avoir vu encore un de ces êtres se tuer sous ces yeux parce que « leur vie était insupportable ». Après avoir vu ce genre de réflexion des millions de fois, elle avait décidé de les punir en s'assurant qu'ils vivent pour l'éternité et l'aident dans sa tâche. Comme ça, ils verront à quel point leur vie était réellement insupportable comparé à l'éternité qu'elle possédait.

Lors du réveil des premiers dieux de la mort, elle leur avait donné une mission simple dont il se souviendrait toute leur vie. Elle leur avait également donné un peu d'espoir en leur disant à travers une vision que leur date d'expiration serait le « jugement dernier ». Après tout, les humains, même immortel, travaillait bien mieux sur leur tâche lorsqu'il avait encore un peu d'espoir quelque part.

Bien sûr, les premiers « dieux de la mort » n'avaient que vaguement compris son intention d'origine. C'était le problème avec les visions, le sens premier se perdait très souvent et se faisait déformé par la perspective de celui qui la recevait. Donc, rapidement, la mission qu'était : « Vérifier les lanternes cinématique au cas où le maître de la mort, le seul être digne à travers les différents mondes et lignes temporelles, puisse être trouvé » est devenu quelque chose comme : « vérifier les lanternes au cas où quelqu'un de digne mérite finalement de vivre parce qu'il apporte quelque chose au monde ».

Mais, au fond, cela remplissait tout aussi bien ces objectifs. Donc, elle n'avait pas cherché à leur donner une autre illumination afin de mieux les éclairer sur leur tâche. Mais cela était encore un tantinet frustrant pour elle. Tout simplement parce que cela lui ramenait en pleine poire que la seule raison qui lui avait permis de communiquer en premier lieu était parce qu'elle avait une réclamation sur eux grâce à leur passage d'humain suicidé à divinité. Et même avec cela, elle ne parvenait jamais complètement à communiquer avec eux.

Enfin bref ! Lorsqu'elle s'est rendu compte que, même avec l'aide de ces créations, elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver son maître… Alors, elle avait tenté la pierre de résurrection. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment quitté les yeux sur la relique alors que celle-ci passait de main en main encore et encore alors qu'elle fauchait parfois des âmes à tout va, afin d'accélérer la recherche pour son maître.

Le monde où la pierre se nomme « fragment d'espoir » avait d'ailleurs été sacrément sanglant. Honnêtement, la mort avait été très fière de ces différentes morts toutes plus créatives les unes que les autres et qui avaient fini par créer la légende autours de la pierre. Quel dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas en parler à quiconque à part son cher maître qui était occupé à ronfler dans son lit.

La mort soupira et analysa de plus près les propriétés qu'avaient choisi de prendre la pierre cette fois. Elle s'instruisit pendant quelques minutes en regardant la moindre facette et lorsqu'elle comprit ce que faisait la bague, elle ne put s'en empêcher, elle jubila.

Cela allait enfin régler le problème de l'incarnation actuelle de son maître. Cela allait également modifier un peu le tempérament de son maître sur beaucoup de chose, y compris sa vision du monde. Et enfin, cela allait causer un chaos impressionnant et un tel amusement qu'elle avait presque envie d'accélérer le processus elle-même. Mais alors, cela gâcherait la partie et ce serait beaucoup moins drôle.

A la place, sachant que si elle continuait de regarder, elle allait finir par faire quelque chose, elle choisit simplement de le laisser tranquille pour un moment. Bien sûr, elle ne manquerait plus une miette de ce qui lui arrive mais elle choisissait de ne pas intervenir ou alors, pas trop… Son maître était tellement adorable lorsqu'il était plongé dans les affres de l'agonie ou lorsque sa colère atteignait avec sa tristesse son paroxysme. Dans ces moments-là, c'en était presque érotiques dans un sens plus que morbide.

-Jusqu'à la prochaine fois maître. Dit-elle en mimant un baiser sur l'image de son maître depuis son bureau dans le monde blanc.

Elle était sûre qu'elle allait autant adorer ce jeu autant qu'Harry allait le détester. Mais encore une fois, c'était l'essence même de leur petit jeu entre eux, pas vrai ?


	9. Commerce rival

**POV HARRY**

Harry Potter avait bel et bien rêvé d'une vie lui appartenant. Le jeune immortel savait toujours quand il rêvait d'une ancienne vie et quand il ne rêvait pas depuis sa deuxième réincarnation. Il le savait parce qu'à chaque fois que Morphée décidait de balayer Harry du monde éveillé, il revoyait continuellement se jouer sous ces yeux d'endormis des souvenirs d'une vie qu'il avait déjà vécue. Le plus souvent, il visitait des champs de batailles et ressentait une fois de plus l'adrénaline de ces jours glorieux. Parfois, il cauchemardait sur les évènements de sa première vie. Quelquefois, il entendait une fois de plus sa voix douce raconter des contes dans des tavernes à quelques badauds curieux.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, la vie qu'illustrait son rêve sous ces yeux n'était pas une vie qu'il avait un jour vécue. Et de cela, Harry en était sûr.

« _Harry observait avec une certaine satisfaction la boule de billard qu'il venait de frapper avec son efficacité habituelle se heurter aux autres et les mettre une à une hors du tapis vert qui recouvrait la table pour rejoindre leur colocataires dans les trous._

_-Encore ! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Tu as dû trafiquer la table, je ne vois que ça ! Répliqua l'homme Allemand à sa droite._

_Il ne savait pas qui était cet homme mais son air continuellement furieux alors qu'il se mit à étudier la table avec soin pour trouver une quelconque tricherie l'amusait au plus haut point. Il avait presque envie de rire mais une certaine familiarité semblait le faire sourire à la place. Un peu comme s'il avait déjà vécu cette situation quelques fois dans le passé._

_-Que veux-tu Dee, il y a ceux qui ont le talent et ceux qui ne l'ont pas. Répliqua tranquillement Harry en lançant le surnom plus qu'utilisé roulé sur sa langue avec facilité._

_Harry déposa sa queue de billard dans les mains impatientes de l'homme pour qu'il puisse l'étudier sous tous les angles possibles._

_-A ce stade, ce n'est plus du talent ! Cela va faire 5 parties que tu m'écrases ! Dit l'homme en reposant la queue sur la table afin de reprendre un sandwich au fromage._

_On aurait presque dit Ron à la manière dont il dévorait instantanément le sandwich. Cela avait toujours été un défaut qui avait agacé le garçon qui a survécu lorsqu'il se souvenait une fois de plus de ces années à Poudlard._

_Pourtant, sur cet homme qui devait avoir dans la trentaine, cela paraissait normal. En fait, ne pas le voir le faire alors que les sandwiches attendaient si innocemment à côté de l'homme Allemand semblait presque être un sacrilège._

_-Et cela va faire 5 parties que tu ne cesses de t'empiffré de sandwich en tout genre. Tu as de la chance qu'Undertaker ne soit pas avec nous ce soir, il aurait probablement déjà fait une blague sur le fait de devoir te faire un cercueil au cas où tu risques de t'étouffer en mangeant. Tu devrais te méfier. Le taquina Harry._

_-Désolé, c'est le stress. Tu sais ce que c'est._

_Non, Harry ne savait pas mais pourtant un petit sourire compréhensif traversa malgré lui son visage alors qu'il donnait une petite tape sur l'épaule de cet homme dont le nom était encore inconnu._

_-Tiens justement, pourquoi tu tenais tant à quitter l'Allemagne pour venir me voir ? Non pas que je n'apprécie pas tes visites de courtoisie mais j'ai l'impression que tu es venu me voir pour un tout autre motif. Dit Harry en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil avant que l'homme ne fasse de même._

_-J'ai besoin de ton aide. J'ai un problème de rongeur si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

_Harry ne voyait pas trop où il voulait en venir mais, encore une fois, sa tête se hocha dans la compréhension sans sa permission. Il ne voyait absolument pas ce que l'homme Allemand voulait dire à propos d'un problème de souris ou de rat._

_-On parle de quel genre de rongeur exactement ? Demanda Harry dans un ton de conversation._

_-On parle de gros rongeurs bien gras de Windsor. Répliqua l'homme entre deux sandwich respectivement au thon et au poulet._ »

Non, il ne parvenait vraiment pas à comprendre à quel vie semblait faire référence le rêve en question. C'était d'ailleurs étrange car il se souvenait toujours de ces anciennes vies. Il y avait toujours des petits détails qui permettaient d'associer un ancien souvenir à la vie correspondante en question. Poudlard et tous ces trucs magiques appartenaient à sa première vie. Des gens en toges et de l'artisanat purement Gréco-romaine appartenait à sa deuxième. Des visites dans des tavernes sans un livre avec plusieurs verres devant lui étaient celle appartenant à sa vie en tant que Faust… Tout des petits détails qui amusaient sans fin l'immortel et lui permettait d'avoir des points de repère durant sa longue vie.

Mais la vie dont il venait de rêver, il n'y avait rien pour l'identifier. Elle semblait presque complètement nouvelle. Un peu comme si l'immortel se nourrissait peu à peu des souvenirs d'une vie qui ne lui appartenait pas pour qu'elle puisse revivre hors de l'oubli à travers lui. Et le jeune homme ne savait pas trop comment il devait le prendre. Ces sentiments, ces images, ces sensations, cette personnalité assez proche de la sienne, ne lui appartenaient pas.

Lentement, l'informateur se frotta les yeux dans l'espoir d'effacer les restes du rêve étrange qu'il venait d'avoir afin de chasser sa confusion. Il sentit illico que quelque chose clochait à l'instant où il sentit une sorte de bosse froide lui refroidir la peau du visage quand sa main droite frottait celui-ci.

Toujours avec la même lenteur, il écarta sa main droite afin de mieux étudier la bosse en question. Il y avait une bande doré surmonté d'un diamant bleu autours de l'un de ces doigts. La froideur métallique venait donc de la bague qu'il avait mise la veille juste avant de s'endormir.

Harry soupira un peu en se demandant quand le comte allait venir récupérer le bijou en personne et, en se demandant une énième fois, pourquoi il ne l'avait pas donné à la famille de Lilian.

Puis, une fois qu'il eut fini de se réveiller et de s'auto-apitoyé sur la bague, il décida de se lever. L'immortel se prépara ensuite à son rythme pour la journée d'aujourd'hui. Le temps était encore froid et purement hivernal à l'extérieur et cela ne ferait pas de mal à Harry pour se couvrir un petit peu. Il s'habilla le plus chaudement possible pour affronter le temps Londonien si cruel puis, il sortit de l'appartement. Il était temps qu'une nouvelle journée démarre.

**POV HARRY**

Cette journée avait très mal démarrée. Pour commencer, une bande de voyou avait tenté d'agresser Harry parce qu'il jouait trop au « prince » dans la rue. Ensuite, une bande d'indien avait voulu lui faire la peau parce que, soi-disant, il était responsable de tous les malheurs de leur peuple actuel parce qu'il était Anglais. Enfin, à part quelques maigres informations inutiles à vendre comme un prince Indien qui devrait bientôt arriver à Londres pour « régler » la situation, il n'y avait rien de neuf. C'est à croire que toute sa journée avait décidé malgré lui d'être une totale perte de temps.

Harry soupira en avançant bravement dans le froid tout en comptant les maigres pièces qu'il devrait donner à sa logeuse dans trois jours. Encore une fois, le payement allait être un peu juste pour l'ex-Gryffondor. Peut-être qu'il devrait envisager sous peu de changer de métier. Ce n'est pas comme s'il manquait d'expérience après tout. Il en avait fait des métiers durant l'entièreté de son existence. Il avait même dû changer de travail à plusieurs reprises tout au long de la plupart d'entre elles. Il avait effectué respectivement : un soldat, un conteur, un savant, un serviteur pour un roi, un mercenaire, un homme à tout faire, un médecin, un rôdeur, un forgeron, un musicien, un professeur, un acrobate et il en passe… Cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué de trouver du travail dans ces conditions ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il lui manquait de l'expérience ou du talent. Sans compter que n'importe quel employeur serait ravi de le prendre puisqu'il était jeune, sans famille, habitant déjà dans Londres… Bref que du pain béni !

La vraie question était de savoir s'il voulait vraiment changer de métier. D'un côté de la balance, il adorait son travail et il avait une facilité déconcertante pour obtenir des informations. De l'autre côté de la balance, il y avait le manque évident d'argent malgré tout ces efforts et surtout le manque affligeant de client ! A ce stade, peu importe s'il aimait son travail, quand celui-ci ne vous permettait plus d'en vivre, cela commençait à devenir sacrément problématique.

Alors que le jeune homme se tata sur l'option de changer de travail, il vit une fillette désormais bien connu se déplacer près de la Tamise. Sans attendre, il la rejoignit pour mieux voir ce qu'elle faisait.

-Bonjour monsieur, désirez-vous une f… Oh ! Bonjour Harry ! Dit la fillette qui tenait un panier bien lourd rempli de fleurs de Lys, de marguerites et d'autres fleurs d'espèce différentes.

-Bonjour Lilian, à ce que je vois tu es en pleine distribution de fleur. Est-ce que ça marche ? Lui demanda-t-il en regardant quelques passants ignoré la fillette pour aller voir un vendeur de journaux plus loin.

Par ce temps, les gens devaient se dire qu'il était inutile d'acheter des fleurs en plein hiver. Les affaires de la fillette iraient probablement mieux une fois que le printemps sera de retour.

-Pas vraiment, mais d'ici la fin de la journée, j'aurais tout vendu, j'en suis sûre ! Répondit la jeune fille persévérante.

-Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Sinon, comment va la famille ?

Bien que cela ne fasse que deux jours, il s'était bien attaché à la fillette et sa famille. C'était sûrement dû au fait qu'Harry n'avait jamais été le genre de personne qui restait seul bien longtemps. La vie sombre et destructrice qu'il avait eu en tant que Faust était un bon exemple de pourquoi il ne devait pas rester seul trop longtemps. Honnêtement, il avait eu de la chance de croiser la gamine. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu autant éviter de se faire des amis ou une vraie famille avant de voir combien cela lui avait réellement manqué simplement en voyant une mère inquiète pour son enfant.

-Maman a réussi à trouver du travail comme peintre pour une galerie d'art. Quand à Jimmy, il tousse encore un peu mais sa température a un peu chuté depuis hier. Maman dit que si cela continue, il pourrait bien se remettre sur pied en un rien de temps.

Il avait brièvement le jeune Jimmy quand il avait ramené la petite chez elle. Il ne savait plus le nom exact de la maladie du garçon. En revanche, il savait qu'avec le niveau de propreté de l'endroit où il vivait et le fait que les soins à cette époque étaient trop longs et coûteux pour qu'une famille pauvre se le permette, le garçon ne tiendrait plus que quelques mois avant de s'éteindre. La mère semblait parfaitement au courant de cela et n'avait rien voulu révélé à son ainé ou au malade. Elle voulait probablement garder ces enfants les plus heureux possibles avant la fin de la vie de James, alias Jimmy.

-C'est merveilleux Lilian. Dit-il en forçant un sourire sur son visage.

La vendeuse de fleur ne devait pas vraiment faire attention à l'expression sur sa tête car son enthousiasme l'a fit continué en ignorant les vrais sentiments d'Harry à ce sujet.

-Oui, cela va même en boucher un coin au monsieur effrayant qui n'arrête pas de dire que Jimmy va mourir et au médecin qui a été méchant avec Jimmy et maman.

-J'en suis sûr.

-Oui et même que quand Jimmy ira mieux, on pourra enfin voyager comme on se l'ait promis.

-Alors comme ça, tu as l'âme qu'une exploratrice ? Et où aimerais-tu aller avec ton frère ?

Il savait que Jimmy ne pourrait jamais aller nulle part. Néanmoins, les rêves d'enfants étaient une chose précieuse à se rappeler et il aimerait beaucoup entendre ceux de Lilian. Qui sait ? Il pourrait peut-être l'aider à réaliser ces rêves quand elle grandirait et qu'il aurait plus d'argent.

-A Paris ! Là où ils ont les plus belles roses au monde.

-La ville de l'amour. Pourquoi pas ? Qui sait, tu y seras peut-être un jour mais pour ça, il faudra travailler dur et bien vendre tes fleurs. L'encouragea-t-il.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que la jeune fille se mordillait les lèvres et avait des yeux brillants. Pour l'avoir vu des dizaines de fois sur le visage de ces propres enfants, ils savaient que le petit discours amènerait aussitôt une demande quelconque. Et en effet, il ne se trompa pas :

-Oui ! Au fait Harry… Je me demandais… Maman va travailler pendant les prochaines semaines et comme Jimmy va mieux, je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec moi au concours du curry organisé par la reine.

-Ce n'est pas payant ces choses-là ? Dit-il automatiquement avant de vouloir se gifler.

Le prix n'avait aucune forme d'importance. Cet enfant avait juste envie de venir à un évènement. Lui répondre cela lui donnerait probablement l'impression qu'il la rejetait et, c'était quelque chose dont la petite n'avait pas vraiment besoin en ce moment.

-Non… Enfin oui… Enfin, je ne sais pas. Mais je n'ai jamais mangé de curry tu vois et j'aimerai beaucoup essayer. Dit-elle en se grattant la tête dans un geste gêné.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment s'il devrait se sentir ou non coupable de ce qu'il allait dire mais après ce que la petite venait de dire, il se sentit un mal alors qu'il lui disait :

-Je suis désolé Lilian mais je dois aller voir quelqu'un d'ici quelques jours. Je ne serai donc pas là quand le concours aura lieu. Je ne pourrais donc pas t'y emmener. Je suis désolé.

Il aurait dû mieux regarder la date quand il avait envoyé une réponse au Trancy pour les prévenir de sa visite. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas su quand il avait répondu qu'il rencontrerait une enfant assez attachante qui serait intéressé à y aller. Parfois, le survivant aurait aimé être voyant. Cela lui aurait été tellement utile et l'aurait sauvé de tellement d'ennuis.

-Oh… Je ne savais pas… Je ne t'aurais pas ennuyé avec ça si j'avais su… Dit-elle en cherchant ces mots alors qu'elle semblait triste.

Maudit soit les yeux brillants des enfants tristes. C'était l'une de ces uniques faiblesses qui apparaissaient dans chacune de ces vies.

-Mais il se pourrait que les gens que je dois voir aient des plats à base de curry qui se conserve. Et donc, il se pourrait que je t'en rapporte du voyage. Lui dit-il dans l'espoir de lui remonter le moral.

Cela semblait fonctionner mieux que prévu car en moins d'une seule seconde, l'humeur triste de la jeune fille reprit son enthousiasme et sa bonne humeur précédente.

-C'est vrai ?! Oh merci Harry, tu es le meilleur. Dit-elle en lui faisant un bref câlin en faisant bien attention à ces fleurs.

-Mais pour cela, il faut que tu me promettes de bien vendre tes fleurs et surtout de ne pas oublier de t'amuser un peu avec ton petit-frère, d'accord ?

-C'est promis ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Je suis ravi de l'entendre. Maintenant, il semblerait que ma journée n'ait pas été une perte de temps totale puisque je t'ai rencontré. Mais dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas une idée de ce que je pourrais faire ?

Puisque cette journée était visiblement perdu pour lui, pourquoi ne pas demandez à la demoiselle qui travaillait si dure. Les enfants avaient toujours des idées plus que farfelus ou effroyablement logique. Alors tant qu'à faire…

-Hmmm, tu pourrais aller chasser le monsieur effrayant, comme ça, il arrêtera d'embêter maman.

Une visite chez Undertaker ? Hé bien, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait envie de lui rendre visite après tout.

-Le monsieur effrayant, hein ? Après tout, pourquoi pas…

Il dit au revoir à l'enfant et lui souhaita bonne chance pour sa vente florale puis, il se dirigea paisiblement vers le centre de la ville de Londres.

[-C'est vrai ça, après tout, pourquoi pas…] Se répéta le survivant dans son esprit alors que ces pas le menèrent vers son rival commercial de toujours : Undertaker.

**POV UNDERTAKER**

Undertaker observait sa dernière cliente avec une grande attention. Celle-ci avait été amusante. Elle avait été tué par son mari par un coup de poignard dans l'estomac et cela avait causé à une partie de ces entrailles de ressortir par le ventre. C'était un spectacle qu'Undertaker n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps. Et cela lui faisait apprécier d'autant plus son travail. Il ne regrettait absolument pas de ne plus récolter des âmes. Quand on pouvait s'occuper ainsi du corps des morts et leur redonnez leur gloire passé, qui voudrait voir leurs souvenirs ? Leurs corps décédés suffisaient amplement à raconter leur histoire toute plus tragique et drôle les unes que les autres.

L'ex-dieu de la mort finit de poser le maquillage funéraire sur la défunte avant de la placer délicatement de la table à son cercueil une fois de plus. Voilà, elle était enfin prête pour son grand jour. Il avait réussi une fois encore à la rendre toute belle pour le jour le plus important de sa vie. Quel dommage qu'il serait une fois encore l'un des seuls à pouvoir admirer cette beauté à sa juste valeur sans se faire assombrir par la tristesse du deuil.

Undertaker allait retourner chercher quelques bougies d'enceints supplémentaires en voyant comment certaines d'entres elles étaient ne dégageaient plus la moindre odeur et avaient presque fini de fondre. Il avait une réputation de fossoyeur à entretenir et de mauvaises odeurs l'incommoderaient tout autant que ces clients de la journée. Et cela, ce ne serait absolument pas drôle.

De plus, il avait le pressentiment que le comte Ciel Phantomhive viendrait le voir bientôt. Il le savait et c'était toujours un plaisir de revoir le jeune homme. Tout d'abord parce que leur conversation apporterait irrémédiablement le payement si délicieux et alléchant qu'était un bon éclat de rire. Et ce payement-là, il ne le manquerait pour rien au monde. Sans compter que le petit-fils de Claudia et le fils de Vincent lui manquait un tout petit peu.

Undertaker se demandait encore quand il arriverait enfin à dérider ce cher comte une bonne fois pour toute. Claudia et Vincent n'avait jamais été du genre sinistre, aussi, Undertaker était sûr que tous ces ténèbres qui refroidissaient l'âme de Ciel Phantomhive et le rendait aussi froid qu'une iceberg ne pouvaient être dû qu'à ce démon qui l'accompagnait toujours au moindre de ces déplacements.

Le fossoyeur se demanda exactement à quel point Sébastian rendait véritablement heureux le comte. C'était une question qui l'avait hanté à de multiples reprises en voyant les deux interagir. Parfois, il se demandait si trancher en deux le démon avec sa faux de la mort serait une meilleure chose pour le comte que de le laisser ainsi se faire submerger par les ténèbres qui l'entouraient…

Enfin, tant qu'il n'aurait pas la réponse à sa question ou que le pacte du fils de Vincent n'était pas prêt de se finir, il ne tenterait rien contre le démon. Il allait donc attendre et voir comme il le faisait toujours pour les humains qu'il affectionnait particulièrement.

Undertaker se souvenait encore de la première fois que Vincent avait emmené Ciel ici. A l'époque, le garçon était encore convalescent à cause de son asthme et lui et son épouse, Rachel, devait partir pour une mission hors-pays. Il l'avait donc présenté son fils au dieu de la mort. Undertaker avait immédiatement adoré le garçon. Pour commencer, il était souriant et adorait ces biscuits (même si celui-ci ne s'en souvenait pas car il était trop jeune). Ensuite, il avait hérité des plus belles paires d'yeux qu'il n'ait jamais vus chez un mortel, les yeux de Claudia. Et enfin, il ressemblait simplement à Vincent. Le mortel qu'il aimait le plus dans l'ensemble de la création. Aussi, comment Undertaker n'aurait pas pu même aimer ce garçon ?

Il se souvenait encore des mots que Vincent lui avait dits alors qu'il avait posé une main ganté sur la tête de son fils unique en souriant. Vincent avait toujours eu un si beau sourire :

-Undertaker, je te présente mon fils Ciel. Il est un peu timide mais je suis sûr que vous allez rapidement vous adorez l'un l'autre. J'aurais bien laissé le petit chez Claus ou chez la sœur de Rachel… Mais malheureusement, ils sont tous les deux débordés. Alors, j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi. Je reviendrais le chercher dès demain. Interdiction de lui montrer ton travail ou de lui faire peur volontairement. Il a besoin de repos et je doute que ces deux choses soient compatibles.

Ils avaient discuté un peu. Il avait obtenu un éclat de rire comme payement par défaut puis le petit Ciel avait passé la journée avec Undertaker. Il avait adoré cette journée et le petit avait eu un don pour le faire rire ou sourire véritablement bien malgré lui. Le dieu de la mort s'était souvent demandé si Vincent ne l'avait pas influencé pendant toutes ces années. Cela pourrait expliquer la perte du sourire du petit garçon et son manque d'humour plus qu'évident que Ciel possédait avant.

Pauvre Vincent et Rachel et aussi pauvre Claudia, ils seraient tous affligés de voir ce qu'était devenu le comte Phantomhive actuel. Eux qui avaient toujours le sourire aux lèvres et un bon sens de l'humour.

Undertaker trouva finalement les bougies supplémentaires et les alluma après les avoir placée près de son bureau, là où l'odeur était la plus forte. Ensuite, il se dirigea tout doucement vers l'arrière du magasin quand il sentit une présence dans son dos qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis bientôt 5 longues années :

-Vincent ? Chuchota le dieu de la mort sans trop y croire.

Il se retourna immédiatement vers l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour lui, une personne qui était censé être morte, quand il vit exactement qui était devant lui. L'individu avait des cheveux noirs comme la nuit et non légèrement bleuté. Ces yeux étaient d'un vert brillant et non d'un brun simple mais agréable. Sa peau était légèrement foncé par le soleil d'hiver alors qu'il aurait dû avoir un teint de poupée et ces vêtements faisaient peine à voir alors que Vincent était toujours habillé à la pointe de la mode.

Non, cet homme n'était définitivement pas Vincent. En revanche un simple coup d'œil plus général sur la personne en face de lui et surtout sur la relique qu'il portait si inconsciemment lui permit d'identifier l'individu qui lui faisait face :

-Hé bien, hé bien, c'est assez rare quand un collègue de travail vient rendre visite à ce bon vieux Undertaker. Et je doute que vous soyez venu pour essayer l'un de mes merveilleux cercueil, n'est-ce pas monsieur Harry Potter ?

-On dirait que je suis grillé. Juste pour savoir, qu'est-ce qui m'a donné ? En dehors du fait que vous semblez être un dieu de la mort ou un voyant bien entendu.

-C'est une bien belle bague autours de ton doigt. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était à la fête du givre. Un si bel éclat si reconnaissable… Une pierre tellement rare qu'un seul des trois frères a réussi à l'obtenir.

Le maître de la mort cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, avant de comprendre ce qu'Undertaker venait de souligner. Aussitôt, le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui leva la main pour regarder la pierre et tenta illico de l'enlever comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Undertaker ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer de rire devant la scène assez insolite qui se déroulait devant lui. On aurait presque dit que le doigt du jeune homme était trop gros pour l'enlever. Bien sûr, le fossoyeur savait que la mort avait juste prévu que son maître ne puisse pas le retirer. Mais c'était une information secrète dont le maître de la mort ne connaissait visiblement pas l'existence.

-Je suis assez surpris que tu ne l'aie pas reconnu tout de suite. Cette pierre et toi, vous êtes lié par le destin après tout. Dit-il en éclatant ouvertement de rire en voyant le jeune homme redoublé d'effort inutilement.

-Arrête de rire, il n'y a rien de drôle.

-Oh si, voir un être aussi puissant que le maître de la mort être incapable d'enlever une relique lui appartenant. Je trouve cela hilarant.

-Heureux de voir que cela te fait rire. Dit Harry avec un ton beaucoup trop familier au goût d'Undertaker

« _Heureux de voir que cela te fait rire. Dit un Vincent Phantomhive frustré qui essayait tant bien que mal de dresser le chien noir qui se tenait à côté de lui pendant qu'Undertaker riait de la scène entière._ »

Le dieu de la mort s'arrêta aussitôt de rire et cligna des yeux à quelques reprises pour mieux étudier l'être en face de lui. Ce n'était pas normal que le maître de la mort ressemble autant au comte Vincent Phantomhive. Même la posture et les expressions faciales du jeune homme ressemblaient beaucoup trop à Vincent pour les goûts d'Undertaker.

Inconscient des pensées internes du fossoyeur, son client arrêta d'essayer d'enlever la bague quand il remarqua enfin l'inutilité de son geste. Harry Potter soupira avant de déclarer au joyeux drille qu'il était :

-Vous savez, je n'aime pas beaucoup mon titre. En fait, je serai même ravi de pouvoir le donner à quiconque qui soit d'accord avec. Vous n'auriez pas croisé récemment une personne comme cela par hasard ?

L'Undertaker sourit largement devant la question. Ainsi le maître de la mort n'aimait pas l'être. Bien entendu, l'ex-dieu de la mort savait déjà cela grâce à l'histoire qu'il était un des seuls à se rappeler parmi les dieux de la mort mais il serait intéressant de comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un comme Harry continuerait de détester à ce point un tel titre plutôt que de simplement l'ignorer.

-Je trouve cela comique que même après tous ce temps passé si négligemment, tu ne trouves toujours pas ce titre à ton goût... J'ai déjà vu bien pire comme statut. Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, tu sais…

Apparemment, ce fut la mauvaise chose à dire car Harry Peters, ou Potter, s'énerva immédiatement et se mit à crier :

-Ce n'est pas si terrible ?! Est-ce que vous me faites marcher ? Je suis forcé de passer chacune de mes morts auprès d'une psychopathe folle qui a développé une obsession de contrôle sur chacune de mes vies. Chaque fois, elle s'arrangeait pour provoquer une mort tragique de quelqu'un qui m'était cher dès qu'elle trouvait que cette personne ne pouvait pas, je cite « améliorer l'amusement de mon histoire ». Elle a tué un de mes enfants simplement parce qu'elle était jalouse que je l'oublie pendant quelques secondes. La moindre pensée, la moindre action que j'entreprenais pouvait littéralement tuer des gens que j'aime à chaque faux pas selon elle. Et quand je revenais ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle blaguait comme si de rien n'était et me disait que c'était juste un jeu et que je devrais arrêter de m'en faire pour si peu. Elle m'a fait souffrir des pires morts, m'a poussé au suicide plus d'une fois, a failli me rendre fou, a tué les gens que j'aime et m'a amené des centaines d'ennuis… Tout ça pour tout dénigrer et dire que ma vie n'est littéralement rien ! Oh ! Et j'allais presque oublier quand on se disputait dans le monde blanc parce que je refusais simplement de tuer une personne de sang-froid et donc, qu'elle a commis un génocide pour m'y forcer. Alors, votre « pas si terrible que ça », vous pouvez le ranger là où je pense !

Undertaker ne pouvait qu'être admiratif devant la colère du maître de la mort. Il savait que la mort était plus que cruel et un peu dérangée mais il n'osait pas imaginer à quel point la Lady avait affecté l'immortel en face de lui. Il essaya de s'imaginer ce qui se serait passé si jamais il avait été à la place d'Harry ici présent. La pensée était trop déprimante pour qu'il essaye même de se représenter correctement la scène.

-Et moi qui pensais que j'avais des problèmes d'humeurs et de déprime. Dit lentement Undertaker en forçant un petit gloussement à travers sa gorge pour atténuer l'ambiance sinistre qui était tombé sur la pièce.

-Croyez-moi, ce n'est rien à côté des miens. Désolé de vous avoir fait subir cela. C'est juste que cela fait du bien de pouvoir enfin en parler à quelqu'un, même involontairement.

-J'en suis sûr… Biscuit ? Dit-il en sortant sa jarre contenant les friandises.

A l'origine, il avait prévu de les manger lui-même plus tard mais le garçon semblait juste avoir besoin d'un remontant. Et vu que ces béchers étaient en train de flotter avec le reste de ces instruments sales, l'alcool était définitivement hors-sujet.

-Je vous parle de mes problèmes et vous me proposez des biscuits en forme d'os comme si de rien n'était ? Sourit Harry.

Vraisemblablement, le maître de la mort semblait assez versatile. C'était sûrement à cause des nombreuses personnalités différentes qu'il avait dû adopter au fil du temps et sa longue existence traumatisante. Undertaker se demandait même comment il n'était pas encore dans un asile à ce stade.

-Le sucre, ça remonte toujours le moral. Déclara Undertaker avec une expérience claire dans son ton.

Harry allait en prendre un mais le fossoyeur l'écarta aussitôt de lui et prit le biscuit qu'Harry allait prendre pour le manger devant lui.

-Quel est l'intérêt de me proposer des biscuits et de me parler des vertus du sucre que contiennent ceux-ci si c'est pour me les enlever sous mon nez ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Undertaker tira la langue comme un gamin pétulant avant de soudainement lui en jeter un que le garçon attrapa directement. Il avait donc de bon réflexe…

Sans attendre, comme si l'immortel avait peur qu'on le lui prenne, il en croqua un gros bout en gardant Undertaker dans son champ de vision. Cette attitude fit énormément rire le vieux fossoyeur.

-Heureux de voir qu'ils ne sont pas faits d'os d'enfant.

-C'est donc ce qui se raconte ? L'interrogea-t-il avec une curiosité non-feinte.

Il était étonnant à quel point les rumeurs pouvaient s'éloigner de la vérité tout en gardant une base réelle. En général, les gens pensaient simplement qu'il mangeait des biscuits pour chien, pas des os d'enfant. Il se demandait qui avait bien pu s'imaginer une chose pareille sur lui.

-Auprès des enfants en tout cas. Vous êtes un type assez effrayant de prime abord. Sans compter que l'endroit est assez lugubre. Lui répondit l'immortel.

-Tu ne sembles pas le moins du monde effrayer.

-J'avais un professeur de potion bien plus effrayant dans l'une de mes vies. Une vraie chauve-souris humaine.

Undertaker aurait bien aimé rencontrer l'homme. Il aurait pu découvrir en combien de temps il l'aurait effrayé avant de le forcer à le faire rire. Cela aurait pu être marrant. Peut-être que celui-ci était encore en vie ou que sa lanterne était à la bibliothèque des âmes. La prochaine fois qu'il irait y faire un tour, ce serait assez intéressant de vérifier.

Le garçon finit le reste du biscuit alors qu'Undertaker resta un bref instant pensif. Le fossoyeur avait vraiment un sentiment de familiarité envers le garçon. Sa manière de parler, son attitude, tout cela, cela criait Vincent Phantomhive avec force. Il ne comprenait pas.

Il avait longtemps cru que Ciel Phantomhive serait la meilleure manière d'obtenir une fois de plus Vincent en ce bas-monde. Il avait d'ailleurs des plans prévus à cet effet qu'il était encore en train de perfectionner comme ces recherches sur la continuité avec la mort. Mais le jeune homme devant lui semblait être une contradiction énorme. Il y avait quelque chose sur lui de si… Particulier… Qu'Undertaker ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'ignorer en faveur d'une simple coïncidence. Alors certes, c'était le maître de la mort mais il y avait bien plus à ce sujet que n'en rencontre l'œil. Qu'est-ce qu'il manquait de si évident…

C'est alors que les yeux du fossoyeur tombèrent une fois de plus sur la relique autours du doigt du jeune homme et qu'il comprit exactement ce qui se passait. Il se mit à rire en s'étalant sur son bureau alors qu'il demandait entre deux éclats de rire violents.

-Dis-moi Harry, la relique, qui est la dernière personne à l'avoir eu à son doigt ?

L'immortel le regarda de manière confuse avant de répondre avec une certaine appréhension devant l'hilarité soudaine et l'arrivé de la question du fossoyeur :

-Le comte Phantomhive, pourquoi ?

Alors, ce fut si simple. L'effet de la relique était si intéressant cette fois-ci. Dans certains mondes, elles prenaient la couleur de l'âme de la personne. Dans d'autres, elle rappelait temporairement les morts sur terre. Et enfin dans celui-ci, elle permettait à son porteur de ressembler à une personne décédée qui était cher au porteur précédent. Et qui de mieux indiquer pour Ciel Phantomhive que son propre père. Cela allait être intéressant, amusant, captivant…

-Bon, hé bien, non pas que vous me faites questionner votre santé mentale mais je vais devoir y aller Undertaker. Essayez de ne pas me voler trop de client d'accord.

Le jeune sortit de sa boutique presque en quatrième vitesse malgré ces remarques sur lequel il ne l'effrayait pas. Undertaker se mit à frapper avec rythme son comptoir alors qu'il reçut une nouvelle vague d'euphorie.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur le comte, bientôt, votre nombre de client sera le cadet de vos soucis. Dit-il dans le vide en continuant de rire comme un fou.

Le dieu de la mort légendaire ne pouvait presque pas attendre de voir comment cela allait se jouer.


	10. Faust

##  POV HARRY

Harry s’était perdu pendant 3 heures… 3 longues heures à marcher parmi les broussailles de la forêt presque sans fin. 3 heures entières de marche à chercher l’imposant manoir des Trancy. 3 heures de perdu à jamais alors qu’il pourrait être loin d’ici à l’abri du vent dans un luxueux manoir…

Comment en était-il même arrivé là ? Ah oui ! Il se souvenait maintenant.

Alors que la date pour le concours de curry approchait à grand pas et avait été attendu avec impatience par les habitants de Londres, Harry, lui, avait dû payer une charrette pour le transporter au manoir des Trancy après avoir payer d’avance la logeuse pour éviter qu’elle n’expulse ces affaires avant son retour.

Bien entendu, la légendaire chance du survivant, qui était aussi versatile que les tendances de Voldemort à lancer des doloris sur ces mangemorts, avait littéralement tourné une fois de plus contre lui durant le voyage. Il avait été endormi presque tout le long à faire des rêves étranges d’une vie antérieure dont il ne se souvenait toujours pas quand la charrette s’était arrêtée à un croisement et que son propriétaire l’en avait expulsé violemment.

Au passage, si jamais le jeune homme retombait sur ce type, il allait devoir apprendre un maximum de chose sur lui et faire courir toute sorte de rumeur bizarre sur lui. Les gens seraient, comme toujours, totalement crédule et arrêterait d’employer les services de l’homme.

Enfin bref ! Faute de transport, l’ex-sorcier avait dû donc se fier à son sens de l’orientation et s’était rapidement retrouvé dans la fameuse forêt censée border le manoir. Une maudite salop**** de forêt qui était un vrai labyrinthe ! Cela ne pouvait évidemment pas être une forêt comme celle de Dean où il s’était caché durant la chasse aux horcruxes. Non ! Parce qu’après tout, évidemment qu’Harry allait devoir faire un remix de sa troisième tâche sans les pièges mortelles. C’était d’une évidence si éclatante que le jeune homme se demandait encore quel genre de personne tordue s’occupait de gérer son destin quand la mort n’y chipotait pas elle-même.

Même en sachant la date et le l’emplacement exact du manoir, Harry avait déjà dû visiter pendant des heures la fichu forêt qui bordait les alentours du manoir des Trancy. Il pouvait presque décrire par cœur l’emplacement exact de ce fichu arbre près du rocher gris couvert de mousse devant lequel il était passé au moins 6 fois devant au bas mot. Mais si ! Vous savez, celui avec cet idiot de renfoncement du sol qui avait fait tombé au moins fois Harry pour cause d’inattention de son propriétaire dû à une intense irritation.

Pourquoi est-ce qu’il essayait même encore de chercher après le bâtiment ?

-Je viens de te sauver la vie et toi, tu cherches à t’enfuir ? Entendit-il soudainement quelques parts à sa gauche.

Un miracle ? Un piège tordu ? Une excuse pour avoir ruiner le pantalon d’Harry durant la magnifique ballade ennuyeuse qu’il faisait depuis tout à l’heure dans les bois ? Peu importe, à ce stade, le garçon serait prêt à prendre n’importe quoi si cela pouvait lui épargner plus d’heure de randonné inutile.

Harry se dirigea lentement dans la direction de la voix en espérant ne pas s’être trompé de chemin quand il entendit l’individu une fois de plus :

-Non, je te l’interdis.

L’ex-sorcier se rapprocha encore plus de ce qui ressemblait être une voix d’un petit garçon quand il arriva enfin près de la voix en question mais en restant quand même hors de vue pour l’instant. Pour être honnête, Harry était un peu curieux de savoir ce qui captivait un garçon comme lui en plein milieu des bois.

-Tu n’iras nulle part. Disait un blondinet vêtu richement en mettant à sa vue un papillon bleu dont il tenait l’aile droite du bout des doigts. Le garçon était adossé à un arbre noueux qu’Harry n’avait pas encore vu aujourd’hui. Quand au papillon bleu, son aile gauche semblait avoir été arrachée et si Harry n’avait pas été insensible à ce genre de chose depuis longtemps, il aurait déjà réagi depuis un bon moment.

Avec lenteur, le blondinet souffla ce qui ressemblait à des morceaux d’ailes du papillon encore vivant qu’il tenait entre les doigts de sa main droite. Il semblait presque être satisfait pendant une seconde.

[-Sadique] Le catalogua immédiatement le garçon qui a survécu à l’abri de ces pensées pendant qu’il observait le garçon en question.

Harry ne l’avait pas remarqué immédiatement mais le sadique semblait avoir des yeux d’un bleu céruléen et un visage un peu plus rond mais avec des traits assez anguleux. Pour une raison quelconque, en le voyant avec cet air paisible mais supérieur dans une forêt qui devait être dangereuse pour un garçon de son âge, cela lui rappelait désagréablement le comte Phantomhive pour une raison quelconque.

Enfin, si ce garçon pouvait le sortir de cette version ironique du labyrinthe de sa troisième tâche, il pouvait bien ignorer son sentiment afin d’aller lui demander son aide. Calmement, Harry s’approcha du garçon qui leva lentement la tête dans sa direction.

-Bonne après-midi monsieur, je cherche un endroit le manoir des Trancy, pourriez-vous m’en indiquer le chemin ? Je crains de m’être un peu perdu dans cette forêt lugubre. Dit Harry en souriant sans trop de difficulté.

Il allait enfin pouvoir sortir de cette cambrousse horrible après tout. Il avait donc toutes les raisons d’être heureux.

-Qui es-tu ? Je ne crois pas t’avoir jamais vu dans la région ?

-Je m’appelle Harry Peters. J’ai reçu une invitation pour passer quelques jours au manoir. Dit le survivant en montrant la lettre noire.

Sans attendre, l’individu richement vêtu lui arracha l’enveloppe des mains et se mit à lire le contenu de la lettre. Apparemment, le richard était confondu par ce qu’il lisait car il cligna des yeux de manière confuse à de multiples reprises en lisant les lignes finement écrite par le mystérieux expéditeur d’Harry.

-C’est l’écriture de Claude. Pourquoi vous a-t-il invité ici ? Etes-vous un nouveau domestique pour la famille Trancy ? Lui demanda le garçon en étudiant sa tenue de manière attentive.

-Non, je suis simplement de passage. Qui est ce Claude au juste ?

Le survivant n’allait quand même pas laisser une telle information se perdre alors qu’elle semblait si gentiment offerte.

-C’est le majordome du comte Trancy. Pourquoi vous a-t-il appelé Johan Faust dans la lettre ? Le questionna le garçon.

-C’est un nom que j’ai porté il y a fort longtemps.

-Longtemps comment ?

-Vous êtes sacrément curieux. Lui fit remarquer calmement Harry.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose ne collait pas avec la personnalité qu’affichait le garçon sans nom. On aurait presque dit qu’il jouait une sorte de comédie ou qu’il se moquait de lui. Comme si Harry était du genre à tomber dans le panneau ! Il venait de voir le garçon richement vêtu faire preuve d’un sadisme sans nom envers l’innocente créature qu’était le papillon dans sa main. Ce n’est pas comme s’il allait aveuglement croire la fausse innocence ou jeunesse crédule et curieuse devant lui.

-Je le suis, vous savez, ce n’est pas tout les jours que ce manoir reçoit des visiteurs. Qui était votre ami ? Lui demanda le blondinet.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-« Après tout, il est si rare de rencontrer l’homme devenu ami avec le démon.» Cita l’enfant de mémoire. Est-il avec vous ?

-Si je dois dire la vérité, il est mort.

-Et cela a laissé une marque sur vous…

Pour une raison étrange, Harry croyait avoir senti une sorte de sous-entendu mais il savait que ce n’était pas possible. Cela devait juste être sa paranoïa habituelle qui avait repris le contrôle pendant quelques secondes.

Et cela le dérangeait presque autant que le fait que le garçon restait assis sans bouger à le questionner par pure curiosité plutôt que de l’aider.

-On pourrait dire ça… Alors, pourriez-vous m’indiquez où se trouve le manoir des Trancy ou dois-je retourner me perdre dans les bois ?

Le garçon en face de lui attendit une seconde, deux secondes,… Puis, il se mit à éclater de rire comme s’il n’avait jamais rencontré quelqu’un comme Harry avant. Cela déconcertait vraiment l’ex-sorcier. Il faut dire que depuis sa rencontre en personne plutôt que dans les chiffres d’affaire avec Undertaker, il avait hérité d’une désagréable sensation que personne n’était vraiment totalement sain d’esprit dans ce monde. Et le fait qu’il avait rencontré un démon qui choisit de s’habiller en majordome, un dieu de la mort tout de rouge vêtu et un aristocrate aussi froid que cruel qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 13ans, ne l’aidait pas à changer cette impression plus que marquante.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous montrer le chemin. Je suis moi-même curieux de savoir pourquoi Claude vous a invité. Il ne fait jamais rien sans raison après tout. Suivez-moi. Dit le garçon en se levant et en commençant à marcher dans une direction totalement à l’opposé de celle d’Harry tout à l’heure.

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes quand Harry aperçu quelque chose d’à la fois incongru et inespéré : sa valise.

Elle était placée si innocemment contre un arbre quelconque. Alors qu’elle était censée encore être oubliée dans la charrette de cet arnaqueur qui l’avait amené dans ce labyrinthe sauvage.

-Un problème ? Demanda son guide en remarquant probablement la manière dont Harry regardait sa valise… C'est-à-dire comme si celle-ci allait la manger comme un de ces vieux livres monstres de Poudlard.

Dans un sens, il n’avait pas tort. L’ex-Gryffondor n’était pas du genre à refuser un cadeau pareil mais l’auror en lui qui hurlait littéralement : « C’est un piège, espèce de crétin ! » n’était pas vraiment du même avis.

Finalement, il choisit l’option la plus évidente, c'est-à-dire, prendre la valise. De toute façon, vu le temps qu’il avait passé à l’observer, cela paraitrait louche à son accompagnateur s’il ne l’a prenait pas.

-Ce n’est rien… J’avais juste oublié que je l’avais posé là. Veuillez m’excuser. Finit par dire Harry en voyant une sorte de curiosité morbide poindre dans les yeux de son guide.

Ce n’était certainement pas un mensonge crédible mais, au moins par politesse, son interlocuteur ne l’interrogera pas plus loin. Sauf s’il voulait laisser tomber sa couverture de personne gentille et innocente. Et il doutait que son guide soit du genre à ne pas manipuler les autres ou à se cacher derrière un beau sourire.

En voyant que le regard céruléen du garçon ne cessait de revenir à sa valise pour une raison obscure, le maître de la mort choisit plutôt d’entamer une conversation avec lui. Peut-être qu’il en apprendra un peu plus sur l’étrange garçon ou sur la famille Trancy avant qu’il n’atteigne le manoir.

-Vous ne le libérez pas ? Choisit de commencer l’immortel de manière brusque dans l’espoir de déstabiliser le blond.

-Pourquoi devrais-je ? Il mourra si je le laisse seul. Lui répliqua aussitôt le blond qui était étrangement défensif.

C’était bizarre…

-Un papillon est fait pour butiner de fleur en fleur. Que lui reste-t-il à présent ? La mort serait presque une miséricorde pour cet insecte. Je ne lui donne pas plus de 24 heures.

En fait, il lui en donnerait certainement moins mais il n’avait pas envie de vexer son seul et unique guide et se remettre à errer seul en trimbalant cette valise jusqu’à la mort dans cette forêt lugubre. Sans compter qu’avec sa chance ou plutôt son manque de chance, il y avait probablement encore des loups en liberté sur le domaine.

-Il se battra pour vivre. On peut arracher les ailes et il se battra pour sa survie comme lui dicte son instinct au plus profond de lui.

Harry avait envie de rétorquer que ce n’était qu’un simple papillon et que le garçon ne devrait pas lui donner trop de crédit… Mais étonnamment, il finit par déclarer à la place :

-Vous me rappelez énormément un chinois que j’ai connu. Il avait une certaine manie à me raconter des histoires lorsque je venais le voir. L’une de ces préférés était justement à propos d’un garçon et d’un papillon. Désirez-vous l’entendre ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Un jour, Zhuang Zhou rêva qu’il était un joli et gracieux papillon. Un papillon qui voltigeait et volait ça et là. Un papillon tout heureux de vivre. Qui n’agissait que selon son désir mais qui ignorait qui était Zhuang Zhou. Mais tout à coup, il se réveilla brusquement et vit qu’il était bel et bien Zhuang Zhou. Cela, il ne savait plus si c’était lui, Shuang Sho, qui avait rêvé d’être un papillon… Ou si c’était le papillon qui avait rêvé de Shuang Sho. Pourtant, entre un petit garçon et un papillon, il y avait une énorme différence. C’est cela qu’on appelle la transformation des choses.

[-Ou une tentative de meurtre.] Pensa secrètement Harry en se rappelant exactement quand il avait entendu cette histoire pour la dernière fois.

-C’est stupide comme histoire. Comment un enfant peut-il ne pas savoir s’il est un humain ou un animal ?

Apparemment, le garçon n’était pas aussi philosophe qu’Harry avait pensé de prime abord. C’est drôle parce qu’en général, avec son immense expérience acquise de force, Harry avait appris à repérer ce genre de personne.

-Elle a beau être stupide, comme toutes les histoires, elle contient une part de vérité. Et si vous ne croyez pas, demandez-vous la véritable raison pour laquelle vous avez arraché les ailes d’un papillon. Peut-être qu’au fond de vous, vous vous demandez la même chose que ce petit garçon…

-Vous êtes un homme pour le moins étrange, Harry.

Potter avait l’impression que le garçon s’apprêtait à dire autre chose quand celui-ci devint soudainement surexcité en moins d’une fraction de seconde. Il était vraiment hyper versatile celui-là.

Harry allait se demander pourquoi quand il vit la raison du changement soudain d’humeur : un immense manoir sur une magnifique propriété.

Un manoir que le garçon semblait assez heureux de retrouver et de présenter avec une certaine gestuelle qui incitait l’individu à admirer l’architecture.

-Et nous y voilà, la majestueuse demeure des Trancy ! Alors, qu’est-ce que cela donne comme première impression ?

Le manoir était une magnifique bâtisse avec tous ce qu’un noble pouvait rêver : une fontaine géante, un magnifique jardin, un bel escalier qui menait à un immense immeuble probablement aussi vide en habitant que n’importe quel autre manoir. Un grand classique en somme… Bien qu’au moins, il y avait un peu de verdure devant tout ça.

-Froid et chaleureux en même temps. Il est également épineux… Finit par répondre Harry en observant attentivement le jardin vers lequel le garçon le conduisait rapidement.

-Epineux ?

-Les roses… Elles sont presque sauvages mais tout juste. Elles ont des épines et parcourent le marbre des piliers et du sol. Risquant ainsi à tout moment de piquer un passant imprudent. C’est épineux.

-Alors, j’aime quand c’est épineux.

[-Sans blague, monsieur le sadique] Pensa Harry à l’abri dans sa tête.

Mais est-ce que le penser ou le dire à voix haute faisait vraiment une grande différence ? C’était une question existentielle remise pour plus tard… Quand l’ex-sorcier aura un moment d’ennui interminable.

Harry déposa pendant une seconde sa valise avec un peu trop de force quand il aperçut du coin de l’œil le vrai regard de son interlocuteur bien plus jeune. On aurait presque dit qu’il était sur le point de le tuer ou le brûler vif voire les deux. Apparemment, le simple bruit de la valise avait suffit à irriter le garçon pendant un bref instant. Etrange… Harry avait été persuadé que le garçon était une sorte de domestique de la maison Trancy. Cela aurait expliqué ces attitudes, sa connaissance de la forêt, le compte des visiteurs du manoir et ces vêtements plus qu’adéquate pour un comte aussi riche que ce monsieur Trancy.

Pourtant, pour un domestique, ce genre de bruit ne devrait pas le déranger autant. En tant que page ou autre, il devait avoir continuellement ce genre de bruit autours. Alors, pourquoi un regard aussi meurtrier pour un simple bruit clair et sans la moindre répétition ?

-Est-ce que vous envisagez de me pousser dans le lit de rose recouvert d’épines ? Finit par demander Harry alors qu’il s’affrontait du regard.

-Pourquoi je ferai cela ? Demanda le garçon toujours aussi innocemment qu’avant mais en ayant un ton mortellement sérieux par-dessus son timbre aigu.

-Vous avez arraché les ailes d’un papillon avec le sourire. J’ai le droit de me poser des questions dans le même style.

-Peut-être une prochaine fois. Ce n’est pas amusant si vous vous y attendez. Le menaça le blondinet.

Il fallut moins d’une seconde à Harry pour se rappeler exactement où il avait déjà entendu un tel ton froid et ce genre précis de menace d’un couteau dans le dos si négligemment appuyé par cet air arrogant d’enfant gâté : c’était avec le comte Ciel Phantomhive.

Ce qui permit à Harry de faire une tentative hasardeuse sur la véritable identité de son partenaire actuel de conversation.

-Vous êtes le comte Aloïs Trancy.

Aussitôt, la mauvaise humeur et la tension menaçante qui régnait dans l’air s’évanouit aussitôt pour laisser place à un rire enfantin venant du comte démasqué.

-Impressionnant, qu’est-ce qui m’a donné ? Demanda celui-ci avec un grand sourire.

Plutôt que de donner une vraie réponse, Harry choisit de faire une seconde supposition en la faisant passer pour une vérité générale. Il n’avait rien à perdre de toute façon.

-Le démon qui nous observe depuis tout à l’heure. Répondit-il en mettant son meilleur masque de poker.

Le comte cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de regarder la forêt de manière menaçant pour mieux se mettre à bouder.

-Pff… Ce n’est même pas drôle. Mais bon, cela veut aussi dire que mon jeu d’acteur est toujours aussi bon qu’avant.

Donc, il y avait bel et bien des démons sur le terrain. Cela promet. Et dire que l’informateur avait vainement espérer rencontrer des gens normaux sans avoir d’intervention surnaturel comme avant. Quelle tristesse.

-Monsieur ? Dit soudain une voix profonde dans son dos que lui fit faire un bond énorme.

Il se retourna aussitôt vers la voix qui venait d’apparaitre pour trouver un autre majordome qui était clairement un démon si ces yeux de couleur or, caché derrière des lunettes rectangulaires, étaient un indicateur précis.

-Ah te voilà Claude ! J’ai besoin que tu m’installes une cage à insecte dès que possible. Demanda immédiatement le garçon pendant qu’Harry se remettait de sa crise cardiaque momentané.

Alors, le gars aux lunettes était le dénommé « Claude » et aussi le type qui lui avait écrit la lettre noire… Pourquoi le jeune homme n’était-il pas surpris par ce dénouement ? Bien sûr que l’une des seules personnes qui prendraient le temps de lui écrire pour parler du passé était un démon. Bien sûr…

-Une cage à insecte ?

-Oui, pour y mettre ce papillon.

-Vous n’avez pas besoin de l’enfermer. Il n’y a aucun risque que cet insecte s’envole.

-Discuterais-tu mes ordres ? Demanda une fois de plus le comte alors que sa bonne humeur rejoignait une fois de plus les méandres de l’oubli.

-Non.

Ce nom était tellement expressif qu’Harry pouvait être sûr qu’une des statues de ce jardin aurait pu être plus vivante et plus émotionnel que le majordome des Trancy. C’était étrange pour un démon d’ailleurs. Harry avait trainé autours d’eux suffisamment pour savoir qu’il était plus passionné d’ordinaire. C’était bizarre…

-Je crois qu’une cage ne sera pas suffisante. Il lui faut des fleurs. Il pourra en aspirer le nectar chaque fois qu’il en a envie. Un papillon sans fleur n’a pas de raison d’exister.

-Il en sera fait selon vos désirs. Finit par déclare le démon en s’inclinant alors que le gamin sadique rentrait dans son manoir avec une bonne humeur retrouvée.

[-Quel garçon volatile.] Se dit une fois de plus Harry alors que le comte Trancy semblait avoir complètement oublié sa présence en ces lieux.

Ou bien alors, peut-être désirait-il simplement que le démon se charge de lui, qui pouvait savoir ?

-Soyez le bienvenue, monsieur Faust. Mon nom est Claude Faustus. Je suis le majordome de la famille Trancy et l’expéditeur de la lettre que vous avez reçue.

-Je vais faire un pari avec vous. Je parie que vous êtes un démon. Et je vais supposer que le démon que j’ai senti dans la forêt n’était pas vous. Est-ce que je suis juste ?

-En effet, monsieur Faust. Le démon qui vous observait se nommait Hannah. Mais vous la connaissez peut-être sous un autre nom… Vous la connaissez probablement sous le nom de Lilith…

_«-Pourquoi moi ?_

_-Parce que je serai beaucoup plus tranquille si une belle femme aussi intelligente que vous la garderait à l’abri de tous ces démons qui foncent tête baissés sans la moindre réflexion. Et que je sais que vous ne voulez pas ce qu’ils veulent… Et c’est tout ce qu’il me faut comme raison.»_

-Un nom qui réveille tant de souvenirs. Est-ce pour cela que vous m’avez invité dans le manoir de votre maître ? Pour parler du passé ? Ou bien est-ce que je suis ici pour ce fameux « héritage » ?

-Vous êtes énervé. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Une telle rage est un enchantement chez quelqu’un comme vous… Mais je ne puis m’empêcher de me demander ce qui l’a provoquée. Lui demanda le démon toujours sans la moindre once d’émotion.

-Rien qui ne vous regarde l’araignée. Maintenant, je crois que votre maître vous a demandé de faire quelque chose pour son papillon, non ?

-En effet, les ordres de mon maître vienne en priorité comme vous le savez bien, suivez-moi, je vais vous montrez votre chambre.

Sans attendre, l’ex-Gryffondor suivit le majordome sans le moindre commentaire. En chemin, il croisa 3 autres serviteurs presque identiques à l’exception de leurs franges respectives et qui parlaient uniquement en chuchotant.

Le majordome n’avait rien dit sur le chemin le menant à sa chambre temporaire. Harry lui en était assez reconnaissant pour ça.

Tout comme il lui était assez reconnaissant que la chambre des invités n’était pas à proximité de l’hôte de la maison et qu’elle était à la fois luxueuse mais simple. Rien de trop tape à l’œil comme Harry avait appris à les détester.

L’ex-sorcier observa attentivement les meubles finement sculpter, les roses fraiches qui dansaient innocemment sous le léger courant d’air qui traversait la fenêtre ouverte et le miroir qui renvoyait son reflet d’homme couvert de saleté des bois. Pour un peu, il en aurait presque soupiré.

-Cette chambre est-elle à votre goût ? Demanda le démon aux yeux dorés qui attendaient dans son dos avec son faciès aussi expressif qu’un mur de brique.

-Même si elle ne l’était pas, je doute que cela ait une quelconque importance. Mais si vous voulez une réponse franche de ma part, elle est très bien.

Elle est même trop bien pour les normes d’Harry. Ce n’était pas normal. Peut-être que la même personne qui gère son destin essayait de s’excuser pour ces heures perdues à devoir se promener dans les bois ?

-Vous prendrez le diner avec mon maître dès ce soir. Nous le servons à 18h30 très précise. Une tenue correcte est exigée et une femme de chambre passera vous voir plus tard si vous avez des demandes. Durant ce diner, le maître et moi-même répondrons à toutes vos questions. Cela vous parait-il convenable ?

Quelque chose clochait avec ce démon. Un démon ne devait pas être si stoïque, même devant un humain. Ils avaient tous leur humeurs, leurs petits tics, leurs petits jeux… Mais cet araignée… Il n’était pas vraiment normal comme démon. Et Harry ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui n’allait pas.

-C’est de bonne guerre. Y a-t-il une salle de bain que je puisse utiliser ? Dit-il simplement en observant attentivement les yeux dorés du démon.

-La porte de la salle de bain se trouve sur votre gauche. Avez-vous d’autres questions ? Demanda le démon imperturbable par le fait qu’Harry le dévisageait ouvertement.

Plusieurs minutes s’écoulèrent entre eux durant leur affrontement de regard avant que l’humain immortel ne décide finalement de détourner ces yeux verts sur les roses une fois de plus.

-Non, c’est bon. Vous pouvez partir. Dit le sorcier toujours aussi perturbé de n’avoir rien trouvé.

Harry n’avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que le démon l’avait salué poliment avant de partir. Tout comme il avait la curieuse impression que le démon avait été déranger par quelque chose qu’il a vu dans ces yeux.

##  POV CLAUDE

Il y avait un vieux conte en enfer qui disait qu’un jour, un humain devint ami avec un démon. Le nom de ce démon fut « Méphistophélès ». L’humain, quand à lui, se nommait Johan Faust.

Bien entendu, comme tous les démons le savent, aucun démon ne pouvait aimer un humain. La seule chose qu’un démon pouvait adorer était son âme alors qu’il se tâtait sur le temps qu’il patienterait avant de la manger. A cette époque, le contrat Faustien n’existait pas encore et un démon pouvait manger l’âme de quiconque qui peuplait cette terre.

Ce fut à l’époque où Méphistophélès marchait encore dans le monde humain à la recherche d’âme plus précieuse et différente les unes que les autres à dévorer. Un jour, ces pas le conduisirent à un humain dont le comportement étrange éveilla immédiatement l’envie du démon. Il se fit passer pour un homme humble voulant une simple discussion théologique avec Johan Faust. Et par la suite, il revint à de multiples reprises afin de mieux juger la valeur et la saveur de l’âme en question, devenant sans le savoir une sorte d’ami pour l’homme amer.

Un jour d’automne aléatoire, alors qu’il discutait, l’homme lui révéla qu’il était parfaitement au courant de sa nature de démon et de sa connaissance sur l’envie du démon à dévorer son âme. Il proposa alors au démon une affaire plutôt atypique : Si le démon parvenait à lui redonner goût à la vie et au bonheur même pour un bref instant, il lui laisserait son âme ainsi que sa mort à ces soins immédiatement. Mais si jamais ces conditions n’ont pas été remplis, le démon ne pourrait prendre ni son âme, ni sa vie.

Méphistophélès, n’ayant rien à perdre et trouvant cela drôle, accepta le marché et avec l’humain créa une marque qui serait un sceau afin de « sceller » officiellement leur affaire et pour être sûr qu’aucun d’eux ne s’y déroberait. Créant ainsi ce qui deviendrait plus tard le contrat Faustien.

Pourtant, malgré tous les avertissements des humains, Johan croyait dur comme fer que le démon était son ami. Il faut dire que le démon avait quelques cordes à son arc. Méphistophélès emmena l’humain goûter les plus grands vins, il lui fit découvrir un plaisir à nulle autre pareil et l’emmena dans milles et un endroit dans l’espoir d’améliorer son âme à un point jamais atteint. Mais l’homme restait apathique devant chaque chose que le démon lui présentait. C’est alors que, sans crier garde, une humaine du nom de « Margueritte » croisa le chemin du mortel en question. Contrairement à ce que les contes humains racontent sur l’histoire de cet homme, il n’en tomba pas amoureux non… Comment quelqu’un d’aussi apathique que lui pourrait l’être en premier lieu ? Mais la jeune femme devint une amie à nulle autre pareil et il était clair qu’elle souhaitait que Faust l’aime autant qu’elle l’aimait. Car la jeune femme avait une passion brûlante pour celui qui ne la considérait que comme une amie.

Le démon, voyant les sentiments diminuer la saveur de l’âme de Faust, tua la jeune femme dans un accès de rage et lui proposa de faire une affaire. Elle devait tomber dans le péché et renoncer à son amour pour l’homme et en échange, le démon la laisserait tranquille pour le restant de ces jours. Hélas, la jeune femme au grand cœur était stupide et préféra garder sa foi et son amour illusoire pour Faust plutôt que de tomber aux mains du démon. Méphistophélès s’arrangea donc pour que le corps de la jeune femme soit sur le menu du buffet d’une grande fête en enfer durant la nuit des Walpurgis où Johan et lui devait assister. Méphistophélès avait enfin décidé de dévorer l’âme du mortel, et ce peu après qu’il découvre le corps de la femme.

Mais quand Johan vit le corps lors de cette fameuse nuit et que Méphistophélès voulut dévorer son âme. Quelque chose d’étrange arriva, l’âme du garçon resta dans son corps malgré les meilleurs efforts du démon pour la récupérer. Le démon, dans une frénésie, tenta de tuer le corps de Faust afin d’en extraire l’âme si précieuse. Mais alors qu’il était couvert de sang, les blessures de l’homme se refermèrent. Faust annonça alors à Méphistophélès que le pacte l’empêcherait de le tuer ou de prendre son âme puisque les conditions n’avaient pas été respectées.

Furieux, Méphistophélès appela ces légions qui étaient présentes en cette douce nuit du Walpurgis afin de tuer l’impudemment mortel à sa place. Presque tout les démons, à part les quelques démons supérieurs présents tel que Lilith par exemple, se lancèrent dans la bataille. L’humain sortit alors de nulle part une sorte d’épée qui ne l’avait apparemment jamais quitté. Une épée capable d’absorber les ténèbres lancées par les démons et de les trancher avec une facilité déconcertante. Un à un, ils périrent sous le tranchant de la lame ne laissant que quelques rares témoins du carnage qui venait de se produire.

C’est alors que l’Allemand couvert de sang s’approcha de Lilith et lui offrit l’épée en proclament qu’elle se nommait « Laevateinn » et que celle-ci allait avoir besoin d’un fourreau suffisamment fort pour contenir toute sa puissance. Lorsque la démone lui demanda pourquoi il l’avait choisi pour une telle tâche, il répondit que c’était à cause de son intelligence pour avoir choisi de ne pas rentrer dans une bataille où elle ne pouvait pas gagner. Et que cette même intelligence l’empêcherait de vouloir utiliser une telle lame ténébreuse elle-même durant son absence.

Peu savent comment est véritablement mort cet humain si spécial. Certains racontent qu’il avait choisi de s’empaler lui-même près du corps de sa chère amie de toujours. D’autres dirent que sachant qu’il ne pouvait sortir des enfers sans son ancien ami, il choisit d’errer pour l’éternité dans les limbes brûlantes des enfers à la recherches d’une sortie cachée jusqu’à ce que son corps de mortel tombe en poussière. Enfin, certains disent qu’il choisit simplement de faire ce qu’il avait voulu toujours faire chez lui avant l’arriver de Méphistophélès : un suicide pur et simple.

En revanche, tout le monde, y compris les humains qui croient encore que cette histoire est une légende, est sûre d’une chose et ce fut ces dernières paroles :

-Temps arrête-toi !

Et pendant les brèves secondes suivant sa demande, les flammes de l’enfer s’arrêtèrent de bouger et sous les yeux des démons restants, l’âme du jeune homme disparut à jamais de leurs yeux.

Oui, c’est cela, il existait un conte en enfer qui racontait comment un humain devint ami avec un démon et gagna contre lui et ces légions en se montrant plus malin et plus fort que lui.

Et alors que Claude connaissait l’histoire de Faust, il pouvait encore se rappeler ces yeux verts brillants et le sang qui dégoulinait sur ce corps humain qui paraissait inadéquat pour l’être de violence et de ténèbres qui se tenu jadis devant lui. Il se souvint encore de la grâce et la facilité avec laquelle l’humain avait exterminé ces démons sur leur propre terrain. Et surtout, il se souvenait du manque de sentiment et de l’aura qui se dégageait de l’être. Il n’était pas humain, oh que non !

Mais c’est avec la forme d’un humain faiblard qu’il avait achevé les festivités du Walpurgis et qu’il transforma Lilith en l’une des démones les plus puissantes des enfers en la nommant fourreau et gardienne de l’épée légendaire tueuse de démon.

Une épée qui serait toujours connecté à son propriétaire. Une relique des temps anciens appartenant à cet homme.

Une épée qui, une fois en dehors d’Hannah, allait enfin lui permettre d’obtenir définitivement les faveurs de leur maître et d’abattre cette séductrice des enfers de manière définitive.

Tout ce qu’il avait besoin, c’était de convaincre Faust qu’il était dans son intérêt de reprendre Laevateinn et d’exterminer une bonne fois pour toute Lilith. Et alors, il n’y aurait plus jamais aucun doute sur lequel entre Lilith et lui était le plus puissant.


	11. L'araignée Gipsy

**POV HARRY**

Le souper avait été spécial… Ou du moins, Harry croyait que c'était le meilleur mot pour le décrire. Le gamin, le comte Aloïs Trancy, avait été enveloppé dans une couverture bleue alors qu'une odeur de brûlé régnait encore à l'étage. Autours de lui, ils y avaient l'intégralité de son personnel qui semblait là pour le soutenir.

A côté de tout ce petit monde, Harry pensait sincèrement qu'il était l'individu de trop dans la salle à manger. Il était assis dans un costume victorien des plus classiques en attendant vainement qu'une vraie discussion se lance entre les serviteurs ou que le garçon se remette de ces émotions selon ce qui allait le plus vite. Il n'avait, en soi, rien à faire autours de la table après l'incident qui s'était passé une heure plus tôt. Harry se sentait encore moins à sa place lorsqu'il semblait être le seul à trouver anormal qu'un enfant ait voulu incinérer un papillon en brûlant l'entièreté de la chambre pour lui offrir un enterrement.

Sérieusement, est-ce qu'il manquait une case dans la tête du blondinet ? C'est vrai, à quel moment un individu normalement constitué se disait : « Tiens et si j'offrais un enterrement pour le papillon auquel j'ai arraché une aile en début de journée ? Cela me semble être une bonne idée… Où sont donc passé mes allumettes ? »

C'est dans ces instants particulièrement stupides qu'Harry se demandait si l'humanité pouvait même encore évoluer… D'un autre côté, le garçon, qui était occupé à trembler à quelques mètres de lui dans sa chaise, avait été assez idiot pour faire un pacte avec un démon. Donc, pouvait-on vraiment le considérer comme quelqu'un de normalement constitué en premier lieu ?

-Rassurez-vous, dit le majordome des Trancy en offrant une tasse de thé au jeune lord, le feu a été rapidement maîtrisé… Et la chambre a été remise en état.

Cela ne semblait faire ni chaud ni froid au comte qui restait temporairement dans son petit monde d'auto-apitoiement.

-Je voulais brûler cet insecte pour en finir avec lui. C'est moi qui l'aie tué. Je voulais lui offrir des funérailles dignes de ce nom. Dit tranquillement le comte en réponse.

-Des funérailles ? Demanda le majordome avec un ton surpris.

Comme si celui-ci n'avait pas déjà compris par lui-même ce qu'avait voulu faire son contractant. Parfois, leur manipulation dégoûtait le maître de la mort au plus haut point. Vous ne pouviez jamais faire confiance à aucun mot qui sort de leur bouche.

-Je ne pensais pas que le feu se propagerait. Gémit le comte de manière pitoyable.

[-Bien sûr que non ! Puisque tu ne pensais pas tout court !] Reprocha mentalement Harry au richard qui avait ces beaux yeux bleus ciel remplis de larmes.

Un profond silence accueillit les paroles du comte Trancy. Il n'y avait pas un bruit pour rompre ce qui ressemblait sérieusement à une tension déprimante. Il n'y avait pas le moindre mouvement dans la pièce. Aucun d'eux ne bougeait… Ni les démons… Ni Harry Peters.

C'est alors que, sans prévenir, Claude se mit à se lécher les lèvres en observant son maître. Si le majordome avait été quelqu'un d'ordinaire, il aurait mis cela sur le compte d'un tic nerveux quelconque, comme celui de Barty Croupton Junior par exemple. Malheureusement, le majordome étant ce qu'il était vraiment, Harry savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait. Le démon avait faim et se tâtait sur l'option de la dévorer.

Sans trop savoir comment ou pourquoi, Harry sentit quelque chose réagir à cela au plus profond de lui. Et pendant un instant, la flamme qui brûlait lentement la bougie vacilla avant de reprendre sa valse flamboyante habituelle. Si la chose échappa au comte, il n'en fut pas de même pour les démons autours de lui qui se tendirent instantanément et le regardèrent, du coin de l'œil ou directement, avec un léger éclat rougeâtre au fond de leur pupille.

Harry, quand à lui, ne réagissait pas et fit mine de ne pas avoir vu quelque chose se produire. Cependant, il ne doutait pas un seul instant que c'était lui qui avait provoqué l'évènement à peine perceptible, ni même qu'il l'avait fait sans trop y penser en réaction à la mimique du démon.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que son corps le trahissait ainsi en réponse à quelque chose. S'il devait être honnête envers lui-même, ce fut la seconde fois. Ce fut à l'époque où une horde de démon l'avait attaqué alors qu'il venait de perdre une amie qui lui avait grossièrement rappelé une certaine Hermione Granger. A cette époque, il tenait l'épée et il avait senti la fichue chose résonnée au plus profond de lui-même… Cela avait alors semblé si facile… Si…

-Veuillez excuser mon maître pour une telle soirée, personne dans cette maison n'aurait pu prévoir qu'une telle tragédie arriverait à grand pas sans crier garde. Dit soudainement le majordome en observant avec une grande attention à la fois la mèche de la bougie qui se faisait dévorer lentement et son maître brisé par ses émotions internes.

[-Menteur] Pensa aussitôt Harry.

Le personnel savait visiblement bien que le garçon sadique était instable. En fait, Harry l'avait repéré depuis sa rencontre avec le comte dans la forêt. Il changeait beaucoup trop souvent d'humeur pour que ce soit normal. Avec ce genre de personne dans un ménage de noble, il était assez fréquent d'avoir un membre du personnel payé spécialement pour garder un œil sur la personne instable. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, le démon principal aurait pu au moins sentir via la marque que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son maître et stopper la catastrophe à venir avant même qu'elle ne débarque.

Mais Claude n'avait rien fait. Non… Il avait préféré attendre que le feu se propage pour intervenir, probablement avec le but que le garçon devienne plus dépendant de lui émotionnellement. Bien sûr, l'ex-garçon-qui-a-survécu ne pouvait pas le prouver ou même en être sûr, mais il avait été ami avec un démon pendant suffisamment de temps pour savoir qu'un démon ne faisait jamais rien par hasard et qu'il avait toujours une sorte de plan derrière la tête pour tous ce qu'il faisait.

Après tout, quel est l'intérêt pour un démon d'être convoqué après avoir passer autant de temps en enfer si il ne pouvait pas pimenter un peu l'âme à la fin pendant qu'il s'amuse sur terre ?

En sentant à la fois les yeux larmoyants du comte sur lui et celui des différents démons de la pièce, Harry se rendit compte qu'ils attendaient tous une sorte de réponse de sa part face à l'excuse du majordome.

-J'avoue ne pas comprendre le raisonnement exact qui aurait pu provoquer ladite tragédie mais je vous excuse. Malgré que je ne comprenne pas exactement les raisons qui font que je suis assis à cette table alors que votre maître semble avoir besoin d'un certain repos bien nécessaire après cette « tragédie ». Pas plus que je ne comprends les raisons de mon invitation en premier lieu. Dit l'ex-sorcier le plus poliment du monde en attendant calmement une réponse de ces interlocuteurs.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas rejoint la maison Serpentard dans sa première vie ? Cela lui aurait tellement facilité la tâche et paru bien plus naturel… Ah oui ! A cause de Ronald Weasley… Il avait failli oublier une fois de plus.

-La raison de votre venue est d'une simplicité enfantine, monsieur Faust ou plutôt monsieur Peters. Elle concerne un personnage, plutôt singulier, qui donnerait presque l'impression d'être sorti d'un conte de fée macabre. Vous avez sûrement déjà dû le croiser… Un personnage auquel mon maître ci-présent serait assez intéressé d'en apprendre plus.

Claude Faustus était visiblement un beau parleur sous l'entièreté de ce masque glacial que le démon adorait abordé en toute circonstance. Amusé par l'air presque théâtral que prenait la discussion de manière radicale, Harry décida de rentrer dans le jeu pour voir jusqu'où cela pouvait le mener.

-Et quel est donc le nom de ce mystérieux individu qui tient une si grande place dans vos petits contes sanglants ?

Le démon semblait ne pas avoir remarqué le changement. Ou alors, il l'avait remarqué mais semblait le cacher assez bien aux yeux verts du maître de la mort. Qui pouvait le dire ?

-Ce triste sir serait Sébastian Michaelis.

Le nom ne dit rien à l'ex-garçon-qui-a-survécu. Il n'avait jamais entendu ce nom dans aucune de ses vies et il n'avait pas eu de client sous cet alias. Il n'y avait pas de rumeur, à sa connaissance, sur cet individu. De plus, il n'avait jamais rencontré aucune personne qui se nommait Sébastian. Pour une raison quelconque, la seule chose qui semblait se rapprocher d'un vague souvenir était un chien noir. Mais la pensée s'effaça aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Cela devait appartenir à l'une de ces vies passées comme souvent.

En bref, il ne l'avait juste… Jamais entendu.

-Jamais entendu parler sans vouloir vexer quiconque dans cette pièce. Dit-il le plus franchement du monde.

Pour la première fois, l'expression du visage du démon aux yeux d'ors changea un court instant volontairement. Le majordome avait brièvement froncé les sourcils et paraissait aussi confus que l'ex-sorcier pendant une seconde. Cet affichage d'émotion fut rapidement effacé par son propriétaire pour que le démon puisse reprendre son masque traditionnel… Et aussi qu'il puisse dire le fond de sa pensée sans paraitre idiot d'après Harry :

-C'est étrange car, selon mes sources, il est allé remuer dans les archives de Scotland Yard, il y a un moment maintenant. Et il semblerait que tous les fichiers qu'ils aient vérifiés avec un si grand soin vous appartenaient. Ne trouvez-vous pas étrange qu'une personne que vous n'avez jamais rencontré fouille votre passé de manière si complète ?

Si seulement le démon savait le nombre exact de personne dans sa première vie qui connaissait mieux le passé du garçon quand il était allé avec Hagrid dans le chemin de traverse...

-Pas plus étrange que cela non. J'ai déjà vu pire. Cependant, je vous ferai remarquer que votre lettre originale a été envoyée bien des mois avant que ce triste sir ne fouille activement mon passé selon vos dires. Et je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec cet héritage que j'aurais laissé en votre possession.

-Il est vrai qu'à l'origine, cela concernait uniquement votre héritage et vos talents comme informateur. Mais après mûres réflexions et les nouvelles vous concernant à propos de Michaelis, je dois avouer que cela a aiguisé notre curiosité. Voyez-vous, le désir de mon maître est de faire souffrir ce sombre personnage jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce.

Pas plus d'information sur la raison qui pousserait un tel garçon à une telle violence ou même sur ce prétendu héritage. Cela commençait sérieusement à frustrer l'informateur. Etant donner que le démon ne risquait pas de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il voulait savoir et chercherait probablement à contourner le sujet, Harry choisit de changer d'approche en s'adressant directement au maître de celui-ci qui s'était sérieusement calmer depuis que « Sébastian Michaelis » avait été dit.

\- Une bien sombre histoire de vengeance caché sous tous ces contes de fées. Qu'a donc fait ce dénommé Sébastian pour que vous ayez vendu votre âme pour un moment de victoire si éphémère ?

-Il… Tenta le démon avant de se faire couper par un regard noir de la part d'Harry et une de ces remarques bien senti :

-Je crois que votre maître peut parler tout seul… Sauf si le choc des récents évènements et le fait que je suis au courant pour votre petite affaire d'âme lui ait fait perdre sa voix ?

Le garçon l'étudia pendant une bonne minute. On aurait dit que, sous ces larmes dues à la mort d'un stupide papillon, il était sur le point d'éclater de rire ou de piquer une crise de colère.

[-Instable et sadique] Se rappela mentalement Harry en voyant l'expression de fureur apparaitre peu à peu sur les traits faciaux du comte.

\- Cet personne infâme… Cette chose… Ce Sébastian Michaelis… A décimé mon village… Jusqu'au dernier. Il a tout brûlé… Absolument tout. Et il a emporté quelque chose de très cher dans son acte de profonde barbarie. Et c'est pourquoi je veux lui enlever quelque chose de cher à son tour.

Un schéma des plus classiques. Un bon vieil œil pour œil, dent pour dent. L'immortel se demanda si c'était également la même chose pour Ciel Phantomhive. Est-ce qu'il avait aussi vendu son âme en échange d'une vengeance bien sentie et futile ? Ou bien l'avait-il fait pour d'autres raisons bien plus noble ? Lorsqu'il aurait un moment de libre, il devrait aller enquêter dessus. Pour une raison étrange, il avait l'impression que découvrir le prix des services du démon du comte Phantomhive était devenu bien plus important pour lui qu'initialement.

-On se croirait presque dans un conte de Hamlet. Je connais un William qui aurait adoré l'ironie de ce genre d'histoire. Mais quel rôle est-ce que je joue dans cette histoire ? Suis-je Horatio, le fidèle ami d'Hamlet ? Ou bien suis-je un vulgaire marin qui ait simplement reçu une invitation à comploter plutôt que de la donner comme prévu dans la pièce ?

-En fait, vous seriez plutôt hors de la scène, disons comme un membre, un accessoiriste par exemple. Suggéra tranquillement le démon sous le regard attentif du comte Trancy qui s'était calmé une fois de plus pour une raison inexplicable.

-Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais même si je suis doué pour voler des choses, je ne cambriole ou ne vole plus depuis longtemps. C'est une sorte de choix personnel, vous comprenez ?

Il s'était promis qu'après l'histoire avec Lao, il ne volerait plus un centime de la poche de quelqu'un ou de leur habitation. Bien entendu, voler une pomme dans un verger ou dans un champ, ou même arnaquer quelqu'un ne rentrait pas dans son répertoire… Il fallait bien qu'il puisse vivre aussi en période sèche sur le marché noir de l'information…

-Il ne s'agira pas d'un vol puisque l'accessoire qui nous manque pour cette tragédie n'est autre que votre propre épée : Laevateinn.

Laevateinn. Un nom si simple et si compliqué… Si chargé de souvenir. Peu de gens le savent mais un nom, surtout pour désigner quelque chose ou quelqu'un, n'était pas dangereux en soi tant qu'on n'y mettait pas un certain poids ou une certaine attention dessus. Dans un sens, les noms étaient un peu comme des prophéties auto-réalisatrices. Dès que vous leur avez accordé de l'importance, vous étiez perdu. Et Laevateinn était une épée ou plutôt, c'était l'Epée avec un « E » majuscule. Le nom, a priori innocent et sans signification, vient d'un poème de la mythologie nordique. C'est un des nombreux Kenning qui désigne simplement une épée. Pas très dangereux à première vue mais lorsqu'un petit malin s'amusait à traduire le nom… On pouvait obtenir un secret assez dangereux… Celui de la véritable identité de Laevateinn. Un dénommé Henry Adams s'y était essayé et avait réussi à traduire correctement son nom. Laevateinn signifiait « baguette blessante ». Même si, aujourd'hui encore, Harry préférait l'appeler la baguette de Sureau.

-Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de Laevateinn ? Je n'ai pas l'impression que vous soyez le genre d'individu à foncer tête baissée pour accomplir le plus rapidement possible votre petite vendetta. Alors, quel est l'intérêt d'obtenir cette épée si… Particulière ?

Particulièrement horrible… Particulièrement si addictive… Une arme toute-puissante… Une arme… Une relique… Une…

Harry secoua sa tête pendant un instant pour échapper mentalement à ces pensées bien plus qu'imprudentes. Malheureusement pour lui, cela n'échappa à son entourage actuel.

-Votre réticence réelle vient-elle de votre manque de confiance en nous ? Ou bien, d'un traumatisme ? Demanda astucieusement le majordome démoniaque.

Harry ne lui fit même pas le plaisir d'une réponse. Il n'avait brandit Laevateinn qu'à deux reprises, durant la bataille de Poudlard et durant sa vie comme Johann Faust qu'il espérait finalement arriver à oublier. Dans les deux cas, il avait été très tenté de la réutilisée et même encore maintenant, c'était un véritable supplice pour lui de simplement prononcer son nom sans la tenir en main. C'était un des effets les plus détestables des reliques de la mort sur lui, une fois qu'il en avait une, il lui était très difficile de s'en séparer. Et Laevateinn était très addictive pour quiconque d'assez fou pour la brandir avant même qu'il ne devienne un maître de la mort officiel.

-Si le fourreau n'a pas jugé que révéler l'épée était nécessaire, alors c'est que, pour l'instant, elle n'est pas nécessaire. Dit Harry en observant attentivement la démone au cheveux blanc en tenue de bonne qui l'observait avec des yeux violets auréolé d'une ligne rougeâtre qui disparaissait à mesure que le silence régnait une fois de plus.

-Hannah, j'aimerai observer cette fameuse épée de plus près. Elle m'a l'air assez intéressante. Ordonna soudainement le comte Trancy drapé sous sa couverture bleue.

Harry n'avait vu aucune marque de contrat s'allumer sur le garçon comme lorsque Ciel avait ordonné à son démon de le tuer lui et Azzuro. Alors, pourquoi obéissait-elle à cet enfant sadique ?

Tranquillement, la démone s'arrêta près de Claude qui s'empressa de sortir l'épée légendaire hors du corps de celle-ci après avoir enfoncé sa main et son bras dans la gorge de la démone. Harry observa avec une certaine fascination et un profond dégoût l'arme se dégager lentement mais sûrement par voie orale de son fourreau attitré. Cela commença par l'aperçu d'une poignée d'un bleu verdâtre couverte de salive avant qu'une lame de couleur identique, mais au bord légèrement jaunâtre, n'apparaisse à son tour sous la forme de ramifications entrelacées depuis le poignée.

C'était aussi répugnant qu'impressionnant. Claude présenta l'épée à son contractant qui semblait étudier son reflet dans le vert de la lame. Le garçon voulut tester pendant une seconde le tranchant de la lame, mais son démon le stoppa aussitôt :

-Monsieur, si vous voulez garder votre partie de notre affaire intacte, je vous suggère d'éviter de l'endommager avec cette lame en particulier. Elle est assez… Incommode pour les âmes de manière générale.

« Incommode » était un euphémisme. Elle était même pire que le fauchage du bout des doigts que faisaient continuellement la mort dans son monde blanc. Cette baguette, épée, relique, Bref ! Pouvait quand même détruire des démons voire une âme si c'était l'intention de son porteur.

-Si j'étais vous, j'éloignerais quand même l'épée d'un bon mètre. Sa fascination sur les humains est assez puissante.

Instantanément, le majordome recula l'arme un peu plus loin de son maître dont le regard n'avait toujours pas quitté la lame. On aurait presque dit pendant une seconde qu'il avait été hypnotisé.

-C'est ironique que vous dites cela, vous ne semblez absolument pas fasciné. Dit le comte en se penchant sur sa chaise.

Pendant une seconde, en le voyant ainsi appuyé sur seulement deux pieds en bois, Harry espérait vraiment que le comte finisse déséquilibré et se fracasse le crâne pour que le sang cou… Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ? Du coin de l'œil, il vit un reflet bleuté plus prononcé sur l'un des bords de la pointe de la lame avant que celui-ci ne revienne à la normale.

L'épée réagissait à sa présence alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas encore touché ? C'était mauvais signe. Peut-être était-ce dû à la bague qu'il ne pouvait pas enlever de son doigt ?

-Oh, je suis humain monsieur le comte, il ne faut pas vous y trompez. Mais une mauvaise expérience peut parfois nous apprendre une leçon ou deux. Répondit-il en veillant à ne pas observer Laevateinn de trop près.

Un silence pesant s'installa doucement dans la salle alors que la triplée de serviteur partirent cherché le repas de ce soir : une sorte de soupe au champignon accompagné de divers plats qui firent grogner l'estomac d'Harry.

-Hé bien, il semblerait que nous sommes dans une impasse. Finit par dire Hannah, la démone qu'Harry connaissait auparavant sous le nom de Lilith.

Elle avait raison, bien entendu. Le problème n'avait jamais été d'obtenir Laevateinn puisqu'Hannah l'avait déjà en sa possession. Le problème était que la baguette de sureau avait toujours été une arme à double tranchant pour tous le monde sauf son propriétaire. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les humains étaient encore fasciné malgré eux par l'éclat de la lame malgré l'écart de plusieurs siècles voire millénaires depuis sa création. La baguette avait toujours été maudite et avait toujours été conçue pour apporter la perte de son utilisateur actuel à un moment donné.

Donc oui, il avait l'épée… Avec toutes les malédictions possibles et tous les malheurs qu'elle pouvait déchaîner tant sur le destinataire des futurs coups portés avec elle que sur l'épéiste qui va la manier. Et les démons savaient aussi bien que l'ex-sorcier ce qui arrivait à ceux qui la maniait sans son autorisation ou la bénédiction de la mort elle-même.

-Et si nous faisions un compromis à l'amiable. Nous vous promettons de n'utiliser cette épée qu'en cas de provocation ou un duel d'âme face à Sébastian Michaelis et en échange, nous vous promettons un service de votre choix. Cela vous convient-il ? Demanda le démon aux yeux dorés.

Pendant une seconde, Harry regarda le comte Trancy qui était occupé à observer la lame de Laevateinn avec un air intrigué. Il tapota lentement des doigts sur la table pour attirer une fois de plus l'attention de celui-ci sur la situation dans l'espoir qu'il soit en conflit avec ce que proposait Claude. A sa grande surprise, le garçon semblait avoir une confiance implicite en son majordome et ne fit que lui sourire ironiquement.

-N'importe quel service ? Demanda Harry calmement sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas vraiment refuser la demande si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait.

-Absolument. Répondit le comte Trancy après avoir jeter un coup d'œil vers Claude.

Harry savait qu'il devait refuser. S'il acceptait, cela voudrait dire qu'il devrait entrer en contact physique avec la baguette de sureau et qu'elle serait une fois de plus connectée à lui de la même manière que la bague actuellement sur son doigt. Mais de l'autre côté de la balance, s'il acceptait, il obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait et cela pourrait lui être très utile. Surtout si le comte Phantomhive commençait à rentrer dans ces affaires ou dans d'autres cas tout aussi collant…

-J'accepte à une condition. Finit par déclarer Harry après plusieurs minutes de réflexions intensives.

Le comte Trancy semblait sur le point de protester mais, étonnamment, ce fut Hannah qui l'interrompit cette fois.

-Et quelle est-elle ?

-J'aurais besoin de quelques pains au curry… Vous auriez ça dans vos cuisines ? J'ai promis à une amie de lui en rapporter…


	12. Horacio et le marin

**POV Ciel Phantomhive**

-Monsieur êtes-vous sûr qu'une petite visite auprès d'Undertaker soit la meilleure manière d'attaquer ce problème qu'est Harry Peters ? Demanda poliment son majordome en marchant à la droite de Ciel.

D'ordinaire, Ciel Phantomhive ne se serait pas déplacer de son manoir pour aller voir l'informateur principal de sa famille à moins qu'une bonne raison ne l'y oblige. Néanmoins, après que l'incident qu'était devenu ce concours de curry soit passé, il s'était commodément rappeler de l'un de ses projets personnels laissé jusqu'alors de côté. Et ce projet si particulier avait pour nom : Harry Peters.

-Que veux-tu dire par là Sébastian ?

-Hé bien d'ordinaire, si je puis me permettre monsieur, Undertaker est un informateur efficace de par sa capacité étonnante à entendre des choses aux enterrements ou sur ces clients décédés. Ce qui le rend si efficace ici ne nous sera donc d'aucune aide sous cette enquête.

-Et que suggères-tu ? Je ne peux pas t'envoyer sur cette mission malgré ta discrétion évidente puisque nous sommes dans le noir en ce qui concerne les capacités et l'étendu des connaissances de Peters. Sans compter qu'il ne serait pas bon de nous l'aliéner inutilement. De plus, Undertaker a déjà fait ces preuves par le passé en nous rapportant des informations bien plus recherchés sur ces clients qu'il ne voudrait nous le faire croire. C'est donc un bon début de piste sur notre cas particulier.

Et qu'y avait-il de plus particulier et de plus confus qu'un homme qui ne pouvait pas rester mort ? Forcément, un individu qui devait posséder un réseau aussi mystérieux qu'influent que l'Undertaker en aurait entendu parler. En fait, Ciel ne serait pas surpris d'apprendre que Peters travaillait pour Undertaker ou était ami avec lui. Il y avait quelque chose sur l'homme impertinent qui lui rappelait vaguement le fossoyeur.

-Et ainsi l'expression : « faute de grives, on mange des merles » prends tous son sens.

-Je doute qu'Undertaker apprécie ta comparaison.

Bien que l'informateur se soit révélé avec une personnalité peu commune, Ciel ne pensait pas que se faire reléguer comme deuxième choix soit quelque chose qu'Undertaker laisserait passer. Bien entendu, ce n'était qu'une supposition mais le fidèle limier de la reine préférait ne pas découvrir la facette plus sombre qui se cachait déjà au sein du personnage à l'humour macabre qu'était le fossoyeur.

-Et pourtant, elle est très appropriée. Mais une question me turlupine, si comme le mentionne Scotland Yard, monsieur Peters a été impliqué par le passé dans des histoires de gangs criminels près des Docks… Pourquoi ne pas faire appel à Lao dans ce cas ?

-Mon souhait n'est pas d'impliquer Lao dans cette affaire. Il a une sale habitude de s'intéresser de trop près à mes jeux et à mes pions en particulier. Il ne serait pas bon pour mes affaires si celui-ci portait son regard sur un homme qui ne peut pas mourir…

Le chef de la famille Phantomhive n'était pas dupe sur ce que semblait préparer Lao. Le comte savait que le mafieux avait un agenda caché qui finirait tôt ou tard par le gêner dans l'une des enquêtes que risquerait de lui confier la reine. Le jour où une telle enquête devrait se produire, il savait que Lao le tuerait sans hésiter malgré tout ces grands airs amicaux.

Dans un rare élan plus politique que raisonnable, il avait laissé Lao préparer un terrain qui l'avantagerait ultérieurement en lui permettant un accès plus profond au sein de ce bourbier qu'était la criminalité dans le dock sous le couvert d'une amitié avec le limier qu'il était. A l'époque, cela avait semblé être une excellente idée. Mais maintenant qu'il savait à quel point le chef mafieux pouvait étendre son contrôle avec précision, il préférait éviter de perdre des pièces possibles inutilement en essayant une fois de plus de faire un mouvement sur l'échiquier de Lao. Ce serait juste un affreux désordre qui risquerait de lui donner un mal de tête inutile plus tard.

Alors que l'héritier de la famille Phantomhive pensait profondément au chinois, il fut stopper dans sa réflexion quand il vit plusieurs cercueils de bonnes qualités placés comme une sorte de publicité macabre devant la façade d'une petite boutique qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Sans attendre, il rentra calmement avec son serviteur dans le magasin où Undertaker était occupé à ranger divers flacons servant probablement à l'embaumement des défunts.

-Hé bien, hé bien, regarder qui est venu nous rendre visite… Comte Phantomhive, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui. Se pourrait-il qu'aujourd'hui soit enfin le jour où je prendrais tes mesures pour l'un de mes cercueils ? Demanda instantanément celui-ci avec un sourire révélateur de son étrange personnalité.

-Je suis venu pour obtenir des informations Undertaker. Dit le comte avec un ton ferme.

-Comme toujours droit au but monsieur le comte. Puis-je savoir quel macchabée a titillé votre curiosité macabre en cette radieuse journée ?

Ciel aurait bien commenté que la journée était loin d'être radieuse étant donné la pluie terrible qui s'était acharnée toute la matinée sur Londres. Ou il aurait pu également faire mention du brouillard glacée qui commençait doucement mais sûrement à se faire une place dans l'air froid des banlieues de la ville de sa majesté… Mais il se retint et préféra aborder le problème directement dans l'espoir que sa franchise donne envie à Undertaker de révéler plus que ses formules habituelles de détournement d'informations à peine visible.

-La personne que je recherche n'est pas encore décédée. Quand à son nom, il se trouve être Harry Peters. Cela te dit-il quelque chose ?

Si le garçon n'était pas actuellement occupé à fixer intensément son informateur, il aurait presque pu manquer de voir un léger tremblement du coin des lèvres du fossoyeur. On aurait presque dit que sa question faisait déjà rire d'avance Undertaker.

-Cela me dit même plusieurs choses mais je doute que vos oreilles les trouvent réjouissantes. Maintenant, je me demande comment un tel nom est parvenu jusqu'à vos oreilles monsieur le comte. Y a-t-il une histoire drôle cachée derrière votre demande atypique ?

C'était inhabituel. D'ordinaire, Undertaker exigeait simplement des rires ou le taquinait un tantinet avant d'exiger son payement habituel. Mais pour la première fois dans l'une de leur rencontre, celui-ci désirait en savoir plus sur les raisons d'une des demandes d'informations du comte Phantomhive. Cela n'allait pas le faire mais alors, pas du tout.

-Dis-moi juste tout ce que tu sais sur Harry Peters. Insista Ciel avec un regard qui disait clairement au fossoyeur de ne pas pousser sa chance.

Se pourrait-il que l'homme sache quelque chose sur la condition d'immortel que possédait Peters ? Ou alors le connaissait-il professionnellement ? A moins qu'Undertaker connaisse des choses sur l'autre homme grâce aux talents d'informateurs si précieux qu'il semblait posséder en grande quantité…

-Ah ah ah, on a rien sans rien cher comte. Peut-être que je serai beaucoup plus enclin à délier ma langue si celle-ci avait déjà eu droit à un bon fou rire.

Evidemment, donc il le taquinait tout simplement. Pendant une seconde, Ciel avait imaginé une série de scénarios bien pire que cela.

-Très bien, Séba… Eut le temps de commencer Ciel Phantomhive avant de se faire grossièrement interrompre.

-Mais, je dois avouer que mon palais est assez intransigeant aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'une histoire sur un jeune homme de notre connaissance mérite une autre histoire du même calibre pour justifier un équilibre humoristique parfait. Parce que mon palais et moi-même avons tout deux l'impression qu'une telle histoire serait hilarante.

-D'habitude, tu ne limites pas tes demandes ainsi. Pourquoi monsieur Peters serait-il tellement spécial que tu risquerais un refus ?

Cela fit ricaner le fossoyeur pendant plusieurs secondes. Ciel aurait pu en être agacé si le propriétaire de la boutique ne faisait pas ce petit ricanement si spécifique à chacune des visites qu'il avait l'honneur de lui faire pour ses enquêtes.

-La vraie question monsieur le comte est : « pourquoi estimerais-je que monsieur Peters est assez intéressant pour vous au point où je pourrais risquer de perdre un bon fou rire que j'affectionne particulièrement ? »

Ciel partagea un regard en coin avec son démon attitré avant de demander avec un calme plus que normal pour lui :

-Que sais-tu que je ne pourrais pas savoir ?

Un sourire en coin ironique monta aussitôt sur le bord droit des lèvres de son informateur avant que celui-ci ne leur fasse grâce d'une réponse tout aussi ironique :

-Sans vouloir vous vexez monsieur le comte, je sais beaucoup plus de choses que vous. Dit-il avec une sorte de confiance presque absolue dans le ton de sa voix.

Etonnamment, Ciel n'en doutait pas le moins du monde.

* * *

**POV Harry Potter**

_-Pendant ce temps, à quelques rues d'ici-_

-Donc, si je comprends bien ton histoire. C'est la maison Phantom qui a gagné le festival du curry avec un petit pain au curry frit rempli de chocolat ? Finit par demander Harry en espérant avoir bien tout suivi et comprit de l'histoire que lui racontait Lilian.

Cela faisait à peine 24 heures qu'il était rentré à Londres et déjà la petite l'avait retrouvé, lui avait littéralement sauté dessus avant de raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant son absence. Et qu'est-ce qu'il en avait raté des choses apparemment.

D'abord, il y avait le fameux concours de curry où Lilian avait voulu aller avec lui avant qu'elle n'apprenne pour son voyage chez les Trancy.

Ensuite, il y avait eu la prise d'hystérie au concours dont tout le monde dans la rue avait entendu parler. Puis, il y avait ce fameux prince indien qui avait distribué des pains au curry avec son serviteur bien-aimé dans les petites rues populaires, afin que les plus pauvres comme Lilian aient pu goûter à la fameuse recette gagnante de la maison Phantom.

Et qui avait accessoirement ruiné le cadeau de Lilian puisqu'il lui avait ramené l'excellent pain au curry gratuit des Trancy qu'elle était en train de manger avec lui… Décidément, plus le temps passait et moins Harry appréciait les ingérences (même involontaire) du ce gamin arrogant et fier qu'était le comte.

-Oui ! Toute la ville ne parle que de ça. Ça et la pièce de théâtre que va jouer la maison Phantom pour les 30 ans de leur société !

-Tu veux dire qu'après leur succès dans le commerce du jouet, des enquêtes policières et visiblement de la cuisine à base de curry, il se lance maintenant dans le théâtre ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné…

« Qu'il se lance dans le spectacle pour un coup clairement publicitaire » Voulait ajouter Harry avant de se souvenir qu'il n'avait pas envie de gâcher la journée de la petite en plus de la sienne.

Avec son jeune âge associé avec sa condition financière, Lilian n'avait pas encore compris que la plupart des nobles n'organisaient ce genre d'évènement que pour mieux se faire voir auprès du peuple ou d'autres nobles.

Pour l'instant, elle vivait encore dans un monde d'innocence qui la rendait aveugle à toute cette poudre aux yeux que les plus riches utilisaient pour s'idéaliser à l'insu de la petite fille. Elle ne comprenait pas encore la subtilité de la politique et des préjugés qui entouraient ces mystérieux cercles de familles nobles face à la foule aussi pauvre qu'ils étaient riches.

Et honnêtement, Harry espérait que cela resterait ainsi. Il ne souhaitait pas que Lilian finisse comme lui : amer, réaliste, désespéré pour finir ses fins de mois. Il voulait vraiment que la fillette reste un maximum dans cette innocence si facilement brisée par la froideur et la dureté de la réalité qu'était le monde pauvre de Londres au 19ième siècle. Parce qu'une fois qu'elle aurait compris, un peu de cet optimisme, de cette joie de vivre s'en irait de ces magnifiques yeux et elle aurait à se rendre compte qu'elle ne pourrait jamais réaliser son rêve avec sa condition actuelle.

-Parce que tu n'es jamais étonné, oncle Harry ! Tu sais toujours tout sur tout !

S'il devait être franc, le survivant avait un peu perdu le fil de la conversation alors qu'il pensait à la réalité du monde autours de lui. Pourtant, il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour se rendre compte qu'elle continuait simplement la discussion qui s'était stoppé pendant une longue minute de réflexion de sa part alors qu'il regardait dans le vide.

-Alors Lilian, pour commencer, je ne sais pas tout sur tout et je… Je rêve où tu viens de m'appeler « oncle Harry » ?

-Ben oui, tu es un peu comme un oncle, tu viens vérifier que maman, Jimmy et moi sommes toujours bien. Tu m'achètes des fleurs. Tu parles avec moi et tu m'offres même du curry. Un peu comme un oncle. Alors pourquoi tu ne serais pas le mien ?

Franchement, Harry avait presque failli recracher son curry devant l'argument de la petite. Dans l'intégralité de ses vies, il avait été beaucoup de chose : parrain, cousin, père, mère, frère parfois jumeau, ermite, grand-père (quand la mort l'ignorait suffisamment longtemps), mais il n'avait encore jamais été appelé un « oncle ».

La simple connotation de ce mot le révulsait. Cela lui rappelait bien trop son temps passé chez les Dursley durant sa première vie. Les rares fois où il avait été appelé un « oncle », il s'était aussitôt empressé de corriger le ou les enfants en question afin d'éviter ce rappel désagréable… Un peu comme il le faisait actuellement avec Lilian qui n'avait absolument aucune raison de l'appeler ainsi.

-Lilian, un oncle ne s'obtient pas comme ça. Ton oncle, ce serait le frère de ta mère ou de ton père, tu comprends ? Je ne suis ni l'un, ni l'autre.

-Oui mais papa nous a abandonné et maman n'a pas de frère… Alors la place est libre, tu vois ? Allez sois mon oncle Harry, dis oui… S'il te plait… Ste plait, steplait, steplaiiiiiiit.

Elle insista ainsi en lui faisant des yeux de chiots pendant plusieurs longues minutes. A un moment, elle se mit même à le dire de plus en plus fort au point que plusieurs passants dans la rue se tournèrent vers eux. Harry tenta vainement d'ignorer les regards qui étaient braqués sur eux… Mais il perdit ce combat d'avance. Il avait toujours détesté l'attention sur lui, peu importe si elle était bonne ou mauvaise et Lilian commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Donc, il finit par déclarer à la petite avec un ton plus qu'irriter :

-Bon d'accord ! Je veux bien être ton oncle mais arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux là et mange ton curry en silence, par pitié !

Harry aurait presque voulu posséder une machine à voyage dans le temps ou un certain objet ressemblant à un petit sablier et bien connu dans le monde des sorciers juste pour effacer l'expression béat de la petite vendeuse de fleur qui s'empressait de manger son curry en silence avec un grand sourire satisfait.

-Bon… Et sinon, comment va s'appeler cette fameuse pièce de théâtre que va faire la société Phantom ? Lui demanda-t-il en finissant son pain au curry à la crème.

-Personne ne le sait encore. J'ai même entendu que des gens pariaient sur l'œuvre sur lequel serait basée la pièce. Moi, j'espère vraiment que ce soit un conte de fée comme le petit chaperon rouge ! C'est mon conte préféré. Jimmy, par contre, m'a dit qu'il jouerait probablement Cendrillon parce qu'il ne pourrait probablement pas amener un loup sur scène. Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait Jimmy d'abord ? Honnêtement, amener des souris sur scène serait beaucoup plus compliqué, je trouve. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?

Pour être honnête, Harry trouvait l'argumentation de Lilian assez amusante et était occupé à réprimer sévèrement un sourire.

-Il est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup d'animaux dans Cendrillon. Dit-il en espérant ne pas avoir envenimé le futur débat entre Jimmy et Lilian sur le titre de la pièce une fois qu'elle sera de retour chez elle.

Heureusement pour lui, la petite fille était à des années lumières de la dispute et semblait se déplacer sans la moindre raison sur un nouveau sujet qui était étroitement lié à la conversation malgré tout :

-Je suis trop impatiente d'y aller avec Jimmy ! Tu te rends compte que maman a dit oui ! Elle est d'accord pour nous y emmener.

-Vous irez tous les trois ? Cela ne va pas vous coûter trop cher ?

-Non ! C'est une œuvre de bienfaitance, de bienletance, de…

-Bienfaisance ? Suggéra-t-il mine de rien.

-C'est ça ! De bienfaisance ! Du coup, maman a décidé de nous y emmener. Je suis trop impatiente d'y être. Tu crois qu'ils auront des roses dans la pièce ? Peut-être même qu'ils pourront engager maman pour aider à peindre les décors ? Comme ça, on pourra acheter plein de médicaments pour Jimmy et il sera guérit encore plus vite !

Il doutait sincèrement qu'une famille aussi prestigieuse que les Phantomhive n'engage rien de moins que le meilleur personnel disponible. Cette famille noble avait une certaine réputation à maintenir et, de ce fait, il y avait donc très peu de chance que la mère de Lilian fasse partie des candidats qui seront grassement rémunéré pour aider à la conception des décors.

Mais même si il avait envie de le dire à la petite pour éviter une déception future de sa part, il n'en avait tout simplement pas le courage alors qu'il l'a regardait finir de manger son pain avec son visage recouvert de curry et de crème. A la place de tout cela, il dit donc :

-Je l'espère de tout cœur Lilian.

Elle finit son plat et se lécha les doigts dans un effort vain pour les nettoyer et les ramener dans un semblant de propreté tout en finissant de savourer leur goût si appréciable. Alors qu'elle étudiait avec attention chacun de ses doigts, elle lui demanda sans la moindre raison apparente :

-Au fait, oncle Harry, tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu faisais comme métier…

-Hé bien, tu vois, j'ai eu beaucoup de métier… Mais celui que j'exerce actuellement, c'est une sorte d'informateur. J'apprends des choses à des gens et ces gens me trouvent tellement gentils qu'ils me donnent de l'argent.

Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il était actuellement occupé à recherché une nouvelle idée de métier car celui qu'il exerçait en ce moment ne lui convenait pour des raisons financières et de concurrence clairement déloyale avec le « monsieur effrayant » comme l'appelait Lilian. Et dans un sens, elle n'avait pas tort. Undertaker pouvait vraiment être effrayant si sa dernière et seule rencontre était un indicateur plus que fiable de la personnalité loufoque de cet homme.

-Oh ! Donc, tu es comme un professeur !

Harry ne savait pas trop d'où était venu une telle idée de la part de Lilian, mais étonnamment, ce n'était pas si loin de la vérité. En fait, c'était même plus que bien. Il n'avait été professeur que brièvement dans sa première vie pour remplacer un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal malade et l'idée de recommencer à enseigner des choses lui plaisait de manière assez inattendue maintenant qu'il y pensait plus sérieusement.

Peut-être que le métier de professeur lui conviendrait dans cette vie ?

-Hé bien, ça explique comment tu sais toujours autant de choses et pourquoi tu expliques super bien ! Tu pourrais m'apprendre des choses alors ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller à l'école. Déclara Lilian avec un enthousiasme plus que débordant.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je t'apprenne ? Lui demanda Harry avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Plein de chose : pourquoi le ciel est bleu ? Comment on fait les bébés ? Pourquoi certaines personnes tombent malades et pas d'autres ? Comment lire une carte ? Je veux tout savoir. Comment ça, quand Jimmy et moi ont ira voir le monde, on n'aura besoin de personne et on saura déjà plein de choses !

Ah ! Encore ce rêve de devenir une exploratrice alors. Lilian semblait vraiment décidé à accomplir son rêve. Et même si Harry doutait sincèrement qu'elle y parvienne un jour… Qui sait ? Elle deviendra peut-être le prochain Marco Polo. A part les voyants, personne ne savait de quoi l'avenir serait fait après tout. Sans compter qu'avec un esprit aussi têtu et motivé que Lilian avait la chance de posséder, elle pourrait même finir par y arriver de la manière la plus inattendue qui soit. Et Harry espérait vraiment voir cela venir avec toute la surprise du moment où elle aurait enfin réalisé son rêve.

-C'est vrai que savoir des choses peut-être très utiles. Il est toujours plus facile de voyager quand on parle déjà plusieurs langues.

Et avec toutes les vies qu'Harry avait vécues, il pourrait au moins en apprendre une dizaine à la jeune fille et à son frère malade. Cela leur fera un bon début culturel. Même si le premier objectif sera sûrement de devoir apprendre à lire à Jimmy et Lilian, car il doutait sincèrement qu'il y ait quelqu'un de suffisamment cultivé dans leur entourage pour leur avoir appris une chose qui paraissait si élémentaire au 21ième siècle.

-Tu pourras m'apprendre à changer de couleur de cheveux aussi… Demanda Lilian avec un grand sourire en ramassant son panier rempli de fleur.

La demande surprit un peu Harry. Lilian n'avait jamais été du genre coquette avant. Elle n'était pas non plus obsédée par les bijoux et les belles robes qu'elle s'achèterait si jamais elle devenait riche comme beaucoup de cliente pauvre qu'il avait rencontrée. Alors, pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle soudainement de quelque chose d'aussi trivial que de changer de couleur de cheveux ?

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu savoir ça, Lilian ? Tu as déjà une couleur de cheveux magnifique et quiconque te dit le contraire est probablement un idiot. La rassura-t-il dans un rare élan de réconfort de sa part.

-Hé ben, pour faire comme toi oncle Harry ! Lui répondit-elle aussitôt en cassant tout réconfort qu'il venait de faire tout en l'interloquant sérieusement.

-Comment ça « faire comme moi » ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? Dit-il en prenant une rose de son panier avant de donner quelques restes des maigres économies qui lui restait après ce voyage chez les Trancy pour acheter correctement la fleur.

-Hé bien, tes cheveux ne sont pas noirs comme avant, ils sont plus bleus foncés.

Ils sont bleus foncés ? Ces cheveux ? Bleus foncé ? Ces cheveux, bleus foncé ? Rien à faire, le cerveau d'Harry ne parvenait pas à associer ces deux séries de mots ensembles. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Cette presque une forme de perfidie venant de l'Univers avec un grand « U ». Comment même est-ce que Lilian avait réussi pour croire que ces deux séries pouvaient être accrochées ensemble pour désigner la couleur des cheveux d'Harry ?

-Oncle Harry, tu vas bien ? Demanda la fillette un peu inquiète par son expression.

Il fallut un moment pour qu'Harry arrive à se déconnecter de son train de pensée actuel. La petite avait dû se tromper… Probablement… Sûrement… Mais d'un autre côté, on parlait d'une fillette capable d'identifier plus de 15 sortes de rouges pour décrire ces fleurs… A moins que l'expertise de la petite ne s'étendait qu'au rouge et pas au noir ou même au bleu.

-Oui, excuse-moi, j'étais un peu dans les nuages pendant une seconde… Finit-il par dire alors que la fillette venait de le pincer sans le moindre succès au niveau du bras gauche.

-Alors, tu es d'accord ? Dit-elle en rajustant correctement son manteau alors qu'une douce brise fraiche caressait le corps de tous les passants dans les rues, eux compris.

-Pour quoi ?

-M'apprendre à changer de couleur de cheveux comme toi ?

Il ne savait même pas quoi répondre. Ou plutôt, si, il savait quoi répondre mais il ne savait pas trop comment le dire. Parce qu'en ce moment, tout ce qu'il avait envie de crier au monde entier pour une raison étrange était : « Mes cheveux ne sont pas bleus ! »


	13. Le rire est bon pour la santé

**POV Harry Potter**

Ces cheveux étaient bleus. Il avait de fichus cheveux bleus stupides, peu importe l'angle duquel il les regardait ou la mèche qu'il prenait… Ces magnifiques cheveux noirs corbeaux étaient devenus d'un bleu infâme qui rappelait vaguement le comte Phantomhive. Comment sa journée pouvait-elle-même empirer ?

-Au moins, tu pourrais avoir la décence de ne pas rire. Finit par dire Harry à son interlocuteur qui était occupé à rire aux larmes en frappant le sol sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

A l'origine, il était venu chez Undertaker pour obtenir des explications sur la raison pour laquelle ces cheveux avaient radicalement changer de couleur. Parce que, forcément, cela devait avoir un rapport avec les reliques. Et comme le fossoyeur semblait en savoir autant que lui sur les reliques, il aurait pu l'aider à comprendre les raisons de cette horrible tragédie cosmétique.

Avec le recul, cette idée avait été l'une des pires de sa longue vie. Il avait à peine ouvert la bouche pour raconter son problème que son rival avait aussitôt éclaté de rire en voyant la couleur de ses cheveux. Autant pour l'entraide entre collègue de bonne foi…

-Je n'y peux rien, c'est juste que cette scène… Elle est juste… Hilarante ! Dit-il en ayant l'air d'essayer tant bien que mal de se calmer.

Ou du moins, Harry espérait sincèrement que son interlocuteur essayait d'arrêter de rire. Sinon, le maître de la mort pourrait sérieusement commencer à se sentir vexer malgré ces meilleurs efforts pour rester calme et professionnel devant l'individu qui se pliait de rire sur son comptoir.

-C'est bien, on a tous bien ri. Mais j'aimerai vraiment que tu me dises ce qui a provoqué ce changement capillaire instantané. Parce que, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question qui est, je te le rappelle : « Par tous les diables, qu'est-ce que les reliques ont encore fichues ?! » Cria Harry légèrement à bout de nerf.

Son cri semblait finalement atteindre l'euphorie de son interlocuteur car le fossoyeur semblait doucement se calmer.

-Pour un tel fou rire, je peux bien répondre à cette question si poliment instaurée. Te rappelles-tu de notre dernière rencontre ? Lui demanda le fossoyeur avec un visage inspirant l'innocence incarnée.

-Quoi ? Celle où tu m'a offert des biscuits et où j'ai déprimé pendant la moitié de la discussion ? Se rappelait parfaitement Harry.

-Celle-là même, te souviens-tu encore de ce que je t'ai demandé durant cette discussion si particulière, très cher maître de la mort ? Si ma mémoire est bonne, je t'ai dis mot pour mot ceci : « Dis-moi Harry, la relique, qui est la dernière personne à l'avoir eu à son doigt ? » et tu m'as répondu : « Le comte Phantomhive »

-Et alors, quel est le rapport entre le gamin et moi ?

-Ce n'est pas la bonne question à poser. Tu devrais te demander à la place : « Quel est le rapport entre le comte Phantomhive et moi ? »

-Sans vouloir te vexer, c'est exactement la même chose.

Bien sûr, Harry savait qu'en donnant cette réponse, il se leurrait volontairement. Après tout, de ce que le maître de la mort avait pu réussir à comprendre d'Undertaker, c'était qu'il ne répétait jamais deux fois la même information.

Et d'ailleurs, son interlocuteur ne se faisait pas prier pour lui faire remarquer son erreur volontaire. Il devait vraiment être de bonne humeur pour tenter de l'orienter dans la bonne direction :

-On pourrait presque s'y tromper mais non, ceci n'est pas la même chose. En fait, de nos jours, il y a deux personnes auxquels les gens peuvent faire référence lorsque l'on use du titre « comte Phantomhive ». Soit, on parle du dernier comte en date de la longue lignée des limiers de la reine… Ou, on peut parler du défunt comte qui est mort dans un accident si tragique dans de rares discussions mondaines.

-Donc, plutôt que de me demander le lien qui m'unit au gosse, je devrais me demander quel lien m'unit à Vincent Phantomhive ? Le questionna celui avec les cheveux bleus.

-Bingo ! Je te donnerai bien un biscuit mais ils sont encore dans le four.

Pour une raison étrange, cela semblait presque rendre le fossoyeur triste pour une seconde. Harry se demanda brièvement s'il y avait une raison ou une histoire particulièrement derrière la confection des biscuits sucrés en forme d'os que semblaient affectionnés Undertaker. Peut-être que le maître de la mort le découvrira un jour ?

En attendant, Harry Potter, désormais Harry Peters, avait besoin de clarifier quelques points avec l'informateur pensif devant lui :

-Sans vouloir vous vexez, Undertaker, je n'ai aucun lien de parenté, d'amitié ou je ne sais quoi d'autre avec l'ex-comte Phantomhive. Alors, je crois sincèrement que ta réponse n'en est pas une et que tu es juste en train de te moquer de moi pour le plaisir.

Si le jeune homme s'attendait à une confirmation quelconque de la part de son interlocuteur, apparemment, il aurait pu attendre longtemps car la seule réponse que celui-ci semblait daigner lui donner était un simple rire court suivit d'une moquerie claire :

-Si vieux et pourtant si aveugle. S'en est presque triste à voir.

Le maître de la mort fauché avait soudainement vraiment envie de s'arracher les cheveux ou de frapper dans un des cercueils d'exposition juste pour passer sa frustration actuelle. Mais comme il avait l'esprit encore suffisamment clair pour se rendre compte que, non seulement, cela ne servait à rien mais qu'en plus, il risquait de se faire mal inutilement, il avait juste opté pour quelque chose de plus compréhensible à la place : un bon claquage des mains sur le comptoir suivit d'une voix rauque qui indiquait clairement qu'il était prêt à éclater à tout moment :

-Arrête de te moquer de moi et dis-moi ce qui m'arrive, bon sang !

Un silence intense s'installa dans la boutique funéraire pendant plusieurs longues et pénibles minutes. Undertaker et lui se dévisagèrent durant tout ce temps. Harry, en attendant vainement la réponse de l'individu en face lui… Undertaker, quand à lui, devait être en train de réfléchir à l'amusement qu'il pourrait avoir s'il répondait à sa question. Ou du moins, c'est ce que pensait le jeune homme immortel. Si cela se trouve, le fossoyeur était encore en train de penser à ses biscuits dans le four ou aux dimensions d'un cercueil fait sur mesure pour lui. Qui pouvait vraiment savoir ce qui traversait la tête de ce vieux fou ?

-Hé bien, monsieur le comte, je crois que vous êtes mieux placer que moi pour savoir ce qui vous arrive. Finit par dire l'informateur avec un grand sourire en surveillant de près sa réaction.

Celle-ci ne se faisait pas attendre pour le plus grand malheur d'Harry qui comprit instantanément ce qu'Undertaker insinuait :

-Je… « Monsieur le comte » ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu… De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?!

Bien sûr, ils savaient tous les deux ce que cela impliquait. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que la réponse plaisait à l'ex-informateur. Ni même qu'elle était réelle. Cela devait être un truc, une sorte de farce tordue destiné à se moquer de lui pour le plaisir du propriétaire de ce magasin…

Le même propriétaire qui expliquait avec la plus grande joie possible sa conclusion actuelle au garçon désemparé qu'il était devenu en moins d'une seule seconde :

-Comme tu le sais si bien, lorsqu'un humain meurt, sa lanterne sort de son corps à cause de l'arrivée d'un certain « END » définitif. Cela vaut pour tous le monde depuis la nuit des temps… Sauf si l'humain en question se trouve être l'une des rares exceptions désignés par les dieux de la mort eux-mêmes. Mais ta lanterne est un peu particulière, Harry. Elle arrive bel et bien à ce fameux « END » sauf qu'au lieu de se laisser juger par un dieu de la mort comme prévu, tu es capable de t'incarner dans un corps conçu et prévu sur mesure pour tes besoins. Et tu es apparemment capable d'éviter la propre mort d'un de tes corps en te réincarnant en toi-même avant que ta lanterne n'ait eu le temps de sortir complètement. Comment se fait-il que tu ne m'en aies pas parlé durant ta dernière visite d'ailleurs?

Le garçon avait envie de rétorquer qu'il ne s'était rencontré qu'une seule fois auparavant et qu'il n'étalait pas tous ses secrets dès la première rencontre avec quelqu'un, même si celui-ci était un dieu de la mort particulièrement facile à se confier, mais il tint à sa langue. Après tout, il avait déjà beaucoup trop exposé de lui-même durant sa première et seule visite en dehors de celle-ci. Et il n'aimait pas trop l'hypocrisie que sa remarque aurait impliquée.

Sans compter qu'Undertaker avait probablement dit cette dernière phrase sur un ton sarcastique et n'attendait probablement pas de vraie réponse à cette question.

Cependant, ce qui donnait vraiment au maître de la mort l'envie de se taire, ce n'était pas le sentiment d'hypocrisie s'il répondait ou le ton sarcastique qu'il avait dû manquer lorsqu'Undertaker avait formulé sa question. Non… Ce qui mettait une main métaphorique sur la bouche d'Harry, c'était la lueur un peu trop curieuse qui semblait illuminer les rares aperçus des yeux verts d'Undertaker sous cette tignasse de cheveux gris-argentés. Et pour une raison inexplicable, cette lueur faisait peur au garçon-qui-a-survécu.

Le silence s'éternisa un court instant supplémentaire avant qu'Harry ne le brise pour pouvoir reprendre la conversation comme si la lueur n'était pas encore présente dans les yeux du dieu de la mort en face de lui :

-Je ne sais même pas comment tu es au courant de cette dernière partie que j'évite consciemment de mentionner à tout moment. Enfin bref, cela ne m'explique toujours pas le rapport avec Vincent Phantomhive.

Après tout, il devait bien y avoir une explication sur ce « pourquoi Vincent Phantomhive ». Undertaker devait bien avoir une sorte de schéma mental logique pour arriver à une conclusion aussi bizarre et tordue. Ou tout du moins, quelques indices et explications qui étaient autres choses que la couleur détestable de ses cheveux.

-J'y arrive, j'y arrive. Vois-tu, ce cher Vincent avait une légère particularité que j'ai trouvé très amusant lors de notre première rencontre : son âme ne correspondait pas à son corps.

-Quoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de prononcer Harry malgré lui.

-Oui, je sais ! J'ai eu la même réaction en voyant ça. L'âme et la lanterne de Vincent Phantomhive bougeait en harmonie avec le corps comme si elle était destinée à celui-ci mais il semblait y avoir une sorte de décalage à peine perceptible mais suffisamment grand pour que quelqu'un comme moi puisse le remarquer. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps et une visite de ta part pour comprendre enfin la raison de ce décalage.

-Cela veut dire que Vincent Phantomhive… Commença l'ex-informateur avant de se faire couper une fois de plus par le fossoyeur.

-Etait un corps prévu pour abriter ta lanterne ainsi que tous ce qui va avec. Il agissait comme tu aurais dû agir, il parlait comme tu aurais dû parler, il avait des talents naturels sur de multiples sujets parce que tu les possédais déjà. En clair, tu étais censé te réincarner dans ce corps depuis le début au lieu de ce corps inadéquat que tu sembles particulièrement affectionner.

-J'ai vraiment besoin de m'assoir.

En tant normal, il aurait demandé un verre. Mais il ne faisait absolument pas confiance à l'être en face de lui pour ne pas le droguer ou l'empoisonner. Alors, le jeune homme préféra simplement se déplacer vers un cercueil fermé sur le sol et s'assoir allègrement dessus sans même réfléchir à la possibilité qu'un défunt soi dedans. Il ne savait pas si ce possible irrespect envers les morts étaient dû au choc de la prise de conscience de ce qui lui arrivait vraiment, ou bien au fait qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir et s'en inquiétait de moins en moins à mesure que les années s'écoulèrent.

-Donc, si je comprends bien, quand tu m'as demandé à qui appartenait cette bague… Dit Harry sans finir sa phrase.

Il essayait vainement de remettre quelques points ensembles. Il devait bien y avoir des signes avant-coureurs, des avertissements cachés du destin à ce sujet. Parce que, quel est l'intérêt de lui balancer une telle bombe à la figure si on ne pouvait pas aussi lui frotter le visage avec le fait qu'il aurait dû le voir venir ?

-Je voulais vérifier une hypothèse. Au début, je pensais simplement que son effet passif était de faire ressembler le porteur de la bague à une personne cher au cœur de la dernière personne à l'avoir porter. Mais après ton départ, j'ai tout de suite remarqué que cette explication n'était pas possible. Donc, après beaucoup de réflexion, je suis arrivé à une autre conclusion… Et je crois que tu peux aisément deviner la nature de celle-ci.

Le fossoyeur avait vraiment envie de l'entendre dire ce qu'il savait déjà apparemment. Par véritable préoccupation, par ego ou simplement pour vérifier qu'Harry suivait le même fil rouge de cette conversation désagréable qu'il avait… Il n'en savait rien. Mais dans son état actuel, Harry dit tant bien que mal ce qui aurait dû être évident depuis un bon moment déjà :

-La bague change mon corps de manière progressive afin que mon corps devienne adéquat pour ce que je suis. Ce qui signifie…

-Ce qui signifie que si j'étais toi, je commencerai maintenant à t'habituer à ce que l'on se demande comment Vincent Phantomhive a fait pour survivre à ce terrible incendie dans le manoir. Conclut Undertaker avec un petit sourire en coin qui ne trompait personne.

Hé bien, au moins un des deux étaient ravis de ce qui arrivait à Harry malgré lui. Rien que l'idée de devenir une parodie réaliste de Vincent Phantomhive le dégoûtait. Il allait devoir jouer avec des politiciens, des nobles, la reine inutile que semblait avoir l'Angleterre. Il allait devoir diriger une entreprise qui ne l'intéressait pas. Il allait devoir vivre dans un luxe inutile pendant que d'autres dans les rues essayaient de survivre sans un sou dans leur poche…

-Super, si jamais tu me retrouves en train de souhaiter de l'argent ou de me plaindre sur ma situation financière, soit gentil, gifle-moi bien fort. Marmonna Harry assez fort pour qu'Undertaker l'entende.

-Problème d'argent dans la vie ? Dit celui-ci en sortant des béchers de sous son comptoir.

Le maître de la mort n'essaya même pas de savoir pourquoi il y avait du matériel de laboratoire dans une boutique funéraire. Ni même, pourquoi Undertaker était visiblement en train de les remplir d'une sorte de liqueur rouge qui rappelait vaguement du sang.

-Etant donner que Scotland Yard et les familles de nobles viennent toutes te voir pour des informations et que l'accès au dock, où tous les bons tuyaux se trouvent, m'est interdit pour cause de préservation personnel… Oui, j'ai des problèmes pour avoir une clientèle et donc, pour avoir de l'argent de manière général ! J'avais même été jusqu'à penser changer de métier et devenir professeur… Mais apparemment, je vais devoir devenir un Phantomhive avec tous ce que cela implique, donc, je suppose que l'argent est devenu le cadet de mes soucis.

-Sans compter que tu vas devoir réussir à expliquer cela au jeune comte actuel et à son majordome, quand il ne sera plus possible de te cacher. Ajouta Undertaker en lui tendant un des deux bécher remplis à ras bord de boisson avant de s'assoir sur le cercueil à côté de lui.

-Je hais ma vie. Dit Harry en se dépêchant d'avaler le liquide alcooliser étonnamment bon afin d'oublier les images mentales qui lui venaient à l'esprit après le petit rappel du fossoyeur.

Peut-être que le monde blanc serait d'agréable vacance en cette saison ? Harry était sûr que la mort n'allait pas le déchirer sur place pour ce qu'il avait fait. Non, elle devait être contente d'avoir un peu plus de vie privée en ce moment. En fait, elle aura été tellement contente de ce répit qu'elle va probablement laisser Harry seul pendant un ou deux millénaires avant de le laisser partir une fois de plus sans lui faire le moindre soucis. Et…

Pourquoi même est-ce qu'il essayait encore de se leurrer ainsi ? La mort allait le torturer pour l'éternité et le déchirer membre par membre dès qu'il arriverait dans ce monde bien trop lumineux !

-Allons, ça ne sert à rien de retomber dans une déprime affreuse. Après tout, tu as une longue vie drôle et amusante ! C'est déjà plus que la plupart des humains ont. De plus, le changement est progressif, donc avant d'être une image miroir de ce cher Vincent, tu as un peu de temps. Dit Undertaker avec un sourire exagéré en lui serrant l'épaule de manière encourageante.

-A ton avis, combien de temps ai-je ?

-Aucune idée. Tu veux placer un pari dessus ? Demanda le fossoyeur en déposant son bécher désormais vide sur le sol pendant qu'Harry finissait le sien en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire.

-Non. Je crois que je vais juste rentrer chez moi, attendre une réponse à ma candidature d'embauche pour le Weston collège qui est censé arriver aujourd'hui et accessoirement, ne pas bouger de mon lit pour le reste de cette maudite journée.

S'il s'attendait à ce que le fossoyeur soutienne sa décision, il s'était amèrement trompé car pour une raison obscure, celui-ci s'était remis à éclater de rire en se tenant les côtes.

\- Dis-moi que tu ne viens pas d'éclater de rire parce que j'ai accidentellement postulé pour une école où Vincent Phantomhive a été. Le supplia presque Harry Peters.

Le redoublement des rires et les larmes dans les yeux d'Undertaker devant son plaidoyer était l'une réponse du jour les plus claires venant de sa part.

-Je te hais. Fut tout ce que dit Harry en finissant son verre.

Mais Harry ne savait pas trop si cette dernière remarque s'adressait au fossoyeur hilare, au défunt Vincent Phantomhive ou bien à lui-même.

* * *

**POV Inconnu**

La soirée était fraiche mais cela ne perturbait pas pour autant la petite troupe de théâtre professionnel qui était occupé à boire sur le pont.

Cela ferait bientôt plusieurs jours que la troupe était en mer afin de se rendre à Londres pour jouer une pièce intitulé « Hamlet » pour la famille Phantomhive. Jusqu'alors, chacun des membres de celle-ci avait été exemplaire sur le bateau. Certain d'entre eux n'hésitaient même pas avant d'aider un marin qui avait bien besoin d'aide pour peler des patates ou couper des morceaux de viandes salées. La troupe aimait même faire quelques mini représentations de certains actes de la pièce qu'il allait jouer dans quelques jours pour quelques mousses un peu plus curieux. Non, vraiment, on n'aurait su rêver mieux comme passager dans un équipage.

Alors, lorsque le second du capitaine avait sorti quelques bouteilles de wisky de sa réserve pour offrir un peu de réconfort dans la nuit terriblement froide qui s'annonçait, on pouvait aisément comprendre qu'une bouteille n'aurait pas suffit à les réchauffer correctement… Et aussi, comment cette histoire se serait terminée avant même que l'équipage n'ait ouvert la première bouteille d'alcool.

Pourtant, alors que l'air marin et la puanteur de l'alcool se faisait le plus sentir, il y avait un membre de l'équipage qui restait particulièrement sobre malgré que ce ne soit ni son quart, ni son heure de repos. C'était un jeune mousse dont la principale utilité sur le navire était de nettoyer et récurer le sol avec le vain espoir qu'un jour, on le mute sur un autre navire. Contrairement à ses collègues, il n'avait pas bu la moindre goutte de wisky. Le mousse préférait observer les étoiles qui scintillaient calmement dans leur voûte céleste et sentir l'air salé typique de la mer fouetter allègrement son visage.

Peut-être est-ce à cause de ce fameux désir de sobriété et d'observation qu'il finit par remarquer une sorte d'ombre se déplacer près du bateau. Au début, le marin n'y prêta pas attention. Il préférait croire aux mirages mystérieux dû à l'éclat des étoiles sur la mer et à son imagination particulièrement fertile, plutôt qu'à une réalité soudainement tordue ou à une menace quelconque d'origine surnaturelle.

Mais quand des bruits de pas se déplacèrent peu de temps après depuis l'accès à la salle des machines vers le pont, le marin ne pu s'empêcher d'être intrigué et d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil malgré lui. Ce qu'il vit le choqua, ce qu'il vit lui fit peur, ce qu'il vit lui donna envie de se noyer dans une mer d'alcool.

Et l'ombre qui n'en était pas une comprit ce que le mousse allait faire. Alors, il fit la seule chose nécessaire sans le moindre regret. Parce que le mousse n'était qu'un être impur. Et c'est avec cette justification que le jeune marin tomba de force dans les entrailles de la mer sans avoir pu avertir le capitaine qu'un ange venait de saboter leur navire.

Et lorsque le capitaine se demanda le lendemain ce qui avait pu arriver à la dernière recrue de son équipage, il arriva simplement mais tristement à la conclusion erronée qu'il avait basculé hors du navire à cause d'un état d'ivresse mal contrôlé.

Et lorsqu'un de leur moteur lâcha finalement, aucun membre de l'équipage ne se douta que cela pourrait être dû à un sabotage obscur. Ils voyaient juste la conclusion horrible pour la troupe de théâtre : ils arriveraient avec un retard d'une semaine.


	14. En un mot? Saoul

**POV Harry Potter**

Il fallut une journée et une nuit complète passé à dormir sur un cercueil de bois à Harry pour se rendre compte du problème insurmontable qu'il ne pouvait plus nier : Il était saoul, terriblement saoul, affreusement saoul, l'opposé absolu de la sobriété, il était… Saoul.

Il ne savait pas exactement si c'était dû à la liqueur rouge d'Undertaker qui devait être un tantinet trop forte pour lui ou si c'était dû à la quantité excessive qu'il avait bu dans un accès de désespoir pour noyer les rires d'Undertaker dans un flot d'alcool qui l'emmènerait loin, très loin de ce monde infernal appelé la réalité juste pour une minute. Mais en tout cas, cela ne changeait rien au résultat déplorable qui s'étalait pathétiquement sous les yeux d'Harry James Potter aka Harry Peters :

Des difficultés à marcher dignement alors qu'il rentrait chez lui en ignorant le regard des passants ? Check.

Un problème avec la lumière extérieure qui semblait vouloir personnellement l'offenser ? Check.

Une envie folle de se reposer juste une seconde pour faire arrêter ce tournis à mesure qu'il avançait et ce, en sachant parfaitement bien qu'il risque de s'endormir sur n'importe quel surface si jamais cela arrivait ? Check.

Oui, c'était officiel, Harry était saoul. Et le pire, c'est qu'il était sûr qu'Undertaker avait bu la même quantité d'alcool que lui et pourtant, lorsqu'il était parti, cet informateur de malheur était toujours debout en équilibre sur la pointe des pieds juste sur le bord de son comptoir à l'observer alors qu'il se réveillait d'un sommeil qui avait probablement durer 1 heure au grand maximum. Honnêtement, le maître de la mort ne savait pas comment un tel exploit aussi effrayant était même possible… Alors avec la quantité d'alcool qui agissait actuellement au sein de son organisme et qui était similaire à celle du fossoyeur… Il n'osait même pas imaginer le talent que cela requiert.

Dans un moment de parfaite rancune à peine dissimulé, l'ex-garçon-qui-a-survécu ne pouvait qu'espérer vivement que le fossoyeur finisse par tomber afin de s'assommer lui-même mais il doutait que cela arrive… Principalement parce qu'Undertaker ne pouvait pas être humain pour savoir rire autant sans mourir… Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pense ?! Bien sûr qu'Undertaker n'était pas humain, c'était un dieu de la mort comme l'autre andouille à la tête dure et aux cheveux rouges, comment est-ce qu'il s'appelait déjà ? Ah oui ! C'est juste, il n'a pas de nom, un peu comme le démon du comte. Il faudra qu'il trouve le nom du démon un jour, ne fut ce que pour savoir s'il ne s'était pas déjà rencontrer dans une autre vie. Déjà qu'il y avait l'autre araignée démoniaque qui avait osé l'appeler par l'un des noms qu'il déteste le plus...

-Monsieur Peters ! Fut-il interrompu de ses pensées avec la délicatesse d'une charge d'hippogriffe.

Une femme aux cheveux blonds et à la bedaine particulièrement prononcée s'avança près de lui. Il ne la reconnut pas immédiatement avec son esprit encore embrumé par l'alcool mais il était sûr de la connaitre… Cette certitude était sûrement due au fait qu'elle l'avait appelé par son nom de famille de ce monde mais il y avait juste quelque chose de plus… Ce relent d'odeur de pomme et de savon pas cher associé à cette voix rauque et puissante lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose… Mais quoi ?

-VOUS AVEZ UN MOIS DE RETARD SUR VOTRE LOYER ! Lui criait-elle presque dans les oreilles.

Rectification : elle lui avait crié sur son visage. Son pauvre visage couvert de postillons abominables. C'était… Attendez une seconde : Loyer ?!

Immédiatement, il pouvait entendre les mots « danger » et « prédateurs » résonner jusqu'au plus profond de son esprit alors que son esprit ralenti reconnu la personne en face de lui : madame Bavière, sa logeuse. Il allait devoir parler avec tact pour contrer cette situation particulièrement délicate qui était de désamorcer la bombe qu'était devenue sa logeuse.

-Madame Bavière ! Moi aussi, je suis content de vous revoir. Cela va faire quoi un mois ? Deux mois ? Qu'on ne s'est plus vu. Vous avez une mine resplendissante, si si je vous assure. Cela doit venir des cheveux. Vous essayez une nouvelle coiffure ? Si c'est le cas, elle vous va à ravir. Votre mari doit être absolument ravi de ce changement.

-Monsieur Peters, est-ce que non seulement vous n'avez une fois de plus pas de quoi payer le loyer mais qu'en plus, vous osez vous présentez ici complètement saoul ?

-C'est mon haleine, c'est ça ? Dit-il presque immédiatement sans réfléchir.

Il aurait presque voulu que quelqu'un comme Lao découvre qu'il était en vie pour le kidnapper avec le bâillon qui allait avec sur sa bouche. Cela l'empêcherait certainement d'empirer la situation à mesure que les secondes passaient.

-Non, c'est le fait que mon mari est mort et enterré depuis bientôt 4 ANS MONSIEUR PETERS ! Dit-elle avant de jurer abondamment et de se lancer dans une conférence sans fin décrivant à quel point il était une minuscule larve et à quel point elle allait adorer l'écraser dès que possible.

Autant pour le tact… Il semblerait qu'il y avait encore des défauts de son premier moi qui s'attardaient encore malgré le nombre de réincarnation auquel il avait eu droit. Au moins, pour sa défense, il pouvait blâmer l'alcool… Ou Undertaker. Une bien meilleure cible mentale.

-MAINTENANT MONSIEUR PETERS, VOUS ALLEZ SORTIR DE MA VUE ET LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE JE VOUS VOIS, VOUS AVEZ INTERÊT A AVOIR L'ARGENT, SINON… ! Lui dit-elle en passant son index dodu sur sa gorge dans un geste plus qu'imagé qu'elle allait lui trancher la tête.

Il hocha rapidement la tête et se précipita dans le lieu sécuritaire le plus proche : sa chambre. Ou du moins, il aurait aimé pouvoir se précipiter et ne pas s'étaler ainsi sur le sol dans sa hâte de fuir le monstre derrière lui en ignorant si négligemment les effets de l'alcool. Il devait avoir de l'expérience avec la course pourtant… Fuir Voldemort... Fuir Méphistophélès et ses fichues orgies… Ou encore un individu particulièrement sadique et meurtrier alors qu'il visait une vie d'hunter gourmet en tant qu'Harriet Gregory…

Bon sang, avec l'annonce d'hier qui lui trottait toujours dans la tête, la quantité horrible d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, le fait qu'il se soit endormi chez Undertaker et ait passé toute sa journée d'hier chez lui avec maintenant ça qui se rajoutait, cette journée ne pouvait définitivement pas empirer.

Harry rentra de la pièce et vit un certain majordome démoniaque juste à côté de sa fenêtre en train de câliner un chaton au pelage noir qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas.

* * *

**POV Sébastian Michaelis**

_-Une heure plus tôt-_

En tant que majordome de la maison Phantomhive, Sébastian avait dû accomplir de nombreuses tâches et résoudre moult défis parfois inconsciemment placé par son maître. Aussi, après que son contractant ait appris via le journal du matin que la troupe qu'il avait engagé spécialement pour les 30 de la société Phantomhive n'arriverait pas à temps pour effectuer la représentation, il lui avait immédiatement ordonné de faire en sorte que la représentation soit un succès.

A priori, pour un individu ordinaire, cet ordre paraissait simple. Il n'y avait qu'un vrai démon pour comprendre la complexité de ce genre d'ordre. Contrairement à ce que pensaient les gens, il n'y avait pas que le libellé d'un ordre à prendre en compte. Si c'était le cas, les contractants ne seraient jamais totalement satisfaits du résultat de leur ordre précédemment donné… Pour autant que leur cupidité humaine si classique et quelconque leur permette un jour d'être satisfait, bien entendu. Non, le vrai problème lors de l'exécution d'un ordre était l'intention attendue derrière celui-ci. Et c'était cette petite variable a priori innocente qui rendait sa tâche si compliquée.

Son jeune maître s'attendait à une sorte de représentation grandiose qui allait maintenir le nom des Phamtohive au sommet de la pyramide de noblesse et de faux semblant duquel il était perché. Donc, pour que son maître soit véritablement satisfait du résultat, il fallait s'assurer d'atteindre une forme vague d'approche de la perfection durant cette représentation. Ce qui, étant donné l'état des choses et le manque d'acteur compétent afin d'interpréter les rôles d'Hamlet allait sérieusement lui compliquer la tâche.

C'est donc avec l'objectif très précis de recruter en moins de 3 jours un maximum d'acteur compétent parmi l'entourage familier de son maître qu'il était parti en quatrième vitesse sans demander son dû.

La première visite du démon avait donc été pour Elizabeth Midford, la fiancée de son jeune maître. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour son futur mari et il allait utiliser cela à son avantage en lui donnant un rôle quelconque dans la pièce.

Puis, il avait été rendre visite à Lao qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, avait appris l'incident via le journal et avait décidé de l'aider gratuitement avec Ran Mao. C'était clairement suspect mais néanmoins, cela n'avait rien d'inattendu de la part du mafieux qui jouait clairement un double jeu avec son jeune maître. Et cela facilitait également les affaires du majordome en ayant deux rôles de moins à remplir dans sa liste d'acteur.

Le personnel de monsieur allait également être mis à contribution d'une manière ou d'une autre. Leurs incompétences dans leurs tâches de subalterne avaient beau être légendaire, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils possédaient d'autres talents qui pourraient être utile au cas où quelqu'un souhaiterait saboter la pièce.

Dans un concours de circonstance, alors qu'il se rendait chez Undertaker dans l'espoir de recruter temporairement l'informateur de la famille Phantomhive en échange d'un bon éclat de rire, il tomba nez à nez avec le prince Soma et son majordome exemplaire qui étaient tous deux en train de distribuer des petits pains au curry dans des ruelles remplis de populace pauvre. Le majordome démoniaque avait profité de cette rencontre pour expliquer avec son meilleur air dramatique la tragédie qui touchait la pièce de théâtre et le malheur des enfants orphelins qui ne la verraient pas si son jeune maître ne trouvait pas des acteurs compétents en moins de 3 jours. Devant son faux air abattu, le rappel de l'amitié envers son maître et le malheur possible des enfants, la naïveté et le bon cœur du prince vinrent en jeu sans attendre en lui proposant leurs aides immédiates.

Peu après, il se rendit enfin chez Undertaker qui accepta étonnamment vite sa proposition après une bonne blague traditionnelle qu'il avait entendu à une réception quelques jours plus tôt. Le fossoyeur avait juste posé comme condition qu'il aille rendre visite à Peters parce qu'il lui semblait un tantinet déprimé. Une bien curieuse demande de la part d'un Undertaker qui semblait clairement plus amusé qu'inquiet mais il ne rejeta pas la demande et décide qu'elle avait même un quelconque mérite. Après tout, son jeune maître avait exprimé un certain intérêt pour l'immortel et lui s'interrogeait encore sur l'autre informateur dans ces rares moments de calme au manoir.

Ce fut donc ainsi qu'il finit, après un certain accueille des plus inquiétants de la part d'une logeuse clairement exaspérée par l'un des habitants d'une des nombreuses pièces du bâtiment, il avait pu accéder à l'appartement de Peters. L'une des premières choses que se dit Sébastien Michaelis en voyant l'habitat naturel de Peters est que l'homme avait clairement des difficultés financières… Et aussi qu'il était fortement désordonné : papier et courrier divers sur le sol et les meubles, poussières sur les étagères, literie mal faite, plateau repas sale usé posé négligemment dans un coin… On aurait presque dit qu'il avait quitté cet endroit à la va-vite dans l'espoir d'échapper à quelque chose d'horrible. Et au vu du comportement de la logeuse quelques étages plus bas, la fuite devait être due au payement mensuel du logement qui semblait pourtant plus que raisonnable.

-Vous êtes décidemment un individu bien étrange, monsieur Peters. Déclara pensivement Sébastian avant d'aller fermer la fenêtre qui était restée négligemment ouverte.

Le majordome de la famille Phantomhive soupira en voyant un tel désordre. Et plus par machinisme et par ennui, il alla commencer à ranger plusieurs plats dans le bac d'eau savonneuse posé en équilibre sur un tabouret usé au point qu'un pied semblait dangereusement prêt à casser à n'importe quel instant.

Il prit une tasse qui contenait autrefois un reste de boisson vaguement discernable quand il entendit un petit bruit à peine perceptible dans son dos. Il fit une pause de quelques secondes dans le frottement de la tasse qui flottait dans l'eau encore un tantinet agité… Puis, là, juste à côté d'une des étagères, il réentendit une fois de plus le bruit. Curieux, il se déplaça tranquillement vers la source du son. Il décala tranquillement l'un des 3 malheureux livres que l'étagère comportait quand il tomba devant la plus belle et la plus merveilleuse créature qui existait en ce monde : un chaton.

* * *

**POV Harry Potter**

Harry se frotta les yeux plusieurs fois devant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui dans l'espoir que celle-ci disparaisse. Parce que, forcément, cela ne pouvait pas être réel ? Cela devait être une sorte d'hallucination dû à l'alcool ou quelque chose dans le genre.

-C'est le vôtre ? Demanda le démon sans même le regarder. Il semblait bien trop occupé à regarder la moindre mimique que le chaton faisait alors que le majordome lui grattait négligemment la tête.

-Non, il n'est pas à moi… Mais, j'ai une meilleure question pour vous si vous n'êtes pas une hallucination particulièrement réaliste : QUE DIABLE FAITES-VOUS CHEZ MOI ?!

Peut-être que crier alors qu'une sorte de cognard invisible semblait frapper en continu son pauvre cerveau n'était pas une bonne idée… Pourtant, c'était une réponse parfaitement instinctive devant une situation qui ne devrait même pas être dans une quelconque réalité en premier lieu, et encore moins celle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Parce que, soyons parfaitement honnête… Dans quel cas de figure, une personne saoule s'attendrait à rencontrer un démon câlinant un adorable chaton au sein d'un appartement censé être verrouillé à clé ? C'était comme si Voldemort venait danser devant tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon à l'époque où il vivait encore à Privet Drive !

Et d'ailleurs, maintenant qu'Harry y pensait sérieusement, où est-ce que le démon de Phantomhive avait-il même trouvé cette boule de poil en premier lieu ?

-Veuillez excuser mon franc parlant monsieur Peters mais… Serait-il possible que vous soyez saoul ? L'interrompit le démon toujours sans lui accorder la moindre attention.

Non pas que cela l'inquiétait outre mesure. Il avait depuis longtemps appris que les démons avaient toujours eu des lubies, des hobbies, des tics et des personnalités aussi complexes que variables. Ils pouvaient être aussi froids qu'un iceberg et puis soudainement devenir enjoué comme des enfants en voyant quelque chose d'aussi simple que des flocons de neiges qui tombaient des cieux. Harry en avait même croisé certain qui étaient des montagnes de muscles avec des airs plus qu'intimidants pour aller avec leurs physiques imposants, soudainement avoir peur d'une simple assiette remplis de pancakes.

Alors, non, Harry ne se souciait pas vraiment du manque actuel d'attention à son égard en faveur des airs mignons de l'innocent chaton. En fait, en ignorant sa capacité spéciale pour ne pas rester mort, l'animal avait probablement le plus haut taux de survie dans cette pièce. En revanche, le fait que le majordome démoniaque soit venu s'introduire dans son appartement en premier lieu sans qu'Harry ne s'y attende, ça, c'était un problème de taille. Surtout quand l'informateur n'était vraiment pas prêt pour une confrontation de ce type et que le comte Phantomhive semblait tout aussi absent que le propriétaire de l'animal adorable.

\- Laissez-moi deviner. C'est parce que j'ai demandé si vous étiez une hallucination et mon tempérament actuellement mal contrôlé que vous me demandez cela ? Lui demanda Harry en soupirant d'agacement.

-Non, il est inutile d'aller aussi loin. Votre haleine est aisément perceptible pour nous autres démons. Répondit le démon avec un petit sourire en coin.

Bien sûr, toujours ce fichu avantage qui semblait échapper aux humains. Parfois, Harry aimerait vraiment avoir du sang de créature magiques dans ses veines juste pour pouvoir agacer quelqu'un avec un sens ultra développé. Peut-être dans une prochaine vie dans sa longue échappatoire de la mort ?

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser la pique verbale du majordome resté impunie sans un retour plus que mérité.

-Au contraire de mon aura je suppose ? Dites-moi, cela doit être franchement agaçant de ne pas pouvoir me suivre aussi facilement que le voudrait votre maître. Vous n'en avez pas marre de tenter de me suivre presque toutes ces horribles nuits fraiches pendant que votre maître dort au chaud dans son immense lit ? Même un gars comme moi trouve ça dur. Vous devez vraiment aimer les âmes sadiques et sans cœur pour obéir sans discussion à de tel ordre sans broncher.

Pendant une seconde, Harry se sentit béat devant l'air tendu qu'affichait brièvement le majordome avant de reprendre ses jeux avec le chaton. Puis, il voulait simultanément se gifler et se féliciter.

Se gifler parce qu'il avait prévu d'utiliser cette remarque sur le comte pour le déstabiliser si jamais celui-ci lui cherchait des embrouilles... Et qu'à présent, cette information était devenue inutile par son impulsivité.

Et l'informateur voulait également se féliciter parce qu'il venait indirectement de découvrir un trait de caractère majeur du démon en moins de quelques minutes de discussion : le démon en face de lui était un sadique et sans cœur.

Après tout, les démons avaient toujours eu des préférences de goût dans les âmes souvent similaire à leur véritable personnalité. Bien sûr, la qualité de l'âme était un énorme facteur à prendre en compte. Mais c'était souvent ce premier paramètre qui déterminait la manière dont le démon allait la cuisiner afin d'en améliorer leur goût avant la fin du contrat fixé. Il suffisait de regarder Claude, le démon de la famille Trancy, pour s'en apercevoir…. Après tout, sous tous ses airs froids, Harry avait pu sentir au sein du démon une personnalité de passionné, de gourmant, de tragique. Trois éléments qui vivaient constamment dans la personnalité déséquilibré du jeune comte Trancy.

Et là, il voyait un parallèle similaire entre le démon Phantomhive et le peu qu'il savait de son contractant : sadique, sans cœur, manipulateur, sarcastique… Super, Harry n'avait jamais été un très bon juge de caractère mais même lui n'avait pas manqué aussi longtemps des traits majeurs comme ceux-ci. S'il avait su, il aurait peut-être réfléchi un peu plus avant de provoquer le démon sans nom.

Loin de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit d'Harry Potter alias Peters, le majordome demanda avec un ton égal mais légèrement interrogatif :

-Ainsi donc, vous vous saviez suivi depuis le début mais vous n'avez rien fait ?

Honnêtement, après cette petite découverte, Harry ne savait plus trop comment se positionner. Devait-il répondre à la question ? Agir normalement ? Devait-il faire bifurquer la conversation vers un sujet qui éviterait un problème d'ego possible du démon ? Il ne savait pas trop. Une chose est sûre cependant, son épée tueuse de démon n'était pas à portée de main en ce moment et il savait que sa capacité ne lui permettrait pas d'échapper pendant très longtemps au démon si celui-ci décidait de l'emmener de force quelque part entre deux morts qui seraient sûrement très douloureuses...

Finalement, Harry choisit d'agir comme d'habitude mais fit très attention à ses propres paroles à cause de l'alcool qui semblait encore lui jouer des tours.

-Je n'ai rien à cacher. En fait, pour quelques pièces, vous découvrirez que je suis assez bavard. Mais je doute que le gamin vous ai envoyé pour cela, je me trompe ?

-Je suis ici de ma propre initiative. Confirma l'adorateur des chats.

-Merveilleux, alors je suppose que vous pourriez repartir chez votre maître comme un bon toutou de votre propre initiative aussi. Tenta Harry en désespérant sérieusement de voir le démon sortir d'ici.

-Je pourrais en effet… Dit enfin le démon en déposant finalement le chaton sur le sol mais en gardant un œil attentif sur lui alors que l'animal ronronnait affectueuse contre la jambe gauche du majordome.

-Très bien, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de demander cela ? Le taquina le démon en sentant très bien son malaise plus qu'évident.

-Ecouter, j'ai eu beaucoup d'expérience avec les démons et je sais parfaitement comment vous fonctionnez. Aussi, on va passer la partie poudre aux yeux, les explications sans les petits caractères qui vont avec et qui sont comme toujours associés au jeu des milles et une question afin de contrôler la conversation… Et tout ça pour aller directement à la partie principale, d'accord ? Vous savez ce que je veux de vous, soit : vous en dehors de chez moi. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Parce qu'il n'y a aucune manière possible pour qu'un démon possédant déjà un contractant soit là pour le plaisir de la compagnie d'un humain… Même si celui-ci était un immortel. Après tout, il n'y avait que Méphistophélès qui avait été intéressé par sa propre race avec ce genre d'obsession maladive qui rappelait étrangement l'attrait croissant d'Arthur Weasley pour les moldus avec un exposant quelque part.

\- _« Vous savez, je ne sais pas qui est ce « Pluton » mais je peux vous assurer qu'il n'est pas dans cette pièce. En fait, j'ai l'impression que beaucoup de chose semblait être là sans l'être. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… »_ Ce sont vos propres mots.

Il y eut un court moment de silence alors qu'Harry essayait encore vainement d'oublier cette fameuse nuit où Lizzie avait été enlevée et où un ange l'avait empêché de dormir pendant un petit moment avec cette odieuse chanson. Ce n'était vraiment pas un souvenir qu'il appréciait beaucoup et plus vite il pouvait enfin l'oublier et plus vite il passerait à autre chose. Cependant, pour les besoins de la conversation, il tenta de se souvenir de ce soir-là.

-Votre mémoire est sûrement meilleur que la mienne donc oui, j'imagine que ce sont mes mots exacts de ce soir-là. Confirma-t-il lentement en essayant encore de comprendre ce que le démon voulait vraiment.

-Que vouliez-vous dire exactement ?

-Exactement ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je ne sais pas qui est Pluton et je ne le sais toujours pas d'ailleurs… Qu'il n'est pas normal qu'un démon, un dieu de la mort et un immortel comme moi se retrouve soudainement à interagir après qu'un ange ait décidé pour une raison obscure de se lancer dans des enlèvements humains. Et que celui-ci tente de me faire passer le chapeau auprès de votre maître afin d'attirer l'attention de celui-ci sur moi plutôt que sur lui. Etes-vous satisfait ?

-Pourquoi un ange voudrait-il que l'attention de mon maître soit sur vous plutôt que lui ? Le questionna une fois de plus le démon.

-C'est la question que je me demande aussi depuis un moment. J'en suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ou elle a développé une sorte de fascination pour moi mais que votre maître fait partie intégrante de son objectif principal… Bien que ce soit en temps que pion, cobaye, obstacle ou les trois en même temps, cela reste à voir. Maintenant, cela nous amène à une autre question plus difficile à répondre : quel est cet objectif ? Dit-il avant de se taire pour laisser le silence et la réflexion s'installer pendant qu'il alla s'assoir sur son lit plus que bancal.

Curieusement, quelque chose dans sa réponse ne semblait pas plaire au démon car les yeux de celui-ci devinrent brièvement rouges. Si Harry avait dû parier sur la raison de cette hausse d'aura, il aurait probablement misé sur la menace indirecte envers son contractant ou sur le fait que le majordome ne pouvait pas avoir directement une réponse claire quand à ce que désirait l'ange et ne savait toujours pas pourquoi l'être céleste en question voulait soudainement jouer avec eux.

Après plusieurs minutes supplémentaires de silence, l'aura infernale du démon redescendit d'un cran. Et celui-ci lui dit comme si de rien n'était :

-Pluton est un chien des enfers.

-Hmm ? Fut tout ce que répondit l'ex-garçon qui a survécu dans l'espoir qu'il élabore un peu plus sa réponse.

Cette tactique fonctionna plutôt bien car le démon prit aussitôt la parole devant son absence de son intelligible.

-Le fait que vous ne puissiez pas le voir m'intrigue presque autant que vous puissiez voir un dieu de la mort. Logiquement, vous ne voyiez un dieu de la mort qu'à l'instant où il vient vous chercher. Etant donner qu'un chien des enfers s'assure de garder les âmes là où elles appartiennent, c'est à dire en enfer, vous ne devez par principe, jamais passer cette fameuse porte quand vous mourrez. Cependant, mon maître peut voir le chien mais pas vous, je me demande ce que cela signifie.

Harry serait presque tenté de blaguer en disant que c'était sûrement parce que son maître avait déjà une place inévitable en enfer mais il se retint en souvenir de l'aura légèrement déséquilibrée du démon. A la place, il dit donc :

-Inutile de se creuser la tête pour si peu, si Pluton est un chien des enfers. Cela veut simplement dire que mon incapacité à le voir est à cause d'un vieil ami qui revient encore me hanter une fois de plus.

Que ce soit la mort ou Méphistophélès, cependant, cela restait à voir. Il était plus probable que ce soit le second cas cependant. Parce que ce genre d'astuce bon marché était typiquement quelque chose que Méphisto ferait pour l'ennuyer et le tenter de sortir de son apathie de l'époque comme le contrat l'exigeait.

-Un vieil ami ? Dit l'être démoniaque en le sortant de certaines pensées sombres en repensant à cette ancienne vie.

-Bien essayé mais je ne suis pas encore assez saoul ou assez payer pour révéler ce genre d'information devant une pêche aussi maigre. Ricana Harry dans sa meilleure imitation du jeune Draco Malfoy dans l'espoir d'inciter le démon à ne pas pousser plus loin.

Bien sûr, cela eut l'effet inverse. L'ex-sorcier aurait dû le savoir. Après tout, durant ses années à Poudlard, cela n'avait fait que l'inciter à réagir aussi quand il se trouvait face à Draco.

-Vous venez pourtant de me révéler que vous ne serez jamais capable de voir Pluton à cause d'un vieil ami à vous. Probablement le genre d'ami surnaturel qui a des contacts aux enfers ou qui vit en enfers. Et vous avez confirmé que vous êtes réellement plus âgé que ce que vous regardez puisque votre ami n'aurait pas pu vous hanter après seulement 20 ans de vie. Donc, vous avez confirmé que, non seulement vous ne pouvez pas mourir de façon permanente mais que vous avez également une vie bien plus longue que ce que suggère votre apparence. De plus, il semblerait que vous soyez capable de la modifier au vu de vos cheveux bleu sans la moindre petite odeur de teinture qui les accompagne. J'estime donc que ma pêche est, au contraire, plutôt efficace.

Le locataire aurait presque fait une comparaison entre un certain personnage de l'œuvre d'Arthur Conan Doyle, cette même œuvre qu'Hermione l'avait forcé à lire, si cette analyse minutieuse ne l'avait pas concerné. Soudainement, il se sentait un peu comme Watson au début de sa rencontre avec Holmes. Et curieusement, cette prise de conscience ne lui plaisait guère. En fait, la simple idée de cette possible comparaison lui fit voir rouge brièvement.

-Et dire que pendant un moment, je commençais à vous trouvez un tantinet sympathique. Et puis, il a fallu que vous parliez de mes cheveux, espèce d'hypocrite. Quand on est capable de changer aussi facilement d'une apparence démoniaque à humaine, on ne peut pas se permettre de critiquer un changement de coiffure aussi radicale qu'inévitable.

Puis, mettez cela sur son comportement impulsif, pour ajouter une forme d'insulte et de provocation supplémentaire, il dit de son meilleur ton sarcastique et autoritaire :

-Maintenant, je tiens à vous rappelez que j'ai répondu à votre question. Donc… Dégagez de chez moi et laissez-moi me reposer en paix.

Bien sûr, l'ex-Gryffondor avait su presque aussitôt que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire à un démon qui venait de se faire insulter. Mais d'un autre côté, l'immortel aussi s'était senti insulté. En plus, ce n'est pas comme s'il était dans son bon sens quand il avait dit ça ! Il était saoul, il avait mal dormi, il était de mauvaise humeur… Bref ! C'était presque un miracle qu'il n'avait pas agacé le démon bien plus vite que cela.

Maintenant, il fallait encore expliquer cela à sa lanterne qui était occupée une fois de plus à sortir de son corps…


	15. Les fameux 30 ans de la société Phantom

**POV Harry Potter**

Au final, Harry avait appelé le chaton « Lucifer ». A l'origine, l'ex-informateur n'avait pas vraiment prévu de le garder. Après tout, il avait eu sa part d'animaux de compagnie dans le passé et il n'avait certainement pas les moyens de le garder avec son niveau budgétaire actuel…

Mais aller savoir pourquoi, ce chat était une sorte de boomerang ambulant. Il le déposait dans une ruelle aléatoire et en moins d'une heure, le chaton se retrouvait à côté de lui en train de miauler pour une caresse. Il avait tenté de le vendre ou de l'offrir à quelques enfants ou fermiers dans la région pour donner à l'animal de l'affection et un abri sur sa tête… Mais le chaton semblait superbement ignorer le moindre de ses nouveaux propriétaires, allant jusqu'à les griffer ou leur cracher à la figure dans toute sa majesté poilue avant de se retrouver coller une fois de plus à la jambe d'Harry.

Non, vraiment, Harry ne savait pas comment un animal aussi jeune pouvait être si vicieux et rusé. Un moment, le chaton au pelage noir le regardait avec ses yeux marrons brillants juste à côté de lui et à l'instant où Harry tente de le semer ou de le chasser, il semble tout simplement disparaitre pour mieux revenir dès que l'idée quitte sans regret la tête de l'ex-garçon-qui-a-survécu. Et le tout en gardant un air si innocent qu'Harry se sentait presque mal d'abandonner la faible créature.

Enfin… Il se sentait mal jusqu'à ce qu'il voyait l'air presque satisfait de la foutue chose qui semblait rayonner à travers sa frimousse animal.

-Est-ce que tu vas vraiment me suivre comme ça à travers tout Londres jusqu'à mon rendez-vous ? Demanda Harry à l'animal qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

-Miaou ! Fut tout ce que lui répondit innocemment le chaton en s'assurant de passer un maximum de fois entre les jambes d'Harry dans le but très probable de le faire trébucher d'une manière ou d'une autre.

C'était presque comme si la boule de poil voulait absolument le gêner le plus possible avant sa prochaine destination. Encore une fois, plus pour éviter de tuer la bestiole qu'autre chose, il sortit la lettre chiffonnée de sa poche qu'il avait reçu dans son courrier avec celle qui contenait la date de son rendez-vous avec le directeur du Weston collège.

« Monsieur Peters,

Bien que je sois plus qu'étonné par votre lettre et votre demande de rendez-vous, je dois dire qu'il est assez rare qu'un fan me propose de parler de l'un de mes manuscrits. Un rendez-vous ce mardi à 14h00 au café nommé « Diogène» près de la ruelle du champêtre de Buckingham palace vous arrangerait-il ?

ACD »

Une fois que l'ex-informateur eut relu pour la troisième fois sa lettre et se sentait suffisamment calme pour affronter une fois de plus sa longue marche avec Lucifer en personne, il l'a remit dans la poche de son manteau usé et choisit de terminer son voyage en décomptant d en commençant 2000 et en allant jusqu'à 0.

Finalement, après beaucoup d'effort pour ignorer le chat qui semblait avoir pris pour mission personnel de l'agacer et après avoir fini de décompter à de nombreuses reprises, l'ex-garçon-qui-a-survécu arriva enfin au point de rendez-vous dans la lettre.

A priori, l'endroit paraissait chic de par son emplacement et son apparence plutôt récente mais Harry savait immédiatement en voyant les prix plus qu'abordable sur le panneau de bois et en observant l'état des différents clients qu'il n'en était rien. Si rien d'autre, ce café avait surtout était choisi pour être facile à trouver et assez abordable financièrement. Ce qui lui fit se demander si son futur interlocuteur était au courant pour son problème d'argent ou si il en avait lui-même.

Après plusieurs minutes à observer avec soin les tables rondes contenant parfois des plats ou des tasses de thé, il finit par tomber sur celle où un homme, correspondant vaguement à la description qu'il avait lue dans le journal, était en train de boire une tasse de thé et semblait attendre quelqu'un si la chaise vide juste en face de lui était un indicateur clair de ces attentions.

Sans attendre, il s'approcha de la table de son interlocuteur en remarquant que le chaton avait une fois de plus disparu sans aucune raison.

-Monsieur Doyle ? Je suis Harry Peters, ravi de vous rencontrez. Commença-t-il en tendant sa main droite pour une poignée de main plus que mérité.

D'ordinaire, il n'était pas si poli mais les circonstances n'étaient pas vraiment ordinaire non plus.

-Vous êtes monsieur Peters ? Vous devriez excuser mon air surpris mais je m'attendais à quelqu'un de plus… Vieux.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas le premier à avoir l'air surpris. Cependant, je peux vous assurez que les apparences sont trompeuses et que cela n'entrave absolument pas mon adoration pour votre roman. A quand aurais-je le droit de lire une suite ?

-Ah… Vous êtes bien le premier à me dire ça. Vous savez, « une étude en rouge » n'a pas très bien marché… Et… Je ne pense pas qu'une suite soit possible. J'ai quelques difficultés à vendre mes œuvres et même le Ward, Lock et Cie ne l'a acheté que dans l'espoir d'apporter une touche d'originalité si jamais il leur manquait un emplacement pour une histoire dans le Beeton.

-Et j'imagine que cela et votre travail d'ophtalmologue ne doit pas non plus vous aidez à ce niveau. Rassurez-moi, la clinique marche bien au moins ? Je ne voudrais pas vous voir quitter le pays pour des problèmes d'argent après tout.

-Comment savez-vous que je dirige une clinique ? En fait, comment savez-vous que je suis ophtalmologue ?

Bien sûr, Harry remarqua presque immédiatement sa gaffe et se rendit compte que répondre : « J'ai appris cela en lisant les informations de l'auteur durant mes études à Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie, après qu'une amie ait tenté de me forcer à lire votre ouvrage pendant toute une année. Et que lorsque j'ai craqué des années plus tard, je n'ai plus eu le temps pour lire vos autres ouvrages ?». Ne serait probablement pas une bonne idée. Aussi, il choisit la réponse facile dans ce genre de situation :

-J'ai beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine de l'information. J'ai même travaillé pour le gouvernement Britannique une fois. Plaisanta-t-il pour étoffer son histoire.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Techniquement, il avait travaillé pour le Yard avec ces informations et il y avait plusieurs membres de la cour de la reine qui avait entendu parler de lui dans ces bons jours. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient voulu en savoir plus sur leurs épouses ou époux. Certains étaient à la recherche de véritables complots contre eux. Ce fut la belle époque où il arrivait à jongler entre le bon et le mauvais côté de la loi. Avant qu'un certain inspecteur ne ruine tout avec son obsession à fouiller là où il ne fallait pas.

-En tant qu'informateur ? Continua l'écrivain sans se soucier de la tournure des pensées actuelles de son interlocuteur.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça.

-Et vous y travaillez toujours ? C'est comme ça que vous savez que je suis médecin ?

-Qui sait… Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Mieux valait ne pas répondre et laisser l'écrivain tirer ses propres conclusions

Sans compter qu'une fois encore, ce n'était pas un mensonge total, plusieurs membres de la cour de la reine n'avaient jamais annulé leurs contrats après tout.

Il y eut un silence pesant entre eux. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il n'y avait que les sons des discussions aux alentours et du claquement des couverts contre les assiettes qui se vidaient progressivement de leur substance. C'était un son qu'Harry avait souvent remarqué au chaudron baveur ou dans les guildes de chasseurs gourmets. Et même encore maintenant, il ne savait pas s'il préférait ce son à un vrai silence face à un arrêt brusque d'une discussion ou s'il le détestait parce que cela ne faisait que lui rappeler que la vie continue malgré la discussion sur lequel il essayait de se concentrer.

-Préférez-vous le bruit ou le silence ? Finit par demander Harry en essayant vainement de réanimer la conversation.

-Veuillez m'excuser mais je ne comprends pas ce que vous entendez par cette question.

Harry mit plusieurs secondes avant de réussir à mettre des mots sur les pensées exactes qui l'avaient poussé à poser cette question particulière. Et même ainsi, l'ex-garçon-qui-a-survécu avait encore du mal à exprimer ce qu'il signifiait par là :

-Je me suis rendu compte que certaines personnes trouvent le fait de devoir entretenir une conversation particulièrement ennuyeux. Que d'autres veulent être laissé tranquilles afin d'obtenir un moment de calme. Ou encore qu'il est difficile de nos jours de trouver un endroit totalement calme sans personne pour vous ennuyez pendant que vous lisez. Parfois, on ne peut même plus être tranquille chez soi. Pour ces gens-là, ça doit être un enfer bruyant, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Londres était, au même titre que New-York et d'autres grandes cités du monde, une cité qui ne dormait pas. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour organiser une soirée, pour proposer à d'autres personnes d'aller dans une taverne. On pouvait y croiser des enfants et des policiers dans les ruelles à des heures incongrues et il n'était pas rare que de nombreuses réunions dans la mafia se passe aux petites heures du matin à l'insu de la population londonienne endormie.

Et ces derniers temps, il y avait même des vrais démons qui s'introduisaient chez les gens durant leur temps libres. Mais cela, Harry doutait que l'auteur comprenne cela sans se mettre à partir en courant de leur emplacement actuel. Sans compter qu'il faudrait probablement des heures pour qu'un auteur, qui prônait la logique et l'observation par-dessus tout, comprenne la possibilité d'une autre forme d'existence que l'être humain.

-Hé bien, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait soudainement interdire aux gens de parler, non ? Finit par dire Arthur Doyle après avoir écouter silencieusement une bonne partie de l'explication d'Harry.

-Si on est catégorique, vous êtes donc un partisan du bruit alors ? Demanda Harry sans choisir de répondre à sa question qui était d'ailleurs plus sarcastique qu'autre chose.

-Et vous un du silence… Si on est catégorique. Dit-il en imitant légèrement Harry en cachant un petit sourire moqueur.

Et la discussion reprit son cours sans accroc et les deux argumentèrent pendant encore un moment avant que Doyle ne finisse sa tasse de thé autrefois fumante et ne jette un coup d'œil à son montre.

-Ciel ! Je crois bien que je me suis fait absorber par la conversation. Il se fait tard et je devrais retourner à ma clinique. Je suis navré mais je… Commença-t-il avant qu'Harry ne le coupe avec un petit sourire.

-Cela ne me pose aucun problème, monsieur Doyle. Je suis ravi de vous avoir rencontré.

-Oui, à ce propos, pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé un rendez-vous ? Non pas qu'il y ait un problème à cela mais je suis assez peu connu et je doute qu'un fan ne… Eut-il le temps de dire avant qu'Harry ne reprenne un visage sérieux et ne le coupe une fois de plus dans sa tirade.

-Je voudrais vous achetez le manuscrit d'une étude en rouge.

Cela stoppa net le moindre mouvement de Doyle qui s'était empressé de remettre sa cravate correctement et d'enfiler sa veste brune.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Dit avec un air assez choqué.

Encore une fois, Harry ne pouvait pas dire au médecin que cet ouvrage vaudrait plus tard une petite fortune. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire qu'il voulait être l'un des premiers acheteurs de l'auteur pour pouvoir le sortir dans une conversation ultérieur au nez de tous ces prétendus snobinards qui dénigraient actuellement l'auteur au profit d'œuvre moindre. Aussi, l'ex-informateur lui répondit :

-J'ai regardé les prix, ils sont abordables et j'ai récemment repensé à votre histoire suite à une rencontre. Je l'ai cherché pendant 2 jours sans le moindre succès et j'ai peur qu'à cause de la pièce de théâtre organisé par la compagnie Phantom ce soir, les rares personnes capables de me les vendre ferment plus tôt et vont probablement vouloir m'ennuyer avec d'autres romans qui ne m'intéressent pas. Je leur ferais un beau sourire, les laisseraient parler pour rien et je m'en irais finalement sans avoir ce que j'étais venu chercher en premier lieu. Et ce simple simulacre va être très vite ennuyeux.

-Donc, « certaines personnes trouvent le fait de devoir entretenir une conversation particulièrement ennuyeux » est en fait une référence à vous ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs eut un petit sourire en coin en se remémorant deux ou trois souvenirs de plusieurs de ces anciennes vies.

-Et à une bonne partie de la population qui parle de temps en temps avec des gens opiniâtre et calculateur ou à la noblesse en étant d'un rang inférieur, je vous l'assure. Mais revenons sur le sujet. Je sais d'expérience que l'auteur a toujours une version de son travail, alors… ? Dit-il en laissant volontairement sa phrase en suspend dans l'attente d'une réponse de son interlocuteur.

-Hé bien, cela ne m'ennuie pas spécialement de vous le vendre. C'est juste que je ne l'ai pas sur moi et que je suis pressé. Repasser ce soir à la clinique, je vous en apporterais un exemplaire. Dit-il en se frottant une main derrière la tête avec un air presque désolé.

-Merveilleux, à quel heure finissez-vous vos consultations ?

-19h30.

-Alors, c'est réglé. Fut tout ce que dit Harry en se levant de sa chaise pour retourner dans son appartement.

-Attendez une seconde, vous ne voulez pas savoir où se trouve la clinique ? Lui demanda l'auteur un peu inquiet qu'un acheteur potentiel ne revienne jamais.

-Pourquoi ? Je la connais déjà après tout. A ce soir, monsieur Doyle ! Dit-il avant de lui tourner le dos pour se remettre à marcher dans la bonne direction sans se soucier de savoir l'expression de l'ophtalmologue.

Il la connaissait déjà. Après tout, il l'avait abordé à de nombreuses reprises lorsqu'il avait appris de multiples choses sur le tas dans le monde des sorciers.

* * *

**POV Jimmy**

La pièce n'avait pas été Cendrillon. Ce fut la première chose qu'avait remarqué Jimmy au cours de la soirée. Ça et le sourire triomphant de sa grande-sœur alors qu'elle s'en rendait compte aussi. Pour être franc, Jimmy trouvait ça décevant. Cendrillon avait toujours été son histoire préférée depuis que sa mère le lui lisait pour s'endormir le soir.

Mais bon, même si ce n'était pas l'histoire de la fille aux chaussons de verre qui était représenté sur scène, Jimmy avait particulièrement adoré la soirée qu'il avait eue. Pour une fois, il avait pu sortir du lit pour rejoindre un siège pour voir se jouer une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas sous ses yeux avec sa sœur, Lilian, et sa mère. Et rien que cela rendait le moment spécial pour le jeune garçon.

Il avait particulièrement adoré l'algue qui se trémoussait sur la scène ou encore le duel à l'épée entre Hamlet et l'autre monsieur méchant. Et même si il n'avait pas trop compris ce qu'était l'histoire au final, il avait bien aimé la pièce.

Bien sûr, cela aurait été beaucoup mieux si le monsieur effrayant n'avait pas fait une apparition sur scène… Mais Jimmy savait depuis longtemps qu'il était vain d'avoir de tel souhait.

-C'est dommage qu'oncle Harry ne soit pas là. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait adoré la pièce. Dit sa grande sœur à un moment de la soirée.

C'était une autre chose que Jimmy aurait voulu voir se produire. Depuis un bon moment, sa sœur ne cessait de lui parler de ce monsieur qu'elle avait rencontré durant l'une de ces ventes de fleurs dans les rues de Londres. Apparemment, l'homme était très gentil et adorait écouté les histoires de sa sœur. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, tellement qu'il se demandait même s'il ne devrait pas être jaloux ou inquiet qu'elle l'oublie un jour…

Mais peut-être était-ce une bonne chose qu'elle s'attache à quelqu'un d'autre… Parce que les rares fois où le monsieur Effrayant avait pu lui parler sans que sa mère soit là, il lui avait dit avec une sorte d'assurance presque comique qu'il allait bientôt mourir.

Et plus le temps passait, plus Jimmy le croyait. Il le sentait à la façon dont ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus comme si un froid mortel lui englobait ses mains. Il le voyait quand sa vision devenait floue au moindre effort physique en dehors des bons jours. Mais surtout, il le savait à la manière dont son cœur semblait rendre sa poitrine douloureuse et au sang qui dégoulinait parfois de sa bouche sans autorisation.

Oui, peut-être était-ce mieux si sa grande sœur avait un nouvel ami. Parce qu'il savait bien, au fond de son cœur, que malgré les assurances de sa maman, qu'il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps.


	16. Le prix d'une information

**POV Harry Potter**

Sa candidature en tant que professeur pour le Weston collège avait été acceptée étonnamment vite. Ou du moins, c'est l'impression qu'Harry avait eu après avoir rencontré un directeur assez taciturne dont les seuls vrais questions de cet entretien semblaient être : « Qualification ? », « Recommandation ? » et le fameux : « Continuer monsieur Peters » associé à de vagues « oui » et « non » qui semblaient presque chuchoté comme si le principal de l'établissement avait un mal de gorge sévère.

Si Harry n'avait pas su mieux, il aurait presque cru que le principal était heureux de lui laisser la place de professeur de musique et de gardien du dortoir « Violet Wolf ». Un peu comme s'il s'était donné pour mission de recruter quelqu'un d'assez naïf pour s'occuper d'un dortoir à la réputation plus que douteuse au sein de l'établissement.

Cela avait d'ailleurs beaucoup amusé Harry de savoir qu'il existait un système de répartition scolaire des étudiants similaire à celui de Poudlard dans sa première vie. Ici, au Weston Collège, il existait 4 dortoirs : les « Green lion » ou dortoir vert qui accueille les étudiants bon en arts martiaux et en sport de manière général. Ensuite, il y avait les « sapphire owl » ou dortoir bleu qui prennent en leur sein les étudiants exceptionnels au niveau de l'étude. Puis, les « Scarlet Fox » ou dortoir rouge qui n'acceptent que les étudiants de haute naissance avec le rang social qui va avec… Et enfin, les « Violet Wolf » ou le dortoir mauve qui est composé à 100% d'étudiant excentriques et/ou d'artiste.

En gros, un lion vert, un hiboux bleu, un renard rouge et un loups violet au lieu de 4 autres animaux bien connu de l'ex-sorcier en guise d'emblème sur des uniformes scolaires qu'il verrait tout les jours. Rien de trop familier en somme…

En revanche, le vice-principal, un dénommé Johann Agare semblait bien moins enthousiaste à l'accueillir. En fait, c'était probablement l'un des accueils les plus glacials et les plus professionnels qu'il ait eu dans sa très longue vie. De manière curieuse, la tête que tirait Johann lui rappelait celle du professeur Rogue… Et plus particulièrement les rares fois où celui-ci avait fait mention d'un certain poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir à la place d'une ou d'une incompétente qui avait été un ou une professeur d'Harry avant la mort du professeur de potion. Mais cela devait juste être une coïncidence… Parce qu'il doutait qu'un homme qui semblait aussi expressif qu'un glaçon sauf lorsqu'il se forçait à prendre un air dramatique, puisse être un bon musicien en premier lieu.

-Alors comme ça, vous êtes le nouveau professeur particulier de musique ? Lui demanda un professeur quelconque qui semblait l'évaluer du regard alors qu'Harry passait la grille d'entrée du Weston Collège afin de rentrer chez lui pour payer son loyer avec son salaire mensuel obtenu à l'avance.

-A ce qu'il parait. Fut tout ce que lui répondit Harry sans même jeter un coup d'œil supplémentaire au professeur en face de lui.

Il ne comptait pas vraiment faire ami-ami avec un collègue quelconque après tout. Et encore moins avec un collègue qu'il ne verrait qu'une fois par mois au grand maximum selon si les étudiants avaient besoin de ses compétences.

Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui dans une forme de froid qui avait pourtant disparu quelques jours plus tôt, il vit une énorme foule se rassembler dans les rues et des éclairs de rouges qui rappelaient diablement certains sortilèges « incendio » qu'il avait vu à de multiples reprises en cours de défense contre les forces du mal durant sa première vie.

Calmement, il se rapprocha de la foule et vit avec stupéfaction une sorte de défilé d'artiste de cirque qui avançait dans les rues avec de grand sourire aux lèvres sous une pluie de confettis multicolores. Ils y avaient des jongleurs, des acrobates, des équilibristes montées sur échasses ainsi qu'un énorme tigre enfermé dans une cage en acier trempé sur laquelle une pancarte avec écrit « Cirque de l'arche de Noé » semblait trôné en écriture manuscrite sur son fond mauve qui attirait le regard.

Devant la cage, un cracheur de feu peu commode soufflait sur son flambeau pour repousser la taille des flammes dans un spectacle éblouissant de feu alors qu'un lanceur de couteau s'improvisait temporairement comme jongleur en raillant le tranchant de ses dagues avec aisance.

Mais malgré toutes ces astuces illusoires et prétendument magiques qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Malgré les applaudissements et les cris de joies des enfants excités par le spectacle juste en face d'eux. Malgré les pirouettes parfaitement effectués par les multiples artistes chevronnés… Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'Harry observait véritablement avec une attention plus que non feinte. Un visage qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis bientôt 10 ans

A côté du lanceur de dague, il y avait un jeune homme à l'allure malicieux qui ne cessait de crier en agitant son bâton comme une majorette :

-Approchez mesdames et messieurs car le cirque ambulant de l'arche de Noé est ici. Oubliez le froid de l'hiver et les sombres nouvelles ! Car c'est le commencement du spectacle du siècle !

Et ce jeune homme, c'était Jason Tiller qui avait deux bras à la place d'un.

* * *

**POV Ciel Phantomhive**

Ce n'était vraiment pas un début d'enquête prometteur pour Ciel Phantomhive. Bien entendu, par le passé, il avait eu sa part d'affaire avec des départs plus qu'infructueux en information. En revanche, un cas de sa majesté la reine Victoria qui démarrait avec si peu d'information était bien une première pour le jeune comte Phantomhive.

A priori, quand il avait ouvert la lettre au cachet royal et avait lu les diverses découpes d'articles et rapports d'officiers, le comte n'avait pas vraiment vu pourquoi la reine lui avait donner un tel cas qui la rendait si chagrinée en premier lieu.

Sans un second coup d'œil, l'enquête paraissait aussi classique que tragique… Une combinaison qui avait, par le passé, offert autant d'opportunités que d'affaires ennuyeuses au chien de garde de la reine.

Néanmoins, le comte avait rapidement compris après son effraction au troisième étage dans les archives de la police que les informations récoltées par celle-ci au fil des disparitions d'enfants innocents étaient bien plus que maigres. En fait, Scotland Yard les avait même encore considéré comme « disparu » et n'avait pas vraiment osé envisager les alternatives plus que macabres dont les enfants auraient pu être victimes à ce stade.

-Donc s'il s'agit du monde souterrain, nous devons à nouveau lui rendre visite. Dit son majordome avant de lui ouvrir pour rentrer dans la voiture qui les avait attendus à quelques pas du bâtiment qui contenait les archives de la police.

Undertaker savait sûrement quelque chose sur eux. Le comte savait qu'il se passait bien plus de choses dans cet endroit dangereux qu'était le monde souterrain où seuls quelques élus osaient encore braver les ténèbres de la criminalité en abordant leurs visages dans la lumière de la corruption sociale. Et avec les yeux d'un de ses plus fervents habitués, il pourrait certainement recueillir plus d'information que la police avec un simple coup d'œil de l'informateur excentrique de sa famille.

-Pour être honnête, je préférais éviter cela, mais il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. Dit Ciel en signalant par deux coups de canne très précis sur le toit sa présence dans la voiture.

Plusieurs minutes de silences bienvenues s'installèrent sans partage dans le petit espace alors que le comte et son serviteur étaient chacun profondément plongé dans leurs pensées sur l'affaire.

Soudainement, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune vraie raison derrière l'acte, Ciel Phantomhive vit avec stupéfaction un sourire en coin se former sur le visage de son majordome alors que ses yeux semblaient se perdre dans les méandres du verre qui composait la vitre qui les séparait tout deux du monde extérieur.

-A quoi penses-tu, démon ? Demanda Ciel avec autorité en essayant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu provoquer ce genre de sourire si rare chez son serviteur le plus prisé.

-Je m'interrogeais sur le passé de monsieur Peters. Répondit simplement le démon en reportant son regard sur son maître au lieu du paysage extérieur qui défilait à mesure que la voiture accélérait dans les rues peu fréquentées de Londres.

-Qui a-t-il de plus à s'interroger ? Undertaker nous a déjà tous raconté la dernière fois que nous sommes allés le voir. Et je crois que tu te souviens encore parfaitement de la conversation tout comme moi.

Une conversation qui l'avait grossièrement déçu d'une certaine façon tordue. Mais d'un autre côté, il correspondait parfaitement au caractère trempé et aux dégoûts de monsieur Peters pour la reine et ces sujets de hauts-rangs. De la même manière, cela expliquait son accent des rues ainsi que ses problèmes d'argents jusqu'à sa connaissance d'Undertaker.

Le comte Phantomhive avait été à la fois amusé et irrité de savoir que l'immortel le plus agaçant qu'il ait eu le plaisir de rencontrer ait mené une vie humaine des plus pauvres et des plus redondantes.

Cependant, il ne voyait pas pourquoi l'esprit de son majordome semblait y porter d'intérêt en ce moment-même alors qu'il aurait dû être sur l'affaire dont la reine les avait affublé. Mais encore une fois, qui pouvait savoir l'enchevêtrement des pensées de son majordome. Pour tout ce qu'il en savait, Sébastian pouvait penser à des chats toute la journée.

-Vous seriez surpris d'à quel point le passé, ou son absence, peut définir une personne, jeune maître. Répondit-il soudainement en brisant efficacement le questionnement mental de Ciel sur son démon.

-Je crois qu'au contraire, nous savons tous les deux à quel point un passé peut changer quelqu'un. Dit-il avec un peu trop de force pour que cela ne donne pas l'impression d'être défensif.

Il était certainement la meilleure personne des deux pour déterminer comment un évènement tragique pouvait affecter l'entièreté d'une vie. Il ne voyait même pas en quoi la remarque de Sébastian était pertinente. Surtout lorsque la simple présence de son majordome en attestait après tout.

-Mais même vous ne pouvez pas nier qu'Undertaker a été particulièrement vague en ce qui concerne monsieur Peters.

Il est vrai qu'étonnement, le fossoyeur fou avait semblé laisser de côté un certain nombres d'informations sur Peters. Mais encore une fois, il ne comprenait pas les interrogations de son démon sur ce genre de menues détails. Undertaker avait été bien plus vague sur de nombreuses affaires à de multiples reprises. Ce n'était pas nouveau et d'une certaine manière, Ciel avait depuis longtemps accepté ce trait de personnalité de l'informateur.

-Et qui avait-t-il de plus à dire Sébastian ? Harry Peters est né un 31 juillet 1869 dans les bas-quartier de Londres. Il a grandi comme un rat de rue des plus communs avant de travailler pour Lao comme courtier à l'âge de 10ans avant de commencer à essayer d'étendre ses compétences pour diverses organisations du même genre en plus de la police en 1881. En 1886, il est devenu un personna no grata suite à une fuite d'information importante auprès de la police de la part de Peters. Depuis, Lao ainsi que le reste de la triade le croit mort alors qu'il exerce, en fait, un métier d'informateur qu'il avait commencé peu avant toute cette débâcle. Je ne vois honnêtement pas ce qu'il y a de plus à penser et ce genre d'histoire est monnaie courante parmi les bas-fonds de Londres. Expliqua calmement Ciel avec un peu de dédain dans la voix.

-Et le fait qu'une personne ait réussi à tenir aussi longtemps seul dans Londres et ait réussi à devenir courtier pour l'un des plus éminents vendeurs de drogues de Londres à l'âge tendre de 10 ans ne vous interpelle pas ?

-Lao a toujours eu sa part de mystère en ce qui concerne les gens qui travaillent pour lui. Je ne serais pas surpris d'apprendre qu'il travaille dans du trafic d'humain ou ce genre de chose malaisante. Mais malgré tout, il reste un mal nécessaire à notre société. De surcroît, il reste un mal connu contrairement à d'autre qui pourrait tenter d'usurper sa place.

Il y avait des rumeurs qui circulaient de plus en plus sur la famille Ferro. Des rumeurs concernant des alliances à venir entre plusieurs grands barons de la drogue. Et curieusement, le nom de Lao avait été cité dans ses ouïes dires. Ciel ne savait pas encore ce qu'il devait en penser mais quoi que ce soit, il avait encore au moins un an pour le découvrir afin de ne pas se faire prendre dans le nouveau jeu que complotait Lao sous tous ses airs de plus amicales à son égard.

-Certes mais je suis sûr que, tout comme vous jeune maître, le passé de l'informateur est un peu plus complexe qu'il n'y parait. Sinon, comment expliqueriez-vous sa connaissance sur les sceaux Faustiens ? Comme vous devez le savoir, ce genre d'information n'est pas vraiment bon marché.

Pour une raison quelconque, son majordome semblait s'interroger beaucoup trop sur leur prochain pion. Peut-être devrait-il cessé de l'encourager dans cette direction et l'inciter à prendre l'affaire plus au sérieux ? Mais qui avait-il de mal à quelques pensées qui pourraient lui apporter un bénéfice possible dans le futur.

-Je me lasse de cette conversation, Sébastian. Parlons d'autres choses. Finit-il par dire pour stopper net la conversation.

-Comme vous le désirez jeune maître. Fut tout ce que lui répondit le démon avant de se replonger une fois de plus dans l'affaire des enfants disparus

Mais Ciel savait avant même que leur voiture ne s'arrête devant la boutique qu'Undertaker que le majordome avait continué cette discussion sous forme de réflexions internes au sein de son propre esprit démoniaque. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien qui captivait son démon encore plus qu'une âme torturée. Ça et des chats.

Mais encore une fois, n'associe-t-on pas ces animaux aux démons ?

**Author's Note:**

> Comme toujours, j'attends vos commentaire avec une impatience grandissante. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.


End file.
